The Island
by Temperance Valentine
Summary: An explosion, a death, and then they are injured and alone. What happens when 6th year Potions has an accident which transports them to a deserted island? Will it be the Swiss Family Robinson, or Lost? Rating is for later chapters.
1. The Unfortunate Accident

Hermione groaned as she attempted to move her legs from their position curled awkwardly beneath her. They hurt, badly, and sent a shooting pain up her spine that quickly halted her movements. She squinted her eyes shut in frustration, they weren't working right either, all she could see was a large blur of white. There were sounds about her, the calls of birds in the background, a shouting of human voices she couldn't understand and the crash of waves quite nearby. The only thing she could be sure of was that it wasn't Hogwarts.

The last thing she could coherently remember Hermione had been seated in Advanced 6thyear Potions with 11 other students and Professor Slughorn. Pansy Parkinson and Padma Patil were working together at the front of the room, and there was a low rumbling sound. Slughorn had yelled at everyone to get down, and….well then she had no idea, she was blind, hurt and sprawled across what felt like sand. Her body was so very tired; she just needed a bit more rest. She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

Hermione was woken abruptly when she was shoved in the ribs by what felt like a boot. She groaned and tried to inch back from the figure obscuring the white haze of light. "Granger, you alive?" the figure barked at her. She would know that voice anywhere, "I can't see Malfoy." She yelped in pain as he tugged violently on her arms, "It will pass, you need to get into the shade."

Malfoy groaned as he picked her up from the ground and carried her across the sand before dropping her roughly in a dark shaded area. She heard Malfoy move and speak to someone in the shadows, "I got Granger, I think she is the last one."

A male voice responded, "And she is alive?"

"Has a bit of sunstroke and the same blindness as the others, her legs look pretty beat up but she should be fine. What of the others?"

"Parkinson and Turpin are in rough shape Malfoy, I just don't know what we can possibly do. Macmillian and Boot are watching over them and tending to Potter and Weasley in the meantime. I sent Theo off with Corner to hunt for something for us to eat and fresh water…and then Patil…well you know…"

Hermione attempted to sit up and groaned at the exertion on her body, "What about Padma? What happened to her? Where are we and what is going on?" she felt herself growing a bit hysterical, every word that they spoke was so very ominous. Someone sat down next to her throwing a bit of sand into the air about her face.

"Granger you need to relax or you will hurt yourself further."

She couldn't place the voice; it was low and even, almost soothing, and familiar in its own odd way. "Who are you?"

He chuckled, resounding deep in his throat, "Blaise, Granger."

"_Zabini_?"

A hand gently smoothed back her hair, pulling it from her eyes. She startled at the touch.

"Can you see anything yet?"

She shook her head no, "Some blurry sorts of shapes, you are a darker blob against the horizon."

"That is a good sign, it means your sight will return, just give it some time."

Hermione wasn't sure that even with restored sight she could understand what was going on or be sure of her surroundings. "Zabini where are we?"

Blaise chuckled again, a sardonic sound, "An island of some sort, those dumb birds really fucked up that potion. There is no other land we can see from the beach, no other life on the island. We can't apparate off of here, Nott tried. And, Granger, Patil arrived dead." Hermione choked back a wail of shock as he continued, "The remainder of the class is here, they are in pretty rough shape as it is. I think the boys will make it; Parkinson and Turpin are looking bad. Nott had the same problem as you when we arrived; he has almost full sight back now."

Hermione tried to look about to discern a shape but failed, "Malfoy?"

She heard movement on her left, "Yes, Granger?"

"Why did you come move me?"

"You would have died if I left you out in the sun."

He said it simply, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, like he would have saved her life under any other circumstances, which she _knew_ he wouldn't.

"Given, but why not just let me die?"

Malfoy made a snorting sound, "Sorry Granger, but I don't just go about letting women die in front of me regardless of blood. Unless, of course, _I_ have caused it."

Hermione stilled at the comment, wishing fervently that her vision was better, "So what do we do?" A plan, they needed a plan to get away from here. They couldn't just sit and do nothing. They had to do something, _anything_, to get back to Hogwarts.

Zabini nudged her roughly, "What do we do? We have been here for over six hours, our wands work but we can't just up and apparate out of here. We're on an island in the middle of nowhere. Really our only hope is that Slughorn figures this out and finds a way to get us back home."

"And if he _can't_?

She felt his figure grow rigid, "We aren't there yet Granger, give it time."

Hermione sighed in frustration and tried to move again, "Malfoy?"

He growled at her, "_What_ Granger?"

"Will you take me to Harry and Ron?" She heard his movement and felt another body move into her close proximity.

"Must see your golden boys, eh?"

Hermione did her best not to cry, everything hurt so much and she was stuck with only Malfoy to care for her. She had never even so as much as spoken to Zabini prior to this. "Malfoy please! I am blind, hurt and terrified, please help me." A pair of steady hands gripped her shoulders firmly and helped her stand. Her knees immediately buckled under the strain and strong arms righted her then swept her up into waiting arms. She yelped in surprise.

Malfoy spoke close to her ear. "You are surprisingly light Granger." Hermione felt her tension ease as he carried her carefully through what felt like trees and vines. She wondered why she felt safe in Malfoy's arms, perhaps it was just knowing him that brought the comfort, loathed enemy, or not. "Hey Malfoy?

He grunted back at her, "_What_?"

"Thank you, really."

"Don't pretend you wouldn't have done the same."

Well of _course_ she would have done the same! But he wasn't a hero, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's simply didn't go around saving mudbloods.

Draco slowed and lowered her to ground, depositing her in the sand. He moved off a bit to speak to someone else. "Macmillian, I found Granger on the beach finally, she wants to see Potter and Weasley, well I suppose not actually _see_." He chuckled a bit at the comment.

She heard Ernie's nervous voice respond, "She's blind?"

"Only temporarily, like the others. It should pass in a bit. How is everyone?"

Hermione was growing desperate, "_Malfoy? _"

"_Yes_ Granger?"

"Are Harry and Ron here?" She felt his arm grip her firmly, "Take my hand, they are just over here." She crawled a few meters before she could see the outline of bodies in the sand. "_Harry_? _Ron_?"

"Mione?" Ron called out weakly. Hermione groped about in the sand searching for their bodies. Harry grabbed her hand with a fragile squeeze, "_Shit_ Mione, we thought you were dead…they found everyone else right away, even Padma…but then…"

Ron interrupted, "Wait, how did you get here?" Hermione looked about but couldn't see anyone about them before continuing, "Malfoy."

Harry tightened his grip on her hand, "Did he _hurt_ you?"

"_No_ Harry, don't be a fool. If he had hurt me I wouldn't be here right now, would I? He found me on the beach and brought me in out of the sun and put me in the shade with Zabini. They spoke for a bit, then I begged to see you and…and he carried me here."

"He _carried_ you here?"

"Would you prefer I let her _crawl_ Potter?" Malfoy's deep voice drawled out of the shadows, "She is partially blinded and her legs are injured, she wasn't going to make it here on her own."

Hermione was only just starting to see defined shapes but she was pretty certain Harry had just scowled at Malfoy. "Why the _fuck_ would you do that Malfoy?"

Malfoy chuckled, "Not even a _thank you Malfoy_? Manners, gentleman, manners. Let us just think about this, shall we? First, as it stands we have _eight_ men and _three_ women, I wasn't about to decrease those odds. Second, Granger is clearly the brightest of all of us. We are bound to need her brains to get out of here, let alone survive here _if_ it comes to that. Thirdly, I believe she is the only one who knows any mediwitchery."

Hermione crumpled her brow in confusion, "Wait, how do you know that Malfoy?"

"I know a good many things Granger. It isn't of your concern how I come about them."

There was a rustle of bushes and Terry Boot began to speak from beside her, "Malfoy we are going to need to form a plan for the night, the girls aren't getting better and the sun is starting to go down. Any word yet from Nott or Corner?"

"Not yet, but we need water. If they don't come back soon Zabini and I are going to go out looking. And, for _fuck's sake_ Granger, _stop that_!"

The boys turned to look at Hermione who was attempting to stand. Ron raised a tired hand and pulled at her, "Mione just sit will you?"

Hermione turned her unfocused, furious eyes at him, "No I will _not_ sit down _Ronald_!" She burst into tears, "I _hurt_, I am _tired_, _blind_ and _filthy_. On top of all of that Padma is _dead_! I just want to make my way to the ocean and get somewhat clean." She attempted to stand again to the chagrin of the others.

Ron and Harry looked helplessly to Ernie, Terry and Malfoy. Draco seemed to be in the best shape of the lot of them, but it really wasn't saying much. Even he looked sore and exhausted, although still arrogant.

Draco scowled at the others before taking Hermione firmly by the shoulders, "Just wait a bit Granger, see if we find any fresh water. I don't have the time to come looking for you if you get lost again."

She scowled and made to retort but a crash from the trees drew all of their attention to Theo Nott and Michael Corner who emerged from the bushes with Blaise Zabini in tow. Their arms were laden with fruit and Blaise was struggling with a dead animal of some sort. Hermione yanked on Malfoy's sleeve, "What's going on, did they find anything?"

He grunted and forced her to sit, "They have food, just stay put alright?" As he moved to meet with the new arrivals Hermione asked softly, "Where are Pansy and Lisa?"

Malfoy froze in mid-step, he had almost forgotten about the other injured girls in the chaos of the last few hours. Their bodies had arrived broken and mangled. Turpin's leg shot out at an odd angle and Pansy was coughing blood with a gurgle from her lungs as she forced shallow breaths. He didn't know how to feel about Pansy, she was one of his oldest friends, and he wasn't sure how he would feel if she were to die.

He shook his head and turned back to Granger, or course she would be the one to survive, the last person he would ever choose to be stuck anywhere with, just his luck. "They are over a bit; Boot has been tending to them."

He could see the wheels turning in her head, "Can I help?"

"Can you mend bones?"

"Yes."

"Can you fix internal bleeding?" The girl paled significantly, "I can try."

"Good enough for me. I'm going to move you again Granger, put your arms about my neck for support." She willingly complied and allowed him to pick her up.

"Oi Malfoy, put her down!" Draco turned and smirked at the redhead, "_Make me_ Weasley. The girls need to be healed and she is our only option." He turned and walked away with the Gryffindor in his arms, not waiting for a response.

After a very short walk Draco sat her down in the sand and turned to Terry, "How are they Boot?"

"Not good…" Hermione could hear the worry seeping out in his tone. There was a low moan from the figures on the ground that Hermione was able to just see the outline of. Malfoy moved closer to one of the figures and knelt down close to it. "Draco I'm going to die!" The anguished voice of Pansy Parkinson choked out with an oozing gurgle.

Malfoy voice softened immediately as he spoke to Pansy, "Not today Pans. I found Granger; we are going to take care of you."

Pansy's attempt at laughter broke into a hacking cough, "_Granger_? Why don't you just sign the _death warrant_ Draco, the bitch hates me."

Hermione crawled towards the sound of the voice, "I don't hate you Pansy, I really _dislike_ you, but I don't _hate_ you, and if I can help it, you won't die."

Hermione felt Malfoy's arm on her again, "This way Granger, Turpin first." He led her to the prone body of Lisa Turpin. Lisa groaned in pain as she approached. "Listen Malfoy, I can't see anything, if I am going to do this you need to be my eyes. I can cast the diagnostic charms but you have to tell me _exactly_ what you see. Can you do that?" She could almost hear him roll his eyes at her, "Yes Granger, I can _manage_ that."

Hermione knelt next to the girl, "Lisa it is Hermione, tell me where it hurts."

"Everywhere…." The blonde struggled to get out the words as Terry held her hand and smoothed her hair; the sand around her was saturated in blood.

"Be _specific_ Turpin!" Draco barked at her.

"Malfoy shut up!" Terry retorted, and lay a kiss on Lisa's brow, "Hermione it is her left leg and I think her back."

Hermione felt over the bone, a sickening jut from the leg that made her recoil at the touch. She mustered all her concentration and muttered a bone-mending spell over her leg, "_Cruris resarcio_." Lisa howled in pain as the bone began to knit together.

Hermione turned to what she thought was Draco, "I am going to cast the diagnostic now, there will be a variety of colors, get ready." Hermione could faintly see the glow envelope Lisa's body, a corona of light in the shadows surrounding her.

"What do you see Malfoy?"

"She is mostly blue, a light pink about the left leg, but she is bright red around the neck."

Hermione frowned, "It is the spinal cord. Listen Terry, you have to hold her very still, don't let her thrash her head when I do this." Terry moved, "Okay, I am ready." Hermione took a deep breath, "Okay Lisa, this is going to hurt but you will be okay, _collum resarcio_." Lisa screamed as if she was being tortured and struggled to push off Terry and Malfoy.

Hermione smoothed her hands over Lisa, "Lisa, you will be fine, I promise. I am so sorry we don't have a potion for the pain, but you will be healed by tomorrow. I can perform a bit of pain relief if you need it?" Lisa bit out a strangled, "_Please_!" Hermione inhaled deeply, focusing on drawing the pain away from Lisa and into her own body. She swayed under the additional anguish on her form and gasped sharply.

They had been focusing so intently on Lisa Hermion wasn't even aware she was reeling in pain and moaning until Malfoy grasped her tightly to his chest to steady her, "Always have to play the hero, eh Granger?"

She tried to think of a witty retort but failed miserably, instead gasped for breath loudly and clung to him tightly, much to her own chagrin. She took a few breaths to steady herself before forcing out, "Pansy…" Malfoy held her still, "Not yet Granger, give yourself a minute." She shook her head, "She may _need_ that _minute_ Malfoy, take me to her, please."

Draco looked over at Pansy sadly; the girl was curled into a ball of pain, makeup smeared down her face mixed with dirt and blood. As he approached her Pansy shook violently, "Draco _don't_ let her _touch_ me…" the girl half wailed in terror.

"Pansy you are going to need to trust me, I won't let anyone hurt you, plus Granger can hardly see or walk, she won't get far if she does anything to you."

"Thanks Malfoy." Hermione gritted out through teeth still clenched in pain. Pansy was in much worse shape than Lisa. From the initial diagnostic it appeared she had a severe concussion, a punctured lung, three broken ribs and internal bleeding from her liver. Hermione took a minute to clear her head and formulated a plan for healing. She wasn't a healer by any means; the few things she had bothered to study wouldn't fill a wizard's first aid manual. And yet she was the only one with any clue, but if she were to actually harm Parkinson she could never forgive herself.

Hermione steadied her wand and began, first clearing Parkinson's head from the trauma and reversing some of the cranial damage. She then healed the three ribs and tried to staunch some of the blood flow from her organs. Pansy had screamed so loudly throughout the ordeal that Ernie, Blaise and Theo had joined the small group in the clearing, watching her work.

Hermione turned about in desperation, she was still cripplingly blind and the punctured lung was going to take everything she had left in her. "Someone needs to knock her out before I can finish."

Pansy gasped, "No fucking way, get the _mudblood_ the fuck away from me!"

Hermione paled at the phrase, she was doing the best she could and still Parkinson had the audacity! "Pans, she is helping you, lay off the swears."

Hermione looked quizzically at Malfoy, "Thank you Malfoy…now I need you to put her under…she can't handle this otherwise." Draco raised his wand and quickly knocked her out. Hermione steadied Pansy's body with the last of her strength then used poured all of her power into repairing the torn tissues. Pansy's body jerked up under the strain and convulsed.

Hermione could distantly her someone screaming in anguish, it seemed to surround her body and envelope her as the world turned black about her.

Chapter End Notes:

So there it is, the end of chapter 1. Is this worth continuing? I have about 20 chapters left. Give me a review, let me know. All comment, questions, reviews appreciated.


	2. Padma Patil

Hermione came to with a gentle breeze and the sun on her face. A chorus of bird calls surrounded her and a sweet scent wafted in the air. She was on a soft bed covered in a warm downy blanket and exceedingly comfortable.

She was having trouble recalling where she was exactly, her head felt stuffed with cobwebs and she couldn't quite place the events of the last days.

"Well good morning sunshine." A voice spoke from her side.

Hermione blinked a few times and tried to focus her vision, which she was happy to discover had returned. The realization caused her to start at the memory of just where exactly she was. She turned over as quickly as her wounded body would allow. Seated at the foot of the bed was Blaise Zabini eating a mango with a grin. "_Zabini_! What happened to me?"

The boy tilted his head in mock concentration and pretended to be lost in though, "Hmm….let me think. Let's see…_explosion_ in potions, _stranded_ on a deserted island, and…oh yes, you almost _died_ saving Parkinson and Turpin last night."

Hermione tried to remember the evening before. It was pretty blurry, mostly just a mixture of pain and screams, she could vaguely recall working on the girls. "I _didn't_." Her voice came out in a hush.

Blaise chuckled low in his throat, "Well you did succeed in causing _quite_ the scene." She held her hands up to cover her face, "Oh Merlin, _how_?"

Zabini reclined a bit, resting on a single elbow while watching her. "Once you healed Pansy you started to scream and writhe on the ground. Malfoy started shouting at everyone to help you, Potter and Weasley were screaming from their clearing that they would kill whoever hurt you, and then of course Boot and Corner were prostrating themselves over your body refusing to let anyone help, which only made matters worse."

"_So_?" Hermione prodded him on in interest; she couldn't remember anything about this series of events. "So Nott and I transfigured a bed, took you off the ground, gave you some water and put you to bed while the rest of them fought." Her eyes shot up in surprise, "The _Slytherins_ took care of me?"

Blaise shrugged and tossed away the core of his fruit, "I find that Houses only matter Granger when it isn't a _life_ or _death_ situation. As far as I can tell we are stuck here and I would rather make it through this than not."

She looked at him seriously, "I'm a _mudblood_ Zabini."

"I am _aware_ Granger." He looked back at her with no hint of expression on his face.

"I am the only mudblood here."

"_Are_ you?" He made an expression of faux-shock. "As it so happens you are also the _brightest_ of all of us. We snakes know what side our bread is buttered on and for reasons of pure self-preservation we have a keen interest in keeping you around."

At his statement there was a noise from the bushes. With a shaking of branches Malfoy and Theo Nott came into view.

"Zabini?" Malfoy called still struggling with some vines.

"Oi Malfoy, over here."

"How's Granger?" He managed to free himself and emerged in the clearing.

Blaise shrugged, "Ask her yourself."

Malfoy adjusted his robes before sitting heavily on the edge of the bed, "Well _shit_ Granger, you gave us quite the start last night."

Hermione looked to her hands, "How are Pansy and Lisa?" He smirked at her, "Doing well in a large part due to you. Granger, do you know Theo Nott?" He indicated to the boy with his head.

Theodore Nott stood off to the side in the shadow of the trees. He was around 2 meters tall, or a slightly muscular built with shaggy hair that was dirty-blonde and affected an arrogant stance. His face was almost cute with narrow eyes, a strong nose and full lips. When he unexpectedly smiled at her his eyes crinkled into adorable slits of mirth and she wondered that she had never noticed him before.

He walked forward and extended a hand, "Only in passing, Hermione Granger, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Thank you for Pansy."

Hermione struggled to sit up in bed, she hadn't remembered her ribs and chest hurting like this yesterday, "It was nothing Nott, she obviously needed help, I gave it." She looked curiously between he and Malfoy. They were calm and seemed quite pleased with her. She had never been around _happy_ Slytherins before, it was decidedly eerie.

Blaise leaned over, "Nott is seeing Pansy." Hermione looked dumbfounded, "I thought Malfoy…"

The blonde shook his head, "That ended last year Granger, don't you keep up on your gossip?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh how could I ever forget about such a _devastatingly_ important event."

Draco smirked, "Well you _obviously_ don't have your priorities set straight." He turned his head sharply as a sound came from the brush, he then relaxed his posture as a shock of red hair peeked through the leaves.

Ron burst through and lunged at her on the bed, sending the Slytherins scattering. "Mione! Oh _thank Merlin_! I could hear your screams all last night, I was so sure…"

She looked about as Harry emerged and sat next to her, "What screams? I thought you said I calmed once you put me in bed Zabini." Malfoy gave Blaise a perplexed look with a hint of warning, "You started screaming when you healed Pansy, do you not recall?"

Hermione shook her head no, "I just remember tremendous pain." Malfoy snarled and spoke curtly, "Yes well you took on most of the pain of Parkinson and Turpin before succumbing to it yourself. It wasn't a pretty sight." She looked about, "How so?"

Ron and Harry paled and looked to the Slytherins, "Yes lads, _how so_?" Theo shuddered and sighed, "She started bleeding from the mouth and eyes and ears."

Hermione felt like she had been sucker punched, "I _what_?! Why didn't you say anything Zabini?"

He scowled, "Malfoy healed it quickly enough. It was horrifying for a few fucking _terrifying_ moments, but he was able to stop the bleeding and calm you before we put you to bed."

She shook her head, "Why didn't you just say so before?" He shrugged, "Malfoy you wanna field that one?"

Draco scowled at him fiercely, "I would rather you not feel indebted to me Granger, besides it was gruesome at best. You shouldn't have cast that pain reducing spell; you don't even know what you are toying with."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Do _you_? I have questions…" He shook his head, "This is _not_ the time Granger, perhaps later. We have questions of survival for right now. We need to address food, housing and devising a way to be saved."

"Who made _you_ in charge Malfoy?" Ron growled at him. Draco turned to him with narrowed eyes, "No one _Weasley_, I just happened to have the good fortune of being the most _lucid_ yesterday. Therefore I would surmise I know the most. Please go ahead if you have information to share."

Ron said nothing and deepened his scowl at him before Malfoy continued, quite ignoring the Gryffindor. "We aren't really in the shape to do anything today. Theo and Corner brought back enough food to last us until tomorrow, and then we will need to focus on shelter and a constant food source. They are apt to be looking for us, Dumbledore may be a fool but he is bound to want Golden Boy here back."

"_What_ and your father _won't_ be threatening all likes of officials to get _you_ back faster?" Malfoy clenched his teeth and looked at him with bloodlust, "My father isn't exactly in the position to be threatening _jack-shit_ right now Potter, is he? You made bloody sure of that." Harry turned away, "I forgot Malfoy, I apologize."

Draco looked at him sharply before nodding, "Yes, well we have other things to attend to now; we can't have this _juvenal_ squabbling cause us to starve. Perhaps take a page from Granger's book on that subject."

"Malfoy?" Hermione's voice broke the thick tension enclosing the six of them. He softened his features and turned to her, "Yes Granger?"

She was blinking her eyes rapidly and fidgeting with the edge of the blanket covering her lap. "Where is Padma's body?" As she finished a tear slid out of one eye which she hastily brushed to the side.

"You were friends." Malfoy commented. She shook her head in acknowledgement, "She was always in our dorm to visit Parvati, and we were prefects together. I need to see her one last time."

Malfoy shook his head, "It would be better if you didn't Granger. The body doesn't look like Padma any longer; she was hit with the brunt of the explosion." Hermione looked him straight in the face, "I _must_ bury her Malfoy. She is my friend and she deserves to be honored in death." He looked for help to Ron and Harry who were starring at Hermione with concern.

Harry took her arm gently, "Mione I hate to agree with Malfoy, but I think he is right, you don't need to see Padma like that." She looked around desperately at the group, "Please don't deny me this. We have been through so much already; the least we can do is properly honor our dead."

Blaise spoke up softly, "I will help you bury her Granger, we can make a grave marker and say some words over her. She won't be so easily discarded. Would that make it better?" Hermione nodded and looked at him with thanks, "That would mean the world to me Zabini."

Malfoy scowled at everyone in disgust, "Fine you want to traumatize her, be my guest. But before we fucking destroy the fragile hold we still retain on sanity here shouldn't she eat something?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I really am famished, and I need to check on Pansy and Lisa." Ron shook his head vigorously, "Mione you don't have anything left to give, you can't help them any more than you already have. Michael, Terry and Ernie are looking over them right now."

"Ron, they have no idea how to help them, or even check if anything is wrong, I need to look them over and assess the wounds."

Ron shrugged, "Then get yourself there, I am not going to help you in this."

"_Ron_!" Harry scowled at him, "You can be a right git you know that?" Malfoy moved closer and pulled the girl into his arms, "I prefer the description _fucking wanker_, but I suppose yours works just as well Potter. C'mon Granger I will take you there."

The four remaining men looked on in confusion as Malfoy made his way into the foliage with the Gryffindor in arms. There was a scramble and they followed the two towards the next clearing. So far the group was utilizing three main areas; a sort of infirmary where the girls slept, a meeting area where Ron and Harry had rest the day before and a sleeping are where they had set up a row of small mattresses off the ground. It worked for the temporary but needed immediate modifications if they were to remain, a variable which they seemed to have no control over.

Malfoy stopped short as they entered the clearing the two girls resided in. Terry was dozing on a thin mattress in the sand; Michael and Ernie were playing a game of cross hexes in the sand with their wands. They looked up in surprise as the six entered the clearing. Malfoy looked at Granger, "Which one would you like to see first?" She looked to the two beds and nodded to the left, "Pansy I think." He moved quickly and sat her down at the edge of the mattress.

Hermione leaned over and studied the face of the girl. Her normally rosy skin was pale and wan; the grimace her jaw held made the skin taunt. She rest her hand gently on the girl's shoulder, "Pansy can you hear me?"

Pansy groaned and opened an eye, "You _still_ here? I'm _fine_ without your help Granger." Hermione smiled a bit, "Pansy, it is a day later, you are healing up well. Are you still bleeding at all?"

Pansy scowled at her and took a labored breath, "No, I suppose I haven't coughed up any blood since the last time I saw you. I'm just tired…Theo here?"

"Hey love." Theo approached her and stooped down to be in her vision, "Glad you are feeling better." She nodded weakly, "Yeah, bloody hurts Theo. Stay with me?" He nodded, "Sure, the rest are going to go take care of Patil." Pansy tried to look about, "What happened to her?" No one said anything and another voice spoke up weakly, "What happened to Padma?"

They all looked over to Lisa who faced the sky in an improvised neck brace but spoke clearly. Michael and Terry exchanged nervous glances before Hermione lamely limped over to the bed.

"Lisa?" She spoke softly, "You doing alright?" Lisa's light blue eyes met hers with fear, "Hermione, what happened to Padma?" Hermione took a deep breath, "Lisa, Padma is dead, she was dead when she arrived."

Lisa closed her eyes tightly and attempted to turn her face away. Her jaw clenched tightly and tears started to spill out of her clenched eyes. "We are going to bury her today Lisa, I will make sure we do it properly. Is there anything you want me to say?"

Lisa opened her eyes and looked to her, "She was a good friend Hermione and she was loyal. I _can't_ believe she is gone." Hermione nodded and looked up to see Terry behind her. He helped Hermione up and took her place with Lisa, "I will stay with the girls while you bury Padma, alright?" Hermione quietly agreed and stood shakily to gather Padma.

Ron came to aid Hermione in her walking. They made it a few meters before Hermione's body began to give out under her and Ron looked about to the others in desperation, "Can anyone _besides_ Malfoy carry her?" Harry grimaced and shook his head, his legs still too weak from his injuries.

Ernie shrugged and walked forward, "I am doing alright, she looks pretty light." Hermione frowned and shook her head, "Listen, I don't want to be carried by anyone, _period_. But since Malfoy has been carrying me about and has yet to hurt me is it alright, Ron, if I just let him continue?" Ron frowned at her, "Sometimes I wonder about you Mione." She smiled at him weakly, "Thanks Ron"

Malfoy picked her up again and she sighed in relief, it would be really _too_ much to have Ernie Macmillan holding her. For being such a pudgy runt when they had arrived he had developed into Hermione's ideal man. He was well over two meters tall, broad shouldered and strong with wavy dark brown hair and rather large features that reminded her of a classic Hollywood movie star. She supposed others probably didn't see him that way, but there was something about the studious boy that struck her fancy. Thankfully Malfoy was a decidedly safe option, not a _hint_ of attraction there. She relaxed into him as he carried her a ways from their hideaways and towards the beach.

When the eight finally reached a jut of trees on the beach Malfoy set Hermione down and held up a hand to stop them. He turned, "Corner, Macmillan, you wan t to help me bring out the body?"

The two boys nodded and followed him into the ferns. A few minutes later they emerged with a body between them. Hermione moved slowly to them to see Padma, her form a mess of blood. The clothing that hung off her was singed and torn, exposing her midsection which was charred from the corrosive explosion. Her face was a mass of cuts tinged in black from the potion.

Hermione looked sharply at the face of her friend and set her jaw, "Bring her to the water; I want to wash her body." All seven boys looked at her sharply. Harry took her hand, "Hermione, let's just lay her to rest, alright?"

She shook her head and bit her lip fiercely, "No, _not_ alright. Padma deserves to be buried properly. I am going to wash her and if you really want to help me you can transfigure some muslin to wrap her in before we bury her."

Harry looked to the boys who carried the body to the water in compliance. The two remaining Slytherins gathered ferns and transfigured them into a tremendous length of rough muslin.

Hermione made her way to the waters edge and held Padma's head gently. It was hard to feel disgust at the nature of her wounds when she knew the simple and sweet girl she held in her arms. The salt water lapped about them and rushed over their thighs as Hermione held the body tightly to her and washed all traces of dirt and blood off Padma's face and arms.

When she had finished she looked up to find all seven boys watching her intently. Hermione held her arms out and Theo and Blaise came and gathered Padma between them. Michael helped her out of the water and took her to Harry and Ron. The Slytherins wrapped the body carefully and placed it into a hole Ernie had spelled at the edge of the trees.

When the body rest firmly in the grave the eight look on in grief. Hermione spoke timidly, "Padma you were a brilliant woman, a loving sister, a faithful friend and a shining example of a witch. May you rest in peace in whatever lies beyond." She nodded and looked about to see what the others had to offer. There were mixed looks of grief and gratitude at her simple words. Michael nodded and threw a handful of sand onto the wrapped body.

Each person followed with a handful before Ernie lifted the remainder of the sand with his wand and covered the body, then lay the stone Harry and Ron had prepared on top. It simply stated her name and date of birth and death, which thankfully they had remembered from their date with the twins to the Yule Ball.

Hermione touched the stone lovingly and looked to the rest of them, "Thank you for allowing this, I feel so much better about putting her to rest."

Malfoy took her hand and pulled her up, "Come on Granger, let's get you back to the camp, you need to get some rest." Harry nodded at them, "Thanks for helping her Malfoy."

Draco said nothing back to him but nodded curtly as he picked up the girl.


	3. Live Together, Die Alone

Hermione fought back her tears as they marched single file back to camp. She wished she could blame the feelings of hopelessness and desperation on the death of her close friend, but she was aware it was so much more than that.

It was about being stuck in the middle of nowhere with people she hardly knew. It was about the family she left behind and no chance to say goodbye. It was the terrifying fear that ripped through her gut when her mind chanced to think upon the immediate future, because surely if someone were coming there would have been signs by now. And finally it was about being carried by Draco Malfoy.

In her mind it was the ultimate sign of defeat allowing Malfoy, who was arguably the biggest prat ever born, to help her. Merlin, she was almost dependent on him at this point. The thought caused the threatened tears to slide down her cheeks. She tried to hide her face in her dirty robes but only succeeded in emitting a low sob. Malfoy's body grew rigid and he stopped abruptly.

She felt, rather than saw, him look down at her. His face was a mixture of exhaustion and curiosity. He sighed loudly, "C'mon Granger, we are almost back to the camp. You can hold it together until then." She shook her head and suppressed a second wave of tears. Malfoy looked somewhat desperately about before walking swiftly to Ron and Harry.

He stopped short in front of them and held the girl out, "Here. I can't deal with this sort of thing." The Gryffindors looked dumbfounded at their tear-stained friend. "What's wrong?" Harry asked Malfoy, completely bypassing Hermione. Malfoy sneered at him, "And how should I know Potter? I don't see this as my problem. I brought her to you, end of story. Would you stop acting like a couple of buffoons and take her from me?"

Her friends each took an arm and pulled her to the side of the trail. "Mione?" Harry asked gently, "You wanna tell us what is going on?" Hermione sucked in as much air as her heaves would allow, "This is hopeless…all of it. How are we supposed to survive here? What about school and our families?"

Ron frowned and looked away in discomfort as Harry took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Listen, we have each other. We won't let anything happen to one another, we will make it, just as we always have." He gently wiped the tears from each eye and pulled her to stand. Hermione stood on shaky legs, like a newborn colt and attempted to walk. Her face grimaced in pain and her steps were tentative and uneven. Even leaning on Ron and Harry she could hardly move.

She was swept up by a strong figure behind her and looked up to catch the wink and mischievous smirk of Blaise Zabini. "C'mon Granger, let's get you back to camp. No more sadness in this day, we have plenty of time for that in the future." He held her gently in a cradle of his arms and carried her the remaining distance to camp.

While the others were off taking care of Padma Terry had spent the time creating enough beds for all eleven to sleep in one clearing, arranging them in a large circle with an empty center.

Blaise deposited her in a bed next to Lisa and commanded her to stay put and get some rest. He informed her he would bring food when the boys returned with more. He disappeared through a hole in the clearing leaving Hermione alone to ponder the situation.

Pansy and Lisa lay prostrate next to her, each deep in sleep. Pansy's breath was shallow and labored, but clear. Lisa groaned each time she attempted to move. Terry had done a nice job of bracing her leg and neck but it wasn't enough to stave off the pain. Hermione sighed and allowed her weary body to slide into a fitful sleep.

Blaise emerged in the clearing, where they had roasted the meat the night before, to find the rest of the men embroiled in conversation. Weasley's face bore a ferocious red and he was gesticulating wildly with his hands as he spoke to Draco in anger. Blaise leaned over casually to Ernie Macmillan and whispered, "What'd I miss?" Ernie looked startled, it was perhaps the first time the two had ever spoken. The dark haired Hufflepuff frowned, "Ron's in a snit about Malfoy touching Hermione, he forbade him to carry her again."

Blaise glowered at the idiotic Gryffindor and strode casually over to the two. Harry Potter stood beside his friend looking slightly amused, but ready to defend the honor of his cronies, should it come to that. "Break it up." Blaise hissed coolly. The two turned to look at him, Malfoy with a bemused smile and Weasley with a hint of rage. "What's it to you Zabini?" Ron spat. Blaise narrowed his eyes and scowled at the boy, "Don't be an arrogant prat Weasley, you know you can't carry the girl, why not take a bit of charity when it is offered?"

Ron growled low in his throat, "Because I don't want any of the lot of you touching her!" He indicated to the Slytherins, and as an afterthought shot a look at Michael, Terry and Ernie for good measure. "What…" Theo chided, "Afraid we'll get in her knickers before you do Weasley?" Ron flushed even darker, "_No one_ is getting in her knickers, you understand that? She is a virgin and none of you lot better touch her."

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed and punched him roughly in the arm. The Slytherins shared salacious grins and even the other three had vaguely glazed expressions. "What?" Ron looked at him in surprise. "You don't just say things like that out loud to a group of blokes; it is like issuing a challenge!"

Malfoy scowled at the two, "You idiots aren't telling us anything we don't already know. She might as well wear a large scarlet V, her very demeanor _drips_ of it." Ron flipped him the bird and turned back to Harry with a frown, "You don't propose we just let them touch her do you?" he spoke in a scandalized tone. Harry shrugged, "We aren't her keeper, Hermione will do what she wants. But I swear to Merlin, any of you lot force anything on her I will kill you, no questions asked."

He expected some sort of outrage from the others but Theo shrugged mildly and nodded, "That goes for the other two as well. If any of you lot so much as lay a finger on them without their permission you have the lot of us to answer to." He thumbed to the indicate the three Slytherins.

Blaise narrowed his eyes and turned coyly to Theo, "But you can shag Pans all you wish, right?" Theo shrugged and sneered at him, "I rather don't think she will mind now, do you?" Blaise sat down and reclined on a stump, his short back dreads shadowing his dark face, "Knowing Pansy she wouldn't mind half the camp here sticking it to her."

"Hey!" Theo lunged at him, caught short on the collar by Draco Malfoy. "Easy Nott." Malfoy hissed in warning, "We've no room for duels here just yet." Theo glared at Blaise, "Give it time."

There was an uneasy silence in the clearing as the eight looked one another over. Besides petty jibes and insults the Slytherins had never bothered to converse with any of the others there. The closest they got to friendship with another house was Draco's relationship with Harry, a truly disgusting reality. The Gryffindors, for there part, were friendly with Ernie as a potions partner as they were short a forth, and had a basic cordiality with the Ravenclaws. Although the whole relationship was tinged with a bit of animosity given Michael Corner's previous relationship with Ginny Weasley.

"So how are we going to do this?" Michael asked casually, also settling against a tree trunk to relax.

"Do what?" Terry looked to his friend, "What can we do but sit and wait to be rescued. Merlin willing they are their way."

"From _where_ exactly are you speaking of Boot? It isn't as if they are coming on a boat for us. If they could apparate or portkey they would already be here." Malfoy bitterly uttered the words they all dreaded to hear. They were the chillingly truth.

Michael scowled deeply, "That is what I meant in the first place. _If_ anyone is coming I suspect it will take some time. We need to create some shelter so we are out of the elements and can take care of the girls, we need to find sustainable food sources and fresh water, and most importantly figure out if we want to stay together."

"What do you mean?" Ernie asked with a confused expression.

Michael, easily the shortest of the group at around 1.7 meters, seemed to grow exponentially taller as he prepared himself. He pulled back his thick sandy blonde hair into a leather throng that was wrapped round his wrist to form a low ponytail and thought over how to phrase the delicate topic. "Listen, no offense, but you lot all hate each other, with the exception of Ernie here."

Ernie smiled genially and shrugged. He had nothing to fear from the boys, he was well over 2 meters with dark wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a wholesome boy-next-door look and had worked hard to build up his body for Quidditch. Ernie knew he was easily the best looking boy in his house and looked damn good even compared to the other house heartthrobs. He wasn't half bad in his studies, was a prefect for his year and considered his only real fault to be his slightly arrogant demeanor of self-content. He looked about the group to see the other seven looking him over with mild disdain, but no over hostility.

Theo spoke as he paced behind the logs, deep in thought, "So what Corner is saying is that we have the option of dividing into smaller camps throughout the island, I suppose by houses, and send Macmillan with the Gryffindors since they are too bloody good to say no."

Michael nodded his head no, "That's not what I am saying, I think it would be suicide to split up, what we can accomplish as four is bollocks compared to what we can do with eleven. What is the muggle saying?" He looked to Harry who shrugged, Michael sighed before grinning, "Oh yeah, live together, die alone." Harry scowled, "Um Corner, I don't think that is what that means…" Michael shrugged, "Close enough. What I am saying in short is we need to put our shit behind us now so we can move forward, we can split up later, when we have the means, _if_ we have the need."

Ron sneered at the Slytherins, "That means no more of that mudblood bullshit, you follow?" Blaise snarled back at him, "You fuckwit, if you had bloody paid attention no one has said that since we arrived. Granger is the only mudblood here and we owe two lives to her. I hardly see how it would benefit us," he gesticulated to the group of Slytherins, "to continue to molest her. We may be in need of that service someday and we will want to be on her good side." He gave a half-smirk that seemed to hint at dare. Ron's fists balled at his sides.

"Weasley!" Michael barked out, "You are most of the problem, if not _all_ of the problem here. I take it you don't handle stress very well, but give it a bloody rest, who cares what happened five years ago, or last week, or even sodding yesterday afternoon! Today everything is different, we are stuck here, alone, and we need to survive. I for one don't want to starve to death, or be gored by a boar, or for that matter even be rained on. So let's call it a clean slate shall we?"

There were looks of death about the group, Draco looked as if her could strangle the Gryffindors happily and call it even, the feeling was mutual. Terry nodded, "I'm game." He stuck out his hand, Ernie and Michael readily followed. Harry looked about warily and then shoved his out with sign, Ron's eyes shot daggers at his traitorous friend but he extended his hand. Blaise produced his hand with a foppish wave, meant to mock the truce and Theo stuck his in with a sigh of resignation. Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes and glared at Harry and Ron as he submitted his hand with reluctance. Michael withdrew his wand and cast a simple binding charm of no malice to all eight. The magic sunk over the proffered hands with a haze of blue light.

"What was that?" A voice interrupted softly from the bushes.

Chapter End Notes:

**So there it is, let me know what you think, I love to read your reviews.**


	4. Swiss Family Wizard

**Well what do you know? I was nominated for the Dramione awards over at LJ and I'm not even an LJ person, how lovely! Apparently I was seconded and I am in the running. So if you like this story and want to force me to write faster head on over and vote. Thanks for reading! Tem**

"What was that?" A voice interrupted softly from the bushes.

They spun to find Hermione Granger, her hair scattered with leaves, using two transfigured crutches to enter the clearing. No one said anything, in truth they hadn't even considered adding, or even consulting, the girls before entering the pact. Her eyes went wide in shock as she looked them over, "Did you just seal some sort of deal? Without _us_?" No one said anything in response.

Ron elbowed Harry sharply, who groaned, walked forward sheepishly and then took Hermione by the arm. "Mione we have been fighting amongst each other…we took a pact to not harm one another while we are here."

She sighed loudly and shook her head, "I wish that you had to stop to think of _my_ safety as well. I mean for you it is probably best isn't it? You can't go about fighting when you don't even have dinner to eat afterwards." Harry smiled and helped her to the fireside, "Indeed. That is the resolution we came to. We need to survive, then we can worry about former prejudices. And for that matter what do you mean by _your safety_? The boys here all agreed to not touch any of the girls."

Hermione winced as she sat in the soft sand and smiled at Harry, "I'm not worried about the boys Harry. I can handle them." A remark which earned her a wide array of expressions, from amused to offended.

She continued, winding up for a lecture, "Pansy Parkinson hates me and is out for blood. Maybe she will see things different when she is healed, although somehow I doubt it…" Her voice trailed off and then resumed with scholarly vigor, "You'd know about all this if you had just read Maslow like I suggested. Then you would see that it is perfectly normal to put our differences aside. Humans have an order of needs for survival; they naturally will agree to coexist before endangering the race."

Harry shook his head, "That isn't quite my thing, you know that…" Ron snorted in agreement.

"Well Granger, although I put you down for a nap, I suppose since you are here you can add your two Sickles about housing construction." Blaise spoke in a lazy and ingratiating tone.

"When it comes to my ideas I prefer to refer to them as Knuts, thank you very much." She grinned wickedly at her own stab at humor. Hermione knew she wasn't a funny girl, she would never be considered a wit by any means, but given the right company she could be almost charming. The gathering of men made her feel almost coy in a sense. She had never had the attention of men before, sure a man here and there, but never a _group_. She supposed if she were Ginny or Lavender it would feel natural, but she wasn't and this whole situation could go a bit to a girl's head.

The thought of her current appearance made Hermione glance quickly at her clothes and think of the state in which she actually appeared; her robes were torn and stained with splotches of sand, dirt and blood. Her face felt dirty and smudged and her hair was in revolt. She would give anything for a bath at that moment. "Granger?"

Hermione shook her head and realized that Terry had been speaking to her quite earnestly, the whole of which she had missed. "Sorry Terry, I was drifting a bit there. Can you repeat that?"

He sighed and resumed his lecture, "I was asking if anyone knew a sod about wizard housing? Malfoy already pointed out the hazards of living on ground level."

She quirked her head in interest, "Which are?"

Draco gave her a dismissive glance, "If we are hunting for beasts on the ground, naturally we should be out of their immediate range. It is difficult to say what we will encounter here, it being a muggle island and all." He shot Hermione a reproachful look, as if it were her fault that no magical flora or fauna existed on the island.

Hermione scowled back, "Well I know I bit about muggle housing if that helps. I assisted in building some homes for charity and I helped my dad build a playhouse when I was younger."

Draco smirked at her, "Well I know a great deal about wizard housing."

"Liar." Ron hissed at him.

Malfoy scowled fiendishly, momentarily regretting his prior oath before gathering his wits, "The Malfoy's own a good deal more than half the wealth at Gringotts." He sneered at Ron, "Did you never stop to think who owns _Abraxus Enterprises_?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "So your family owns the company, what good does that do us?"

"It is useful, Weasley, because I accompanied my father to several business meetings and oversaw several of the constructions sites during holidays. I know how they go about the basic bits. Of course we will have to improvise here, missing several of the key ingredients, but I know the basic spells."

Theo grinned at Draco, "So you think you can do it off the ground?"

"What levitated?" Michael asked in curiosity.

"No, too hard. I was thinking more of a platform, or perhaps in the trees." Theo continued.

Hermione beamed at them, "Like the Swiss Family Robinson!" The statement was met with eight blank glances. "Seriously? _None_ of you have ever heard of it?"

Harry looked warily at her, "The one where they ride ostriches?"

Hermione grinned, "Exactly!"

Theo scowled at her, "What do muggles riding ostriches have to do with us, no offense Granger."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "None taken, they have nothing to do with us, Harry missed the point. In the Swiss Family Robinson a family gets stranded on an island and makes a fantastic home in the trees. You know, a tree house?" The looks of confusion hadn't left their faces. "_None_ of you have ever played in a tree house?"

Draco smirked at her, "_I_ had a tree house Granger." She turned to him in relief, "Well thank Merlin someone knows what I am talking about!" The smirk spread across his face, turning into almost a true grin, "I know how they built it too."

The group turned to him, "What?" Blaise asked in surprise. Draco shrugged, "Lucius went on a bent one summer about the demise of youth and lack of integrity. Needless to say I spent the summer in the heat completing a good deal of manual labor, a large part of which consisted of a tree house. He called it my reward to myself."

Blaise laughed at the look of distaste on Draco's face as he described the horror of 'working' for something. Perhaps Lucius had a decent point, it would be a first, the boy thought to himself before standing to command attention. "Okay so we have Granger and Malfoy who know fundamentals of design and construction. I think you two should get to work on some basic designs for us to consider. The rest of us should focus on food and water. I know Theo found some natural ponds a few kilometers in, we need to decide if it is beneficial to stay here or move inland to b close to water. Potter, Weasley, you still hurt?"

Harry scowled and rolled his shoulders a bit, "I've been better, but I can work." Ron grimaced, "I'm the same." Blaise nodded, "Alright, there will be enough work to go around, for right now you mind staying with the girls during the day? I don't think they will be in any shape to move anytime soon." Harry shook his head, "Sounds fair, I could use a day more to rest a bit. This whole thing did a number on my body, I just feel weak."

"It is the potion." Terry spoke curtly, "I have been thinking about the possibilities that could have caused such a reaction. I mean if we are all here, where is Slughorn, and why is Padma dead? Pansy must have taken it just as hard as she, it was their cauldron that blew up."

"Padma had a shard of cauldron lodged in her chest. That is what killed her, Pansy just got lucky." Hermione informed them softly. "And Slughorn?" Terry prodded. Hermione frowned, "He jumped behind his desk, it is possible it took a certain amount of potion to transport us." Ron snorted a laugh, "Well given his girth it would take the amount that drenched the lot of us to get him here."

"Hey!" Hermione protested weakly. "Oh get off it Mione, if nothing else, the man is fat. Even you can't deny that." Ron goaded her. "Well I suppose not…"

She looked about in interest before perking up, "Blaise you said there were freshwater pools?" He smiled, "Indeed, Theo said they were quite nice."

"Would there be anyway to go and take a bath? I feel absolutely wretched this dirty." She scowled at Malfoy as she said it to ward off any potential comments about her blood. He held up his hands in defense, a sign of no malice. She nodded curtly at him and turned back to Blaise.

He smiled at her, "Tomorrow Granger, the sun is going down right now. It isn't safe not knowing what is out there." She frowned and nodded in silent agreement. He then looked to the others, "We should get back to the girls, we don't really have much in the way of food, so I think we should get some sleep and get up with the sun tomorrow to coax as much as we can out of the day."

There was a murmur of assent and Hermione struggled to right herself with her crutches. Michael reached out a hand and steadied her, a gently touch of reassurance. She was glad he hadn't tried of baby her, she need the reassurance that she could do it on her own.

The others were trudging in front of her and slumped into various beds. The potion had drained all of them until a general malaise of sluggishness hung in the air.

Hermione collapsed into the bed between Harry and Ron, their express request, and struggled to rid herself of the filthy robes while still retaining a pinch of modesty. She sighed and relaxed into the comfort of the bed, lulled by Harry's deep breathing and Ron's uneven snores. As the night hid them all from sight and the group drifted into rest Hermione heard the faint sounds of a coupling in the clearing, and for a brief second felt a twinge of jealousy before allowing sleep to overtake her.

Chapter End Notes:

**I am trying to get a banner together for this piece, I have all the artwork but no real idea of how to get started. Any pointers and suggestions would be appreciated. Thank you!**

As always, reviews are admired although not required! Thank you for all the great feedback, it helps me keep up the posting.


	5. Of Bubbles and Marks

The whole of the group seemed to awaken at the same time. The sun was just starting to break through the canopy and a chorus of birds in alarm. She turned to Ron sleepily and noted him dressing hastily. She scowled in confusion, "Something I missed?"

He grinned broadly, "We are going hunting."

"What, all of you?" She looked about to the flurry of men changing and gathering wands.

"Sure. We need to bring back provisions, plus it'll give us a chance to get the lay of the land. I feel loads better today, don't you?" He gave a little jump to prove his point.

Hermione slipped on her robes and stood weakly, "Better, but not great. I suppose I can get around like this though." She shuddered, "I am thoroughly over being carried like a sack of beans." Ron quirked an eyebrow in question, but let it go, he had stopped asking her to explain Muggle sayings long ago.

Harry came over from speaking with Terry and gave her an affectionate hug, "You all right to stay here with the girls? I think this will require a lot of walking and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She nodded and looked at the two girls who appeared to still be asleep; the healing magic had drained them thoroughly. "Yeah, they aren't going anywhere. I suppose I will be fine here for a bit. But, Harry…" He turned to her with a happy grin waiting for her to finish, "don't take too long okay?" He rushed back and gave her a second hug before following the other men into the brush.

The clearing fell silent as the eight left and Hermione felt very alone. She supposed she had better check on the other girls. It was the first time she had really looked at them as 'patients' and she was anxious to get a better look at the healing process.

Lisa's eyes were open as she approached the side of her bed. "Hermione…" she spoke softly. Hermione smiled warmly and moved to sit next to her, being careful of her neck. "Hi, Lisa, how are you doing today?"

Lisa moved her body to test it, "I hurt everywhere, but I think the bones have mended, can you check?"

Hermione ran quick diagnostic spells and noted the rapid healing. It was better than she expected from her own shoddy healing spells. Hermione undid the splints on her body and Lisa moved her neck a bit, groaning at the stiffness.

"Hermione…thank you." Lisa smiled shyly at her.

Hermione flushed at the praise, "Lisa, it isn't a big deal. You needed it desperately."

Lisa attempted to shrug, a move hindered by her neck, "We hardly even know each other, yet you risked you life to save mine."

Hermione smiled back, "We are all here together, Lisa, and we are going to need to work with one another to survive." Lisa sighed and closed her eyes briefly in understanding.

Lisa Turpin was a lovely girl. She was slender and as pale as Malfoy, but with light blue eyes that seemed to enhance her overall pallor. She had straight white-blonde hair that cascaded down her back to nearly her waist. Lisa wasn't someone Hermione knew well, but they had shared enough classes to warrant a casual friendship, their conversation to this point had remained limited to assignments and shared projects.

Lisa moved her leg awkwardly under the blankets, "It still hurts, Hermione, should it still hurt?"

Hermione scowled trying to recall her readings, "Yes, I believe it will hurt for a few days. You broke your leg and spinal column, you are going to need to stay put for a bit more."

Lisa scowled in frustration, "What about her?" She jerked her head to indicate the other girl.

Hermione glanced at Pansy who lay prone on her mattress and sighed, "Parkinson is in bad shape, Lisa."

Lisa's eyebrows rose in unease, "Will she make it?"

Hermione frowned, "I hope so."

Pansy stirred in her bed at their conversation, "Don't count me out yet, bitches, I am still here." Hermione rolled her eyes and stood to examine Pansy. The girl was injured in multiple places but seemed to be healing at a quicker pace than Lisa.

"Is your breathing better today?" Hermione asked cautiously, still unsure how close to get to Parkinson. The girl had been nearly dead and still struck out at her repeatedly; she wasn't taking any chances without knowing where the Slytherin stashed her wand.

Pansy seemed to ponder the question, "You did a good job, Granger, they just ache a bit now."

Hermione felt her eyes go wide in shock at the compliment but nodded quickly, "Good, then you are healing faster than normal."

Pansy was quiet for a minute and then lifted her head to look for others in the clearing. Seeming satisfied that they were alone she spoke, "Is it only us three girls then?" Pansy's voice came out in a whisper, even though there was no need.

"Yes." Hermione whispered back, following suit.

Pansy's voice dipped lower, "Are we really stuck, Granger? Just the eleven of us?"

Hermione felt her stomach drop out from under her, "As far as we know…we haven't heard anything from home. Last night the boys decided to begin work on housing."

Pansy's eyes went wide in fear and shuddered a bit, "Well then," she continued in her hushed voice, "I suppose thanks for saving me. Zabini said I would have died otherwise…he said it almost took you too."

Hermione gave her a tentative smile, "I didn't want to be the only girl here, I think if that was the case I would have rather died."

Pansy gave a gentle laugh and clutched her sides at the effort, "You're alright, you know that, Granger?"

Hermione's smile grew, "I try."

Pansy sighed, "Sorry about the mudblood while you were healing me."

Hermione looked away, "It's alright, I am used to it by now."

Pansy shrugged, "I shouldn't have said it." Hermione nodded once at her, "Thank you."

"How are the boys?" Pansy asked after a bit.

"Fine, out hunting, I think mostly trying to help us survive."

"And Theo?"

Hermione hid her smile, "He is fine, Pansy, just getting food with the rest of them. You know I didn't know about you two, I thought Malfoy…"

Pansy wrinkled her nose, "It got so it wasn't fun anymore, so we called it quits. You know how that goes…"

Hermione nodded, but, no, she didn't know how that went. Her long term relationship experience was nil.

Pansy continued, "You know, he isn't as bad as you think."

"Who, Theo?"

Pansy shook her head, "No Malfoy, he…"

Her voice was cut off by a weak shout from Lisa, "_Speak up_! You're gossiping and I can't hear _anything_." The call from her bed was so plaintive that Hermione and Pansy began to laugh loudly, Pansy clutching to her sides with each breath.

Hermione looked immediately concerned but Pansy shook her head, "Just the broken ribs aching. You can bring Turpin over if you wish; the bed is big enough for at least two of us."

Hermione smiled and levitated Lisa over and sat her in the bed next to Pansy very gently. She was nervous at how their reaction would be, but Pansy weakly lifted a hand to shake, "Lisa Turpin, I'm Pansy, I don't believe we have met properly." Lisa smiled back, "Well it's not everyday I meet someone in bed, especially a girl." Hermione chuckled at the statement before realizing the absurdity of the scene as they fell into an awkward silence.

"Bloody odd right?" Lisa broke the tension, "I mean, us all being here…I'm glad the boys made it too, we are in no shape to be truly alone." She closed her eyes tightly, "I just can't believe it's true about Padma. I can't fathom how she could be dead."

Pansy frowned at Lisa, "I _told_ her not to add the dragon horn and the bitch wouldn't listen to me. Now look at us!" It wasn't exactly an empathetic statement. Hermione supposed Pansy Parkinson wasn't exactly an empathetic sort of witch.

"Indeed, just _look_ at you." The three women swiveled to find Theo Nott standing at the trailhead out of the clearing; he was flanked by Malfoy and Zabini.

"Hi, Theo." Pansy purred in an entirely different voice than she had just used with a slight flush to her cheeks.

Theo grinned back, "Pans, I can't tell if my fantasies just came true or if I should be worried, what with two women in your bed."

Hermione stood quickly at the remark, she had been lounging at the foot of the bed as they spoke and now felt quite uncomfortable. Pansy groaned, "Oh, Granger, sit down, he is only teasing, right, Theo?" Theo winked back at her, "Right, love. So what's this all about really?"

The three men came into the clearing proper and Lisa looked at them curiously, of course she knew who they were, but she didn't actually _know_ them. She spoke cautiously, "We were discussing how odd this all is. I mean, unless this island has magical properties we don't even have the basic tools to experiment with potions and try to get home. Otherwise we are simply at the mercy of Hogwarts."

The Slytherins looked at her in surprise and Pansy rolled her eyes at the men, "Lisa, these self-imagined hard-asses are Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, by way of introduction." Lisa looked them over a bit fearfully, "I know who they are."

Theo extended a hand and she flinched.

Draco frowned at the girl in disgust, "We aren't going to hurt you, Turpin, two days ago should have been enough of an indicator for you." Lisa flushed and nodded her head as she took each hand in succession.

Draco rolled his eyes and moved towards Hermione, who still stood, unwilling to join the others on the bed. "Granger, are you ready for that bath now? I am about to head out."

The group on the bed went silent and all eyes turned to Draco Malfoy who paused to try and determine what the looks were for. He was quiet for a moment before his eyebrow shot up in shock, "I in _no_ way intended for that comment to sound suggestive, Granger has been bitching about bath, I was doing her a _favor_."

Pansy snorted at the remark, "Oh you are just so sweet, Drakey-poo!"

He growled under his breath at her, "Shove it, Pans." Blaise ignored them and turned to Lisa and Pansy, "Will you two ladies be alright without Granger? Potter and Weasley will be along shortly; perhaps they will enjoy cuddling on the other bed."

He winked to them as Hermione huffed at him, "Harry and Ron aren't gay, Zabini."

Theo grinned at the flustered girl, "And you would know this _how_?" She rolled her eyes, "It isn't like that, Theo." He looked about, "Alright, raise your hand if you haven't assumed at _least_ once that Granger was with one, or both, of them at some point." Hermione looked about as not one person even flinched. She huffed loudly, "Oh _come_ on, you can't _seriously_ believe that."

"Believe what?" Ron chirped as he and Harry emerged with limps from the path carrying loads of food. Ron walked over to his friend and gave her a kiss on the cheek before setting down his items as Harry dropped his load and put an arm about her waist to draw her close. There was a low chuckle from Zabini which emerged into a full throated laugh, as the sound of which all the others fell into a rumble of laughter. Hermione flushed hot pink as Harry and Ron looked about in confusion.

"What'd we miss?" Harry asked in a clueless tone. Hermione just shook her head as Pansy piped in, "Granger here was just in the process of convincing us of how she isn't banging you and Weasley right before you made that _all_ too appropriate entrance." Draco smirked, "Oh trust me, Pans, she isn't banging _anyone_, let alone the wonder boys over here."

Pansy eyed Draco curiously, "And you would know this how?" Draco shrugged, "Weasley felt that it was worthy of an announcement last night." Hermione spun at Ron, "Ronald!" He gave an apologetic shrug, "It just sort of came out." Hermione growled, "Ron, things like that don't just sort of _come out_! Forget it, I am going to go bath, I look like death warmed over."

She turned on her heel and limped off down the trail from where the boys had come. Blaise looked after her, "Granger, you don't know where you're going." Without turning back she shouted at them, "I'll find it!" and continued to limp on.

Draco smirked at the chastised Weasley and curtly followed the Gryffindor down the path. With nods of their heads Theo and Blaise followed suit.

They quickly caught up with Granger whose face burned a bright red and refused to meet their amused stares. Theo brushed past her and veered off to the right, after around fifteen minutes he stopped to listen and then pushed through the brush, beckoning the others to follow him.

Hermione had to double check her sight as they emerged; a large emerald pool with two gentle waterfalls lay before her. The edges of the pool were comprised of a soft beach of large smooth pebbles. Without thought Theo and Blaise stripped to their boxers and jumped into the water with howls of glee and shock. Hermione covered her eyes and willed herself to look away from the nearly naked men. She wouldn't even look at Harry and Ron in their skivvies, let alone the Slytherin princes.

When she finally gathered the courage to uncover her eyes she was met by Draco Malfoy leaning on a rock at the water's edge seemingly waiting for her. Hermione flushed noting that he wore only a pair or dark blue boxers that left little to the imagination, and yes, Malfoy was really that pale all over. She sighed and looked at him, "What?"

He smirked, "You know how to make a bathing suit, Granger?" She sat roughly on a rock, her aching legs protesting another movement. Hermione shook her head no, "But I can't really move anymore right now, Malfoy. I will just watch and dip my legs until I feel better." Malfoy took his wand and pointed at a discarded shirt left by one of the others and transfigured a two piece suit and nodded to it, "Go change, we didn't bring you all the way out here to let you return looking as filthy as before."

She scowled but grabbed the suit and proceeded into the trees to change, he made a point, she didn't want to return dirty either. Hermione wasn't sure how she looked exactly, but if the others were any indication, it wasn't good. As she peeled out of the old clothing she noted the blood stains of various people and smears of dirt and mud. The bathing suit Malfoy had conjured was black and showed a bit of skin while still retaining modesty. Hermione wasn't even about to ask how he knew to make women's bathing suits, the answer was sure to be lewd.

She walked nervously back to the pool, Malfoy still hadn't moved from his perch. He crooked a finger at her, "Come on, Granger, you'll feel better once you're back in the water." Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach to be so bare in front of Malfoy, but he didn't seem dangerous, just slightly concerned.

Hermione took a tentative step into the pool which seemed to be enough for Malfoy as he dove in to join his friends. The water was cool but not cold and it felt marvelous as it rushed over her skin. She paddled a bit, relieved to find her legs hurt less in the water as she moved towards shallows by the waterfall. Blaise swam casually past her and turned to float on his back, "Nice, eh, Granger?"

She smiled tentatively, "Yes," then turned to Theo, "Thank you for leading me here, Nott, this is exactly what I needed." She sighed, "I still had other people's blood on me." Her body shuddered at the admission. Theo swam closer, "That brings up a good point, I believe I am now in your debt for saving Pansy."

Hermione shook her head in denial, "In my debt? Really there is no need, Theo, perhaps when we get back there will be some occasion, but here, I think we are all looking at the same scenario."

Theo scowled, "Oh we see it, loud and clear, Granger. This whole thing is too overwhelming to consider, I mean where are we? Look at this place." She took the chance to look about. The climate was a bit tropical, the weather balmy; they had fresh and salt water and not another human in sight. She sighed, "We could always try the Muggle ways to get saved."

Blaise looked curious, "Such as?" Hermione frowned, "Large letters on the beach, 'round the clock watch for boats, large signal fires…that sort of thing. I just…I mean I am Muggle-born, but something doesn't feel right about this. We aren't just on a Muggle island in the middle of the ocean, that doesn't even make sense. If it was a transportation spell it would need a location ingredient added. Anything the girls possible could have botched couldn't have been from this place…"

Draco and Theo exchanged a look of admission. "Listen, Granger, Theo here has done a bit of scouting…" Draco looked nervous to finish the sentence, "…this place isn't normal. You can only swim about a kilometer and a half out before you are repelled backward." Her eyes went wide, "Repelled how?"

Theo scowled, "Almost like a defensive ward. I tried a few places; Corner and Boot are out trying a few other locations right now. It appears we are trapped in the area. I doubt those Muggle ideas would make a lick of difference, probably just waste valuable time we need to make shelter."

"So we're trapped for all intents and purposes?" Theo nodded, "It would appear so, like we are in a giant bubble." Hermione shivered, "That is very eerie you know? But then again, I suppose we could be trapped someplace worse."

Blaise chuckled, "Paradise isn't a bad place to be lost, no, Granger, good assessment. And you know they must be frantically searching for Potter, what with the Dark Lord rising."

Hermione took the moment to scan their bare wrists. Each lay unmarred and she breathed a sigh of relief. Draco hissed when he noticed her gaze, "Feel safe now, Granger? Satisfied we aren't baddies?"

Hermione scowled back, "Malfoy I could really care less if you are Death Eaters while we are here, what are you going to do, kill Harry, Ron and I? Fat lot of good that would do you, when we get back, however, it will be a different story."

"Would you kill me, Granger?" He asked in a sinister tone, his friends looked nervously between he and the girl. To her credit she wasn't backing down, most would cower under the threat of Draco Malfoy, but she appeared annoyed and defiant. "I wouldn't kill a living soul, Malfoy, but I certainly wouldn't have mercy if we met in battle."

Draco slowly smirked, "Good girl, Granger. There is no mercy in war." He lifted his wrist casually out of the water, "Would you like to see it?" She nodded mutely as he lifted a simple glamour. On his left wrist lay morsmordre, the sinister dark mark. Hermione tentatively reached for his arm and pulled it for closer inspection. She lightly ran a finger over the mark, far deeper and darker than any tattoo. Draco hissed slightly at the touch and made to pull away.

"It isn't moving." She noted with interest. He nodded curtly, "It has been thankfully dormant since our arrival."

She let his wrist drop and turned to Blaise and Theo, "And you two?"

"Are too young." Draco clipped before they could reply.

Hermione turned back to Draco, "And you aren't?" Draco scowled, "I was an unfortunate exception to the rule." She sensed it was a delicate topic and nodded curtly, "I am going to go take care of this rat's nest of my head. Please excuse me."

Hermione swam to a deeper area and began a series of cleaning spells to try and remove the veneer of filth that had overtaken her body. The boys moved closer to one another and spoke in hushed tones, she was thankful she couldn't hear what they said. After repeating each spell several times, assuring herself each speck of blood and filth had been scrubbed off, she swam back over to the Slytherins.

"You all done, Granger?" Blaise asked genially. "Indeed, thank you so much for this. I couldn't go a moment more as I was before. Are you ready to head back?" There were nods of agreement and they made their way back to the shore.

Blaise strode about the beach in confusion, "Any of you lot seen my shirt?"

Hermione flushed and indicated to herself, "I think I am wearing it." Blaise looked her over wickedly and grinned, causing Hermione to wish she had her robe on. "Well in that case keep it, you look better in it anyway." We winked and turned towards the path. Hermione gathered up the remainder of her clothing and followed the men.

AN: I am so sorry for the delay in posting. I am actually up to chapter 13 and post on three other sites and forgot it was over here at FF, but now I see I have a bunch of subscribers so I am going to update it regularly. A few times this week even!

If you read it, and you like it, leave a review. I love to hear what you think!

Also it that time of year again! The Dramione awards are accepting nominations for best stories on the web. I was nominated last year and it really made my day. So go ahead and make YOUR favorite authors day and nominate some of the great stories on this site. Just google DRAMIONE AWARDS and it will come up. You can nom as many stories as you like.

Thank you to everyone!


	6. Plans Laid

**A special extra thanks to my betas, first ForgetfulLove and, for the major overhaul, Lady Lynn. Thank you for making this better than I have the ability to.**

As they wound their way back to camp, Hermione began to falter, and fell further behind the Slytherins until they had disappeared around a bend. There was a rustle in the brush next to her, and she cursed herself for not having her wand accessible as she began to dig through her robe pockets to locate it.

The brush parted to reveal Blaise Zabini, shirtless and smirking. "You know you can always ask for help if your legs are bothering you."

She frowned and continued to limp. "I'd rather not, if it's all the same. I am quite over being carried."

He shrugged. "Would a piggy-back ride insult your dignity?"

Hermione looked shrewdly at him. "You think you can carry me all the way back like that?"

Blaise laughed. "Do I really look that weak? You can't be more than nine stone, and it's only a five minute walk."

He crouched down in front of her, presenting her his bare back. "C'mon, Granger, don't hurt yourself to spite…well, yourself, I suppose." She frowned and climbed on slowly. She couldn't decide if straddling the bare back of a Slytherin was more or less intimate than allowing him to carry her like a child. Blaise seemed to think nothing of it, though, and set off at a brisk pace.

Not more than a minute's walk ahead, they found Theo and Draco lounging against a stand of trees. Draco nodded curtly when he saw them come around the corner, and set off down the path.

Theo waited and gave a snort of laughter. "The high-and-mighty Blaise Zabini now doubles as a personal transport service." Blaise let go of her leg to flip him the bird. Theo laughed even harder, working not to bend over while holding his stomach. "You look like an house-elf."

At that, Hermione bristled. "He offered!"

Theo rolled his eyes, "Obviously, Granger. I hardly think you would have initiated that position." He chuckled at himself and started after Malfoy. Hermione buried her head in embarrassment, wedging it between Blaise's neck and her own chest.

Blaise froze at the contact. "Don't do that, Granger." His tone was sharp, completely unlike his flippant demeanour since their arrival.

Hermione froze and recoiled. "I'm sorry, Zabini, did I hurt you?"

He shook his head, "It is just too close for comfort, alright?"

It made her feel dirty, far dirtier than anything Malfoy had ever said to her about blood. Her touch made him feel dirty. "Then put me down," she said with as much confidence as she could muster. Zabini shook his head no and continued in silence.

Hermione couldn't be more grateful to reach the main clearing. Michael and Terry were back from their exploration and eating a helping of food by the fire. Someone had mounted the boar on a spit and had it lazily rotating as it roasted over the fire. It made her feel a bit better to see magic used so normally, almost as if they weren't someplace so very far away from everything she knew.

"Granger," a voice drawled from the trees to her left, "we need to get to work on those plans now. I want to start this thing tomorrow."

Her eyes scanned the bushes and fell on the blond standing at a fresh break in the brush. She was sure she hadn't seen that path this morning. Hermione walked slowly to him. "I'm too hurt to go far."

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow at her. "We aren't going far. Boot found something he thought we should check out. The path is a bit rough, though." He waded slowly through the freshly trod undergrowth, using his wand to cut down vines and hack down bushes. He was muttering under his breath as he cleared an efficient path. "_Honestly…sorry excuses for wizards…bloody hell."_

He broke through to a large, bright clearing and turned to her with a sneer. "You would think they were bloody Muggles, wouldn't you? Even you would have had the sense to clear a path."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure he had ever directed any sort of actual conversation at her. He made comments, plenty of them, he even said things, asked her questions of a sort, but they were always combative in nature. Caustic and harsh, and easy to retort to in the heat of the moment, but this comment hung in the air with the hint of a need for response. It was as if he had dangled the carrot of rational conversation, a levelling of the playing field, right in front of her very nose, and all she had to do was take it.

Malfoy was right, of course. It was idiotic to fight through the dense brush and vines when simple spells were readily available. Just because they were on a Muggle island didn't mean they couldn't live like wizards. Hermione needed to keep reminding herself of that fact. She smiled and nodded to him. "It was simply idiotic of them. Now what are you showing me?"

Malfoy turned and nodded to the centre of the clearing. The moment Hermione saw it, she knew why he brought her to the spot. It was enormous and awesome and magnificent, a tree unlike any she had ever seen before. With large overhanging branches it provided plenty of shade; it was vibrant and begged for climbing with a clear view to the ocean, which was just over a kilometer from the clearing in which they stood.

Hermione smiled widely, looking around the clearing. "It is perfect."

Malfoy nodded his head. "I agree. Boot was smart to notice it."

"I don't think you could miss it, it looks magical here amongst the other growth."

Malfoy gave her a curious look she couldn't identify, and began to Transfigure two boulders into low chairs, then Summoned a pile of leaves and Transfigured it into parchment. Hermione took his lead and quickly produced a pair of quills and some ink for them. The spell was second nature to her, a useful bit she had picked up first year that had saved her on more than one written exam.

Hermione slumped into one of the chairs Draco had Conjured and gathered some of their new writing materials about her. Malfoy sunk into the chair next to her and looked over casually. "First off, we are going to need to figure out the amount of space we need. Theo reckons the island is about twenty five kilometers around from his walk yesterday, and they didn't see any sign of human life while they investigated."

Hermione nodded. "Good to know, I suppose. At least we don't need to worry about immediate danger."

He laughed dryly. "No, we haven't had _any_ of that, yet."

She looked at him absently before nodding, rolling her eyes at herself. "Oh right, the accident…well I suppose we are going to need a kitchen with a dinning area for eleven. I think we should build a great room of some sort for when the weather is bad. What do you think about sleeping areas? I thought perhaps two large dormers, one for boys and the other for girls."

Draco tapped his quill absently against the parchment. "And what happens when you get sexiled, Granger, where will you sleep? Hmm?"

She cocked her head in confusion, "_Sexiled_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He turned and shot her a nasty grin. "When the other girls want to have sex and kick you out, Granger."

"Oh!" Hermione flushed brightly, "Are they _really_?"

Draco shrugged, "I can't speak for Turpin, but I know what Pansy and Theo are up to in their spare time."

Hermione stared at the ground and didn't say anything for a few moments. "Well, does that mean we should make eleven bedrooms?" Draco nodded gamely, "I would highly suggest that."

She continued to look to the sand before half-whispering, "Don't you think it's risky, though?"

"What? Eleven bedrooms?"

"No, the _sex_. We don't have any way to terminate, or medical care…"

Malfoy was taken aback by the comment. "There are Contraceptive Charms, you know?"

She nodded. "But they don't always work. From the dorms I know they fail frequently enough."

Draco was flabbergasted, and he had no idea how to respond. "Well _you've_ no need to worry about it, Granger."

She shook her head briefly and righted herself. "No, I suppose not. It's just…" She scowled. "Never mind."

Malfoy felt his interest pique. "Are you worried about so many men, Granger?"

She nodded 'yes', looking away from him. "Let's just work on the house, shall we?" He scowled at her but didn't push the topic.

At sundown, all eleven gathered by the sick beds to eat and run over the day. Pansy and Lisa were still together in the same bed, now chatting like old friends. Hermione tried not to feel a twinge of jealousy. She had never been very good with other girls, and her female friends were few and far between. Once again, she felt excluded from the circle of sisterhood other females fell into naturally. Thank goodness Harry and Ron were there with her.

She settled comfortably next to Ron, who threw an arm about her shoulders and smiled. "You do all right with Malfoy today?"

She nodded. "It was fine. I suppose he is trying. I should have saved Pansy years ago."

Ron chuckled at the statement. "You know how bloody odd it is to be working with the Slytherins? I mean, I have hated them since day one, and the feeling is mutual, but they are being sort of nice. I think we all want to go home so bad it is forcing us to get along," he shot a glance to Malfoy, "somewhat."

Michael and Ernie went about handing out servings of food on plates Transfigured from shells off the beach. It was a mixture of greens, fruit and the roast boar from earlier that day. The group began to devour the food in ravenous appreciation.

"This is _so_ good." Lisa groaned from the bed. Terry nudged Michael, "Excellent job, mate, no idea you had it in you."

Michael shrugged with a smile. "I'm just glad I'm good for something. By the way, you have anything for us, Malfoy?"

Michael still couldn't believe that he was casually interacting with the three Slytherins he had most feared throughout his years at Hogwarts. It was almost like they were old friends, and struck him as both eerie and comforting.

Malfoy nodded back at him. "Granger and I outlined a basic plan for the house. There will be a central great room encircling the large tree Boot found. We'll attach a kitchen to an adjacent tree via rope-bridge, to prevent fires. Off of the great room we will construct eleven bedrooms and two loos. We can attach another set of loos off the kitchen." He looked around, gauging everyone's reactions. "That seem all right?"

Ernie shrugged. "That is a lot of rooms Malfoy; seventeen if my math is correct."

Draco nodded in agreement. "True, but the concept of dormitories seems foolish, given our current connubial circumstances." The others looked at him in confusion before he sighed. "Listen, we can't just put all the girls in one room, Granger will be the odd one out."

Michael shrugged, "I thought we agreed not to touch any of them, isn't that what the pact was?"

"What pact?" Pansy asked in a shrill voice.

Theo looked at her with shame. "We agreed, Pans, to not touch the women until we are saved. I mean, if someone else touched you, I would skin them alive. It puts everyone on a level playing field."

Pansy looked at him like he was speaking Parseltongue. "You can't be serious?" she gasped out from her place next to Lisa.

Theo gave her a shrug. "We agreed to it, as a group. We thought that we can't risk an accident now…given our circumstances."

Pansy looked to Lisa in shock. "And we have no say in any of this?" Pansy's mouth arched into a sneer at the men.

Theo frowned at her. "Pansy, it isn't as if you are in any shape to bang anyone right now anyway. We have important things at hand and it would be bloody awkward with so few people about. If we need to, we can discuss it at a later date, okay?"

Pansy flipped him the bird but said nothing in response.

Ernie looked to the plans and then back to Malfoy, "So you really think you can construct this?"

Draco smirked at him, "If you listen to Granger and I, and if we work in teams with closely devised schedules. We start the floor tomorrow. Only then will we be able to ensure this goes smoothly. We need to get that floor up immediately so we can be off the ground. It isn't safe down here."

"How you know that?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

Draco looked at him with disgust. "If we are catching large beasts, Weasley, it follows that there are more about. Hence, danger."

Ron scowled at him and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Bit full of himself, eh?"

She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "He _is _right, you know."

Hermione looked up to find Malfoy watching her closely with an appearance of approval at her response. She looked away as he continued, "Granger, you had some ideas about how to devise a work schedule?"

Hermione pulled out a parchment and scrolled through it. "Well, ideally, when we are all healed, two people can work on food each day, another at upkeep and the rest on design and construction. Either Malfoy or I can supervise the immediate spell construction. We will need two to three working on procuring building supplies each day, and at least three at any given time on construction."

She looked about, anxious for approval. "Does that sound all right?"

Blaise flashed her a smile. "That sounds brilliant, Granger! Very well thought out between the two of you. Are you thinking we should begin tomorrow?"

Hermione grinned. "I suppose as soon as we are ready to proceed. I don't want to push anyone beyond their limits."

Terry gave her a gentle shove, "If there was ever a time to push someone beyond their limits, it is now."

Hermione grinned sheepishly at the group. "It's been mentioned I can be a tad bit unrealistic." Ron snorted loudly.

Harry gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Hermione, your overenthusiastic nature will be needed here. I think we all need to hear that anything is possible."

She looked about her to find the acceptance of the group, even the girls. "I really think we can do this. We know the spells, we have the materials, and we are talented enough. We can make this work." She paused for a moment before continuing, "We may end up being here for a very long time, and we will need to work together to survive. Nothing about this will be easy, not that I suppose anyone left easy behind them, but we can do this. I think that together anything may be possible."

Harry grinned at her in admiration. "I suppose we can't really do anything about the outside world. No Voldemort, no N.E.W.T.'s, no inter-house rivalries. We are in a bubble apart from everything we know."

Blaise stood and casually squelched the fire, leaving the circle of beds in a mist of smoke and inky blackness. His voice carried through the black night, "Tomorrow we begin our new world together. We are wizards, it can be done."

The birds silenced, and a hush fell over the clearing as night fell.


	7. Building

**Thank you to ForgetfulLove and Lady Lynn for the terrific beta work!**

Hermione awoke to a peal of laughter. It was shrill and feminine, and she vaguely thought she was back in the dorms with Lavender and Parvati.

The blaring sunlight flooding her eyes and the sticky sweat that clung to her body reminded Hermione that she was nowhere as safe and comforting as Hogwarts. She had to blink several times to adjust her sight, and was surprised to find the clearing devoid of the others. She stood a bit shakily and made her way to the next clearing, adjusting her bathing suit under the ripped skirt and tattered blouse. It was too hot to even think of robes during the day.

Pansy and Lisa were clearly visible in the kitchen clearing, arranged in low chairs someone must have conjured that morning. They had a pile of ferns and fronds among them and were intently working with their wands as they exchanged fresh bits of gossip neither had been privy to in their respective houses.

Hermione thought she might just have something to add to the conversation before remembering that Parvati had most likely told Padma everything, effectively ruining her advantage.

She paused to watch them work before entering the clearing. Lisa was creating skeins of thread out of the veins of the palm fronds and fixing them about a bobbin at a rapid pace. Her wand looked like the needle on a spinning wheel as she balanced her finger gently at its tip while resting the base in her other palm. The thread wound itself neatly around the bobbin as it finished gliding across the pad of her finger.

Pansy was weaving her wand about the ferns and Transfiguring them into measures of cloth. It was a simple enough spell; the real magic came in when Pansy took her wand and created a pair of linen trousers in midair from the thread and cloth.

Hermione was impressed. She had never been impressed by Pansy Parkinson in her life, but she had to give it to the girl, it was bloody brilliant.

Hermione came into the clearing with a tentative smile as the girls set down their work to look at her. They gave her a keen once over with narrow slits of eyes, looking her up and down, before nodding curtly to one another. "I think we got it right, yeah?" Lisa asked Pansy.

Hermione briefly panicked as she thought over all the things they could know about her. Nothing scandalous came to mind, but maybe she was overlooking something.

Pansy picked up a simple tank, some trousers and a pair of knickers and held them up for her with a smirk. "We made you these. Turpin and I had to do it from memory, but I think we guessed about right."

Hermione felt her jaw drop. "You made me new clothes?"

Pansy gave an unimpressed shrug. "You looked at yourself lately? I am doing everyone a favour." She gave a short laugh, "Plus, we made new stuff for everyone. You can't keep wearing the same thing. Lisa and I are going to make a few pairs of basic things for everyone. Zabini is bringing us more supplies as we speak."

Hermione looked confused. "You did all of this this morning?"

Lisa smiled at her. "Hermione, it is almost noon, everyone else got up with the dawn. Harry even tried to wake you, but you were sleeping like the devil, so he left you be. We figured you need the rest more than anyone."

Hermione flushed a bit, it was thoroughly unlike her to sleep in. She felt a wreck since arriving at the island, and not at all like her normal self. "Well, thank you, for this, I am going to go try it on." She made her way into the bushes and found a decent spot, quickly changing into the fresh clothes. It was a glorious feeling and it was with resentment that she picked up her tattered Hogwarts uniform to take it back.

Hermione marvelled at the snug fit of the top, negating the need for a bra, and the gentle curve of the pants against her hips, cut at mid-calf to accommodate the sandy floor. When she made her way back to the girls, they shared a grin at their handiwork. "Looks brilliant, Parkinson," Lisa acknowledged with a smile.

"How do you two know how to do this?" Hermione asked, still amazed at the whole area of magic in which she was defunct.

Pansy shrugged, "I grew up watching witches tailor clothing for my mother and I. These don't hold a candle to them, but I know the basics. Besides, basic sewing charms and spells are taught to all pureblood girls before their formal magical education, not that you'd know about that sort of thing."

Hermione shook her head in agreement. "Not at all, I can only sew the Muggle way. I think I much prefer yours."

Pansy looked up in interest. "Can you embroider?"

Hermione wrinkled her brow. "Yes, why?"

Pansy smirked back. "Because, there isn't a spell that does it efficiently; has to be all the same colour and pattern and what not. A really fine witch seamstress will embroider by hand, costs an arm and a leg, of course."

Hermione smiled back. "Of course. Well, can I help?"

Pansy shook her head. "No, Draco wanted you to go find them at the tree when you got up. He was having some sort of construction issue, something about supports."

Hermione frowned in frustration. "I wish I hadn't slept so long. Thank you for the clothing, I will see you later."

She made her way at a decent clip towards the tree, leaving Pansy and Lisa behind to continue their conversations in peace. In the forest around her, she could hear animals calling to one another in the trees. Hermione stepped into the large clearing beneath the old growth and noted a steady flow of palm trunks Levitating by her in a march to form a growing pile near the tree.

Fantasia shot to the front of her brain; Muggles weren't so terribly different, now were they?

"Oi, Granger!" She turned to find Malfoy marching towards her in a pair of low slung black trousers and no shirt. She rolled her eyes at his appearance and sighed, "Forget something when you got dressed today, Malfoy?"

He made a slightly confused look before a smirk dawned across his face. "Pans didn't make us shirts, she may be hinting at something."

Hermione snorted a laugh. "Not very subtle, eh?"

He gave a coy smile back. "Never was one of her finer points. But listen, we have the four large trunks needed to build the supports, and I am going to need you to secure and double cast each spell I cast to make sure this thing stays in place. It is going to take at least six wizards to get each stalk in place."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, I can handle that. Where is everyone else?"

He looked over to the trees. "They are finishing up the last load of what we harvested this morning, they should be along shortly."

Hermione nodded and sank down against an adjacent tree to rest in the sand. Malfoy looked at her with a narrowed gaze. "You all right there, Granger?"

She nodded back. "Yeah, just feeling a bit peaky and tired. I can't even begin to explain the feeling of it, it is like everything has been sucked out of me. I feel hollow."

Malfoy sat heavily next to her on the ground; his body close enough to brush against hers as he settled. "You shouldn't have healed them like that," he said with a hint of harshness.

"What was I supposed to do, Malfoy? They were dying, you could see it yourself."

"And the spell for pain?" He looked sidelong at her.

Hermione shrugged back. "It isn't common."

Malfoy was shaking his head. "No, Granger, it isn't, but I think you know exactly what it is."

"A healing spell?" she asked timidly.

Draco gave her a piercing gaze. "Are you really stupid enough to use a spell you don't even know the ramifications of?"

Hermione froze and looked at him. "You know it?"

Draco turned away. "Oh, I know it. I'm just not stupid enough to use it. That was a Death Eater spell, Granger. How did you even learn it?"

She shivered a bit at the recollection. "I saw your father use it last year at the Ministry, on another Death Eater."

Draco nodded. "That is very dark magic, Granger."

She growled in frustration. "I didn't have another option!"

Draco shrugged. "Be that as it may, you gave them a bit of your soul and took a bit in return, which is no light magic."

Hermione felt a twinge of fear overtake her. "I did what?" Her voice came out no more than a hush.

"You gave a bit of yourself to heal them, and took a bit back in return. That bit back is what is plaguing your recovery. You won't be well until they are."

"Oh..." Hermione faltered. "If it isn't a healing spell, what is it for?"

Draco stood sharply. "It is a Leeching Spell. It gives the injured wizard a peaceful death while transferring magical power to the spell caster. You combined it with a series of healing charms, so the effect was quite different than the intent." He held out a hand to help her up. "Just don't do it again, unless you absolutely have to. It takes too much out of the caster, as you are currently witness to."

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up as Harry and the others emerged from the tree line laden with vines and various sizes of logs.

"Mione!" Harry dropped his load of vines and ran to her. "Don't you look better today! Are those new clothes from the girls?"

She smiled and hugged him warmly. "Yes, Lisa and Pansy made them for me. They told me I was out cold this morning. Sorry I couldn't be more help."

Harry leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. "Don't be ridiculous, you needed it. You are still healing."

Hermione looked to Malfoy to see if he would tell Harry about the dark spell, and was relieved to see he merely looked annoyed to be standing there. His face finally broke into a snarl. "All right, enough of the sweet talk Potter, we have work to do."

Harry turned and positively grinned at Malfoy. "Sorry to intrude on your conversation, Malfoy. I'll let you get back to it."

Malfoy growled under his breath. "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry shrugged and walked back to join the others, leaving Hermione alone with Malfoy again, lost in confusion over what had just happened.

Malfoy sighed, "Come on, Granger, never mind the riff-raff. We need to get up into the tree. We are ready to set the load bearers in place; I am going to need to be high up to guide the spells properly. Can you handle the heights?"

Hermione looked up into the swaying branches of the tree and felt her stomach drop. "I can manage," she ground out with a grimace.

Malfoy's face softened. "You don't have to, one of the others can do it."

Hermione shook her head no. "I want to do this. Besides, I am too weak for the other work right now."

"You want me to Levitate you up there?" He smirked as her face grew pale. "I'm not going to drop you in front of your fan club over there, Granger."

Hermione frowned. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm not worried about that. I can handle you."

"Well then?" he probed.

Hermione sighed, "I just don't do well with heights, it's why I don't fly. But I can do this, I know I can. Just send me up right now, Malfoy, don't even give me a chance to think about it. But I swear to Merlin if you toy with me I will hex--" Her voice broke off in a shriek as her body went weightless and she flew into the air. She hadn't even heard him cast his spell.

"Granger! Open your eyes, I am about to set you down!"

Hermione hadn't even realized her eyes were shut. She was too petrified to even move. She chanced a look around and felt her stomach plummet. She was hovering in front of a large branch around thirty meters off the ground.

Malfoy set her down surprisingly gently on a large area by the trunk, which she clung tightly to with a small shriek.

"You all right up there, Mione?" She heard Ron's voice from the ground, but wasn't able to look down, so instead, nodded her head rapidly while clenching shut her eyes.

"Yeah, Ron, just getting my bearings is all." There was a chorus of chuckles from the ground and she cursed them all in her head.

There was a drop in the branch next to her and she chanced a peek just in time to catch Malfoy landing confidently on the limb. He cast a spell on his feet and then repeated it on hers.

"Aerial Sticking Charm, you won't fall off now," he commented to her confused features.

Hermione took a cautious step and felt her feet cling to the limb like large suction cups.

After a few steps, Malfoy looked her over. "You ready to begin this?"

Hermione chanced a smile. "I think so."

Malfoy marched to the middle of the limb and called to the ground, "Potter, your team ready down there?"

Harry looked to Ron and Ernie. "Yeah, we're set."

"How about you, Boot?" Malfoy called to the other side of a massive palm trunk.

Hermione noted it had been planed and sanded into a square beam, the roots and top removed. It looked near to perfect timber, and she made a mental note to ask what they had used to create it later.

Terry and Michael stood at the end of the trunk and called back, "We're ready."

"All right then." Malfoy looked to Hermione and nodded. "On my count of three!"

The wizards all focused their wands of the trunk of the freshly felled palm. On Draco's count, all six wizards focused their magic and the tree slid into the air. The boys on the ground lifted the beam to a pre-marked spot some twenty meters in the air.

Draco beckoned her closer. "This is where you come in, Granger. Cast the charms exactly as I do, in succession."

Hermione concentrated intently on his enunciation and followed his wand move for move. After a series of ten spells, he called down again, "Back away and then cut your magic. We need to see if it will hold." Hermione was so intrigued she forget to be scared and watched as those on the ground ceased their casting.

There was a roar of approval from the bottom of the tree as the support held firm. Draco smiled with his whole face, and Hermione thought it might have been the first time she had ever seen him allow it in her presence. "Nicely done, Granger."

Hermione felt him grace her with his smile and her body went warm the length over. "Thank you, Malfoy."

"I'm going to go test it."

The smile fell off her face. "How?"

He shrugged. "Walk on it, jump a bit. See if it holds."

"No." She shook her head firmly.

He seemed to ignore her and called down, "Boot, cover me. I'm going out on the support."

"Got you covered!" Terry hollered from the ground.

"Malfoy, no!" She felt herself half shout without at all meaning to.

Draco turned and quirked an eyebrow at her. "What, are you worried about me, Granger?"

Hermione scowled and shook her head. "Do what you want. I don't care."

He nodded and jumped down to the support.

Hermione held her breath as he tested the branch, walking the full length before jumping at each point down the length. The five below watched in interest, but it made her stomach turn.

After a few long minutes of testing, he appeared next to her, once again on the branch. "It is quite safe. Did I scare you, Granger?"

She frowned. "This whole thing makes me nervous. I just hate heights."

He grinned. "Then let's get these other three up shall we?"

Hermione looked at the others on the ground. "Where's Theo?"

Malfoy stopped and looked oddly at her. "Hunting. He seems to think it is his calling here. Made himself a spear and a knife this morning."

"No Avada?" she asked in genuine surprise and was taken aback by the look of pure loathing he sent her way.

"In spite of popular belief, no one on this island has ever cast that spell. That is, of course, unless your lot has."

Hermione looked truly horrified. "Oh no! We always capture. Death is too easy for those we seek."

He sneered at her. "You mean those like my father?"

Hermione froze in mid-thought. "Malfoy...what can I say to that? The man tried to kill us. Dolohov had already attacked me. I have no regret for my actions, only perhaps, that you have lost your father."

"Malfoy, stop chatting with Granger, we have work to do!" Terry hollered from the ground.

Draco nodded solemnly to Hermione. "Perhaps we can discuss this at a later time, Granger," he said, before stepping away to resume his work.

It took several hours to set the rest of the supports in firmly. Hermione had practically forgotten about the heights by the time they finished, and felt a slight twinge of regret as Harry lowered her to ground in the setting sunlight.

Harry slipped an arm about her shoulders as they walked back with Ron. "Long day, huh?"

She nodded. "Although there was something quite liberating about being up so high. Once I got used to it, of course." Hermione nudged him in the ribs. "When we get back, maybe I can even try flying again."

He grinned at her. "I'll even let you borrow my broom."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed in mock indignation, "You hardly ever let me do that!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I hardly think Hermione is as liable to test its limits as you are."

Ron smiled at his friends. "These pants are bloody comfy, eh?" he asked, changing the subject.

Hermione smiled back. "Yeah, we better remember to thank the girls."

Hermione had, of course, noted that none of the men wore shirts as they worked. It was decidedly odd to see their bare skin after years of formal school clothing and wizarding robes. She had immediately concluded that she didn't mind the lack of clothing in the least, they were all good looking young men, something she hadn't pondered before long hours of looking them over in the mottled sunlight of the clearing.

They arrived in the cooking area to find Theo Nott with a pig on a rotating spit. Theo grinned broadly and gestured to the animal. "Dinner is served."

Harry and Ron rushed forward to grab a plate while Hermione slumped down against a log to rest. The others arrived shortly with Malfoy carrying Pansy and Terry holding Lisa. The girls looked positively exhausted and Hermione could feel them draining on her.

She jumped briefly when a hand rest on her shoulder. "Shall I bring you a plate, Granger? I am sure it has been a long day."

Hermione looked up and smiled at Blaise Zabini in thanks. "It would mean the world to me, Zabini, thank you."

Blaise grinned and went to fetch them each a plate while Pansy and Lisa settled in next to her. Pansy beckoned her closer with an outstretched finger and Hermione leaned in with a hint of trepidation.

"Granger," Pansy hissed in a whisper, "they were talking about you."

Hermione cocked her head to the side in interest. "Who was?"

"The boys. They liked Lisa's top design." Pansy rose an eyebrow suggestively and Hermione felt her entire face alight in flame.

"What?" Hermione gasp out in shock.

Lisa giggled and leaned over, "They think you have a nice rack."

Hermione clasp one arm over her chest and the other to cover eyes in mortification. "You have to change my shirts, Lisa."

Lisa winked at her with a grin. "Not a chance."

Blaise dropped next to her on the ground and held out a plate laden with food. He looked at her face queerly before smirking. "What has you in such a blush?"

Hermione shook her head as she took the plate. "Nothing, the girls were just teasing me..."

"About?" he asked with a coy lilt to his voice.

"Granger's rack," Pansy offered with a smile.

Blaise grinned salaciously. "Well, it is a very nice rack, no offence meant, Granger."

Hermione tried to curl into herself as the other boys settled in around the fire with food.

"Today went brilliantly!" Michael said with a smile and a mouthful of food. "We got all four supports in place. I really can't believe we have accomplished so much."

Terry smiled at Lisa as he added to the conversation, "We might be able to get the floor up this week, and then we will be off the ground. How are you ladies feeling after today?"

Lisa smiled shyly back at him, and Hermione wondered if they had been dating at Hogwarts. "I feel much better today, thank you."

The other boys stretched out languidly and ate intently without speaking. After several long minutes of cutting and chewing, when they were all finally satiated, conversation slowly began in awkward spurts. As a whole, the people outside of their own houses were casual acquaintances at best, and finding common ground was proving to be a bit hard.

There was no precedent on how to proceed in a situation such as this. Hermione had read a good deal of magical history, but had never come across a case even remotely similar to transportation to an unknown site via potion. It was hard to determine if they were even in what she knew as the world.

Hell, Hermione thought with chagrin, we could all be dead right now and not even know it. If this was the afterlife, she didn't want to hazard a guess at where they were. Hermione frowned at herself for her thoughts, who was she to judge the rest of them. She had no actual knowledge of who they were outside of the shallow glimpses she caught in daily life. Even the Slytherins were proving to act right decent in the face of adversity and working with them to survive.

Speaking of Slytherins, Draco had been standing above her for an undetermined amount of time without her noticing. "When you finish your daydream, may I trouble you for a bit of your time?" He smirked down to her.

Hermione nodded hastily and sprung to her feet, forgetting her wearied legs and faltering a bit. She was startled when Malfoy shot out a hand to steady her. She looked to him in shock, but Malfoy appeared merely disinterested, as he often did.

Hermione followed him to the side of the fire, away from the others, and watched as he drew out the schematics they had created from a satchel he must have made at some undetermined point. "You mind looking at these some more?" he asked while idly unrolling the parchment.

Hermione smiled and shook her head as he proceeded.

"All right, so after setting the beams today, I am thinking about the floor panelling. I think if we lay the tongue in groove diagonally, instead of horizontally, we will achieve better floor stability overall, as well as an aesthetic advantage."

He conjured an image of the schematic with his wand and manipulated it to demonstrate his point. She looked it over before nodding eagerly. "I agree, I think it will go together well. You have an excellent eye for this, Malfoy."

He nodded curtly. "I have been interested in the family business since I was young boy. I would like to expand when I take over." He looked about to the group huddled about the fire and sighed loudly, "If I take over."

Hermione gave him a reassuring look. "It hasn't even been a week yet, Malfoy, don't lose all hope yet."

He gave another nod. "Not yet, Granger, not quite yet."

They studied the plans silently for a few minutes before Hermione hesitantly broke the silence. "I appreciate your effort...in regards to me, Malfoy."

He looked up and studied her sharply. His steel grey eyes surveyed her before he spoke with clipped syllables, "It was never personal, Granger."

Hermione felt her jaw physically drop. "It was never personal! You called me a Mudblood for six years! You made my life hell!"

He shrugged and looked towards the fire. "The feeling is mutual, Granger, I assure you. However, as much as I have despised the lot of your goody-two-shoes Gryffindors, my dislike of you has been the mere misfortune of your bloodline and your friendship with Potter. Hence, not personal." He looked up sharply. "It isn't about you as a person, Granger."

She scowled fiercely at him. "I'm not sure I follow."

"It is about you as an idea."

Her frown turned to shock. "Surely you couldn't be so petty?"

Malfoy had the decency to look mildly ashamed. "I don't hate you, Granger, and here, I need you. So, I am willing to put a turn as a slug and a ferret and a particularly vicious slap behind me. That is, if you can forgive me my insults."

Malfoy held out his hand. Hermione eyed him before begrudgingly setting forth her own. He shook it firmly. "I assure you it will not happen again."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Even if we are saved?"

He nodded. "It will not happen again."

The others were headed to bed and Ron came to collect her. She looked at Malfoy, who was once again studying the plans. As her friends helped her to bed, she forced herself not to think of the oddly intimate interactions she had had with Malfoy throughout the day.

Chapter End Notes:

**I hope you enjoyed. I will continue to post as quickly as I can but the boyfriend and I got engaged and life is crazy! So thank you for the support I love it. ~Tem**

Reviews are wonderful if you care to leave one ;-)

A huge shout-out to my readers around the world! I am in California and adore seeing the variety of people that have read this fic.

Thank you to America, England and Canada, the big three hits I have, but an EXTRA special thanks to….France, Belgium, Bosnia, Indonesia, Germany, Australia, Syria, Ireland, the Netherlands, Turkey, Singapore, Finland, New Zealand, Estonia, Sweden, Thailand, the Dominican Republic, the Philippines, El Salvador, Colombia, Panama, Austria, Thailand, Italy, Denmark, Portugal, Russia, Latvia, Luxembourg, Costa Rica and last, but certainly NOT least, Romania!

My god! I can't believe so many people have read this. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Please drop me a note, I would love to hear from the readers around the world!

With love,

Tem


	8. Rum, Whiskey and Beer

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta duo, Lady Lynn and ForgetfulLove, you two make my work readable!**

Over the next two months, all daylight hours were devoted to the construction of the house. As soon as the floor was completed, Michael began work on a staircase, which wound about the trunk of the tree. He made it wide, even, and smooth. When it was complete, he added a handy charm keyed into their magical signatures; this way if any creatures other than themselves attempted to use the staircase it would transfigure into a slide and remove the intruder promptly.

When the staircase was finally complete, they moved their bedroom to the platform and worked tirelessly on the house. Pansy and Lisa alternated between food preparation, clothing, and creating essential items for the new home. Theo remained staunch in his belief that it was his duty to provide for them and remained their chief hunter and gatherer. He brought home an assortment of wild meat, birds and sea life, as well as edible vegetation he came across. Their meals were well balanced and varied due to his efforts.

As each day passed the comfort level between the eleven of them grew. Hermione began to find true female companionship for the first time in her life. Pansy and Lisa, contrary to her earlier belief, were dying to speak with her and she found that they eagerly included her in their conversations. Conversations which consisted mostly of boys, boys as a whole and the oddity of their situation, a fact none of them had quite gotten used to. They all shared a profound sadness at the loss of everything they once knew. Hermione felt safe crying in their company, something she had never felt before.

Hermione knew she was silly for the feelings of giddiness she experienced at times over being included, but was even more surprised to find herself grow closer to Pansy rather than Lisa.

Pansy-bloody-Parkinson, of all people.

The girl was surprisingly tomboyish. She faced similar issues to Hermione's, in that she was only friends with boys. Unlike Hermione, she slept with these boys, immediately branding her a whore among other women. It was a stigma nearly as bad as a know-it-all brainiac. They were both outcasts in their own right and took to one another right away. Pansy was cruel and quick-witted; it suited Hermione just fine, as long as the 'm' word was left out of it. So far Pansy had only slipped three times, a Slytherin record of sorts.

In fact, the bonding between the eleven as a whole was something to behold. The men easily found topics to argue genially about over the fire at night and worked together out of necessity during the day, it was only natural that they should grow easy in one another's company.

For having never spoken with Theo Nott or Blaise Zabini before their arrival, Hermione found them quick friends. They seemed to be loyal, thoughtful, and considerate. Three adjectives she would have never used to describe Slytherin males. She supposed desperate times called for desperate measures, but was continually amazed when they extended small courtesies her way.

Even Harry and Ron, as improbably as it seemed, had found friendship in the Slytherins. Blaise and Harry often worked as a team, silent yet efficient. Malfoy stayed closer to his group of friends than he did others in the evenings, but his days were mainly spent working side by side with Hermione, setting spells, and adjusting the engineering of the massive tree house. They had developed a rapport, which was built on necessity and begrudging respect of the other's intelligence.

Hermione had to give it to him, Malfoy wasn't stupid. He was a git, but not stupid.

Strangely enough, he was the only one of the Slytherins to never allow a slip of the tongue when it came to her. He was curt at times when she seemed to test his patience with incessant questions, but he didn't snap at her. His whole body had seemed to ease since their arrival at the island.

When they had arrived, his body was gaunt and he had appeared skeletal in certain lights. He jumped at small disturbances and looked at Harry as if he was ready to pounce him at any moment. Only lately had she noticed the overwhelming change in his demeanor. He wasn't friendly. Malfoys were not friendly by nature, she supposed, but he was comfortable. He ate enough and stopped peering into the shadows about them—looking for ghosts no one else saw. She had seen him asleep late at night, when they had first arrived. He would curl up; wound into a tight ball. Now he lay sprawled out across the mattress, limbs flailing out to inadvertently trip those sneaking out in the dark to use the loo.

He looked better. Actually, all of them looked better when she allowed herself the luxury of thinking on it. At times, when the boys all labored in their work trousers and strained over the burdens of construction, Hermione felt a burn deep within her and yearned for something more.

Pansy and Lisa expressed the same thoughts, lusting over eight half-bare men and thanked Merlin, or the island—whichever seemed convenient at the time—for the view they witnessed daily. Days of labor in the tropical sun had done well by their bodies. Upon arrival, Hermione had lamented over her soft spots and pale skin, but as the passing time crept up on three months and the main portion of the house neared its completion, she sported a tight tan body from the manual labor and the unforgiving sun.

The interactions between them seemed to grow less chaste with each passing day. Casual kisses on the forehead and cheek became de rigueur. Intimate caresses became more familiar and Hermione frequently felt the burn of undirected desire in her body.

For Hermione, however, there was the _one_ thing that held her firm and strong, her virginity.

She had not been saving it by any means. She was only just seventeen, hardly an age to be ashamed of such things, but here, on the island, surrounded by attractive men she was tempted for the first time in her life.

Nightly, she overheard the murmurs of couples in the dark. No one spoke of it in the daylight, but she had her suspicions.

When her room was finally completed Hermione welcomed it with thanksgiving, yet it didn't cease the wonder and interest of what lay behind closed doors. For the very first time she touched herself in private. Seeking to discover what the others already seemed to know. It did not work, that virgin exploration, leaving her flustered and disappointed. By the third attempt, Hermione was thanking the stars above for making her female.

At night on the beach, they sat around their makeshift kitchen—as the real one was not yet complete—and Hermione allowed herself to be lulled into the camaraderie of the Slytherins.

Within three weeks of their arrival; Theo had grown frustrated with the lack of response from the outside, and began to brew a variety of beverages to serve in place of the firewhiskey and butterbeer they were accustomed to, it was the alcohol that had truly drawn Hermione into the Slytherin fold.

Somewhere between the drinks of beer, rum and whiskey Theo had managed to produce, Hermione felt herself let go of the things that had plagued her since their arrival. It wasn't healthy, she knew this, but it allowed her to laugh when Ron poked fun at Terry and Ernie and it allowed them to laugh as well.

Harry and Ron were more comfortable in their bodies, than she had ever seen them. Hermione's first real interaction with the two had been under duress during first year and it had seemed to follow them ever since. If Hermione closed her eyes after a few glasses of rum and coconut milk, she could almost imagine she was on vacation with her friends.

Of course, it never lasted, every morning she would awake with a bleary headache and the realization that she had work to do if she wanted to survive another day.

One overly drunken night on the beach, after a few bottles of Theo's island rum, Pansy had proclaimed Hermione the fifth snake in their 'pentagon of evil'. Hermione wasn't exactly sure what that meant, and they didn't seem exactly evil to her upon closer acquaintance, but she let it go, happy to be included in any group.

What Pansy had meant by it wasn't clear, but from then on out Hermione would venture down to the beach in the evenings with the Slytherins to drink and play games around the bonfire. More often than not the others on the island would join and gradually trail off to the tree house as the night wore on.

Harry had drank too much one evening and Hermione cringed in horror, as he turned bluntly to Malfoy and asked with drunken honesty, "What were you up to this year? Were you trying to kill me?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and took a deep swig of whiskey, grimacing at the harshness of Theo's first batch, "It is really none of your damn business is it, Potter?" His voice took on edge that it had lost over the prior three months and his hand clutched at his wand tucked into his pants.

"Alright, Malfoy, you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. For fuck's sake calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I thought you had mellowed out a bit." Harry backed away and scowled at the boy.

At his words Draco seemed to ease and uttered a deep sigh, "You really want to know, Potter? Because if I tell you my life is fucking forfeit when I get back, and you and your whole bloody do-good-brigade are going to have to take me in. Do you really want that?"

Harry barked a laugh, "Sure, Malfoy, when we get back you can hang out with us."

Draco flipped him the bird, "You make me sound like a poof, you know that?" Harry returned the gesture, "That was the point."

Draco turned and looked out towards the waves in the darkness and sighed, "You know I have the mark, you've seen it for yourself, even if you haven't said anything."

"I didn't see it as a threat, not here at least." Harry added softly.

"He ordered me to kill Dumbledore or forfeit my own life, and that of my parents."

Harry's face lost it's color. He looked at Malfoy intently. "I'm sorry."

Draco shrugged, "It hardly matters now does it? By this point the end of the year has come and the Dark Lord will have figured something out. Either my parents have survived it, or they are dead without my knowledge."

Harry frowned in empathy, seeming to feel the loss as acutely as his own and Hermione looked at Draco in wide-eyed wonder.

So Harry hadn't been wrong, Draco had been up to something sinister, but he didn't seem as gleeful about it as Harry would have them all believe, instead he seemed broken by the acknowledgement. He nodded curtly to Harry and left the clearing, heading towards the beach. Hermione stood to follow him but was stopped short by the arm of Blaise. "Let him be, cara. He is working through this on his own."

Hermione looked down at him in surprise, "Cara?"

Blaise flushed a bit and looked towards the fading back of Draco Malfoy, "It is just a friendly term."

She nodded and sat next to him, "I know what it means, Zabini, I just want to know why me? Why use that delicate phrase on me?"

He shrugged, "I think you deserve that kindness. I think that, the wizarding world has not shown much kindness to a girl who believes so deeply in it. "

Hermione gave him a bittersweet smile, "Isn't it sad, Blaise, that I, being a muggle-born, who so deeply loves being a witch and the _very_ idea of wizardry, that _I_ am what 'real' witches and wizards so loathe? That no matter how hard I try, no matter how brilliant I am, it will never be enough. I will never be a true witch."

He frowned, "You are a true witch, Granger, and I am not the only wizard who notices."

She gave him a gentle kiss on the head and made her way to bed, still wondering over the retreating back of Draco Malfoy.

She awoke late the next morning and met Ron at the foot of the tree, who was getting ready to walk to the pond for a quick dip. He smiled warmly at her and bade her come with him for the morning. They took a quick dip, splashing one another liberally and shrieking at their water play.

As they walked from the pool back towards the house, Ron stopped abruptly and turned to her, "Hermione, I have to know this before we go any further." He looked at her closely, taking in her full form and pleading with his eyes. She knew exactly what he meant and nodded once, a simple yes. Ron smiled and leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

The kiss was quick, chaste, and innocent. They pulled apart with embarrassed smiles. Ron nodded once, "So is that all there is?"

Hermione squeezed his hand gently in her own and gave a sad half smile, "Afraid so."

Ron resumed walking, taking her hand firmly in his own. "Back at Hogwarts," he began, "I thought maybe there would be something between us...but now that we are here...I think you may be rather more passionate than I imagined."

Hermione stopped and gawked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Ron shrugged with a blush, "Well, I mean, Malfoy's a whole lot of a mess isn't he? And Zabini for that matter too, but you seem to hang around them the most. You almost seem to fancy them."

Hermione had a brief moment of panic, had she been so foolishly obvious in her affections.

When she had been around Malfoy lately, it was all she could do to concentrate on her work and not on the Slytherin. Merlin knew why, he was a first class git, but she found him intriguing in ways she hadn't before their arrival. Her skin seemed to burn whenever they came into contact while pouring over their designs. Yet, he never seemed to notice any difference in her. He was not one of the boys who was open with his affection, so she was never sure how he felt about any of the women there. He spent the majority of his time with Blaise.

There had been moments, late in the evenings, when they had each had a few too many drinks, when he would become casual and sit next to her around the campfire. He would allow his body to relax and lean against her as they sat and debated magical concepts and magical creature rights, as they always did in the evenings since their arrival. More recently, he had seemed more amused than fierce during their battles, smiling widely, as she heatedly argued her points. His arguments were half-hearted at best.

As the fire grew low and the others made their way to bed, he would study her with intense gazes, seeming to etch her form upon his retinas.

Hermione had only been drunk enough once to chide him about his habit. Draco's face had clouded over rapidly and he had looked away curtly, "Granger, you don't know what you are joking about." His voice came out in a low hiss.

She had recoiled in fright and his demeanor softened, "Listen, Granger, you don't want to know what is going on in my mind. Just know that I am exercising _great_ restraint right now."

Hermione cringed at his remark and hurried off to bed. She was terrified of his meaning. She had not thought to be scared of him in months, but his former aggression and defensiveness seemed to be returning with alarming speed.

She had tried to appease him over the last two weeks. First, she had stayed as far as way as possible. It only seemed to make him more volatile. She then tried small offerings of peace. Little gestures of foods he enjoyed and other small trinkets. She couldn't explain why she did it, not even to herself. To her surprise, the gifts seemed to go over well and he warmed up to her once again.

Had Ron seen her pathetic attempts to please Malfoy? It caused her to wonder why she ever bothered with Malfoy, and to realize that she didn't have an answer. Had everyone else noticed her shame as well?

"Hermione?"

Ron attempted to bring her back to reality. "Hmmm?" She returned absently.

"I don't think the others know yet, I don't think Malfoy realizes it even."

Hermione flushed, she was transparent to best friend. "He isn't dumb, Ron. He just wants to play me for a fool, like so many other girls before me."

Ron frowned, "I can't believe I am defending the git, but I wouldn't be so sure, Hermione." He sighed as he said it, "I am lead to believe that he figures it the other way around. From the way he talks it seems he thinks you may be toying with him."

She stopped dead in her tracks, "He _doesn't_." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, "You aren't implying that he actually likes me, are you?"

Ron smirked, "I know that without a doubt. He tries to hide it, but he is around you all the bloody time; even when you don't seek him out first."

She flushed and stared at the ground, "We work together."

Ron snorted a laugh, "I haven't seen you two work on anything productive in two weeks at least. You always dive straight into your conversations and forget about the rest of the world. Unless, of course, Zabini happens by."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, with wide eyes.

Ron shrugged and preceded back to the house, while still speaking to her, "You allow that boy liberties Viktor Krum would have died for."

"Like what?" She felt her voice raise a whole octave with the question.

Ron laughed, as he continued his hike, "You sit in his lap, you let him stand with his arms wrapped about you _and_ your waist. He rests his head on your shoulder, holds your hand and, for fuck's sake, the boys has started to call you _cara_. Do you even have any idea what that means?"

Hermione lowered her gaze in shame, "It means _love_."

"Exactly! What do you think he is after? Not Lisa, I will tell you that."

"So you think Zabini likes me?" Her voice sounded naive even to her own ears. She knew, she had known on some level for a few weeks now. He had picked her, Blaise Zabini, the quiet Slytherin. It seemed so improbable, yet somehow knew it must be correct. What frightened her was that she liked him, tremendously. She liked all of the men, and thoughts of them traipsed in and out of her fantasies, never fixed to a face, but always selecting one of the boys on the island.

Ron frowned at her, "What I really think is that he wants to shag you furiously and keep you tied to the bed after that."

Hermione flushed to the tips of her ears, "Ron, there is no need to be so lewd!"

Her friend sighed at her, "Listen, Hermione, I know I was an arse about it when we arrived, but the fact of the matter is, you're a virgin. Everyone knows that it is only a matter of time. How long are you really going to hold out? Once you decide you like someone, you are going to want to try things. I just don't want you to do anything stupid until you have made up your mind for sure. I don't think it will be easily changed once you've made your decision."

"Why are you telling me this, Ron?" They were approaching the house and Ron looked increasingly nervous.

"Because I know that things are about to get messy around here. In fact, I know it for sure. We have been here a long time and we are all together every day." He looked wistfully towards the ocean before looking back to his friend, "You should know that I have feelings for Pansy."

His expression was stoic, waiting for her words of condemnation, but instead Hermione smiled. His recent odd behavior suddenly made sense.

"I am glad to hear that, Ron, really. I think Pansy is amazing."

Ron smiled warmly at her and sighed, "Just be careful with Harry, yeah? I think he may fancy you and not even know it yet. He has been acting odd about you lately." He took her hand gently, "This can't be easy on you, alone with so many men..."

Hermione frowned slightly and squeezed his hand back, "I am just glad you are here with me."

Hermione smiled and leaned against Harry as he took another large shot and chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?" Hermione chided as she nudged him gently in the ribs. Harry smiled and shrugged, "I suppose all of this?"

"All of what?" She asked in curious amusement at Harry's hazy grin.

"Well," he slung an arm about her, "For the first time in years I don't have to worry about Voldemort." There were subtle hisses at the name from about the fire. "He isn't here. We know that for certain, and there isn't a damn thing we can do to get back and change things." He poured himself another drink, then refiled Ron and Hermione's cups. He sipped half the drink and gave a wincing grin, "Here my best mates are safe. You know I always thought we would die?"

Ron frowned at him, "Good to know."

Harry grinned, "But here we can have a life together, we really can!" With a flourish he turned and kissed Hermione soundly on the lips, much to the shock of the girl, and the group.

They had pulled apart gasping for breath. Hermione stared in horror at her best friend before emitting a small shriek of, "Harry!"

Harry smirked and tried not to smile too widely at her, "Oh come on, Mione...ease up. We have been here for months, it was just a harmless kiss..."

Hermione looked about to see most of the group smiling at her, less the male Slytherins. Blaise was glaring at Harry with something akin to jealousy in his eyes, it made her think back to her conversation with Ron a few days prior. Theo was downing a rather large glass of alcohol with a grimace and Draco was on his feet pacing behind their conjured seats.

Harry frowned at Draco and nodded to him, "What's up with you, Malfoy?"

Draco fairly snarled back at him, "We made a pact, Potter. All of us, _including_ you."

All eyes turned to Draco in shock, "Honestly, Malfoy, it was nothing..." Hermione let forth in an apologetic tone.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Funny, it looked like something, Granger." At that he turned and walked sharply into the trees.

Hermione turned to Harry in a rage, "You couldn't just leave well enough alone could you, Harry? Honestly! And you give me a hard time about drinking!"

She scowled sharply at him before stomping off towards the beach, pausing long enough to grab a bottle of rum to take with her. Harry made to go after her but was pulled back by Terry, "I don't know much about birds, Har, but I would say let her go this time." Harry frowned but resumed his seat.

Ron turned to Pansy, leaning close to him, "What was that all about?" The drunken tinge of his voice added in his expression of befuddlement.

"You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?" Pansy chided him with an elbow to his ribs and a light kiss to his cheek. Ron smiled warmly at her, "I've been told that from time to time." Pansy stood and pulled him to his feet, "Hey, you lot, I think that was enough drama for one night. Let's take this party to the house and let those two sort themselves out in good time."

Both Blaise and Harry looked reticent, but followed willingly when the others packed up for the tree house.

**************

Hermione sighed and leaned back against a rock settled firmly in the sandy shoreline. She uncorked her bottle with a satisfying pop and proceeded to take a greedy drink. Prior to her arrival she couldn't handle more than two pints, but at this point she was sure her tolerance would prove much greater in a standard pub. She was proud of it, but compared to the boys she was positively a teetotaler. They seemed to finish several bottles of the hard stuff between them each night. But they got up each morning and worked as if nothing had occurred the night before, so she couldn't find fault in their indulgences.

Hermione couldn't sort out the night in her head. Sure, Ron had warned her, but she couldn't have possibly expected Harry to kiss her right in front of everyone else! She growled in frustration and took another drink, looking out at the endless ocean strewn about before her. It might have been vast but when she looked out at it she was able to picture the world they had left behind.

She heard a sound of movement in the sand behind her and quickly jumped up drawing her wand in defense. With a quiet _lumos_ her wand shown brightly on the figure behind her, temporarily blinding the wizard on the beach, Draco Malfoy. He shouted in shock and leveled his wand firmly at her, "What the fuck, Granger!"

She sighed and relaxed her stance, "Oh, it's just you..." Her wand dimmed and she slumped her shoulders in defeat, not bothering to ease her grip on the rum, even in fright.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing out here, I thought you would be busy fucking Potter by now..." An acidic tone tinged his voice and she was unable to meet his accusing glare.

"Harry and I aren't like that, you know that...I don't know what got into him tonight. I surely never intimated that I felt that way towards him."

Draco frowned and strode to a nearby tree to lean against it, "Certain of that are you, Granger?"

"What are you implying, Malfoy? That I am sneaking off with boys here on the sly? You should know better than that."

He growled and moved towards her quickly, jerking the bottle out of her hand and taking a swig. He frowned while wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand with a leer. "I don't know what to believe of you, Granger. I mean just look at the two of us..." He held his hands out to indicate their situation.

Hermione looked around a bit blankly before noting that they were so close their arms were touching. She shuddered at his tone and took a step back, "I don't know what you are talking about..."

He smirked, even if she couldn't make out his features she could hear it in his voice, "Don't you? How often does it end like this, Granger? _Twice_ a week, _three_ times?" She shook her head and backed away, "You and I, Granger, alone, drunk and too close for comfort. It isn't _normal,_ Granger, and you fucking know it." He moved closer to her, "So how long, Granger, how long until we break? Stop denying what we are full well aware of?"

Draco could feel her rapid heartbeat as he drew closer to her chest and felt her breath in sharp nervous gasps across his neck. "Malfoy, don't do this. I'm not some silly twit...and for Merlin's sake we hate each other!" Her pleas sounded weak even to her own ears.

He was close enough that he could feel the heat off of her body and hissed close to her, "You just keep telling yourself that, Granger...You know you want it as bad as I do."

He pressed against her and she felt a shiver run the length of her body. "Malfoy, we can't do this...Harry and Ron would never allow it."

His arm came to rest on her waist as he frowned deeply, "So you only do what they tell you, Granger? And if so, why are you still here?"

She took a steadying breath, "I thought we were becoming friends, Malfoy..."

His hand smoothed across her waist, "We are..."

"So why are you doing this?" She asked with wide eyes.

He grinned and pulled her firmly against him, "Because you want it too, Granger. You crave the touch of a man, your body is aching for it. I bet you're wet right now, even _thinking_ about it."

She shook her head no, trying to deny it, but she couldn't force her mouth to form the words. He was hot against her body and took that moment to press firmly against her. She felt every inch of him, the sensations flooding her mind and body. He was hard and warm and with a press of his hips she moaned loudly, quite against her will.

Instantly Hermione berated her body for such a lustful response. She didn't want Malfoy! He was hateful and vile, he had tormented her for years. Even now she knew he was toying with her, seeing just how far he could push her before she would break. "Malfoy, don't." She moaned against his lips.

"And why not, Granger?" He asked through kisses, not ceasing his actions. "Hold this off for some other night? I can't bloody take it anymore!" He resumed his attack of her lips with vigor.

Hermione tried to move away but his hands shot out and held her in place. He growled low in her ear, "No more running off, Granger. I am sure you can please yourself with those pretty little hands of yours, but it won't suffice for tonight. Tonight, little Gryffindor, I am going to teach you a few things."

He leaned in and nipped at her ear. His lips were hot and wet and she groaned as they made contact. He moved to her neck and took another nip. She pressed against him, half-heartedly begging with her mind for him to leave her.

"Just think, Granger..." he purred, "of all the dirty little things you dream about along in bed when you rub yourself to ease the tension, when you can hear the sex through the walls..." She felt relief to know she wasn't the only one. "Don't you want to know what it feels like? To feel your body filled and satiated by the touch of a man. Don't you wonder, Granger, what it would be like to have my fingers tease your body? Working their way inside you and teaching you all there is to know about being a woman?"

The girl shivered roughly against him and Draco knew he'd struck a nerve. "I want to give you that pleasure Granger, please." He didn't phrase it as a question. There was no schoolboy hope in his voice, only sheer determination. He wanted the girl. After months of a facade he was done dancing about it. It wasn't even the close proximity of living together, this was something he had felt building since their arrival.

Granger was fighting it as hard as she could, but she couldn't deny the feelings that sparked between. "Let me teach you, Granger..." He growled once more and she moved her head, just a slight nod of yes, but it was all he needed

His lips met hers fiercely, he nipped at her lower lip, pinching it to a pucker. She hissed at the contact and he delved into her, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue, and _Merlin,_ did it feel amazing! She returned his kisses with a tentative tongue, soft and gentle. He could almost taste the virginity on her lips.

Draco moved a hand hesitantly to her breasts and smoother his fingers about them over her shirt. Her back arched up to meet his touch, pressing the flesh into his hand.

A light flashed upon the couple and there was a gasp. "Hermione..." Potter's voice wrenched them sharply away from one another.

Chapter End Notes:

**Thank you for the few reviews I have received on this site. Tons of people read on but hardly any review which is why I stopped posting over here…lack of feedback, but to those of you who have taken the time to review they really make writing a pleasure and I love to read them. With love, ~Tem **


	9. The Lead Up, Part 1

**Thanks to my amazing banner and beta Forgetful Love and an extra special thanks to LadyLynn who is my super beta and makes this story seamless!**

Hermione took a jerking step backward, to put distance between herself and Draco. The Slytherin still looked slightly shocked at their kiss, and was attempting to regain his frosty demeanour for Harry.

Harry frowned at his friend. "I suppose this explains why my kiss repulsed you this evening?"

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. "Your kiss didn't repulse me. It caught me off guard. This is the first time Malfoy and I have ever kissed." She looked ashamed, and was trying to avert her eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

Harry took a moment and looked between his best friend and the Slytherin. He could not claim he still hated Draco Malfoy. They had been through a lot together, and Malfoy had been honest with him, to such an extent that he had endangered his own life. He was aware something was forming between Hermione and Draco from almost the first week- they spent too much time together, and he had been stuck thinking of Ginny, still back at Hogwarts, still dating Dean.

She was drunk, and she was looking at Draco. She knew she should not look at anyone. There were no lines drawn as to their relationship, but he had seemed intrigued since the beginning, and who was she to lie and say she had not been as well? Draco Malfoy was quite similar to the Prince Charming she held fantasies of in her dreams, and whom she had assumed would never arrive.

Harry scowled at her. "No, I'm not mad at you. I just want you to think carefully about the choices you are making."

Hermione frowned back at him. "I'm not making any choices. Kissing Draco Malfoy once does not constitute a choice."

She heard a low growl behind her and a hand clenched her forearm firmly. "Do you mean to tell me you are thinking of others?"

Hermione wrenched her arm free from his grip and turned angrily on the boy. "Malfoy, what in the world would make you think that I am ready to make a choice about one man? I am hardly eighteen, and not about to make a decision for the rest of my life."

Draco glared at her. "So then what do you think you are going to do, Granger? Just flit about from boy to boy until the time is right? You're bound to form some rather undesirable habits along the way."

Hermione took a step back. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Draco sneered. "Granger, how long can you go about kissing the same eight men you see every day and not be tempted to try more? Just a bit of fun at first, but I assure you it is a slippery slope downhill and often you end up going quicker than you mean to."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Know that from experience, Malfoy?"

Draco flipped him the bird. "Yeah Potter, I do. I don't want Granger here doing something stupid and regretting it later."

Hermione scowled at both of them. "I'm not making any decisions tonight. I just want to head back home, is that alright?"

The boys eyed one another and then nodded sharply. Hermione wandered back to the tree house, trying hard not to focus on the men following behind her. She had made it all the way to the top of the stairs before she realized the house was flooded with light. With the living room in the center of the tree, there was no way to make it to her room without crossing through the central area. She closed her eyes and issued a silent prayer to the Virgin Mary that no one was awake.

The Virgin Mary was not listening that evening. Every other member of the household was awake and seated about the room.

Hermione stopped short and willed herself invisible. Pansy and Lisa looked highly amused and the males looked simply furious. Blaise had an expression of full-blown contempt plastered across his face. Theo was avoiding her purposefully. Ron smiled warmly at her and then shot a glance at Harry. Ernie, Terry and Michael tried to appear neutral but threw apologetic looks at Harry and Draco while avoiding Hermione altogether.

She ducked behind Harry, who looked as perplexed as she felt, and threw a nervous glance as Draco. He scowled at the others and barked out, "What's all this?"

Blaise sneered. "As if you really need to ask." He threw a scowl in the direction of the beach. "We could all see you clearly from the window."

Draco paled and his frown deepened. "I don't see how the lot of you snooping on other's affairs warrants this greeting."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't you? How convenient of you to forget our pact we made at the beginning of this."

"I believe I remember it as well as any of you, no hurting any of the women. As far as I could tell, Granger wasn't in pain; although there was a groan or two."

"Malfoy, shut up!" Hermione hissed from her hiding place behind Harry, who had yet to address the situation.

"Don't you see, this is exactly what this is about. You are no gentleman, Draco, and you are going to break her heart. You can't even be decent to her moments after your first kiss." Blaise said the last bit softly, and with an edge of contempt.

Draco flipped him the bird and skulked closer to his friend. "Don't play these pathetic games, Zabini. Half the bloody people in this room know what the real problem is, and it isn't me kissing Granger. Because if it was, you would have called this meeting a month ago when Weasley kissed her. You even had your chance earlier this evening when Potter deep throated her with his tongue at the fire."

Harry let out a weak grunt of protest, but took a quick step back when Zabini and Malfoy turned on him with angry glares. They were both standing tall and facing off to have words with one another.

Draco smirked and began to taunt Zabini further. "If it was really about the women, Blaise, why didn't you say something the first time you caught Theo and Pansy at it, not even a week after the pact?" Theo made a growling noise from his seat behind them.

Draco shrugged and continued. "Or why not when you found Boot here with his hand up Turpin's skirt? Really, Zabini, don't make me tell everything." Terry's eyebrows shot up in shock.

Ron was smiling widely. "No, tell more! I want to know the rest."

Pansy went pale and looked frantically to Draco. "Don't you dare."

Blaise quirked an eyebrow in interest. "What are you hiding, Pans?"

Pansy turned fiercely on him. "About as much as you, I suspect, so shut your sodding trap and just explain to us all what we are doing up so late, besides mortifying Hermione and starting a fight with Draco."

Blaise felt the eyes of the room on him. "I just think this has all gone too far. Someone is going to get hurt. We can't just go on hoping things will work themselves out. There simply aren't enough of us."

Draco looked sharply at his friend, he had meant to mock Blaise, but he could see the boy was terrified and nervous as hell that he would be left alone. By 'not enough of us' Blaise had meant not enough women. They were lucky to be stranded with three incredible young women, but the odds were not in their favor. Draco could sympathize; he was sure every man here could. None of them wanted to be left the odd one out as the girls inevitably made choices, leaving five of the men with no one of their own and no hope of finding companionship.

"You have a valid point there, Zabini. We need to make some decisions about how we are going to move forward. After all, it's we've been here almost six months, and apparently people are sleeping together," Ernie said with a hint of malice towards Lisa, who flushed and turned her head away.

Theo nudged Pansy in the leg. "You ready to make a choice, Pans?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You mean about one of you?"

Theo smirked as Pansy shook her head. "Oh, Merlin no! I mean, I'm only eighteen, we just got started here. Are you expecting me to marry someone?"

Theo chuckled and looked about. "So that is one female vote for leaving things as they are."

Pansy huffed. "Well, honestly? What are you asking for?" She looked around to the others, who all were paying attention to her. "Monogamy or marriage?"

Theo shuddered. "I'm not ready for marriage. I still say six months is hardly time to give up hope of rescue. I wouldn't mind if you stopped shagging other guys, but I suppose I would have to follow as well."

Draco turned sharply to Hermione. "Has he touched you?" He asked, his voice coming out in a low hiss.

Hermione recoiled in surprise. "No! The only people who have kissed me are Ron, Harry, you and Blaise." Draco froze in mid-sentence and slowly pivoted around to look at his friend. The drama of Theo's statement was temporarily suspended, as Blaise sharpened his gaze in preparation for whatever Malfoy would throw at him.

"We had an agreement, Zabini." Draco's voice was low as a whisper. He turned and shoved past Harry and Hermione, making his way quickly to his own room. There was a loud slam and they heard the gentle crackles of wards sealing and securing his space.

Blaise stood silently before looking to the other two Slytherins for a response.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "What were you expecting, Blaise? You know how he feels about that sort of thing. He trusted you to honour your word." Blaise growled and tugged roughly on his dreads before flopping into a nearby chair.

Harry finally regained his voice. "Not to be an idiot, but what in the hell just happened?"

Theo stood and pulled Pansy to her feet. "That is something Draco will have to choose to share with you." He stopped to yawn before continuing. "Well, since I am knackered and we aren't bothering to hide our indiscretions—ready for bed, Pans?"

She shrugged. "I suppose so, I'm just not sure that we ever came to any real sort of conclusion."

Theo smirked. "Well, what are we to do but make our intentions clear and hope for the best?" The men looked at Theo with glances of anger. Only one so secure in his affections would make such a preposterous proposition. He took Pansy by the hand and left the room.

In their absence, Blaise went off to find another bottle of rum without a backward look, or a word of explanation. Lisa slunk off, trying to avoid the glares of Terry Boot and Ernie Macmillan. The remainder of the boys looked about in disgust and made their way to bed.

Hermione stood alone in the room with Harry. "Har?" Her voice broke them out of the dreamlike state they had fallen into. Harry turned to her gently as she spoke. "What are we going to do now? I am more confused than I was before."

Harry took her hand and led her towards her room. "Go to sleep, Hermione, we will all solve this together. There has to be a reasonable way to sort this mess out."

She gave him a gentle smile and kissed him softly on the cheek before closing her door. "Thank you, Harry."

**********************

And so the next two months had passed as they delicately maneuvered about one another, attempting to discover where they fit with one another on the island. Hermione was beginning to have serious doubts about the prudence of their plan of action. She had kissed almost every man in the bunch, and done a bit more with others. In theory, the 'do what you want with whomever you want' seemed feasible. A bit risqué, sure, but nothing they were not positive they could not handle.

'Almost every man,' meant every man except Ernie Macmillan. It was not as if there had not been opportunities. There had been plenty. Yet Ernie was simply too intimidating for Hermione. He was aloof and charming, flirted endlessly with Pansy, and gave her curious smiles from time to time. His grandmother had been a famous Muggle Olympian turned actress. Her Technicolor movies had intrigued a prominent wizard, who promptly wooed and wed the unsuspecting beauty, and two generations later Macmillan had the looks and blood to prove it. Even his obvious attempts at flirtation had put her into a flush and caused her to flee in discomfort.

Ron had been ruled out since the very start, and although she had chastely kissed Terry, it was obvious he had eyes for Lisa alone. Michael had met her one day as she wrote her stories in the shade of a tree and sat sternly next to her. "Hermione, you must know that I find you beautiful in every sense of the word."

Hermione had blushed, unsure how to respond. Michael was frank in a way the others would never be. He never hid from the truth, just laid it out bare for others to see. He winked at her and continued. "Obviously, I want you. I would do anything for you, but I think it would be foolish to hope that you would prefer me to Malfoy or Blaise, or even Harry."

Hermione smiled warmly at him, she could not deny it was the truth. He might be handsome and charming, but he was not the Slytherins she seemed to crave. Michael leaned in for a sweet, yet passionate, kiss. His long, coarse hair fell out of its thong and brushed against her neck. "If it doesn't work out with any of them, think of me, yeah?"

Hermione grinned and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Of course, Michael, thank you."

At the time, she had not even considered his offer, but the more she looked at him, the more she seemed to see the wizard that Ginny Weasley must have caught a glimpse of to date so fervently. It caused her to wonder if she was right to cast him off without a second thought.

Then there was Theo Nott.

He may have been involved with Pansy when they arrived, but it seemed it did nothing to curtail his current behaviour. Hermione had seen him flitting about Lisa Turpin like a bee to honey. And in the evenings with Hermione, he often grew too close for comfort, his hot breath sneaking up behind her to brush across her neck in the dark when she thought she was alone. As she curled up to write her stories, he would sneak up behind her and lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I want to read it sometime," he would request night after night, and night after night she would tell him no, that she was not ready to share.

She kept her parchments locked up tight, but it did not ease the fear that one of the more industrious wizards might find her hiding spot and chance to unravel her wards. She was not ready to tell them what she wrote; it was simply embarrassing. Blaise was curious as well, and a curious Slytherin was a dangerous Slytherin. She sometimes even felt as if the various Slytherin men were stalking her. They were always around, using the same ponds to bathe, settling in the living room as she wrote, around the campfire at night, and she got too drunk, too often.

It was easy when she sat among friends and lifted her glass for more as the bottle was offered. In those evenings, she had taken to late night kisses with Malfoy. Sometimes it verged on more, but she was always quick to back away. No need to give him reason to suppose she had decided; because she had not.

During the day, Harry would find her and urge her closer to him, and when he had kissed her the second time, she did not pull away in disgust. Instead, she allowed herself to blissfully not think for a few moments and give in to his ministrations. Hermione had never thought to fancy Harry, he was her best friend; like a brother. Merlin knew it had been awful and icky with Ron, and she thought it would be the same with Harry. It wasn't. It was passionate and intimate and everything she had never dreamed to hope for in her best friend. It confused her more than anything else did on this whole island. How could she have feelings for more than one man?

Her emotions had been a train wreck since the confrontation. She was not sure where to settle her emotions. She felt passionate towards Malfoy, loving towards Harry, and horribly confused over Blaise.

Although he seemed to be constantly around, Blaise remained aloof and dispossessed of her. He would watch her silently from his perches near her, and watch Draco with the same intensity. At times he appeared to almost be in pain over the distance he had put between them. She had only kissed Blaise the once as he walked with her to collect fruit for their breakfast. He had grown silent, and leaned in slowly before ravishing her lips. They had held together for what seemed like hours, but was probably a few minutes before breaking apart with pants, Hermione wet in her knickers and curious as to the turn of events. Blaise had merely smiled and taken her load, walking back in silence next to her.

That was after Ron, but well before the night with Draco and Harry. Nothing had been the same since then. Blaise avoided his former best friend with a certain amount of shame and contempt. Hermione knew it wasn't her business, but felt as if she was somehow responsible. Her conscience was gnawing away at her; she was so terribly curious as to what had transpired between he and Malfoy to make the air so acrimonious between them.

And it was this, her terrible Gryffindor curiosity, that landed her in her current position, entangled between two wizards around a dark fire, with two sets of hot lips on her neck and no will power left to tell them to stop...

Chapter End Notes:

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I am overwhelmed by your responses. Seriously, you make me feel like a fucking Dramione rockstar! I love reading the reviews and can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter. **

**An extra special thanks to Isabeau de Foix for her wonderful and thoughtful reviews.**

**With love, Tem**


	10. The Lead Up, Part 2

**Lady Lynn + ForgetfulLove= Best Betas Ever**

**Now don't get comfortable with these frequent updates! It takes me almost a month to write each chapter and I am just posting these quickly because they are already written and posted on other sites. I don't want to get your hopes up!**

**Don't forget to nominate your favorite story and author over at the Dramione Awards, only two weeks left folks! ~Tem**

Hermione made lists. Scrolls upon scrolls of lists kept hidden away with her stories. She had a scroll for each boy, listing the pros and cons of a relationship with them. She also made a corresponding scroll for each possible pairing with Pansy or Lisa to help her determine who to rule out. She really just made the lists out of habit and fairness; she hardly needed one for Theo or Terry—they had been ruled out before the whole bloody nightmare had even started. She was down to the three who had begged her attention since the start: Blaise, Harry and Draco.

Hermione felt terribly confused when she looked between the three lists. Blaise had the most pros by far, given his intelligence, lack of allegiance to a side and overall appeal to her, yet he had shown no interest in her since his confrontation with Draco, an event which still seemed inexplicable.

What was she supposed to think? Draco and Blaise moved in circles about one another, neither ready to relent to the other. Draco had clearly won the fight, because it was Draco who was now leading her down a path in the dark to a bathing pool. In her mind she alternated feeling like a goddess, and a piece of meat the men were fighting for a piece of.

Hermione Granger had a fleeting thought to curse her every prior decision of the evening. To curse the five pints she drank with the boys around the fire. To curse her fancy for a late night dip, and her decision to voice that fancy out loud. She wanted to curse the full moon and the cool water, and especially curse herself for allowing Draco Malfoy to accompany her on the swim.

He swam across the lake in the moonlight, leaving her to wade in the shallows. His hair was glinting in the sallow light as he leaned against a set of boulders that formed a gentle waterfall. The water cascaded over his bare chest and caused his swim trousers to cling to his body. In his left hand he held a bottle of beer, reminding Hermione that she had one in hand as well. At the thought, Hermione took a deep swig of the cold lager.

Malfoy chuckled and the low tone carried across the water. "C'mere, Granger." His voice drawled out lazily with a hint of inebriation. She scowled in his general direction, but waded towards him willingly. As she drew close, an arm shot out to draw her to him—making her slosh a bit of beer out into the pool. He took the bottle from her hand and placed it on an adjacent rock next to his own. He moved his hand to her chin and turned it gently in his palm. He met her eyes before licking his lips briefly and lowered them towards her.

"What are you doing?" Her voice escaped in an embarrassing whisper.

He buried his face in the curls on top of her head. "You can't honestly expect us to come out here for a midnight swim alone, wearing so little, and expect me not to try anything, can you?"

She smiled against his chest. "I suppose not."

He smoothed a hand across her back. "And I don't reckon you mind, Granger."

She hurried to think of a witty retort as he lightly pinched her bum.

"I didn't think so."

She could hear the grin in his words as his work calloused hand once again cupped her by the chin and lifted her gaze to meet his; in the dim light she could see the ghost of a small smile on his face.

"Who would have thought, Granger?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply as he covered it with his own.

His lips were warm and strong. From first contact they commanded and controlled the kiss. First, a gentle touch of permission followed by a skilful working of her lips and concluded with a needy tongue. It sought entrance and worked about her mouth, gently stroking and caressing her to a bundle of hormones and lust.

When he swiftly shifted positions to place her back against the rocks, she followed his lead willingly. One hand reached up to capture her breast in his palm; Hermione moaned and pressed herself harder against his hand.

"I'll assume that means you don't mind?" He growled against her neck as his hand caressed each side, working the nipples into taut peaks of flesh.

Hermione groaned in response as he sucked at a particularly sensitive juncture of her collarbone. She longed to make him ache as she did; anything to pass along the furious need that gripped her from her very core. She could feel his hardness against her body, and knew full well that he was affected.

"Malfoy…"she managed to gasp in his ear.

He gave a muffled grunt of a response.

"Let me touch you?"

His body froze instantly at the words. "Are you sure about that?" he hissed out in a mere whisper.

In response, she lowered her hand and gently grasped him through the wet material of his trousers. He groaned at the contact of her small hand folding about him.

With her hand on him, Hermione abruptly froze. He was large- much larger than Viktor, who was the only other man she had ever touched.

"What's wrong, Granger?" his voice held a hint of what sounded like a fear of rejection.

"You're huge." Her eyes were wide in shock.

The laugh that erupted from Draco shook his whole body and resounded across the shallow pool. "How very flattering of you to say, Granger. Though, you hardly even know what you just said." He pulled at one of her curls. "So innocent, Granger…sometimes it is frightful how much I want you."

He ground into her hand, which tightened about him and moved gently in experimentation. His right hand held her by the bottom and the left snaked down to her stomach. "I'm going to touch you, Granger."

He stated it so firmly, she didn't think to question him. His fingers curled into her bottoms, gently swiping his thumb across her sex a few times as he nipped at her neck. Without preamble his thumb rubbed against her clit and she bucked against him with a groan of, "Malfoy."

He smirked and increased the movement of his fingers. Through the haze of new sensations, he hoisted her onto a low rock and worked a finger gently inside her.

She whined at the intrusion and Draco withdrew immediately- it had been too much, too soon.

"You've never done this, have you, Granger?"

She flushed a bright red as she hastily shook her head no.

His face broke into a wide smile she could see even in the dim light. "Oh wonderful, pristine little Gryffindor; we are going to do this all a bit different, alright?"

She gave a whimper of protest as he leaned her back against the rock and pulled firmly on her bottoms.

"Shhh…" He chided. "This won't hurt, I promise." He laid a firm tongue against her clit and held her hips as they bucked against his mouth in pleasure. His mouth laid a gentle kiss on her navel, and then resumed a firm pace of sucking and laving at her clit.

For her part, Hermione saw stars. The logical part of her brain wanted to push him away in shame, but the overwhelming lust she felt made her murmur the praises of Slytherins and their serpentine tongues.

Malfoy ceased his ministrations and smirked. "If only I could have that in writing, Granger."

She flushed to realize she had uttered the last bit aloud.

Draco ground against her sex, using every trick he knew to bring her to climax. She was soft, virginal and delicious and he wondered if he had always known she would be that way. Sure, he had entertained the thoughts, what warm-blooded male of their year had not? The desire to snatch the prude and bend her over a desk after class seemed to be a prevalent wank dream amongst his classmates.

And here he was, rotten old Draco Malfoy, living out the wet dream of Hogwarts. He snapped out of his thoughts as she began to scream.

It started in little huffs, and erupted into full blown shrieks as she bucked against him and clawed at his back. With a firm lap against her clit, she shrieked and grew rigid before whimpering into the gentle licks he gave to ease her body.

He drew apart from her with a quiet smack of his lips and a saucy grin. "You are positively delicious, Granger."

Her already flushed cheeks grew deeper red. "Malfoy, really!"

He nodded yes. "Taste for yourself."

He leaned in for a kiss, and to her surprise the taste was light and natural- nothing like she had expected.

Draco smiled at her returning fervour. "You are a perfect little witch, you know that?"

"Malfoy!" A loud shout carried across the pond, betraying the voice of Theo Nott.

"You two have been gone awhile; the others sent me to check if anything happened to you."

"We're fine, Nott," Draco growled tersely across the water. Hermione's eyes went wide in fright as she looked across the dim moonlight for Theo's form.

"You want me to head back?" The voice called back.

"We will be along shortly. See you at camp, Theo." Draco's reply carried a hint of threat in its tone.

They heard Theo chuckle as the voice moved away. "Alright, mate, see you there."

Hermione struggled to pull up her bottoms before a firm hand clamped about her wrist and yanked firmly on the fabric to keep it down.

"My apologies for the intrusion, Granger, but we aren't nearly done here."

She scowled at him. "I'm done, Malfoy, I want to head back before everyone knows."

Draco chuckled. "Don't be a fool, they all already know. Try as you might, those sly little touches you have been passing me aren't nearly coy enough."

She flushed; it was true she had touched him a few times when the want and need got to be too much, but it had been in the shadows, or under the table, or. "Ohhh…"

She groaned as he worked a gentle finger into her and slowly began to explore her insides.

"Stop. Draco, I can't do this anymore," Hermione half whimpered into the soft flesh of his shoulder.

He pulled his head away from the juncture of her neck abruptly. "Can't do what, exactly?" His hair was slick from the water and plastered to his head and neck. She couldn't quite make out his features in the dim light, but saw a faint scowl from his mouth and deep furrows in his brow.

She shook her hands about her in anguish. "Any of this, the sneaking about, the competition between the other boys, and frankly, I simply can't bear to see Blaise like this any longer. He doesn't speak to anyone anymore. He drinks too much, you can feel the misery pouring off him."

Draco fairly snarled at the last comment. "He made his choices, Granger, don't take pity on him."

Hermione shoved her body away from him. "Take pity on him? Take pity on him for what? What choices did he make exactly? I don't even know what is going on between the two of you, is it my fault?"

Draco said nothing and looked away sharply, reaching for the remainder of his beer. He took a slow swig and threw the bottle off into the bushes where it landed with a resounding crash of glass. She thought to chide him for the wanton act of destruction but decided better of it.

"It isn't your fault. He and I had an agreement, he broke it. Unless Zabini cares to make amends, then things will continue on as they have been. If you are, however, telling me that you have no interest in me, then that is another conversation altogether."

He looked sharply at her and took her chin firmly. "Is that what you are telling me, Granger?"

Hermione tried to pull away, but he held on tight. "I want an answer." She felt the heat of his flesh burning into her, and it was all she could do to pull away and not throw herself at him.

"I don't know what I want, but I do know that I want whatever is going on between you and Blaise to stop. I really truly care for you Draco, enough to almost make a stupid ill-formed hormonal choice about you, but I can't do that. Not to myself, not to Harry and certainly not to you."

"And what about Blaise?" He asked, the question lingering in the air between them.

"I want you to tell me the truth, Draco Malfoy."

He said nothing in response and looked away from her, towards the far side of the lake.

"Draco?"

He finally turned to meet her gaze. "It isn't mine to tell, Granger. If you want the truth, then you will need to ask him." He gave a gentle tug on her arm. "Come on, let's get you back to camp. Maybe you can speak with Zabini then."

Hermione tried to judge the emotion in Draco's voice. It seemed tight and strangled, and was a tone she had never heard from him before. If she didn't know better, she would think he was nervous.

"Hey, Granger, just don't take what Blaise has to tell you too hard, okay? You still have Potter."

Hermione felt her blood freeze in her veins as Draco threw her robe about her and proceeded to lead her down the path, a few steps ahead the rest of the way back. She knew better than to ask questions, he was obviously done with the conversation, leaving her curious and beyond nervous.

What could he possibly be hiding from her?

Was this all just a game between him and Zabini? Were they toying with her all this time?

Draco's steps faltered in front of her as they grew closer to the clearing- he seemed to be peering through the branches to catch a glimpse of whoever remained.

He pushed through the branches cautiously to reveal the form of Blaise, slumped against a fallen trunk staring at the fire intently. He glanced up at the intruders and grimaced at the sight. He went to move but Draco quickly raised his hand to stop him.

"It ends tonight, Zabini, she's demanding to know."

Blaise looked fiercely at Draco, then turned his head away in shame.

"Just take her, Drac, I don't want to do this anymore. You win, alright?"

His tone was defeated and it shocked the two who watched. Draco couldn't believe this was the voice of his best friend, and Hermione hardly recognized the man in front of her.

Draco looked Blaise over and gave him a slight nod before turning to Hermione. "Blaise and I have been lovers since fifth year."

He said it in such haste that she has a hard time piecing together his words, and he was no longer looking at her, seemingly interested in a point high above in the tree line.

Hermione felt her mind halt in shock as she processed the statement. Had she heard him correctly? The two Slytherin Princes? They could have anyone they wanted, but apparently they wanted each other...

She felt her mouth gape unattractively as she looked between the two ashamed men and asked rather thoughtlessly, "Isn't that sort of normal amongst wizards?"

Blaise shrugged non-commitally, still not looking up to face her. Draco sighed loudly and met her gaze with something akin to sadness in his eyes. "It isn't normal enough. Most witches find it repulsive."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Have you told other witches? Does everyone else know except me?"

Blaise flopped onto the ground again. "Pansy and Theo know, and I'm sure the others have an idea by now. It isn't like we have much privacy here."

She had no idea what to think with this revelation; she had been so sure in their affections. Hadn't Draco Malfoy been pawing at her less than an hour before? But now he was...gay, she supposed. His body had certainly seemed to find her attractive. He didn't look very happy about the revelation, and Blaise looked positively miserable.

"Is this why you have been fighting? Are you using me to get back at one another?"

"No!" Draco said it with such vehemence she took a startled step back. His gaze softened. "Look, we don't like just any old wizard, we have had this relationship for years and it has never stood in the way of witches. We had an agreement where we could do anything we want in relation to others, just never go for the same witch and always come back to one another."

At that statement the two wizards exchanged sneers and Hermione understood instantly. She was driving a wedge between them- the two people who seemed to need each other most on the island. The others had friends, she had Harry and Ron. Draco and Blaise had each other up until she ruined everything. They were seldom seen apart at Hogwarts, and now she knew why.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything," she forced out in a soft voice.

Blaise was on his feet and at her side faster than she could process. "Oh no, cara, don't say that. It's because we are arseholes who can't resolve our own problems without bringing a helpless girl into it, and I apologize to you. I am sure Draco feels the same."

Blaise shot him a warning look and Draco moved closer, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Granger, this isn't fair to you, and it isn't your fault. Neither of us deserve you. You and Potter are made for one another and we all know that. Blaise and I will work this out, and you go back to Potter. I am sorry if we have misled you."

Hermione felt the ire rise within her. "Misled me! Try lied to me, toyed with me, played with my emotions and for fuck's sake, Draco, you made me believe you cared for me! How could you? I trusted you!"

There was a crack in his demeanour as he listened to the final phrase. He took her shoulder firmly in his grasp and turned her sharply to face him. "You trust me?"

Hermione was struggling to hold back tears and couldn't bring herself to look up. "I thought I did...You almost seemed to care...I don't know what I was thinking. This island changes nothing, I will still always be the same know-it-all-Gryffindor from Hogwarts in your eyes, no matter how different things are here."

Draco shook his head. "You have no idea how you look through my eyes. Even if you did, you wouldn't believe what you would see." He ran his hand through his damp hair several times, tossing the blond locks into a messy shag about his head.

Blaise was eyeing the two with concern. "I can leave, Draco, I don't want to intrude on this."

Hermione turned sharply. "You aren't going anywhere! I can't stand to see the two of you so miserable, it is effecting everyone. We all feel like we are on pins and needles, Pansy and Lisa are about to make a choice any day and I have no idea what to do! I was going to choose Draco, and now I can't! And you wouldn't touch me if I threw myself at you! So that leaves Harry and I love him, I really do, but I just don't know if there will be any passion, and it might be awkward...."

Hermione held her head in her hands as she crumpled into a lump in the sand. She knew she had said too much, practically blurted her whole vault of secrets to the two men she most definitely should not have told. They were using her, she was sure, and now what would she get? A broken heart and a lifetime of taunts for her foolishness. She took great, heaving breaths into her lungs, then exhaled watery sobs. She was startled by a gentle touch on her back as a hand tentatively reached out to her.

She lifted her head to see two concerned Slytherins peering at her. Blaise held out his arms and she tumbled forward into them. He almost fell over and readjusted his awkward crouch to hold her in his arms.

"Cara bella, it was nothing you did. I care about my mate here. We have been friends since we were in nappies, and no matter how magnificent the bird, and you are a magnificent bird, I couldn't lose that. Because of that, I cannot touch you." His face held a pained expression as he met eyes with Draco over her shoulder.

Draco crouched down next to them and pulled Hermione to him, leaving Blaise seated in the sand across from them. Hermione fit nicely in his lap and he gently wiped away a few stray tears from her cheeks with the back of his hand. "So you care for me?"

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded once.

He pressed on. "And you care for Blaise?"

Without opening her eyes she nodded again.

"It also sounds like you may strangely care for Potter."

At that her eyes popped open in exasperation. "Of course I care for Harry."

Draco chuckled and the sound reverberated through her body. "Of course you do." He shifted and turned her about to face him, pulling her legs to straddle him in the sand. "Granger, whether you are aware of it or not, you have already made your decision and Blaise and I are going to make it very easy for you."

"You are?" She asked with a bit of surprise.

"We are." He nodded in affirmation. "You are going to lose your virginity to Harry Potter."

"What?!" Two voices rang out in confusion. Blaise looked alarmed and Hermione simply looked hurt.

"You don't want to do that with me?" Her voice wavered as she spoke.

Draco leaned forward and gently nipped at her neck, then laved the spot over with his tongue. "Of course I do, Granger. I want to take you to my bed and fuck you until you can't walk for a week. I want Blaise here to watch and when the time is right, join us. I want to do a million dirty little things to your body so that you will never stray from my side again, and that is just the first night."

Hermione flushed deeply at the suggestion and squirmed in discomfort on his lap. She was unreasonably turned on by the suggestion. She hadn't ever thought of the two boys together, let alone the two with her. It was arousing to say the least.

"But," Draco continued, "That isn't how your first time should be. You deserve to have it be special. You deserve to have it be with someone you love, and always will. Blaise and I have each other, it would only drive a wedge between us if one of us took you. So you will give it to Potter and then you will come to us." As he finished the statement he attached himself once again to her neck, weaving his fingers into her mane of hair.

Hermione tried to think while he was driving her to distraction and finally settled on pushing herself away from him, only to fall into the waiting arms of Zabini, who wore a wicked smirk and leaned down to start where Draco left off.

Draco moved closer and joined his friend, kissing one side of her collarbone, up her neck and onto her cheek, while Blaise took the other. Hermione felt herself give in and wanted them to take her then and there, but through the fog in her brain she was able to see Draco's point.

"Alright, I'll do it." She let out in a breathy moan. She was rewarded by a pair of hands moving down to massage her sensitive breasts and pair of lips softly kissing the juncture of her collarbone and neck.

It really was the perfect solution, and surely Harry would agree. For right now, she would simply enjoy the attention of the two delicious serpents she found herself intertwined in, she would deal with it tomorrow.

Chapter End Notes:

**Things I adore about Fanfiction: **

**That people from all walks of life write it. **

**That people all over the world read it. **

**That I have had feedback from people on four continents, of every age from 15 to 60 (maybe older!). **

**That men and women read it, and write it. **

**That it is vast and dispersed and loved, and that you, reader, have come and found mine. I hope you enjoy it and it brings you as much joy as it does me. **

**Thank you for your love and support, thank you for taking the time in your life to read my little story. With love~ Tem **


	11. In the Dark of the Night

**hank you to my amazing betas Lady Lynn and ForgetfulLove, this would read like a clusterfuck without them.**

**Also, this belongs to JK Rowling, not me. I can keep dreaming... **

In the dark of the night, Hermione longed for her parents.

She longed for her bed at Hogwarts and the security of regular meals.

She missed everything she had known before.

Her entire life had changed in the blink of an eye that day in Potions, and hadn't stopped free-falling since. But the change that had happened that very night was monolithic amongst the towering changes that had come before it.

Almost every night since their arrival, Hermione woke fitful with anxiety. The ocean would roar in the background and lull her to sleep, but not tonight. Tonight, as she lay brooding, she was shaken from her thoughts by an arm reaching out to pull her close.

"You still awake?" the deep male voice whispered into her ear.

Hermione nodded softly, her curls brushing gently against his face.

"Are you regretting it?"

Hermione heard a tinge of worry in his question and smiled gently while turning to fold into him. "No, not at all. You were wonderful... it was wonderful. Thank you, Harry."

The strong arms of her best friend pulled her close to his chest. He kissed her forehead softly and wound his arms about her waist, pulling her body flush against him. She could feel his heart beating against her breast and felt comfort wash over her. He cared about her. He loved her and she loved him. Harry had been more generous than she ever could have guessed, even knowing he wouldn't be able to keep her to himself after the night was over.

They had all made a decision, and by hell or high water, they would see it through. They had taken an oath to a similar effect and Hermione hoped they wouldn't be stuck here long enough to regret it.

It was all Pansy's fault, really. She had been the one to catch Hermione sandwiched between two Slytherins in front of a dying fire. She had been the one to inform the group of the discovery. She had been the one to breach the topic of 'rearranging' the relationships on the island. She had made this all happen, and it had happened so much faster than Hermione had anticipated.

Hadn't it just been last night that she had flushed with shame as Pansy exposed her secret? The Slytherin hadn't even waited a day after catching them.

Yet, no one seemed surprised by the admission. Ron had a knowing smirk on his face, the other men looked humoured and Harry seemed simply distraught. His eyes never left Hermione's as they sat around the fire to discuss Pansy's 'new idea,' as she had dubbed it while bidding them all to stay put and hear her out.

It wasn't so much a 'new' idea she presented, as a very old one. It might have been the oldest idea in the world. What else could eight men do with three women? Pansy had a coy look on her face as she spoke, but Hermione could hear the quaver in her voice betraying her nerves. She had explained in great detail her thoughts on monogamy, which were quite simply that she was too young for it, and that she couldn't make a decision at that point in time which she could hold faithful to for the rest of her life. In fact, she preferred remaining unattached. A statement made with a look of regret to Theo.

Theo didn't seem nearly as upset as they thought he would be. He smiled sadly at Pansy, but it was no secret that he had slept with Lisa on more than one occasion, something Terry had screamed loudly about the week before on the beach when he thought he and Lisa were alone. But they were never truly alone on the island- there were too many prying eyes to make any private conversation foolproof.

Lisa, to her credit, had taken her dressing down with grace and told him he could accept her as she was and be with her, or turn his nose up at her and be alone. It had made an impression on Terry, as well as Michael and Ernie, who were eavesdropping.

That incident alone had brought forward the necessity of the current conversation, Pansy catching Hermione had only hastened its arrival.

After stating her bit, Pansy coloured as she choked out her proposal. "I think we should form a communal relationship where we share one another."

There was a pregnant pause as Pansy refused to be ashamed, but also took care to not meet any one's eyes directly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked hesitantly when it seemed no one would speak.

Pansy took a deep breath and looked Ron square in the face. "What I mean is that I think we should figure out some sort of rotation or something. I don't like the weird macho bullshit you lot have been pulling lately, and I don't see any other way to keep the peace. Someone is going to get hurt if we keep this up. Lisa and Hermione don't have to do anything, but I will make sure that no one is left alone while we are here."

By the end of her confession, Pansy turned sharply on Theo who had opened his mouth to speak. "And don't you fucking say anything, Theo. Who the hell cares if I am a slag? It is only us here, I don't care if you judge me."

Theo held his hands up in defeat. "Listen, I wasn't going to call you a slag. In fact, I think it makes perfect sense. I just don't want you to end up feeling like a whore."

Pansy sighed loudly and sunk back into her seat. "Well, I bloody well don't want to feel like a whore either, but I think this is necessary."

"I'm in too."

Ten heads turned to stare at Lisa Turpin.

Lisa worried her long blonde hair about her fingers as she flushed a deep red. "There isn't anyone here that I would mind being with. I rather fancy a few of you, and I don't think it is fair to place all the responsibility on Pansy."

"And you don't mind whoring your body out to all of these men?" Terry asked with a hint of venom to his tone.

"No, I don't, Terry. I care for all of you; it isn't like I would be sleeping with random men off the street. We spend all of our time together, we care for one another, what more could I wish for in lovers?" She smiled softly at the looks she received from the men before turning to Hermione. "I am sorry, Hermione, I don't want to put you in a bad position."

Hermione was startled to find the attention on herself. "What? I didn't say I wouldn't do it..."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I don't think that is the problem, Granger. I think the problem is that you are still the 'Virgin Granger,' are you not?"

Hermione frowned at Pansy. "Don't call me that. I made up my mind on who already, I just haven't exactly gotten around to it, yet."

Ron snorted. "You make it sound like your laundry, Hermione. These things can't be planned out, they just need to happen."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at Ron. "I just made up my mind last night. I haven't had much time to act on it, now have I?"

Draco smirked and elbowed her from his place at her side, easing her tension at the announcement. Hermione stole a quick glance at Harry, only to find him gazing intently at her, his face void of emotion.

Pansy shrugged. "Fine, you sleep with Malfoy, then we revisit this conversation, but I swear to Merlin you better get on with it, Granger. I can't take much more of this. I want us to make a pact and stick by it."

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't choose Malfoy."

There was a deafening silence, broken only by waves crashing against the beach in rapid succession. Draco nudged Hermione and spoke low in her ear. "You can do this, Granger. Be brave, I promise I will make it worth your while."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I want it to be Harry."

A strangled choking sound brought the attention away from her, but it wasn't Harry that was gasping in shock. It was Ron, who had turned tomato red and was looking about wildly confused. "Bloody hell! _Harry_? As in _our_ best mate, Harry?"

Harry shot him a withering gaze before turning back to his friend. Hermione had yet to meet his eyes and was looking a bit terrified. He was sure she didn't want to make this announcement so public. He hated that he could see her apprehension. Of course he would take her, honestly, who wouldn't? She was his best friend, brilliant, and the fact that she had grown up lovely didn't hurt.

Harry moved from his seat and crouched down in front of Hermione, all too well aware of Malfoy at her side, noting his arm wrapped about her waist. "Are you sure this is what you want, Mione?"

She lifted her head and chanced to meet his gaze. "I know you will always love me. I know you won't hurt me, and I know if I am scared you will make it better. You always have."

He smiled and took her hand, laying a soft kiss on her palm. "You are right, I will always love you, and this choice means more to me than you will ever know."

Theo groaned. "Well isn't that all lovey-dovey sweet? So Potter here is going to fuck Granger, then can we figure this shit out? I am sick of all the fighting, and I swear if I hear Boot yell at Turpin one more time I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Hey!" Terry jumped up. "That isn't fair and you know it. You have been fucking _my_ girlfriend, what am I supposed to do? Just lie back and take it?"

Theo smirked. "Well, she won't be just your girlfriend anymore, so get used to it."

Terry rolled his eyes. "Alright then. You want to share yourself, Lisa? Fine by me. In fact, I look forward to it. This is bound to be an interesting experiment, if nothing else, and I am sure no one at Hogwarts could think to imagine what we are up to right now, plus we all get laid. That is a situation I can deal with."

Blaise leaned casually against Pansy's legs and wound his fingers about her small hand. "We will need to be careful, Pansy, we don't have potions and are ill-equipped to deal with sprogs should someone be less than cautious." He cast a concerned glance at Harry and Hermione.

Pansy let forth a shrill laugh and shoved Blaise in the shoulder. "Well, it isn't like I am going to get pregnant, we all know the charms. I can teach Granger the most effective ones."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not likely to need them." She turned her face away from the fire and closed her eyes tightly. Harry leaned closer and took her by the hand and then pulled her into the cradle of his arms.

Pansy looked surprised and opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off before she had the chance. "Dolohov got a shot at her in the Ministry. Cursed her womb and nearly destroyed it. Hermione will be lucky to ever have a child, or so the mediwitch said."

Hermione refused to look at them as she spoke. "I do not expect to ever be a mother. That doesn't mean I don't want to experience that love. If Pansy and Lisa have children, I will help raise them. I will give what I can. Besides, I never thought I would be much of a motherly type anyhow." Her frown betrayed her inner thoughts.

It wasn't that she didn't have the desire to be a mother, she was just aware that she hadn't the ability. Maybe after the war she could help with an orphanage, or the children's ward at St. Mungo's, or anything to fill the ache her womb had felt ever since that night in the Ministry. She sometimes wondered if the yearning for a child was a side-effect of the curse, a way to make the pain linger long after the damage was done.

Lisa rushed over and took Hermione in her arms. "Oh, love, I am sure that you will have a child when the time is right, but Merlin knows it is the last thing we need now." She smiled warmly at Hermione, who relaxed into her friend's arms.

Lisa flashed a smile at the group over the top of Hermione's head, which was cradled to her chest, before addressing the others. "I, for one, won't do this without a Wizard's Oath. I want you all to swear to me that we won't use this against one another. No provoking one another over our relationships. I can't stand to see you all fight. I want this situation to make Pansy, Hermione and I feel like goddesses, not chattel for you to bicker over. If we do this right, it can be beautiful; if we do this wrong it will pit us against one another."

Michael brandished his wand. "We can use an oath of no malice, similar to what we did before. It was easy enough, we can modify it for eleven."

Ernie shook his head in disagreement. "If we are going to do that, I want more out of the oath. I want us to swear that we will care for one another. That we won't leave one another if one of us falls sick or shun another over a petty argument."

Ron quirked an eyebrow. "Sounds more like a marriage bond to me, minus the blood oath."

"Is that a bad thing?" Pansy asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

Ron smiled widely. "No, not a bad thing at all. I just want everyone to realize what we are vowing."

Ernie pocketed his wand and turned to Michael while taking Lisa's free hand. "I think we should let Hermione and Harry take care of their part of things. When that is done, we will have a better idea of which people we will be working with and what the arrangement should look like. I am going to work on the oath tonight. Anyone who likes may join me. Pansy, you want to work on a charm to decide pairings so it is fair to everyone?" Pansy nodded in agreement. "Good, then I think each of you should add anything you feel strongly about to parchment and tomorrow we will go over them all and decide on a contract that works for everyone." Ernie looked giddy at the thought of them all. He pulled Lisa gently to her feet and offered to lead her to the common room.

There were a few awkward moments as they slowly dispersed, gazing briefly at Harry and Hermione, seated next to one another in the sand, before making their way to their own respective areas.

Finally all that was left were Hermione, Harry, Draco and Blaise. Blaise sat to the side but watched Hermione and Draco like a hawk. He had said little during the meeting, still marvelling at the fact that he had Draco back, not to mention that he had gained Hermione Granger, brain of Hogwarts, golden girl extraordinaire. He observed as Draco pushed off his perch and joined Hermione on the ground, putting his arm about her and looking intently Harry.

There were a few awkward moments before Draco cleared his throat. "Listen, Potter, it was my idea."

Harry's eyebrows shot up about his shaggy bangs and he gave a little cough that sounded something like 'sorry'.

"It was my idea, and Hermione has come to agree, that you will be the best for her in this respect. But don't think, even for a moment, that you get to keep her. You have no idea how difficult it is to concede in this, and if I hear that you hurt her in any way it won't just be me that you are answering to. Zabini over there has an attachment to her as well, and I guarantee you that it will be in your best interest to make this a very special experience for our girl."

Hermione had remained with her head buried into Harry's chest until Draco finished, and then quickly launched herself at him. He caught her in his arms with a low laugh and gave a gentle kiss to her cheek before smoothing down her wayward curls. "You can do this, Granger. This is Harry Potter, your best friend- you'll be fine. I will be here for you in the morning; I will be here for you tonight if you need me. I'm not going anywhere." He turned her chin up to meet his gaze. "Okay?"

Hermione gave a weak smile and nodded, detaching herself from his grasp. "Okay. I will come and find you in the morning."

Draco gave a quick nod of agreement and squeezed her hand before shooting a final look at Harry. "Take care of her. You can't imagine how hard this is for me."

Harry swallowed roughly then extended his hand to Draco. "Thank you, Malfoy. I will do everything in my power to do this right."

With a curt incline of his head, Draco stalked off down the path towards the pools, and moments later, Blaise silently followed him off into the darkness, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

There was almost a minute of deafening silence as they sat, bodies touching, afraid to say a word.

Harry coughed slightly as he broke the silence. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? With me? I don't really have much experience... just those times with Parvati, and it was almost a year ago."

Hermione flushed brightly. She hadn't been aware there he had done anything with Parvati, let alone slept with her. Yet, it soothed her a bit- at least one of them would have an idea what they were doing. Sure she knew what they were supposed to do, she had read books, she had seen movies, but when it came right down to how the act itself would work, she was clueless.

"I want it to be you, Harry. I don't care about experience. I know that with you, even if this whole thing is bloody awful and awkward, you will still stand by my side tomorrow and think no less of me. I couldn't bear to be judged on my first time."

At that, Harry leaned over and pulled her into a gentle kiss. "No one would ever judge you for that, Hermione, and if they did, they don't deserve you."

Hermione grinned and took his hand. "My place, or yours?"

Harry smiled back. "Let me take you back to my place."

With a tug and a spin of their bodies, they had Apparated silently into Harry's room. He was thankful he had cast a permanent Silencing Charm on the room so that he wouldn't wake others with his nightmares; now no one had heard them come it. It made the whole situation a bit less mortifying as neither of them had the desire to parade past the others as they made their way to bed.

Harry's room was the same size as hers, but far more Spartan. His mattress still lay on the floor in the corner, his clothing shoved into a trunk by the window. He had painted the room a deep blue and charmed the night sky onto the ceiling. Stars twinkled as clouds rolled across the scene. He had a few interesting plants he had collected on the windowsill, which completed his foray into decorating.

He looked about a bit ashamed. "I haven't done much with it."

She giggled in response. "I can tell."

The room once again fell silent as Harry approached her slowly and laid a hand on her waist to pull her closer. He gave a firm tug and she was flush against him, suddenly aware of the tension of his muscles and the deep laboured breaths he was taking.

"Harry?" she asked quietly. "How do we do this? I am so nervous."

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently. His lips pressed softly against hers before teasing them open with his tongue.

They had kissed enough times that she instantly calmed at his touch, and was hardly aware of him exploring her body with his hands. It wasn't until he pulled at the hem of her shirt and began to work it up her waist that she was aware he was initiating their encounter. She allowed him to divest her of her clothing, and worked his shift off in the same manner. He followed the same tactic with her pants, and she returned, until they stood in their undergarments kissing feverishly.

Harry gave a low groan and flicked the clasp that freed her bra before grabbing her knickers in one hand and shoving them to the floor.

And there she was, naked in front of Harry Potter. She couldn't imagine a more awkward situation. He was looking at her body, seemingly taking every centimetre of her form in. She was tempted to cover herself, but that wouldn't help the situation. Hermione forced herself to look at Harry, who seemed aroused and terrified in one single expression. She gathered her Gryffindor bravery and pulled his boxers off quickly, afraid of what she would find. She had only touched men outside the clothing, save two nights ago with Malfoy, and had _never_ seen one completely starkers.

She decided quickly that a nude Harry Potter wasn't a bad sight at all. Yes, she saw him topless all the time, but this was different.

His legs were thin, but muscular, and as her eyes levelled to his waist she blushed profusely at his sex jutting out at her. He was hard as hell and moved to cover himself.

Hermione gave a grunt of disapproval and pulled his hands away, taking him in again, making sure to etch the sight in her memory. Harry took that moment to pull her gently to his bed.

She lay down on her side, facing him from tip to toe, grinning at his gentle caresses. He looked unsure how to move forward so she took his hand and laid it on her breast. She felt his cock surge against her thigh at the touch and was glad to see that he was effected by her body. She wouldn't have known what to do if he found her repulsive.

Harry lowered his mouth and began to rain kisses upon her neck, slowly working his way down to her breasts. His mouth fluttered about her nipples, gently skirting each tip before consuming it with a lave of his tongue. He felt so different from Draco, whose touches were firm and guiding, and whose tongue knew exactly how to flick and caress her into a frenzy.

Harry's tongue was firm and catlike, licking her skin and groaning at each taste. She was surprised to find him aroused by touching and playing with her, and let out a gasp of shock as he lowered his head and swiped his feline tongue across her thigh, close enough to her core to ghost against her sex.

"Oh, Harry, no!" She groaned in shock as his tongue swept out and roughly consumed her core, his lips latching against her folds. Her hips shot up, bucking against the pleasing sensation. She was not quite used to oral sex, having only experienced it for the first time the night before, but she was certain it was the most marvellous feeling she had ever experienced.

Hermione began to feel heady as Harry continued to suck and lap at her, and she felt a bit pervy as she vaguely wondered if this was a similar sensation to a Dementors kiss. _La petit morte_, no?

She shook her head and pulled at Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I am ready."

She felt Harry freeze and slowly pull away from her. He sat up on his haunches, his penis pushing against her, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

Hermione looked into the deep green eyes of her best friend, eyes she knew better than her own, and knew she was certain. His black hair was even more tousled than normal, and the scar on his head was reflecting the light of the moon through the window, making it appear more like a lighting bolt than she had ever seen. He was her best friend, and she loved him. This was what she wanted.

She smiled at him and pushed her hips against his to indicate her want. "Yes, Harry, I am sure."

He smiled, but the look quickly turned to that of determination as his body pressed against hers. He propped himself up on his elbows, his body hovering over hers, and gently pushed his head into her. Hermione hissed at the slight intrusion and Harry took her hand firmly in his own. "This will probably hurt a bit."

She willed herself to stay calm and relax as Harry sheathed himself in her body in one quick movement.

Hermione felt her flesh tear and let out a gasp of pain. Her hips surged up and Harry tried to still her movements. "Just wait a moment. I promise, it will get better."

She nodded and took a few deep breaths before pushing her hips experimentally against his. Harry kissed her forehead and tested her body with a few shallow thrusts.

When the pain eased, the sensation of his movements took her by surprise. Harry moved slowly and deliberately, smoothing one hand up and down her torso while balancing his weight on his opposite forearm. He would lean down to kiss her brow, or take her lips gently with his own. She was so caught up in watching him that the ache of pleasure that spread throughout her body caught her off guard.

She gave a soft gasp and Harry stilled instantly. "Did I hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not in the least. _Please_, keep going."

A broad smile crossed Harry's face. "Feel alright, then?"

She chose not to dignify that with a response and instead, bucked her hips up, pushing him deep within her.

"Oh my god! Mione! Shit!" Harry growled at the depth of the thrust and seemed to lose a bit of control. His movements quickened and his thrusts became deeper, delving into her in a way she hadn't imagined possible.

The orgasm that swept throughout her body caught both of them off guard. She hadn't known it was coming; she didn't know enough about sex to expect it. She let forth a scream that seemed to erupt from an unknown depth within her. She heard Harry groan loudly in response, and felt his hips begin to jerk erratically above her. He let out a growlish-yell and collapsed upon her body roughly.

They had pulled apart, panting, as Harry smoothed his hand through her curls and lay kisses against the back of her head, murmuring sweet nothings until she drifted off.

And that was how she had awoken in a strange bed, with a familiar man and a life forever altered. As she curled into Harry, she could feel the tension in his body.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

He was silent and she felt him inhale deeply against her back before hesitating. "I know we said I wouldn't be able to keep you and claim you for my own, but does that mean this will be the only time we will ever do this together?"

She wasn't sure what to say- she hadn't thought that far ahead. She knew she was dying to sleep with Malfoy, and Blaise for that matter, and that she didn't want to be left out from whatever Pansy and Lisa dreamt up overnight, but would she be able to sleep with Harry again? The answer came quickly, she hardly had to think before her heart made the decision for her. "No, Harry, this won't. I plan on doing this over and over again."

Harry didn't say anything, but she could feel the tension ease out of him. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and bid her to sleep, and she couldn't help but smile.

Merlin, what would Draco think? What would everyone think? One shag and all she could think about was more. So much for the Virgin Granger.

Hermione knew what she would have to do the next day. She would be taking part in the bonding. She would be taking them all on as lovers, and Morgana help her, she couldn't wait.

Chapter End Notes:

***Cringes and hides in the corner***

Is that okay? I am so nervous! Harry and Hermione, I had no idea how to write it! I hope I did justice to it. I am so looking forward to chapter 12 and the Draco/Blaise action, I have been waiting almost a year for it, and almost two years since I wrote it in my notebook!

Please let me know what you think, love it? Hate it? I am all ears.  


**Also chapter 12 is almost done, but then it will be awhile. I got engaged in September and the fiancé and I just bought our first house which closes today! Let me tell you, buying real estate in California is hard work! But we have a 1908 arts and crafts bungalow to call our own and once the internet is there I will get to work on chapter 13. **

**  
Thank you for reading! ~Tem**


	12. The Covenant

_Aren't you dying to know how Draco is in bed.....? Well then read! Damn you! Read! ;-)_

I love you readers! By now you must know I adore my betas; Lady Lynn and ForgetfulLove. A huge thank you to everyone!

Hermione awoke late the next morning feeling more rested than she had in years. Her body was slightly sore but deliciously satisfied. It took her a moment to recall why.

The why was looking her right in the face with a brilliant smile. "Good morning sunshine."

Hermione giggled at his expression. "Morning Harry."

His smile faded a bit as he took a moment to study her. "Are you feeling alright today, I mean, about all of this?"

She took a moment to search her feelings. There was no twinge of regret like she had expected. She knew Harry thought nothing less of her; in fact, it appeared that she had grown more precious in his eyes as a result of their actions.

Her body was a bit sore, not painfully so, just new sensations. The only overwhelming urge she had was to find Draco and make sure this was still alright in the light of day. "I'm sort of odd Harry, on the one hand I feel almost relieved, and on the other I am bloody terrified about what happens next. But, I am a Gryffindor and I will just have to be brave about this, however, I wouldn't say no to a bite of food."

He smiled and helped her out of bed. "Would you like me to bring you something?" She shook her head. "No, I think I am going to go for a quick swim first. I need some time to think and get my jitters out." Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go swim, I will be here."

She nodded hastily and Apparated to the shoreline, a way down from the beach that was visible from the house, she didn't want to see anyone just now.

The salty sea breeze brushed against her face and tangled in her hair. It never failed, it could be calm as night at the tree house, but by the time she reached the shore there was always a cool breeze that contrasted with the burning hot sand beneath her feet.

She quickly pulled off her clothes down to her skivvies, which she often swam in, and walked towards the water, pausing to sink her toes into the sand and relish the warm tropical water pulling at her ankles and beckoning her in. The shifting of the sand and the small calm waves worked to bury her feet beneath layers of swirling silt and bliss washed over her. She had done it. She had lost her virginity to Harry Potter, and she liked it. She was a woman now and loved it.

Draco had been right beyond a shadow of a doubt. She would have wondered-worried-fretted over sleeping with him, and was sure a sense of remorse might have trickled through her mind the next morning, but not with Harry. Harry loved her, Harry was happy to have shared last night with her, and Harry would be there for her if she wanted to try it again, he had made that part clear.

Would all sex be like this? Happiness with a twinge of anticipation? Fulfillment? Contentment? Surely not. But could it be? If this whole group thing really worked, and she _was_ going to give it a go, could it be wonderful? Beautiful even?

She walked further into the water, letting it lap about her thighs. The water was warm, but immersing yourself was always the hardest part. Once you were wet it no longer seemed cold, but it was always hard to take the final step.

Hermione took a moment to realize the ocean wasn't the only thing this line of thought applied to, but she was brave, she was a Gryffindor through and through, and she took the plunge.

Her hair wrapped about her in the murky water and she took a moment to swim beneath the shallow waves and popped up past the breaking point. It wasn't too deep and her toes drug across the bottom as she pushed her head up into the sunlight. It was blinding in its reflection off the sea. She once again wondered at where in the world they could be.

She knew they must be in an equatorial location. The length of light to dark was almost even and they had been there going on seven months. The weather hardly ever changed, it was a balmy 30* everyday and there was nothing, _nothing_, dangerous on the island.

They had yet to see a shark, the boars were the largest animals they had found and were more a nuisance than a threat. The storms were mild, the food was plentiful, the weather beautiful, the water clean, at this point she would have settled for anything to make this bucolic existence seem a bit more _real_. She had half hoped to find old relics, or sacrificial remains, or even cannibals for Merlin's sake! But instead the only thing she had to fear was herself, and Draco Malfoy.

The very same Draco Malfoy who was currently standing on the shoreline waiting for her return. The very same Draco Malfoy she would have to confront over last night and she didn't want to. She wanted to fast forward in time to the point when she was writhing beneath him and clawing at his back, not to the uncomfortable conversation that surely awaited her upon her return. So she turned her back on him and swum further out.

When she turned again he had taken a seat next to her clothing and seemed resigned to wait. She wasn't ready to confront him just yet, so wait he would. She took the opportunity to float on her back and let the gentle ebb and flow lull her softly.

As the ocean carried her further out she felt her body bump against the invisible bubble they were contained in. It was no use; they could find no breach, even with hours of investigation underwater and the aid of the bubble-head charm. It was like they were enclosed in a glass dome, but she could see the ocean beyond them, she knew it was there, so what was this?

She looked back to the shore and, sure enough, Draco was still there. She had avoided him long enough, and really, she didn't want to provoke him. It was time to return.

Once again floating on her back she fell into a lazy backstroke that carried her towards the shore.

When her heels began to touch upon the sand she knew she had reached the beach and stood awkwardly, adjusting her garments and hair, both of which had bunched themselves up into knots during her swim.

Draco had risen from his position and was now wadding, knee deep, into the waves to greet her.

"Avoiding me?" He quirked an eyebrow in question as he spoke. She shook her head rapidly, spraying droplets of water across the sand and leaving dots of moisture on Draco's clothing. "A little bit. I needed some time alone to think."

"What were you thinking about?" She shrugged, "This, you, everything."

He sat back down on a blanket he had spread on the sand and indicated she should join him. "So did last night go alright?"

Hermione watched his face carefully as he spoke. His jaw was tight and he looked out to the horizon as he spoke, he deliberately avoided viewing her. She wondered if he was afraid of what he would see. He needn't be. She knew that, but then again, he didn't. She felt the sudden need to comfort him, even though _she_ wanted to be comforted right now. "Last night went just as it should have. It was gentle and loving and exactly as it was supposed to be."

She saw the muscles in his jaw grind and flex and a slight narrowing of his eyes. "Good. I am glad that Potter was good to you." He still refused to look at her.

"But he wasn't who I wanted. If you will have me, Draco, I want_ you_, and I hope you still want me."

His gaze shot to her with wide eyes. "After all of this you still want me?"

It took Hermione a moment to decide how to answer that question, all of what exactly? Did he no longer want her, or did he imagine she was through with him? "After all of what, Draco? Are you repulsed by me?"

He gave a dry deep laugh that seemed to catch in his throat. It was one of the peculiar mannerisms that she was attracted to in him, it sounded old, almost wealthy, and it made her smile each time she heard it. The laugh bothered Blaise, he said it made Draco sound just like Lucius. Never having had the opportunity to hear Lucius Malfoy laugh, Hermione decided to ignore that little tidbit of information and continue to revel in the sound.

"Of course I still want you Granger, if you let me I will take you on this blanket right now. But are you sure that this is what you want out of life? Pansy isn't fucking around with this; she means it to be a magical oath, a bond just short of a pureblood marriage contract."

Hermione sighed and flopped onto her back. "Do the others know about this?"

Draco nodded. "We were all up half the night working different bits of magic in it. No one wants this to be permanently binding should we find a way home at some later point."

She wondered what spells they had worked into the oath, but chose to pursue it no further at that point; she needed to figure out exactly what he wanted from her. "I have decided to go along with Lisa and Pansy, if we are going to do this, we will all do it together. Hasn't that been our rule these past seven months? Why would I change my mind and sacrifice that oath now?" He seemed to gain relief from the comment briefly before she continued on, "I understand that you don't want this to be permanent, but if you want us to work, not as part of this group, but as you and I, I need to know you won't just abandon this bond the moment our location and situation changes."

"So this isn't about how you feel about me, it is just part of this bloody bond." He shut his eyes in frustration and turned his back on her again.

"No, this has _nothing_ to do with the bond. This is about me and you, Draco Malfoy. This conversation right now, is how I feel about you, and how much, against all odds, I care about you. But I need to know that if I do this, if _we_ do this, that things have changed."

His gaze narrowed at her. "Changed how Granger? I am still an arrogant git. Nothing is going to change that. And furthermore, I thought you liked that about me. You know I have no malicious intent in my words to you, and I obviously feel quite different about your _worthiness_." He studied her cheeks as the flushed gently at the comment, "I would dare say everything else about me has changed since we arrived, what more do you possibly want altered?"

She took his hand and intertwined their fingers before looking him straight in the eyes. "I want to know that if we go back you will not forsake me to Voldemort." He cringed at the name, but she pressed on. "I need to know that you won't just run back to your family and serve him, that you will try to find a way out of this and help Harry and Ron and me defeat him. I want to know that you view me as an equal, that we are the same."

"Here Granger we are all the same." Yet he didn't dare look at her, and she knew it.

"And we weren't at Hogwarts? Nothing about who I am has changed since we arrived."

He racked his brain for a way to explain their intrinsic differences, why it would never be just as easy as going back and forgetting his family and his obligations.

"At school, when you went home for the holidays, you left behind your magic and my world. I have never left this world, save now, where I am still surrounded by wizards, I will never leave that world, not even for a moment. If I spend a day or a week in Muggle London, nothing about who I am as a wizard changes, because it is who I am, this is how I was raised, this is what I know. And you, you are able to leave this all behind. I, however, cannot."

Her eyes grew wide. "So what are you saying?! Are you saying that if you go back you will still serve him?"

"I don't bloody well see that I have another choice! He doesn't take well to deserters and I can't hide from him with this mark."

"So _turn_, spy on him, help us, don't just let that monster take over your life, how can you possibly expect me to care for you knowing that you would just as soon turn your back on me? How can you event _think_ of entering into a bond with other people, with other witches, when you can't even give them the decency of life without fear of you!" She was on her feet, practically screaming at him, tears streaming down her face.

He, however, remained impassive. "If we do this, it is you Granger, it is just you. I will touch those other witches, but it won't be you. Do you know that? And I want to hear the same. It is the only way I will go through with this."

"What are you saying?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "If you have the audacity to ask me to forsake everything I know and turn my back on my family, then you better damn well be sure that I am what you want! We will be sharing ourselves with others, but you will be mine."

"What about Blaise?"

"What about Blaise? What happened between Blaise and I isn't what you think. It's not as if we go about shagging all the time, even here it has been every few weeks, only when things get unbearable."

Hermione snorted a laugh. "Unbearable? Draco I've gone without sex for 17 years and I have lived."

"You aren't a male, you can't possibly understand."

She huffed and held her nose up in the air. "I think I do understand! I have needs too you know."

"He knows his place in this relationship. I care about him, but I certainly don't have a _future_ with him now do I Granger? Can't see that he can give me little Malfoys running about the Manor in a few years."

Hermione felt her heart clench painfully. "Neither can I."

Draco stopped his tirade immediately and his frame seemed to slump. "That isn't what I meant."

"It's what you said."

"Well, it came out all wrong. I don't care if you can give me children Hermione," the name seemed to roll oddly off his tongue, having only used it a handful of times prior, "I just want to know that you will give yourself to me, that I don't need to worry about sharing you with other men, that you will only be sharing your body, not your…" He fumbled with the last bit, Draco Malfoy didn't do sentimental, and this was bordering on flowery.

Hermione smiled and took his hand. "Against all odds, you have my heart. At the very least, that is what I can give you." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, ready to take her actions further, and was startled when he pulled away.

"The others actually sent me to retrieve you; they want to cast the bond as soon as possible. I think they are afraid if they don't do it now someone will psych themselves out of it."

"They want to do this now? Like, _now_, now?"  
Draco chuckled darkly and helped her to stand. "Yes Granger, now. Are you getting cold feet already?"

"I don't have cold feet; I just thought we would have a chance to spend some time together first."

Draco stopped short and pulled her into a tight hug, clasping her head flush to his shoulder. "You are too good to me." He took a moment to hold her before continuing, "If we set this spell correctly, and if we didn't we _will_ know immediately, the bond will cast you and I together for tonight."

She looked at him queerly. "I can't even imagine what you have come up with, but the concept of a bond putting any of us together is a bit creepy."

He grinned and pulled her towards the tree house. "Just wait until you see the clever bit of magic we devised while you were with Potter, it would make Dumbledore proud."

"Not Voldemort?"

He shuddered but squeezed her hand. "I would rather please the Headmaster."

It was exactly what she needed to hear.

She entered the great room in trepidation, but the others weren't gathered about as she feared, instead Pansy and Michael poured over a piece of parchment and a cauldron while they others made noise from the kitchen across the bridge.

Pansy looked up as she entered and beamed at her. "So you're a woman now?"

Hermione felt a flush bloom across her face but nodded yes in response. Pansy grinned and beckoned her to the bar, a recent addition by Ron and Theo, with high boy chairs, a teak counter and a mirrored wall to reflect their conjured beverages. Pansy grabbed her hand reassuringly and indicated to the potion. "Michael is almost done brewing it. All that is left is the blood."

"You can't be serious? You devised a blood bond?" She asked in shock.

Pansy rolled her eyes and indicated to the parchment. "It isn't a binding oath. It just ensures that it is unbreakable by any one member alone. We wouldn't want someone to grow mutinous on us, now would we?" She shot a wink to Michael who quirked an eyebrow in response.

Hermione wondered when they first slept together, and how she had missed it. Although it appeared she had missed quite a bit in the last few weeks-or maybe it had been months now.

There was a rumble of noise from the skyway and Pansy sighed in resignation. "Well bullocks! I thought I had plenty of time to go over this with you before the others arrive. You two took longer than I anticipated everything alright there?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I suspect, just growing pains for right now. Managing expectations of one another." Pansy kissed her softly on the brow. "Are you still sure you want to do this?" Hermione's gaze grew strong. "I am positive, I know this is the best option we have, or at least the best we can think of."

With a slap to Hermione's bum Pansy giggled and shoved her, "That's my girl! Well, go take a seat, you have a nervous looking Potter and a temperamental Malfoy to deal with, but if we are right this bond will take the malice right out of them!"

Hermione walked over to the two boys while the others settled into the room. Harry looked decidedly tenser than when they had parted, then again, so did Malfoy. Hermione gave them a weak smile and took a seat on the floor.

Harry nudged her with his knee and handed her a cup of fruit and a side of bacon and eggs. She smiled in appreciation and began to dig in. She heard the two shift nervously behind her before Harry hesitated a, "Thank you Malfoy."

Hermione turned sharply to catch the shocked look on Draco's face and the nod of understanding pass between them.

There was a cough from the bar as Pansy tried to gather their attention. Since it was her idea she had been set in charge of laying out the bond, and now she was attempting to define the relationships of 11 people in one contract. "Hermione is in, so I think we are ready to initiate this today. I worked on the ideas last night…"

She looked nervous as she began to recite the requests of the bond. "Well, it seems that everyone had some request, and a few of them were similar, or overlapped, so we were able to work them in seamlessly. The only one I don't have is yours Hermione. Do you have anything?"

Hermione flushed. "Mine is rather silly, and I don't know that I should include it in the bond, but you all know that I am working on a library?"

She was met with a mixture of confused stares. "Well, I am trying to make a record of all of the spells and information we have amassed, so that we don't lose it over time. I think it is important." There were a myriad of amused reactions, "I would like my request to be that you all aid me in this process."

Pansy smirked and the request was met with a round of laughter. "That is seriously your request Hermione?" Pansy asked with a hint of disbelief. At Hermione's nod of approval Pansy etched the last words on the parchment with a flourish of her wand. "Alright, that makes things easy. So the other requests; that no member of said bond may physically harm another member while under constraints of bond, that all couplings must be consensual and mutually agreed upon, that all living members must be present to end the bond, that the bond select us according to appropriateness, that this take place three times a week and that we divided into groups."

"Groups?" Terry asked in disbelief, "What the fuck for? So we can double team you three times each week?"

Pansy flushed, an act seldom seen on her face. "No, Terry that was my request. " He gawped at her in surprise. "I just thought it would be smart. In case the witch doesn't favor the wizard she is with, or if one of them can't satisfy her."

Terry turned red up to his ears but nodded swiftly. "I suppose it makes sense." Pansy smiled and continued on. "Once we add our blood it will be binding until we see fit to end it. Theo and Ernie transfigured this rose bush to select the groups for us. It will read our intents and place us together."

She indicated to a small shrub with no blooms that sat upon the bar.

Ron looked at it dubiously. "That stick will decide for us?" Pansy grinned at him. "Once we add our blood to the potion and spill it upon the plant it will bloom eleven blossoms, one for each of us. On each of the selected nights it will form together into four groups. One will be a pair and three groups of three. Theo charmed it to be fair and select a female for each group of three most of the time."

"Ninety-five percent of the time!" Theo quipped from his place near the hearth. "It is a clever charm and won't go placing groups of blokes together all willy-nilly." He smirked as if considering the thought.

"Does that sound alright?" Pansy asked with trepidation. No one said anything. She looked about. "Well for fuck's sake someone say something, I don't know what to do!"

Blaise laughed and went to stand next to her. "Sounds good by me Pansy, anyone disagree?" He was met by silence before proceeding, "Well then, should we get to the casting?"

He picked up a small dagger from the bar and deftly slit the pad of his thumb and then squeezed a drop of blood into the cauldron. Pansy grinned and took the knife from him and repeated the action. She then handed it to Michael who did the same. Terry and Lisa followed in suit without a moment of hesitation. Theo smiled at Pansy and gladly shed a drop to which Ron challenged with his own. Ernie shot a smirk to Hermione and then approached the cauldron.

All that was left were the trio by the couch. Draco leaned down and took Hermione by the hand and smiled. "Are you ready for this?" She grinned back and reached for Harry's hand, which gladly took her own. The three shed their blood in rapid succession. Then they were all cast.

Blaise looked about them before starting. "Should I cast the spell?"

Pansy nodded swiftly. "You are the rite master, cast the spell on our simple potion and bind us together in love." Those were the words that initiated the potion and the spell wound about them all, binding their blood together.

Blaise nodded firmly before touching his wand to the organic mixture empowered with magical blood. "Blood of binding, blood of trust, blood giving freely and willingly, bind us together in a most perfect union upon which all agree. Give us the strength to endure our bond, the grace to enjoy it and love to confirm it. What is written in blood shall be cast until we bid it cease. So mote it be."

They responded in unison, _so mote it be_, to cast the final magic.

The potion glowed red in the base of the plant and a cool wind burst through the room swirling about them. It was soothing and seemed to ease all tension before pulling gently out the window taking their fears with it.

The bush hummed with magic as it grew eleven slender limbs from the single twig. Within moments each limb burst forth in a brilliant rose bud and began to bloom. As if an invisible gardener moved amongst them the buds were plucked firmly from the bush and arranged in delicate posies at the foot of the pot.

Pansy leaned forward and selected a posy and looked closely at the leaves. "It worked!" She exclaimed in delight. "This one is Draco, Blaise and Hermione! No surprise there really." She let forth an uncharacteristic giggle before tossing the small bouquet to Draco who caught it deftly.

Hermione leaned over in curiosity. There was a perfect white bud with her name scrolled in gold across the leaves. Blaise was a dark green flower the likes of which Hermione had never seen before, and Draco a black bud, dark as a raven's wing.

The next posy Pansy tossed was to Harry who was a dark red and intertwined with Ron, a deep cornflower yellow. The two looked ashamed and a bit disappointed as they looked at the others sorting amongst themselves awkwardly.

Purple Pansy was placed with royal blue Michael and Theo who was a mahogany hue.

Orange Terry wrapped about a gold Ernie and was accented by the light pink Lisa. And they all looked terrified. It was one thing to discuss the bond in the abstract, but here they were, bound to one another by blood and sorted into groups to do as they pleased. Unsure if they were obliged to participate right away, or at all they looked to one another for direction. Of course if a Weasley was good for anything, it was asking the question everyone else was afraid to ask.

"So when do we start this?" Ron asked curiously.

Pansy smiled cattily. "Now that the first buds have been cast and the pairs set it will begin at sundown, much as it will three times a week from here on out."

There were murmurs and curious looks cast as they began to break apart for the remainder of the day.

Twilight came and after dinner the couples began to depart in their small pairs.

Blaise and Draco took Hermione by the hands. Blaise led her to Draco's room and gently shut the door. "Cara, although it hurts that we weren't your first, are you really ready for a second, or third, already?"

Hermione grinned widely at Blaise and began to undo the tie on her pants. "I have been ready for Draco almost since the day we arrived, and you Blaise? Damn! I am a lucky woman."

Zabini smiled at her and kissed her gently on the back of her neck. "Malfoy, you take her first. You want me to leave?"

Draco looked at his friend carefully before nodding sharply. "If you do I will make it up to you twofold."  
Blaise couldn't help but smile at them. "You two owe me."

Hermione chanced a smile in return. "Thank you Blaise."

As the door clicked shut there was an awkward silence. Draco cleared his throat. "So we are really going to do this Granger, or I suppose I should say, Hermione?"

She shook her head. "I prefer Granger. No one else calls me that. In fact, you couldn't make it sound sadistic anymore if you wanted to. You are the only one who I allow to call me that and I don't want you to stop."

He smirked. "Well then you better stick to Malfoy, but I warn you, when you scream out it is _my_ name I want to hear, none of this Malfoy bullshit."

She smirked. "I think I can do that."

There was a moment of silence as they took one another in before his lips caught her off guard in the near darkness, capturing her own fiercely. She pushed into him, giving back as much as she took. Hot, writhing, desperate moans as they moved against one another, mimicking the act they were about to commit.

And it felt so wrong, and so terribly right, and it burned.

Burned between them and within them and around them.

And it stopped everything.

The fear, the pain, the uncertainty-it all came to a grinding halt because it was so right. So right it hurt.

Draco forced himself to slow down and savor her first time. He mentally retracted the statement with a pit in his stomach.

Alright, so it wasn't her first time. But it was her first time with him, and that meant something. He was going to do this right.

Without stopping the kiss for a moment he deftly removed her clothing piece by piece, shedding his own in the process. He managed to back her up against his bed which sat around a meter off the floor. Her knees gave way as he pushed her gently against the mattress and followed her body as she lay down.

She hadn't said a word since he initiated, she was transfixed by the way their bodies wrapped together, so foreign, so intimate, yet so familiar. He wasn't at all like Harry; this was a whole other level of passion. It seemed to consume her whole form and she was loathe for it to stop. He had struck her speechless, something she seldom was.

"Is this alright?" He whispered as his hands snaked down her body, parting her folds and gently stroking her. She writhed as his fingers ghosted her clit before slipping out and up her body to fondle her breasts.

"More than alright." She whispered back. In response she wrapped her hand about his cock and gave a gentle squeeze. His movements stilled and he hissed softly. "Don't do that Granger, I'm a bit close…"

And damn if he didn't look gorgeous, regaining his composure in the half moonlight. His hair falling across his face, eyes closed in concentration. She wasn't sure what to do until his thumb applied a firm amount of pressure to her clit and she bucked against him in response.

They both groaned at the contact and regained their former lustful play. It was too hard to hold back this time, they had waiting too long. There would time for foreplay in the future, mountains of time for it. Tonight they just needed to fuck.

He nudged her knees gently with his own and she moved to accommodate him. As his cock brushed against her sex she gasped in pleasure and they both took a moment to simply smile at one another.

Who would have ever thought that sex between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would be a joyful act? Surely in most scenarios she had imagined the event in the past he was either threatening her or bribing her or forcing her against her will. But no, here was the act itself and it was beautiful, and oh so loving.

With a gentle nod he pushed into her and she couldn't help but wince. Her passage was still sore from Harry, and Draco was much larger in length and girth, but he moved slowly, easing his way into her while holding each of her hands clasped in his own next to her head.

He gently intertwined their fingers as he gave shallow thrusts, slowly moving deeper and deeper.

When he finally was able to move freely and thrust fully into her they both groaned, arching their backs and looking at one another in surprise. It was amazing.  
Draco began softly, thrusting deep within her, much as Harry had, but quickly he began to increase his thrusts and vary his movements, something Harry certainly hadn't.

She knew he had somewhat of a reputation at Hogwarts, but Merlin, the things he was doing had to be magic. Every movement thrummed within her and she found herself moaning and speaking lit bits and phrases of words which sometimes contained his name, but mostly were half expletives.

He had a look of delighted concentration on his face, meeting her eyes with each thrust, searching her face for any clues it might give. She wondered if it felt as wonderful for him as it did for her.

He reached down and pulled her leg up by the knee, widening her legs and allowing himself to penetrate deeper within her. She gave a breathy scream and began to move in response, urging him faster and harder and deeper within her.

She could feel it building, that little eruption lying deep inside her so close, yet almost out of reach. But with every thrust he brought her nearer until she thought she would die and with a wail of his name, his real name, not the Malfoy she often favored, she saw his eyes roll back in his head, the steel grey glazing over into a dull silver.

He thrust a few more times before slumping down next to her and gently rolling off to remove himself from her. They both lay panting, one hand still clasp tightly together.

"That was amazing Granger." He finally gasped while turning his head to smile at her. She grinned back. "It was everything I hoped we would be together." He grinned and kissed her on the forehead before pulling her into his arms to rest.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he moved to untangle himself from their knot of limbs nearly a half an hour later.

"Just give me one minute, I need to go check on Blaise and set him right for the evening. Make sure he doesn't drink himself sick. I want to make sure his needs are met."

"I have needs too Draco…" She whined, begging him to stay just a bit longer.

He chortled softly and kissed her on the forehead. "I know Granger. That is what I was aiming at satisfying just then. Although I am starting to think you may be a faker."

She let out a cry of indignation. "I would never! I don't even know how! Honestly who do you think I am?"

"My witch. That is who I think you are." Hermione felt a smile break across her face at the sincerity in his voice. "However, speaking of magical folk that belong to me, I am going to go check on Blaise before he gets completely shitfaced. He tends to hit the sauce a bit hard when he is feeling down."

Draco pulled for his pants and rose to dress.

"Would you bring him back?"

She saw his body tense before he turned slowly to her. "I won't say no, but haven't you had a bit much in two days? What between Potter and just now...I don't want you to get hurt. Blaise is a big boy, and I mean that in every sense of the word, no need to over exert yourself."

Hermione frowned at him. "But I can make it better…"

He smirked. "No doubt love, but just _what_ would you do to Blaise?"

At his question a flush bloomed across her face. "I was thinking…I might…"

Draco smirk widened. "_Yes?_"

"Godownonhim."

She said it so quickly and quietly Draco hardly heard her but as his brain unscrambled the phrase his grin grew almost Cheshire. "Well then, let me go fetch Zabini, _lucky_ boy."

Draco threw on the loose linen pants the boys all favored and quickly left the room.

He found Blaise, as predicted, in the common room, next to the bar, deep in the brandy. Blaise hardly looked up as Draco entered.

"So it was good huh?" he asked without looking up, "I heard."

Draco scowled and took the seat next to him then poured himself a glass of the stout liquor. The stuff they conjured was never as good as the real thing, but it passed.

"It was wonderful, and for that I owe you a wizard's debt."

Blaise waved his hand vaguely. "Sure…thanks…"

Draco leaned over and quickly caught his friend's lips in a kiss. Blaise pulled away and turned his head to look out at the ocean. "Not tonight Draco…I just want to drink…"

"Not _even_ when Hermione has been asking for you?"

Blaise look up briefly before turning his head back to the window once again. "No, you take her for tonight. You two have been waiting for each other."

Draco gave him a saccharine smile before downing the rest of his drink in a single swig. "What a _lovely_ offer Zabini and I _would_ like to take it, but it seems Miss Granger would like to try her hand at oral sex for this first time this evening, and she would like to it on _you_."

_This_ caught Blaise's attention.

"You're lying."

Draco gave him a hard look. "Why the fuck would I lie about that? See, she's nervous, thinks she's going to muck it up."

Blaise ginned and finished his drink. "Probably will, remember Pans?"

Draco grimaced. "_Don't_ remind me. My cock hurt for two weeks after that. Hopefully someone informed Granger about teeth."

Blaise reached over and took Draco's hand. "So you don't mind?" Draco shook his head in response. "Nah, she is bound to you too."

Blaise started at the comment. "Blimey! I almost forgot all about that. Fuck, I'm bound to you too and…ugh…Weasley."

"Don't forget Potter."

Blaise shrugged. "I sort of fancy Potter, decent follow, _excellent_ snog." He waggled his eyebrows at Draco in jest.

"Ew, oh gross Blaise, you haven't."

Blaise ginned. "I _have_. He may even be fiercer than you." Draco rolled his eyes at the comment. "Do you really want to keep her waiting?"

Blaise smirked. "No. Are you going to join us?"

Draco sat his drink down and turned to follow. "Naturally."

They returned to the room to find Hermione sprawled across the bed scribbling away on a parchment with her quill.

Draco slid into the bed next to her. "What have you got there love?"

Hermione scrambled to gather her papers and shove them beneath the bed. "Nothing!" she ignored him, turning away, "Hello Blaise…"

Blaise grinned wickedly. "Hello Miss Granger. Quite the night for you, eh?"

"Indeed, Mr. Zabini. But you see, I am not quite done yet…"

He smirked, enjoying their formal wordplay. She would always indulge him his 'foolish romantic urges' as Draco liked to call them when teasing him. He took her hand and pulled the small, half naked girl towards him. "So I hear…"

She tried her best to smile coyly. "May I learn on you?"

He pulled her flush against him. "My pleasure. "

Hermione pulled at the waist of his pants and hesitantly began to work at the belt. Once she had unknotted the tie she moved to the row of small buttons. As she unfastened each mother of pearl knob her hands began to tremble harder and harder. Blaise was alarmed at the tremors and grasped her hands firmly before pulling them away.

"Cara, you really don't need to do this. I am fine."

She laughed lightly and pulled her hands away from his grasp. "Mr. Zabini, it seems you mistake my anticipation for trepidation…" her hands resumed their previous task, "no, no, no…I am just a bit…excited, is all." She released his pants and smiled like a cat that caught the canary at what lay within. "_Very_ nice Zabini."

He was long, and thick, and very hard by this point. Hermione dropped to her knees and gingerly lowered her mouth to lay a gentle lick across his tip.

Blaise groaned in response, causing Draco to smirk from his observation point at the head of the bed. Hermione continued to slowly take Blaise in her mouth alternating gentle licks and sucks with tentative movements.

He made sure to direct her with his reactions, and soon she found the perfect mixture of suction and laving that he was using all his willpower not to buck into her mouth in response.

He wasn't able to maintain control for long, soon he had gripped her hair in a fist and lost control, bucking against her and groaning at her quiet gags when he pushed too deep. She would gag and then moan about him in pleasure, the small vibrations coursing through his body as she clasp his hips tightly in her hands and urged him forward in his actions.

When her nails pushed deep into the flesh of his lower back and threatened to break the skin with the force he lost all control. He could vaguely hear himself from outside his body cursing and mewling as she sucked harder and faster.

"Cara, oh, love…perfect…oh _fuck_…so good…_ahhh_…sexiest…oh _Merlin_…blowjob…_shit_…goddess…my witch…oh, damn it! I'm cumming!"  
He tried to pull away from her before it was too late but Hermione increased her pace in response, urging him to completion.

Blaise came with a shout, pulling at her hair and grasping her head as she swallowed him whole.  
When he finished Blaise fell to his knees then slumped over onto the floor.

Hermione licked her lips in satisfaction and turned to Draco who watched the whole incident with a look of curious amusement. "Did I do okay?"

Draco laughed loudly at her. "You seemed to do very well."

She looked at the near comatose Blaise, still prone on the floor and asked with concern. "I didn't Parkinson you did I Blaise?"

At that Blaise doubled over in laughter, fighting his way back to his knees. He couldn't help but point at Draco in merriment and gasp for air while attempting to respond. "Well Drac, seems even the virgin Granger heard about your little sexual mishap."

Hermione grinned at the two of them. "The whole school knew! It was an excellent example of what _not_ to do."

Blaise climbed onto the bed and took Hermione by the hand, dragging her up to sit next to Draco, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Well then, let Draco's misfortune be my good luck!"

Draco huffed in disgust and pulled Hermione out of Blaise's arms and close to him. "No more Parkinson talk tonight, alright? Just let me enjoy this first night with the two of you in my bed."

Hermione curled against his chest and wound her fingers through his and Blaise moved to curl his frame about her back. She was warm and soft and safe, and very shortly, asleep.

_  
A/N: I have had a bunch of emails asking if I would accept fanart for this story and the answer is yes, yes and more yes! I would love it. The stuff I have so far is great, but if you have anything at all you would like me to post in the artwork addendum I am creating please send it to me with the credits you would like it to appear with at ._

Thank you lovelies! ~Tem 


	13. The Aftermath, Part 1

**It has been so, so long and I am so, so sorry! But you are truly amazing readers and I thank you for all of the wonderful feedback you leave me. I would love to hear from you!** ~Tem

* * *

The Aftermath

Merlin knew she wasn't a beautiful girl.

Unseemingly that negativity was her first thought upon awakening.

Pretty, perhaps, but not beautiful. Certainly not beautiful enough to be met with the sight her sleep filled eyes took in about her.

They were beautiful, breathtaking really, in the dappled light of the late morning. A light breeze blew through the room, rustling the muslin curtains Draco had conjured for the window and she struggled a bit to unwind herself from the confusion and a tangle of limbs without waking the two. Four legs and two sets of arms wound about her waist pulling her tight between the men as Draco's eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on her.

He seemed to regain consciousness while a slow smile spread across his face. "Morning Granger."

But she couldn't reply. What could she possibly say to him at this moment? The thoughts were brewing in her mind like a poisonous potion and she was unable to pull together a coherent response as the events of the night before played vividly in her mind.

Could Draco Malfoy really like her for who she was?

It was simply baffling. He certainly seemed to like her enough to wake up in bed alongside her the next morning grinning like a fool.

Wait, on second thought, he was no longer grinning. He was scowling and staring at her in an off-putting manner. She felt her brow wrinkle in confusion as she took a moment to asses the situation.

"Are you regretting this already?" The sharp tone of his voice solved the dilemma for her.

"Wait, what?" She shook her head to clear her brain, the tangle of curls flew about her frame and settled half in her eyes.

His hand moved up and gently pushed the hair from her eyes as he graced her with an intense gaze. "Do you regret what we did together?"

"Oh! No, of course not. I am just tired, and frankly, still a little stunned that I have you two here to wake up next to."

Draco craned his neck to catch a glimpse of Zabini, nearly buried in blankets and nestled flush against Hermione. "He can sleep through anything. We could have sex next to him right now and he wouldn't even notice."

There was a muffled groan from the blankets and Hermione slowly peeled back the comforter to expose the boy. "What was that Blaise?"

He didn't move but groaned into his pillow. "You bloody better not have sex right next to me..." Draco chuckled and managed to shove his friend roughly off the bed without touching Hermione.

Blaise fell with a groan and a tumble of limbs, taking the whole of the bedding with him in his fall. "You two are positively asking for it, you know?" The wicked grin on his face implied quite more than she was expecting after a night like theirs. And suddenly a wave of relief washed over her. They wanted her here, between them, she was not separating one from the other, but binding them together.

That was all she wanted, all she had hoped for in this union of bodies. Yet she hardly knew them, their minds were almost strangers to her, even if their bodies were not.

She had a fair idea what made Draco tick, his actions and reactions were predictable at best, but knowing what he thought was a whole different story. She wanted to know everything about him. Why he frowned at the crashing waves at night when he thought no one was looking, or what was running through his mind as he kissed a Muggle-born for the first time.

She knew what he wanted, physically, but what he wanted mentally was still a mystery. And what Blaise wanted at all could be anyone's guess. She supposed he wanted sex, or rather, knew he wanted sex, but was bemused by his attempts at affection. His quaint Italian phrases, which she still had no context for, his generosity and magnanimous behavior towards Draco.

Their declaration of shared intentions towards her, their vow to love ten others, Draco's obdurate declarations of something akin to affection. These things, she couldn't comprehend.

"You're thinking about this too hard _cara_." Blaise teased gently as he crawled back into bed, throwing the blanket across the three of them and pulling Hermione tight.

"There is no other way to think about this, it is simply too weird......."

Blaise chuckled into her ear. "You haven't even given it a chance, it sounds like the others are having a good time." He grinned as a peal of laughter carried through the window from the nearby kitchen. "They sound happy enough now, don't they?"

She couldn't deny it, and suddenly she had to see the others, just to make sure she hadn't imagined this whole thing. That she wasn't the immoral hussy who spent the night between two men. She struggled to crawl over Draco to get at her clothes. He wasn't about to let her go so quickly and easily ringed her about the waist with his arms. "You sure you don't want to stay for a second round?" He asked with a hint of humor in his tone.

She shook her head softly. "No, I need to see the others, I am sort of freaking out right now. I need to talk to Lisa and Pansy."

Blaise quirked an eyebrow at Draco. "She isn't regretting this is she?" Draco shook his head as he helped Hermione over him and settled her on her feet. "She would be a silly girl if she did."

Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to pull on her slip dress. "You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here you know. I already told you I don't regret it, I just want to see everyone else, I don't want them to start talking." Blaise chuckled and crawled out of bed reaching for his pants. "Well there is no way that I am letting you leave this room alone. I wouldn't miss the looks on their face for anything."

Draco gave an annoyed snort and proceeded to fish for his own clothing under the bed. Once he had tied the cinch cord on his trousers he reached for door. "Ready for this Granger?" She shook her head. "Nope." He winked cheekily and took her by the arm as he lead her out the door and across the bridge to the kitchen.

Ron stood with his back to the them at the sink helping Pansy wash and peel potatoes with his wand. Pansy was laughing and nudging him in the side as he spoke. Terry was sprawled across one side of their booth with Lisa's head in his lap, her feet sat in Micheal's lap where he gently rubbed the arch of each sole. Harry was peeling an orange and speaking casually to Ernie and Theo.

No one even seemed to notice their entrance until Lisa propped herself on an elbow and smiled broadly. "I thought you three would never rejoin us."

Hermione felt the color rush to her cheeks. "It wasn't like that, I slept in."

Terry chuckled and grinned at her. "Easy Hermione, she's just teasing you. It really isn't that late, we are just glad to see you had a good time. I think everyone was a bit nervous about scarring you for life."

Hermione looked quickly back at Blaise, poised casually behind her. "No I think I will be quite alright, thank you."

Harry shot her nervous glances as Ron proceeded to finish up breakfast with Pansy. As Draco fell into conversation with Theo she leaned in close to her friend. "What is it Harry? You look terrified."

Harry paled a bit. "It is nothing really....just....last night..." he hesitated and shot a glance at Ron.

"Harry, what?" Her mind when thousands of places, what could Ron have done to make Harry so uncomfortable? "What did he do to you?"

Harry flushed at her words and turned quickly to face away from Ron. "He didn't do anything to me..." he hissed under his breath to her, "we just tried a few things and..."

"Oh Harry you didn't!" She gasp a bit too loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, even Pansy and Ron who dropped their knives and turned to face the table.

"He didn't do what Hermione?" Theo pried with a sly grin. Hermione shook her head rapidly in return. "Nothing, I misunderstood." She hoped against hope that Theo wouldn't see through her too obvious lie.

Ernie cocked an eyebrow and took in the mortified forms of Harry and Hermione before chuckling low in his throat. "Fuck Potter, took you long enough! At least you came around in time for me to collect." He turned to Michael and produced his palm with a wink, "Pay up."

Michael rolled his eyes and produced a piece of parchment from his pocket before shoving it into Ernie's waiting hand, before turning to glare at Harry. "Really Potter, one more week and Ernie would have owed me a week as my personal servant."

"What is it that you all are talking about?" Terry asked in confusion, left behind as all the others exchanged looks of amusement, and from Harry and Ron, terror.

Blaise chuckled. "Potter and Weasley here hooked up last night. The hero of the wizarding world has finally grown a pair and tried his hand with a wizard." Blaise winked at Ron, "Literally."

Ron turned red to his roots. "We did nothing of the sort! We touched sort of, just a bit, and that was all!" Draco looked lewdly at Harry. "What, Potter a _prude_?"

Harry gave Hermione a dirty look. "You and your big mouth, I didn't want everyone to know!" Blaise sobered a bit and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Look mate, it is something we all here have tried, except you, of course. It doesn't make you a poofter, just curious. How do you know what you like if you never try?" Ron was nodding in agreement, his mouth stuffed full of eggs, at the counter. Blaise rolled his eyes and continued. "Just don't stress out about it. Eat your breakfast, calm down, and enjoy what we have going here."

Harry hesitated a smile, which grew wide as Pansy levitated their breakfast to the table to settle in front of him.

*******************

As soon as they had finished eating Lisa had begged them all for a swim on the beach to which they had readily agreed. Hermione begged a moment to gather her things, which earned a scoff from Pansy. "Really Granger, you would bring your writing to the beach?"

To which Lisa had elbowed her in the ribs with a smile. "Oh course she does Pansy, and we encourage it, right?" Pansy rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well one of us needs to keep up the book smarts I suppose."

Hermione didn't dare tell them what she was actually doing. Sure, she had her intellectual pursuits and then she had this, her stories. She would rather die than let them read the things she wrote in the privacy of her room. The naughty things she allowed to flow from her quill onto the parchment.

She followed the others at a safe distance before spreading her blanket out on the sand and settling in to edit yesterday's work. She was startled as a shadow fell across her light before a body flung itself into the soft sand beside her.

Blaise sprawled out next to her on the sand, not even bothering to use the large unoccupied portion of her blanket. At her confused look he grinned. "I like the feel of the hot sand on my back. I find it rather soothing."

Hermione nodded and pulled a notebook and quill out of her satchel. Blaise reclined with his arms crossed behind his head and closed his eyes before speaking in a disinterested fashion. "So you write Muggle literature?"

Hermione's whole frame froze. "When did I say that?"

Blaise shrugged into the beach. "To the girls, around a fortnight ago."

"That wasn't meant for your ears." She spoke in a scathing tongue and closed her notebook promptly.

Blaise sat up and turned his body to face her as he moved onto the blanket. "Listen Hermione, I don't mean to mock you. I am fascinated. I would love to read what you work so fervently on."

Hermione flushed and made to hide the notebook. "It isn't even real fiction Blaise. I am just a thief of an author."

"A thief, how so?"

"I write about other people's stories."

His face belayed the confusion that was in his brain. "I don't see how that is possible, you aren't copying texts are you?"

So he wasn't going to let it rest and she would have to share this mortifying secret with him. "I write fanfiction." She whispered the last word in hopes that he might not hear.

He quirked his head in question. "Fanfiction?" She signed. "It is somethings muggles do. Say you read a story that you like, but it ends too soon, or you don't like the ending, or the _entirely_ wrong couple ends up together, something like that." He nodded in understanding, "Well then I go and rewrite the parts I don't like, or make up other situations for the characters, or take the characters and make them act out what I think should happen, or I wish would happen. It is all very silly."

Blaise shrugged. "It doesn't sound silly to me, it sounds fun. In fact I would love to read something you have written. I am sure I won't know the stories, but I would like to see what you imagine."

She shook her head softly. "It isn't very good. I would never be published, Merlin, I can't even come up with my own characters!"

"So?" He shrugged again, "We have nothing to read here Cara, I am dying for a good book. I will get started on those texts of spells right away just to have anything, _anything_ at all, to read. You don't want our brains to rot while we are away, do you Hermione?"

She saw Draco approaching out of the corner of her eye and hurried to end the conversation. "Let me work on it a bit more, when I finish something decent I will share it with you, I promise." Blaise grinned and drew her into a full kiss. It took her off guard. It was simple and full of passion. His lips took over and worked about hers, intimating what he would do with her, if only they were alone. And she found herself moaning and leaning into the gentle brushes of his hands against her neck and hard body pressed against her chest.

When they broke apart panting, Blaise with a wicked gleam in his eyes, Hermione caught the retreating form of Draco Malfoy disappear into the trees. Before she would have followed him, but she knew better now, wasn't this the path they had chosen?

Chapter End Notes:

* * *

**So there is the start of this next part, I really do hope you enjoy. Now here is where I need your help, I can finish this up in about 8 chapters, or I can add the smut and draw it out. One version is clean, the other not so much. What would you like to see? Who would you like to see? I have a scene written between every single grouping of characters and I can easily add them in if I have requests! Thank you ~Tem**


	14. The Aftermath, Part 2

**Truth be told I had no idea I would finish this so soon, but your overwhelming response to the first half of the chapter (the wonderful reviews, all demanding smut) caused me to post this second half very quickly! I hope you don't mind. It is dirty. Really dirty. With love, Tem**

* * *

Aftermath, Part 2

Draco groaned as he was drawn out of his midday nap by voices in the pond beside him. He had found a particularly good spot. shaded beneath two trees, and had hidden himself from direct sight. It was his fortress to which he wandered off when in need of time alone.

And alone he had been until they had crashed his party.

He didn't feel like he was eavesdropping exactly. They weren't liable to have any secrets that were shocking, he already knew they were fucking. What else was there really? He simply couldn't be assed to move from his perch. Granger was busy writing and it made him sick to watch Blaise fawn over her. He would have to do something about that. Make a few points clear to Zabini.

The girl was his. Zabini could respect it or get the hell away. Draco paused to ponder when exactly he had become so disloyal to a friend who had been nothing short of steadfast to him.

But he knew, he could pinpoint the exact moment it had happened. It was when Granger got in the way, and Blaise had wanted her too. If he hadn't, things could have gone on peacefully as before, but he couldn't sit by and watch as his _arguably_ better looking, smarter and infinitely _nicer_ best friend make a move for the first woman he had seriously considered falling for in his short life.

Who was he kidding?

He had fallen.

Not in the fawning, puppy dog, love sonnet sort of way, but in a decidedly more Malfoyish fashion. He would kill for her. He would get killed for her. She didn't know it, but Hermione Granger had earned herself another knight to defend her honor. This one didn't come in shining armor, but for all its the tarnish and rust, it was far more deadly.

Pansy was giggling at whatever Weasley had said and he could hear the deep voice whisper something in response. There were a few splashes from the pool before the voices grew suddenly closer. He turned his head to find Pansy and Ron not five meters from him lounging on a rock in the shade, both completely starkers.

Pansy giggled again and made to straddle Weasley. It was more of Pans than he had seen in a long time, she didn't look too bad, which was a good thing because he was going to have to sleep with her at one point or another.

"You have fun last night Ron?" Her voice drifted across the water. Draco couldn't see Weasley's face, but he would bet half his vault at Gringotts that it was as flaming red as his hair.

"I'm having more fun now." Weasley chided back and there was a moan from Pansy, _Merlin_, Draco wished they would knock it off. He was going to have to move to another spot now.

"I wonder if Granger had a good time, I really didn't think she would go for it." Ron snorted a laugh at her. "Are you really that surprised? She has been sneaking off with Malfoy and Blaise for months now, and Harry too, if I had to wager on it."

"So do you think Harry really broke her in, or was that all for show?"

"Nah, it was real." Ron answered smoothly, "She'd never do something like that. I could see the fear in her eyes, and she talked to me about it before she went and announced it would be Harry."

"Did she ask you first?" Draco overheard a shrill note in Pansy's voice. She was trying to play it cool, but it was obvious the thought irked her.

"Oh fuck no! She and I don't mesh in that way. It is sort of like brother and sister, way too platonic for it to be enjoyable." Ron rolled Pansy over and knelt between her things, gently caressing her body. Draco had a view of Weasley's ass and _really_ wished he didn't, but their conversation had made him curious and he wanted to hear the rest. "Speaking of friends and sex, do you mind her with Malfoy?"

Pansy wrapped her legs around Ron's torso and drew him closer. "Nope. For all I care she can go have all the little blonde know-it-all bastards she wants."

Ron chuckled. "I bet if anyone tries to knock her up, it is Zabini. He is positively ridiculous over her. He would never come right out and say it, but I think he loves her."

Draco felt his fists curl into tight balls, he was really going to need to have that talk with Blaise now.

Pansy sat up to face Ron, crawling into his lap to impale herself on him. "I suppose it makes sense," She pondered with a groan, "I don't think Draco will ever let his guard down, and surely he would drop her in a second flat if we were to return to Hogwarts. Blaise would be steadfast in his devotion to her." Ron growled low in his throat. "No more talking about 'Mione while we do this, alright love?" Pansy replied with a passionate kiss.

Draco didn't stay to hear anymore. As far as he was concerned, he had already heard too much.

***************************************

The house was silent except for muffled sound behind one closed door. The one door which happened to belong to a Mister Blaise Zabini.

Draco mustered all the righteous indignation he felt into a strong rap on the door. There was a brief silence followed by a muffled. "Come in."

He pushed on the door in trepidation, it was as bad as he had feared. A smug Blaise sat on the foot of his bed gently rubbing the legs of Hermione Granger. She lay face down in his pillows groaning at his ministrations. She was also noticeably unclothed, a sheet draped across her lower back for modesty.

Draco stilled and eyed Blaise icily. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was _intruding_ upon anything." Draco's eyes flitted about the room, stopping briefly on the two empty glasses next to a nearly empty bottle of their wizard's rum.

Hermione sat up quickly, forgetting her state, and gave both boys an eyeful. "Draco! We were waiting for you!" She bound out of bed and stumbled a bit as she threw herself at him. He hastily closed the door behind himself, lest the others come in and see. She wrapped her body about Draco and he took a few deeps breaths to try and rein in his anger. She absolutely _reeked_ of alcohol, had he really been gone that long?

Blaise could sense his answer. "Listen Drake, we were having a few drinks and Granger here made me a rum and coke, ever had one?"

Draco shook her his _no_ very slowly as Blaise moved to gather him a glass.

Hermione pulled Draco to the bed and began to grab at his clothing. When stymied by the knot on his trousers she frowned and flopped back on the bed in frustration, splaying her legs out. "Draco I'm _drunk_." She stated it quite firmly, though with a bit of a slur.

He smiled thinly at her. "Yes. Now _that_ I can see. Now why don't you let me put some clothes on you."

She shook her head firmly. "Are you going to try and make me put them on _too_?" She pouted and turned to Blaise who shrugged and handed him a drink.

He nudged Hermione with his foot. "Did Blaise try and keep you clothed?" He didn't dare meet his friend's eyes.

She frowned and looked at Blaise. "Well I _tried_ to tell him I was horny and fancied trying a fuck while I was drunk, but he wouldn't let me!" Her explanation came out loudly and very drunkenly, "He told me I had to wait, that you would be back soon. Blaise won't have me! Did you know that Malfoy?"

Blaise poured himself another drink and gave Hermione a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "Now cara, that is not what I said, and you know it." He spoke to her like a child and it seemed, at this moment, she very much deserved it.

She took a swig of her drink and made a grimace. "This tastes nothing like a real rum and coke, but it will pass I suppose...but, _no_ Blaise, you said we had to wait for Draco, you said it would be more _fun_ that way."

Draco looked to Blaise with a wave of shock and appreciation. Maybe he hadn't given his friend enough credit. "Thanks mate." Blaise smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "No problem, only kink is, I promised her if she waited we would _both_ show her a good time."

Hermione took another giant swig and looked coyly at Blaise before placing her glass to the side and dropping to her knees in front of him. "I've been so good Blaise, can I _please_ touch you now?"

He looked quickly to Draco for permission before smiling and gently running his fingers through her curls. "Oh yes, cara, you certainly may."

She tugged stubbornly at his pants before freeing him and licking her lips with a smile. Just as suddenly she took Blaise into her mouth causing him to buck and groan loudly in response. His eyes clenched shut before sliding upon and searching the room for Draco who had reclined on the bed to watch the scene.

Hermione suddenly backed away from Blaise and moved onto the bed to straddle Draco. Her eyelids drooped in an appealing fashion as she leaned her bare chest across him. "Malfoy may I taste you as well?" Draco felt his smirk grow as he drew down his pants. She moaned and moved down to take him into her mouth.

Blaise viewed her supple ass as it moved in rhythm with her mouth over Draco's cock. He lowered his hand and gently stroke her exposed clit. She groaned and bucked against his touch. He positioned himself and brushed his erection against her to gage her response. He was pleased to feel her back into him and buck her hips in response. Blaise sought out Draco's eyes for a last confirmation and, finding it, pushed himself deep within Hermione.

Draco felt her gasp around his cock as Blaise penetrated her. It was his first time with Hermione, but Blaise had made it clear he had waited for _his_ permission before proceeding. All the unease he had felt at Pansy's confession dissipated quickly. Hermione Granger was his, and they all knew it. She began to suck in rhythm with the thrusts of Blaise and took him deeper each time.

Her moans were muffled as she screamed, her mouth wrapped about Draco's cock. He had his hands fisted in her hair as he used every bit of willpower to resist thrusting into her mouth. The closer Zabini brought her, the deeper she took him in.

Hermione let forth a wail about him and he felt his loins tighten. "Granger..." He groaned, desperately trying to pull himself free, but she grasp his hips tightly and held him to her. He heard Blaise groan loudly as he came and Draco felt himself spurt into her mouth.

He almost lost his mind as he felt her suck and swallow him down before removing her mouth with a smacking sound. She moaned and feel to her side on the bed, smiling at both of the, before whispering. "_Oh_ that was fun! Blaise, you are truly amazing."

Blaise chuckled deeply as he moved to clean himself off. "Well you, darling cara, were everything I dreamed you could be." He stopped to eye her body, "From that pert little ass to your tight little cunt." At the comment Blaise reached out and ran his fingers through her sex, massaging her clit with a cum-coated thumb.

Hermione moaned and arched off the bed causing Blaise to smirk at Draco. "Our girl is ready for more Malfoy, and here we are, just shot our loads." Blaise attempted to remove his hand but returned it when she whimpered in protest.

There was a pounding at the door and they could hear Theo from the hall. "Malfoy! Zabini! You up here?" Blaise gave a wicked grin and flicked his wand in the direction of the door which cracked open far enough for Theo to see in. Draco cursed low in his throat and pulled a sheet over his waist, but Blaise's grin widened as he continued to play with the writing Granger.

Theo shoved his head in and stopped short. "_Fuck_, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Blaise chuckled and beckoned him in with his free hand. "You aren't interrupting. In _fact_ I was just bemoaning the fact that our girl needs to be fucked and Draco and I are spent for the time being...care to help a lady out?"

Theo smirked and quickly entered the room before throwing shut the door, which Blaise quickly rewarded. He approached the bed with trepidation and met Draco's gaze. "Malfoy, you mind?"

Draco unclenched his teeth and gave him a warning look. "_Don't_ hurt her."

Theo nodded his head back. "Never." He turned his head and noted that Hermione was viewing him with wide eyes. He sat gently next to her on the bed. "Can I help you out there Hermione?" She nodded once and watched him closely as he undressed before her.

Blaise moved to an adjacent chair and stroked himself a bit as he watched Theo approach Hermione. Theo's eyes darkened as he took her mouth in a passionate kiss, his fingers dancing over her sex. They dipped into her cunt before rubbing across her clit. He groaned at the sensation. "You're so wet Hermione and I'm going to fuck you with your permission." He moved against her to prove his point.

With a groan she nodded her permission and he pushed firmly to sheath himself within her. Her hands encircled him and clawed at his back. Draco was certain he would be furious if he wasn't so turned on by the sight of them.

Hermione let out little whelps of pleasure with each thrust of Theo's hips. Draco noted he seemed to swivel his hips as e took her, roughly grinding against her pelvis before thrusting again. As she seemed to enjoy it he made a mental note to try the technique in the future.

Draco took a moment to pry his eyes away from the couple and looked to Blaise. The boy had pulled on his linen pants and was watching Hermione and Theo with rapt interest. The movement from the bed caught his eyes and he looked to Draco before giving him a crocodilian smile.

Zabini was crafty, sometimes, Draco thought, even craftier than himself. Truly a Slytherin. And at that moment he knew Blaise was testing him. Pushing his limits to see if he could truly share the girl. And it was a surprise, even to himself, that he could.

Hermione was moaning in pleasure as Theo increased his pace and she began to scream little bursts of words as she approached her climax.

She had started with Theo's name, but quickly Draco heard his own escape her lips. It Theo was disturbed be er recitation of other wizard's names he certainly didn't show it.

He brought her to a climax with growl followed by her long wail of pleasure. As he finished he lay a sweet set of kisses across her brow before withdrawing from her body. He quickly moved to pull on his pants before stopping to locate Hermione's dress, which had lay discarded on the floor.

He lifted the Gryffindor to a sit and then helped her work the simple shift over her body, gently smoothing it over her curves. Draco wasn't sure why but he suddenly felt as if he was witnessing an intimate exchange between lovers. Hermione leaned forward and clung to Theo tightly and Draco could have sworn he heard Theo whisper, "You are amazing Hermione Granger."

It was at that moment Draco realized the full implications of their binding.

This wasn't just Theo screwing _his_ girlfriend, Theo had taken an oath and bound himself to her. For all intents and purposes Theo was sleeping with something akin to his wife for the very first time. And he was sharing this experience very publicly, yet he had made it feel uniquely intimate.

And _he_, Draco Malfoy, he was bound to these witches and wizards as well. They were his family, very well could be his family for the rest of his life.

Sure, he cared about Theo and Blaise, even loved Pansy to some extent, but he had entered into a situation that was so uncommon there was no precedent over how to feel or even act. The one thing that was abundantly clear was that no one would hurt Hermione.

He shook his head softly, wondering how he could have been so blind. Blaise and the others weren't trying to shag Granger as another notch on their belts, they wanted to make love to their wife.

He wondered how it would be when he was finally with Pansy, who he had already slept with, and Lisa, who we had not. Would it feel like love? Could he care for them? He was theirs as their were his, and they all deserved to feel loved and treasured.

Yes, he decided, he could do it. He already cared for them in his own way. Pansy, bold and brash. Lisa, sensible and sweet. Of course it would never feel like Granger who he felt was _truly_ his. But he could make the others feel the same adoration Theo had just bestowed upon Hermione.

Hermione gently moved her body over to sit with him, still quite drunk, but smiling lovingly at him. "Thank you Draco." He looked down and gave her a small smile. "Anytime Granger." He then looked over to his friend who looked at a loss with what to do. "Thank you Theo..." Theo looked uncertain of what to make of the comment so he simply nodded at him and left.

Hermione pulled at his arm and gave him a toothy grin. "I'm positively famished after all of that, can we eat now?" Draco couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

**A/N: Was that alright? Too much? I felt like it was too much and was nervous about posting, but you said I should. Did I do alright? You have been far too generous with me. Would you mind if I post a few more hooking up chapters next? They won't exactly move the plot forward, but I would like to try them out. Let me know and thank you for the reviews!**

With love, Tem


	15. How Does Your Garden Grow?

**Dedicated to Lady Lynn, my fabulous beta who has had a decidedly un-fabulous week.**

Sorry for the delay, I got married (to my own Draco Malfoy!) and then spent the last two weeks on my honeymoon in Europe and Africa. If you live in Italy, Spain, Monaco or Tunisia 'Hello!' I adored seeing your beautiful home. Believe it or not all of that took up too much time to write in a timely fashion, the next chapter will come much sooner!

* * *

**How Does Your Garden Grow**

He found her alone in the clearing, writing as she always did. As to the hero of her tale, he was sure _the gentlemen_ she wrote of was nothing like the conniving Slytherin that thrived within his soul. Yet, in the recesses of his brain, he prayed for it to resemble him.

Cunning, resourceful, daring, with a dangerous past.

He was all of them, and her lover.

But not her love.

Draco was that. And possibly Blaise. He knew he was just one of the many. And he hoped, against hope, that she saw him as something special, someone different.

As he had teased and caressed her body their first time, she had moaned and arched into him, knowing he wasn't the only one all along, but playing the game nonetheless. He adored her, he would do anything for her, if only she would let him.

But she wasn't his. The brown curling hair, the bright intelligent eyes, the brain that caught everything; they were the things he couldn't have for him alone.

He had to share.

And that blood, that dirty, _dirty_ blood, which he would have abhorred before this, was all he craved.

All he now knew.

All he wanted for his own. He would give all that he had for her, Hermione Granger. Yet he remained a _Nott_, reveling in the sins of the flesh, begging for the forgiveness of her purity. There were so many that knew his want, but none that could share the shame of his need.

As she screamed in pleasure beneath him for the first time, that was now nearly six months ago, the slurs he had thrown upon her had seemed to whip across his flesh. Mudblood. Dirty. Whore. She was none of them, yet an exemplification of all of his needs. And he let them soak in. Absorbing the pain of those past words through the shame he carried with him. He didn't deserve her.

None of them did.

Malfoy and Zabini were blessed, and the fools, they never even noticed. They eyed her and craved her body and mind. They doted upon her, though she wanted none of it, yet certainly enjoyed all of it.

He wished, just once, that she would come to him. That he wasn't stealing her away with pathetic pleas for her time, and her body.

She came willingly, she always did.

And she was so responsive. Her cunt would glisten within moments of stroking her sensitive flesh and she would hold him and caress him and praise him, but he never felt like it was real. It was like an act she had learned to please the others. His brain would shock and recoil at the thought, she was too pure and too good for that.

Her words of love and praise he dared to believe were true.

It had been nearly two years since their accident. Nearly two years and not a word.

Nothing from Hogwarts. Nothing from the outside world.

Hermione had amassed a large library of knowledge, with each wizard putting their fair share of know-how to use between the pages of her books. She had charmed the pages to sort and categorize the spells they added automatically until the works spanned tomes for each branch of wizarding knowledge and burst at the spines, begging for the addition of another edition. She remained steadfast in her decision to keep her own work private. She loved it so, but would be mortified to see the silly scrabbles fall into the hands of her _more-than_ friends.

Pansy's tree had worked well. Every few days it would shed its roses into small posies grouping the eleven together in accordance to temperament and preference. Hermione found herself with Ron only once and it wasn't an experience she was eager to repeat. They had made it work, but each time their eyes met they blushed furiously in embarrassment. In converse, she was placed in some variation with Draco nearly every time. He preferred it that way, she was certain.

He was fiercely protective of her and as long as he didn't step on her toes she found she didn't actually mind. When he was angry instead of confronting her than arguing with her (which happened to be Harry and Ron's standard approach) he would step aside and let her do as she pleased, turning his affections quickly back to Blaise.

It never failed to tow her in line. The moment they snuck off together, _not_ so quietly, she would immediately regret her decision and settle her temper in order to approach him and sort things out. He wasn't one for petty arguments with those he loved and was always eager to settle things. He was seldom angered enough, now that they were together, to lash out as he had the past. It was an improvement appreciated by all.

****************************************************

Pansy was pleased with herself and she was in love with them all. She never wanted these moments to end. If _only_ they could stay in their Eden forever.

And why ever not? No one had come for them, they had made repeated attempts to escape and there was really nothing for it. Whoever wanted them there wanted them to stay put and she sincerely hoped they wouldn't change their minds, because she wasn't ready to return back to England in her current condition.

Pansy had grown sick.

With each morning she heaved and swooned in the loo claiming hangovers. She could hardly stand for more than a few minutes at a time without feeling weak and ill and needing to sit. Her skin turned a sick shade of green each time food was laid before her and she was _elated_.

She refrained from all meat and green veggies as they turned her stomach, relying solely on Transfigured milk and tofu, poor substitutes for the real thing. Granger had explained in detail the specifics of Transfiguration and food, all Pansy had really cared about was that it tasted worse, much worse. Back home, lack of food had never been a problem. And she had never felt this ill in her entire life.

She knew immediately what it had to be. With every fiber of her being she had always wanted to become a mother, and this was finally her chance. If only they would let her. Merlin knew she had no idea who the father was and she really didn't see the boys taking kindly to that factor, or to the disruption of their current connubial bliss. But she was nearly twenty-one, and a full grown woman at that. They couldn't tell her what to do. She had her wand, she could defend herself if it came to it.

It didn't.

Hermione noticed first.

Of course she would.

Nothing ever slipped past the clever witch. And it wasn't more than a month after Pansy noticed it herself that she had been cornered by her in the morning as Pansy struggled to keep herself upright and make her way to the loo. It was really a wonder that she was the _first_ to say something. By the way she looked, she knew she was lucky; it could have been worse, it could have been Malfoy.

Hermione pulled her into her own chambers and produced the volume on healing before confronting Pansy. "I am worried about you, Pans. I waited a month, but you haven't improved and I need to know what is going on." Pansy tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably before looking to Hermione. "Mione, I'm having a baby!"

Hermione seemed to grow ill with the news and sat down abruptly, looking at Pansy like she had seen a ghost. "_How_ Pans?"

Pansy laughed raucously at the statement. "Honestly, Hermione! You should know by now!" The force of her laugh caused her to sway a bit and Hermione rushed to help her sit on the bed. She took in Pansy's pale form and the bruises that bloomed like flowers on her arms with concern. Her skin was pale and the whites of her eyes a dull yellow. "Pansy, have you checked?"

Pansy rolled her eyes at the question. "And how am I supposed to do that? We don't have any of the potions here. But I _know_ I am. I haven't had my cycle in nearly three months now, and honestly, I can't wait to have a baby!" Hermione sighed in resignation before flipping through her book of collected medical spells and stopping on a page indicating the correct incantation for testing. The small flourish at the bottom indicated that the spell had been added by a Mister Theo Nott; at least one of them had the foresight to anticipate this dilemma. She made Pansy lie down and swished her wand in the elaborate whorls the book indicated.

Pansy wore a patronizing smirk as Hermione finished the test and a blue mist seemed to envelope her body. Hermione carefully read over the instructions, red meant pregnant, but blue meant _what_ exactly?

"Told you so." Pansy said weakly, misreading the perplexed look on her friend's face. Hermione shook her head slowly. "It doesn't mean yes, Pansy. I don't know what it means. I need to call Theo." Pansy moved quickly to stop her but crumpled into a ball at the foot of her bed, unable to keep her balance. Hermione was torn; she couldn't just leave Pansy on the floor, but she needed help. She settled on opening her door and hollering as loudly as possible for Theo.

There was a thunderous footfall as nine other bodies rushed to the room and tried to wedge themselves into the small space. Ron moved to scoop Pansy off the floor and placed her gently on the bed looking to Hermione for answers. She shook her head and held out the book to Theo. "She thinks she is pregnant, but I did the test and she turned blue."

Theo moved quickly to Pansy and took her hand. "Pans, sweetheart, don't worry, you aren't having a baby."

They were unprepared for the low wail that she let forth and the tears that gathered at the corners of her eyes. "But I have to be Theo, I have all the symptoms, and I want it, I _really_ do."

A thick silence blanketed the room. There wasn't a single thing to say in response. Hermione took a step forward and took Pansy's hand gently. "Pansy, love, what else could this be? Do you have any idea what this might be caused by? May I look you over?" She turned to usher the others out of the room, but was met with the concerned faces of her pseudo-family. She saw their resolution to remain and take care of Pansy and returned to her task without saying a word.

She palpated and checked Pansy's abdomen and extremities only to find everything normal, but she was alarmed to see small star bursts of bruises form from the gentle probing of her fingers. Pansy moaned a bit with her touch. She turned to the others in despair. "I have no idea what is wrong. Theo, do you have any idea what the blue meant?"

Theo looked sadly at Pansy before turning to Hermione. "It means that she is unable to bare children, although it may just be temporary." Pansy let forth another sob at his words.

Hermione took her friend's hand. "Pansy, love, have you had anything wrong with you in your past that could possibly be reoccurring now?"

Pansy shook her head no. "The only other thing I have ever had was weak blood."

Hermione looked around at a loss. "I don't know what that means. What is weak blood?"

Lisa grimaced and spoke. "It means her blood is sickly, her period drains her...sometimes her blood floats in water."

It took Hermione a moment to process the statement. "Wait, Pansy, are you anemic?"

Pansy looked at her in confusion. "Is that a _Muggle_ disease?"

Hermione sighed and surveyed her friend. "Apparently not. Have you been eating your greens and meat?"

Pansy seemed to pale at the thought. "No! I haven't touched them in near three months now."

They could hear the sickening grind of teeth as Hermione looked to Pansy in anger. "You _knew_ this would make you ill! Pansy, for fuck's sake, if you knew you had _weak blood_, as you call it, surely you knew you must keep up your iron count!"

Pansy seemed to shrink on the bed. "But I thought I was with a baby and should stay away."

"And now what? I am scared, Pansy! I don't know how to cure this other than force feed you red meat, which we have to Conjure and may not do the job. Look at how ill you are!" Pansy began to weep openly again and Blaise pulled gently on Hermione, urging her to ease her tirade. "_No_ Blaise! I am scared shitless! Maybe the rest of you don't realize how serious this is, but just look at her! She is pale as a ghost!" Pansy could barely raise her head in response.

It was Ernie who stepped forward to ease the situation. "Listen 'Mione, we are all scared, but we need you to make her better. You seem to be the only one who knows what is going on and she needs your help. This is no time for anger, no matter how correctly placed. Show us how brave you are, sweetheart." He kissed her softly on the lips at the words.

It was the first time Ernie had ever spoken a term of endearment directed at her and Hermione melted at his words. She quickly ushered the others out of the room to care for her closest female friend and made sure she recovered.

Hermione lay Pansy in her own bed and gave her a weak Conjured broth to nurse her while she remained on bed rest for the anemia. There was no way she would heal from this quickly. Pansy looked miserable, devastated to be ill instead of pregnant and only just managed to hold back tears as she pulled at Hermione's hand when she moved to leave.

"Please Hermione, I need something, _anything_ to get my mind off this while I am in bed. Don't we have anything? A novel of some sort?" Hermione shook her head slowly. No, they had nothing, nothing fictional at all, but her writing.

Pansy looked at her again, quite pathetically. "Please, Hermione, I won't tell anyone, may I read just one? Just to think of anything but this?" Her eyes grew wide and liquid and Hermione knew she must concede. Pansy always won her over and it wasn't worth the fight anymore. If they wanted to make fun of her they could, but this was for Pansy.

She smiled and squeezed the girl's hand. "I will get you something, Pansy. Don't worry."

It was with great resignation that she sorted and piled her work into volumes with introductions to the text she wrote before delivering fifteen slim volumes to Pansy for her pleasure. She knew there was no point in hiding them, once her resolve broke they would all read them.

And from there her work became public. By her will, or not, Hermione was an authoress.

***********************

As they left the room Ernie sighed loudly in relief. "Thank Merlin; that was a scare, eh?"

The boys nodded in agreement, and Lisa was speechless amongst them, gasping in silent horror before Draco spoke. "It wouldn't have been the worst thing to happen to us."

The others looked at him with surprise. "You have to be shitting us," Terry spat with a hint of venom.

Draco shrugged. "If we were back home she would have been married and knocked up by now; it isn't unreasonable given our current circumstances."

"Our current circumstances!" Michael growled. "We aren't ready for a _baby_. You have to be kidding me."

Draco took and seat and looked shrewdly at them. "And give me one good reason why not."

Theo rolled his eyes. "For one, we can't take care of a sprog."

With a sneer Draco countered. "And why ever not? You mean to tell me eleven full grown witches and wizards can't care for one child?"

Theo sighed. "And secondly, I know we don't want one."

Draco stood and brushed at his clothing in dismissal. "Speak for yourself,Nott. I, for one, was never polled on the matter." With that he turned on his heel and left the house for Merlin knew where, not returning until nightfall.

************************************

The rose bush refrained from dividing them again for another week. When it did it produced the four regular posies, yet the bud that symbolized Pansy remained attached. Clever spell that.

Harry and Draco were thrown together for the first time since the invocation. Ron and Ernie paired with Lisa, Michael and Terry with Hermione, and Blaise and Theo were left together in the absence of Pansy.

They two groups of men were left completely perplexed by the situation. Theo had proposed a camping trip to get away from the sickness that had infiltrated the house in the wake of Pansy's illness. She exhibited no sign of recovering since that morning and there were hushed whispers guessing to her fate.

Draco refused the trip, never one to leave Hermione alone with two men. Harry, claiming solidarity, stayed behind to keep Malfoy company for the night while Theo and Blaise found a remote place to camp on the island and get drunk.

The night had begun silently, no conversation passed between the two wizards until Draco threw a deck of cards down on the table between them with a sneer and two glasses of whiskey.

Harry quirked an eyebrow in question. "You propositioning me, Malfoy?"

Draco growled at him. "You wish, Potter. This here is a version called 5-card draw, you familiar?"

Harry smirked and nodded as he assessed his hand.

The smile wore off as several hours passed.

Harry finally threw his hand down on the table and took a deep swig of liquor. The stuff was rather stiff and had none of the soft burn firewhiskey offered. Hermione claimed it tasted just like Muggle whiskey, and since they lacked the ingredients for the wizard's blend it would have to make do.

Malfoy chuckled softly and threw down his hand. "Straight, King's high."

Harry groaned and kicked back another shot. "That's seven in a row Malfoy, I concede defeat."

Draco shrugged. "Naturally, Potter. Poker is a game for gentlemen and outlaws; _you_ are neither."

Harry smiled and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Then what am I, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged and took another long drink. "A _sodding_ hero, Potter. As you may recall, you are something of an icon back where we came from."

Harry wrinkled his forehead in disdain. "I am nothing of the sort, I assure you. I just did what I had to in order to stay alive."

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the comment. "Well it had the regular habit of appearing as down right fool heroics."

Harry took a moment to study the pale boy's face in the firelight, he looked so different from their time at school. His frame was relaxed and casual, his face these days often wore a pleasant expression and he seemed to truly enjoy the group of them.

"You ever miss the way it was at Hogwarts?"

The Slytherin shook his head firmly. "I would be happy to never return to that life, Potter. To never again face my family, the expectations, the Dark Lord. Living here with all of you is the first time I have lived without the impending doom of death lingering over my head." He looked Harry over carefully. "Your life before Hogwarts was horrible, Potter, no one would argue with that, but at least you haven't always lived with the Dark Lord as a bedfellow. You know they told me bedtime stories about him?"

Harry scowled in distaste. "Pleasant dreams, little Malfoy, think of Voldemort as you rest?"

Draco snorted a laugh in return. "Yes, something like that." He stood casually and moved to the bookshelves across the room. He scanned the new literature Hermione had provided them with before selecting a slim volume. There were around fifteen of the stories lined up, all penned in her immaculate hand.

They weren't actual novels, just snippets of different ideas she was working on. The whole concept of fanfiction had baffled the rest of them, but with the lack of other reading material her stories seemed positively _decadent_. Each book contained a several page synopsis of the story she wrote to and a subsequent piece of her own work using the established characters.

In spite of her frequent protests that the stories were trash, they became an instant hit amongst the others, especially the convalesced Pansy. She begged daily for further installments. And, Draco noted with pride, Hermione worked diligently on the texts to please her audience. She was not a quick writer, but instead preferred to slowly craft her work and attempt to do each character justice in her plots. Her effort clearly showed.

He really had no reference point for most anything she wrote about, but had fallen quickly entranced with a book devoted to _Star Wars_, whatever that meant. In private he had begged her for another story and was glad to see that she was hard at work on his request.

Draco took up his drink and sat near the fire to reread the current piece. He felt, rather than saw, Harry look over to him in interest.

"I like that one best, too." He spoke softly between sips.

"Fancy yourself this Luke fellow? All bravo and naivete."

Harry grinned. "If I am Luke than who are you? _Han Solo_?" He laughed as he spoke the last part, nearly doubling over on himself.

"I can relate." Draco hissed back.

Harry stopped short. "You do know he gets the girl?"

Draco looked perplexed but seemed to relax. He scowled, unwilling to admit ignorance on any subject. "You think this Princess she writes about is really like Hermione? Or did she just unconsciously just write herself in?"

Harry took the opportunity to grin openly at him. "I've seen the movies before. She is actually quite similar to the Princess, independent to the core."

Draco nodded thoughtfully at his response as he gazed intently into the fire. "She would be the one thing I could never forsake from this place."

Harry teased gently, "What, the Princess or Hermione?"

Draco sighed softly. "You know bloody well what I mean. It is fucking _torture_ to be out here while they are in there with her." He gestured to the closed door behind which Hermione lay, with other men.

Harry shrugged; his first night with Draco had been rather civil thus far and he had no desire to rile him up. "It will be okay, she will come back to you tomorrow. In the meantime, just look at us, whoever thought we could be civil to one another?"

Malfoy relaxed and took a swig. "I suppose you make a point. You really area decent sort of fellow, Potter." Draco cringed as he heard the words leave his mouth, it was clear he had imbibed too much. Harry, however, seemed nonplussed as he replied.

"I concur, Malfoy." He took an idle sip, looking about the room for something to occupy himself with. "What do you do on your nights without a girl?"

Malfoy indicated to his glass, not looking up. "Mostly get pissed, sometimes shag, depending on the bloke."

Harry looked at him in interest. "Who?"

Draco grinned, finally looking up. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours, Potter."

Harry scowled and rolled his eyes. "Ron and Zabini."

Draco chuckled at the revelation and added, "Zabini, Nott and Macmillian. But you've touched Blaise, eh?"

Harry looked away briefly before meeting the Slytherin's gaze. "It came up once, it really wasn't bad."

Draco smirked at him over his shoulder. "It _never_ is with Zabini....so now....you what...fancy him?"

The black haired boy flushed and poured himself another glass before offering the bottle to Malfoy. "He has been your companion for a few years now, right?" he asked, neatly sidestepping the question.

Draco poured himself a drink and smirked. "You make it sound _romantic_, Potter. Zabini and I are best mates who have experimented a bit. However, it never stood in the way of birds."

Harry nodded. "I suppose I understand now, I wouldn't have before, _not at all_." He laughed softly while studying Malfoy closely, whose face gave little away, but his words told a completely different story.

"Zabini's my best mate, and of all the things in the world _Granger_ was the breaking point."

Harry smiled. "_Really_? I never noticed." The sarcasm rolled off his tongue.

The blonde finished his glass and poured another. "It was the first time we both wanted someone we weren't willing to share."

Harry snickered at the irony. "Well as it turned out, both of you got her."

"And _you_, Potter."

"Me what?"

"She fancies you as well. The three of us are her solo shags. She doesn't touch anyone else when she isn't assigned to a group."

Confusion danced across his face. "I guess I had never noticed. She really is sort of an amazing woman."

Draco nodded in agreement. "She is the perfect witch."

They met each others gaze tensely, their eyes meeting in a fierce lock of green verses silver. Harry was compelled to turn away, but was drawn back to his gaze. The tension in the room became more palpable with each passing moment.

When it seemed it would never end Draco stood abruptly and walked sharply to him, grabbing his chin in a tight pinch. "I _won't_ be gentle, Potter."

Harry stood in defiance and shook off his hold, then met his gaze. "And I won't _yield_ to you, Malfoy."

They stood rigidly facing one another, both hesitant to make the first move before they moved in sudden synchronicity and embraced.

It was really more an attack than an embrace. They bit at one anothers neck's then pushed the other away panting. Draco growled low in his throat. "I won't be your _bitch_ Potter."

Harry gripped the front of the boy's robes and fiercely yanked him forward. "No chance in hell I will be yours, Malfoy."

Draco snarled and kissed him ferociously. It was a battle of tongue and teeth followed by suction and sharp bites. When they pulled apart a second time both tasted the tang of blood about their lips.

"Malfoy, what..." He wasn't allowed to finish the sentiment as Draco pushed them towards the bedrooms.

"Don't ask questions, just pick a room. This is going to go further and we needn't anyone else see."

Harry pulled towards his room and slammed the door shut behind them. The two appraised one another for a moment before crashing together. There was a great tearing sound as Harry ripped the band of Draco's trousers off his waist. He was met by a growl in response and the immediate ripping in half of his own trousers. They looked each other over, panting heavily, before meeting again in a passionate kiss.

There was a heated struggle until they tripped against the bed and fell in together. Harry allowed the back of his mind to analyze the situation and quickly appraised this was the most _feral_ he had ever felt. He lowered his hand and grabbed Malfoy's member firmly. The man hissed in pleasure and grabbed him back in response. Both moaned together and squeezed the other tightly.

Harry flinched. The grasp was a bit painful but, instead of extinguishing his pleasure, it enhanced it.

Draco snarled at him. "Potter, this is a bloody abomination of the founders."

Harry laughed darkly back at him. "Just let me know when you need to stop."

Malfoy's nails dug into his shoulder in response. "Don't fucking count on it, Potter." Harry attacked him with another kiss.

The two struggled against one another, battling for domination while wanking each other in unison. They grappled about the bed for almost twenty minutes before Harry's body began to grow rigid and his breathing quickened. "Don't proceed unless you are ready for the consequences, Malfoy."

Draco smirked and increased his pace. "Why don't you come for me, Potter, and concede that I am your master?"

At the suggestion Harry increased his ministrations on the Slytherin, redoubling his efforts.

The two were panting furiously and cursing at the other fluently as they came in each others hands. With howls of release they fell back against the bed in relief.

After a quarter of an hour in silence, Harry turned to the boy occupying his bed. "Hey, Malfoy?"

"_What_, Potter?" The voice snarled back.

"Not bad."

Malfoy's laugh started low, then boomed throughout the room. "_Fuck_ me, Potter, this is ludicrous."

Harry turned and looked at him, both still spent on the bed. "I hope you don't expect a cuddle afterwords."

Draco laughed even harder at the the thought and jabbed him sharply with his elbow. "You aren't half bad for the rough stuff, Potter."

Harry chuckled as he looked their current position over, half spooned, in bed together. "Hermione would just die if she saw us now."

"Do you really think it would bother her?" His voice sounded a bit nervous and Harry thought carefully before he spoke.

"_No_, Malfoy. Knowing Mione she would be delighted, house unity and all." He tried to make light of the situation.

Draco quirked a smile in response. "How about another hand of cards and a drink?" Harry nodded in relief, then _Reparo'd_ their trousers and left for the central room.

The fire in the great room crackled as he returned and Harry made his way to the bar.

"Where were you?"

The female voice stopped him in his tracks and Harry turned slowly to find Hermione settled into his former seat at the hearth.

"Mione, what are you doing up?" He asked as casually, and as loudly, as he could. Malfoy froze at the warning in the doorway and made to slip back into his room.

"Draco?" Her voice stopped the blonde short.

Draco took a semi-confident step into the room and gave her a winning smile. "Hello, love, what are you doing up?" His tone sounded forced and she picked up on it immediately.

She looked between them for a moment before responding. "Michael and Terry were knackered, they feel asleep around an hour ago. I couldn't myself, so I came out to find company. I have been here for nearly half an hour, _where_ were you two?"

Malfoy froze and Harry forced himself to respond. "In my room. I had to show Malfoy something."

Hermione wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Really? What was it? Your room is so bare, I tease you about it all the time..." She stopped short and took in their appearance a second time before scowling. "You _didn't_!" Her eyes went wide as she looked to Draco. "_Did_ you?"

Draco was able to move deftly across the room as she spoke and sat close to her before responding. "Did we what?"

Her eyebrows shot up in alarm. "You _didn't_!"

Harry tried his best to appear busy with the drinks but he could feel her eyes upon his back. He turned sharply to face her. "What are you suggesting, Hermione?"

His tone was stern, but it didn't suppress her curiosity. "You two _hooked-up_!"

There was a deafening silence where neither dared respond and her eyes grew wide. "You _did_!"

The room stayed silent. Neither Harry nor Draco was willing to speak. Harry couldn't face either of them and only heard Draco's forlorn reply. "Do we repulse you?"

His neck tightened, waiting for a reply. The silence seemed to drag before he heard her whispered response. "Can I watch next time?"

He craned his neck in shock and caught the aghast look on Malfoy's face. It took a moment for the blond to recoup before he issued a snarky reply. "Only if you join in."

Hermione flushed a brilliant red at his words. "So you did!" Malfoy nodded in response. "Does it bother you?" Harry could hear the worry in his query.

She lowered her head and nodded a 'no'. "In all honesty, I feel quite perverted at being turned on by the thought."

Malfoy's laugh boomed across the room and he swept her up in a passionate embrace. "Next time, love, I promise we will give you a show! Although I must confess I am quite spent. Your Savior is a bit more aggressive than you let on."

Hermione grinned widely at the two of them, she was a bright shade of magenta as she rose. "I really should get back to bed, who can say when one of them will awake, and I don't want them to worry about me."

She waited for the nod of acquiescence before issuing a brief smile and exiting the room.  
Harry waited until he heard the door close behind her before leaving the bar with two drinks. He settled next to Draco in repose and passed over the cocktail. "Life is good, Malfoy."

There was a lull. Harry sipped at his drink and began to nod off before he heard the quiet reply. "Damn, Potter, we are lucky to have this second chance." He supposed it didn't warrant a response and as he nodded off to sleep in his chaise he smiled softly and regaled in the thought.

And as it was Hermione was so distracted the next morning by thoughts of Harry and Draco intertwined and naked, and her worry over Pansy that she hardly noticed when Lisa sat down silently next to her on the couch and looked at her in fear. When she finally noticed the girl, it was with a hint of shock and distress at her appearance. Lisa's eyes were red with recent tears and her skin gaunt and pale. "Hermione. I did the test this morning and...I'm pregnant..."

Chapter End Notes:

* * *

**AN: So I will leave it at that. A little bit of slash there, eh? That is the most you will ever get from me, sorry, I just don't know how to write it. But I did love that little bit and had to throw it in. What do you think so far? How about where it is going? Is it getting a little cliche? Is it predictable? Are you still liking it? Let me know, I adore hearing from you. I promise, three more chapters and things will change quite a bit.**

Thanks! Tem


	16. And Then There Was One

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.******

**I should preface this chapter by saying it is a mini-chapter, meant only to move the story forward and give a taste of what is happening. I will elaborate on the missing months of time in later chapters.******

**Where my mind was while writing this chapter...****  
****.com/watch?v=ttv5dyvtF4o******

**Thank you Lady Lynn for your amazing beta work.**

Hermione checked and then re-checked to make sure Lisa wasn't mistaken. She wasn't. Every test confirmed that she was with child.

Lisa had trembled and shook as her state was solidified. She was to be a mother and was bloody terrified.

Hermione had pushed her to reveal it to the others, which caused the already overtaxed girl to pale and swoon while vehemently rejecting the idea. "You didn't hear them, Hermione. They _don't_ want a child. The only one who seemed amenable to the idea was Draco, and I sure he can't overrule them en mass."

Hermione felt her face screw in confusion. "Draco wants a child?"

Lisa nodded weakly in reply. "He was the only one who defended Pansy. I never would have guessed he would want a child, but he seemed dismayed that she wasn't knocked up."

Hermione felt her womb clench. Of course he would want the one thing she could never offer. The Virgin of Hogwarts, the barren wonder of Gryffindor house. Her heart contracted as well. What if she lost him to Lisa and the new baby? What if she lost them all? She had something to offer when she was pure, but what did she have now?

Nothing.

"We have to tell them."

Lisa shook her head adamantly. "Not yet, please Hermione, wait until I am further along. I may miscarry and cause undue strife, and if not, I want to be far enough along so they can't do anything."

Hermione was shocked; she couldn't imagine any of the men cursing Lisa to free her of a child. It wasn't in their character, not as far as she had experienced. She also knew it wasn't her place to expose Lisa. "I won't say anything until you are ready, Lisa. Just please, don't wait too long."

****************************

It was nearly a month before things began to grow amiss. By her own calculations, Lisa was close to four months along and had started to look the part. Her stomach had a swell to it and her facial features had filled out. No one had breathed a word, afraid to upset the fragile Lisa by mentioning her change in body type. Hermione felt nervous and ill at ease each time they were sent off into groups. It was only a matter of time before someone figured out what was going on.

Pansy was slowly getting better with a steady ministration of beef broth and boiled greens. She wasn't able to get about on her own but had gained some weight and colour to her form. This morning was the first time she was able to join them for breakfast at the table.

She settled between Ron and Theo, taking feeble bites of the Lobster Benedict that had been prepared lovingly by Michael and Terry in honor of their first complete family breakfast in months.

They chatted animatedly with one another, reveling in a full table and delicious food.

It was always at moments like that, when she let her guard down, that Hermione would find herself in trouble. That morning was to be no different it seemed as the room fell hush at the sound of Lisa retching and holding her stomach with one arm while clutching at her hair with the other. Nothing came out, but her dry heaves had alerted them all of her condition and there was really no way to explain this away as the 'stomach flu' she had claimed for the last few months with the aid of Hermione.

"Holy shit! Lisa, are you alright?" Michael asked with concern.

"Listen, I know what is wrong with her. Lisa just needs some cool water and a lie-in and she will be better."

"Well, then what the hell is wrong with her?" Harry demanded with a tinge of fury in his tone. Hermione looked back to Lisa, who was quite pale with large tears rolling down her cheeks. It wasn't her secret to tell, but she was trapped.

Lisa met her gaze and gave a small grimace before speaking. "I am expecting a baby."

"_What_?!" Terry's voice broke through the stunned silence. "How long have you known this?"

Lisa cringed and moved her body behind Hermione for protection. "Since Pansy fell ill."

"Why didn't you say something before!" Ernie half-yelled at Lisa and then, in turn, Hermione.

Hermione moved to form a shield in front of her friend. "Because she knew what you would say!" Hermione yelled back, finding unexpected tears welling in her eyes. "We both knew that you couldn't accept this, that it would cause strife in our already fragile relationships. What were we supposed to do?"

Lisa tugged on her hand. "Its okay, Hermione, they can't stop it now."

"Stop it?" Draco's voice came out in a cold and evil hush that they hadn't heard in nearly three years.

Lisa shook her head and squeezed Hermione's hand even tighter than before. "I didn't want you to force me into terminating the pregnancy. I heard how you all felt after Pansy's scare, and I couldn't risk letting you force me into it."

"_Me_!" Draco's voice boomed across the room. "_What the fuck were you thinking_?! I would never suggest such a thing!" Lisa trembled and shook her head 'no' furiously. "I didn't mean just you, Draco, I meant all of you. I meant the men. Of course I didn't mean for this to happen, but how could I deny it the right to live? I am old enough to be a mother and if you refuse to help me, surely I can take care of it on my own."

Ernie took a tentative step forward. "Lisa, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we _will_ help you. I don't want to take this child away from you, and with a bit of time and planning I am sure it will be the best thing that has ever happened to us." Lisa let forth a gut wrenching sob and threw herself at MacMillan and then the other boys in turn, finding joy in their warm embraces and accepting arms. She stopped finally at the place from which Pansy had yet to speak a word. The girl looked even paler than before and had murder in her eyes as she met Lisa's gaze.

"You did this to hurt me." Pansy hissed softly.

The already emotionally overwrought Lisa began to weep loudly again and fell to her knees in front of Pansy. "I promise you, I didn't mean for it to happen. I took every precaution. I would never do that to you, Pansy!"

Pansy sneered and managed to draw herself to a stand on her own. She looked down her nose at Lisa, prone on the floor. "You already have." She then yanked her arm out from Ron's support and walked with a feeble gait out of the room to her own quarters, vowing not to speak to Lisa again until the baby was born. Maybe not even then.

************************

She had stuck to her resolve and not uttered a word to the pregnant witch.

Pansy was upset, she was bitter, and she had every reason to be. The one thing she had wanted, the one thing she had desired, had been stolen away from her. Lisa was to be a mother and she was barren. The bloody illness had taken it from her. If not for her sodding _pure_ blood she would be a mother. Instead she was barren and alone, like Granger.

She watched as the months seemed to fly by and Lisa's waist expanded exponentially. She begrudgingly laid her hand to rest on the writhing belly and felt nothing but hate. For what was taken away, for what she was no longer able to claim. It seemed to go by all too fast and then Lisa was in her ninth month. The others startled at the the slightest groan from their expecting and each night took on the promise of new life. It wasn't until Micheal came rushing out with the word of her water breaking that they were forced into action.

Not a single one had any idea how a birth should progress. Hermione stood by and counted the contractions, hoping for a sort of rhythm that didn't arrive.

Lisa was in pain for fourteen hours before Hermione had the confidence to ask her to push. It looked right, and by Theo and Ron's notes it was the best she could gather.

Lisa looked at her in distress but complied with her directions for over an hour before a baby began to crown. With a few more screams of pain the baby was wrenched into the world and into the waiting hands of ten witches and wizards where it was cleaned and adored before being placed into its mother's hands.

Lisa took one look at her daughter before sobbing and naming her Violet.

Pansy stood aghast. The meaning was profound. A daughter, with the name of a flower, a purple flower. She was Violet Turpin. Nothing could have touched Pansy deeper.

Pansy fought off the others to hold her namesake in her arms and looked with reverence and love to Lisa. It was the clear the baby was not a Zabini or a Weasley, yet the other parentage was far from certain.

Chapter End Notes:

**To my readers and reviewers, many thanks for hanging on through this fic, I aspire to post more quickly than my recent chapters.******

**Thank you for all your thoughts, praises and criticisms. I relish all of the feedback ~Tem**


	17. Violet Turpin

**Well I am beyond lucky with the response from you all. LadyLynn is my ultra fab beta, every writer should be so lucky as find a discerning reader such as mine. The characters and story are not mine, just the plot.**

For the record, this story will be over 30 chapters long (maybe closer to 40 as it isn't half done) and it hasn't even hit the main plot points yet, so thank you for hanging with me. I hope I can make it all worth your while. I am, as always, a sodding slow writer, even though I have hand written this story down previously it just seems to take time to get it all typed out and reading the way I like.

Thank you for the reviews. To the folks I have heard from that are writing deserted island stories in tribute, hooray! To the subtle homages you have informed me that you have slipped into your stories and the many shout outs I have had on various fics, thank you so much! I feel like an outsider making their way into some ultra secret inner dramione circle. I don't believe I deserve it, but I certainly appreciate it. Thank you! With love, ~Tem

Violet Turpin

"At what point do we cease to be children and metamorphose into adults Granger?"

Hermione glanced over casually at him from her place in bed. "Do you mean to say, are we adults now, a full three years later?"

Malfoy continued to stare at the ceiling not sparing her a look. "Something like that..."

Hermione paused. "I feel like an adult now. In fact, I feel terribly older than when I arrived. It is something about the relationship and how it had made me give up some of the truths I held on to. When I let them go, I felt like an adult."

He turned over in the bed and pulled her back flat against his chest, a few of her stray hairs fell forward and brushed against her cheek as he spoke. "I suppose I felt like an adult when I finally cared for someone more than I care for myself." She felt her form freeze at the statement and he fell silent, after a few minutes she thought he might have fallen asleep.

It was one of the few nights of rain on the island and she could hear the gentle dripping of rain past her windowsill interspersed with his quiet exhales. It soothed her jangled nerves, always on edge now that they had a full family with a child to care for, on top of everything else.

He broke into her thoughts with another statement. "If we ever get back Granger, I am taking you and running as fucking far away as we can get from all the bull-shit we left behind us."

Hermione shook her head gently against him. "Draco," she only used his given name when she was truly serious, "you know I made a promise to Harry a long time ago. If the same fate awaits us when we return as when we left you know what I will have to do."

He let forth a loud exhale. "So that is it?"

"That is _nothing_ Draco. It is a whole string of 'what ifs?'. I love you, truly I do, I would do anything for you, but I can't leave behind all of my convictions, even to be safe, and in love."

He pulled her tighter to him in response. "I won't be leaving you, no matter the circumstances." The declaration made her mind begin to spin at the thought of Death Eaters and Draco Malfoy. And she believed him. She knew he meant exactly what he said. He wouldn't leave her, no matter the consequences.

A year ago she never would have fathomed this and she certainly wouldn't have put stock in his words but he had changed so much, and she had changed so much. They all had changed, more than just friends and lovers to one another, they were a family in everything but name.

The door clicked open and a thin stream of light fell across them. The outline of Blaise Zabini shadowed through the door frame.

"Is it alright if I join you two tonight? My room is cold."

He spoke in a hush and she felt Malfoy chuckle into her neck as he spoke. "Come on in you big pussy. You know I am almost ashamed to claim acquaintance with you?"

Blaise crawled in next to Hermione, wrapping his legs about her and brushing against Malfoy in the process. "I interrupted something, didn't I?"

Draco kept silent as Hermione made to soothe Blaise. "It was nothing, just idle talk of if we get away."

Blaise frowned in response and pulled Hermione closer to him. "I want things a bit more permanent in the event that it happens. I don't want Lisa to just disappear with Violet, she is rightfully ours now." He felt strangely protective of the child that was most certainly not his own and fiercely protective of his friends.

Violet was a beautiful baby.

She also was the most doted upon child one could find. Her feet never touched the ground. She hardly knew what a cradle was she was held so much. As for crying, she seemed to know a plaintive wail would send mothers and fathers rushing to soothe her nerves. Lisa never had a chance to worry about childcare as the babe was fought over with tenacity. Pansy was enamored with her namesake and never let the child go, a silent apology to Lisa for the months in which she shunned and belittled the other witch.

Lisa understood. She couldn't hold a grudge against Pansy, not after all they had been through. Pansy was a mess when her emotions intervened and Lisa knew that Pansy had meant no true harm but had no other outlet for the pain she felt at her situation. She didn't envy her. Pansy was stranded, devoid of the singular devotion she had previously experienced in past relationships and on top of that had longed for a child that was denied by illness.

So Lisa allowed Pansy to coddle her child. She allowed the others to act like parents, when she was the only sure parent the child had. En absentia of a true father the men had been amazing. They brought Lisa food in bed, tended to her chores and watched after the child so she could rest. Violet was seldom seen without at least two males fretting about her, often bickering about the best way to care for the child. Each claimed Violet loved him best when a babe of two months could hardly have picked a favorite.

Pansy hovered. There wasn't a better way to describe it. She was always nearby and forever attentive. If Lisa so much as yawned Pansy would be there to see to her needs and offer to take the child. There were certain needs that only Lisa could see to and when Violet was hungry Pansy always sat and chatted with Lisa to keep her company and kept her eye on the baby she adored. Lisa could see the need in her eyes and hear the hunger in her voice when she spoke. She never would have taken Pansy for the maternal type, and in confidence Pansy claimed she had felt the same way, but their changed circumstances and lifestyle allowed her to reconnect with her true desires and she confessed that her body had begun to crave a child almost a full year ago and had yet to cease.

They were the polar opposite of Hermione, who could hardly stand to hold the child. She spent most of her waking time away from the house and only held Violet when she was forced upon her. It wasn't that she didn't care for the child, in fact, she adored her, it was just that she couldn't bare to touch her and feel the pangs of want that burned through her system in response. She was sure it was a effect of the curse. Any contact with the baby caused her womb to clench painfully and her hormones to roar to life. It was like a sick joke, one that only a Death Eater could play.

Often her body physically hurt for want of a child and she knew she couldn't have one. She kept the pain a secret, but sometimes she swore Draco knew. He would look at her with concern as the pangs of pain shot through her core and played upon her features. Unlike Pansy and Lisa she had not bothered to play with the fertility spell and check the status of her body, the very thought of even testing maybe her break into a cold sweat.

Since Lisa had given birth Pansy had done the test time and time again until she no longer exuded pink but instead gave off a faint yellow glow. She had been able to pry enough details from Theo to ascertain that the results indicated she was fertile. In her eyes now it was only a matter of cajoling one of them to let down their charms and allow her to conceive.

It proved to be a task easier said than done, especially as they had all taken to sleeping in one large room to take care of the baby.

In the advent of having a child new construction was deemed necessary upon the tree house. Lisa had pointed out their limited space and need of a nursery as Violet was soon to enter the world. It was only a matter of days before Draco had come forth with the plans for a second story addition. It was a large octagonal room with a mattress that spanned much of the length. To the side was a large crib and changing area complete with a loo for adults. Lisa tackled him with a hug and the others went to work on the project right away. It proved to be a good distraction from the tensions in the house.

Pansy refused to acknowledge the presence of Lisa, even when they sat side by side. No matter what Lisa did, Pansy turned her back and remained silent unless forced to speak to the girl. Hermione was caught in desperation between the two. Lisa was obviously hurt by the shunning, and Pansy was miserable with jealousy and despair, as well as still ill with the after effects of the extreme anemia.

As Lisa grew close to term the room was completed and she had taken to sleeping there in the evenings so that she could be near the others. She found herself craving constant human companionship and only felt at ease when sleeping with her clan.

The standard bedrooms were small and could only sleep three comfortably, but the new room held a bed big enough for all of them if they saw fit. Hermione and Pansy still stayed in the their own quarters, but the men had taken to joining Lisa in the large room. Hermione would often come up to check on them in the morning and find six or seven bodies sprawled across the mattress, arms and legs intertwined. It was at these times she had felt a strange tug in her chest and sharp feelings of affection and love for the family they had created. She wondered about the new life they were about to bring into the world. How would it change things? Could they really take care of a child? Would it tear them apart? She didn't know if she could stand the heartbreak if they were to part from one another.

When Lisa had felt her first contractions wrack her body Hermione could hardly hold her anxiety in check. She didn't know how to do this, what she knew about childbirth couldn't fill a page in a book. The hours had seemed to drag by as Lisa's screams grew wilder and the others looked at her with fear in their eyes. She was supposed to take care of this, they expected it, but nothing she tried sped the process or eased the pain. When the baby crowned she felt herself swoon, but was able to hold her wits about her long enough to pull the baby into the world and place her into Terry's waiting arms and let Michael cut the cord.

Once she saw that the baby and mother were fine she had snuck off to her room and wept until she had nothing left.

She had never imagined it would be this hard, that she would envy Lisa so much, and that it would make her feel so alone. She knew Pansy was on her way to ensuring her own conception and then she would be truly alone. The thought that she wanted a child so badly had her laughing watery tears. It was such a silly want for someone so young and without even a partner to call her own. It was all because of one bloody curse. One she should have been smart enough to see coming. One that she didn't deserve, she had only wanted to protect her best friend. And now, look where she was. Alone and sobbing on her bed without reason or recourse. Dolohov was no where near this place, but she could still feel the cold chill of his curse course throughout her soul. She was shaken out of her misery by a gentle knock on the door and the tentative face of Blaise Zabini as he came to look in on her.

He sighed and closed the door gently behind him as he moved to embrace her on the bed. "Oh _Cara Bella_ I know this has to hurt you." Hermione couldn't bring her herself to respond, instead curling her body into the warmth of his arms.

"I am not hurt Blaise, just weak and cursed. Lisa deserves every happiness in the would, she has a daughter."

"_We_ have a daughter."

His words caught her off-guard.

"What do you mean by _we_?"

"Do you not think we are a family? That this child will not grow up to adore you as another mother? There is no one else here. Violet will grow up with eleven parents, and you know what Hermione? She will never know that it is odd because she has nothing else to base it on. We aren't going anywhere and now we have a daughter and you will have to learn to be a mother."

"_But I will never be a mother_!" She shouted in anger at Blaise before dropping her voice to a near whisper. "I will never have a child."

"Have you ever even tried?" Hermione shook her head sullenly. "No. What would be the point?" Blaise gave her a small smile. "Well you can't really say that you are barren until you have a at least tried. Healers have been known to be wrong from time to time. Maybe they were hasty in their judgment. You may still have a chance."

"Blaise, I know I don't have a chance, they were very clear. They said it was near impossible, and it isn't like I can even try. That would just be foolish!"

"What would be foolish about it?"

"We can't just go about having children because it seems like fun! They need a home, stability, parents, education and so many other things I can hardly begin to name!"

He took Hermione and readjusted her to a cradle on his lap before smoothing his fingers through the unruly knots in her hair. "And you think we can't be those things for a child? You think we will deprive Violet and she will be a damaged baby?"

Hermione stared at him in mortification. "Oh no! Violet will be fine, we will make sure of it. We will take care of everything."

He nodded his head softly and took her hand in his own. "You think we couldn't do that for your child?"

She stood violently from his lap and strode to the door. "You have pushed me too far. I _can't_ have a child, I am barren, I just want to be left alone. There is nothing that can be done for me, go see to Violet." The pains had begun to sting her and flow through her body and she wasn't certain she could hold up the facade much longer.

Blaise uncurled from his position and moved to the door. "This isn't over Hermione. If you really want one, we can try. Draco will try, I know he wants it."

He closed the door and she let out a wail of anguish for all the she wanted, for all that she couldn't have.

It was silent in the common room. Hermione had long since disappeared in sorrow and Pansy slept next to Lisa to help her through the first night with Violet. The men were alone, drinks in hand, settled about the common room for a nightcap before they parted ways. It was clear each of them had too much on their mind to be truly social.

"I think Pansy wants a baby." Ron said quietly from the corner of the room. The others swiveled their heads to look at him. "And what would make you think that?" Theo asked with contempt. Ron flushed as he spoke. "She said to me, 'Ron I want a baby, I will do anything if you give one to me.'"

Draco gave a snort of laughter. "Well I believe that is rather telling." Theo glared at Ron. "Really Weasley, _you_?" Ron snarled in response. "Fuck you Nott. I come from a large pureblood family and my line is strong enough to give Pansy _exactly_ what she craves, which is more than yours can say."

"Fucking _smarmy_ ass git! I can give her as much as you, just give me a fucking chance! We will see who has the _better_ line."

"Gentlemen!" Harry yelled suddenly as the air grew tense with testosterone. "We just had a child tonight, are you really ready to fight over another? We don't even know what to expect. If we want more children we should at least wait a few months to see what life holds for us now with just one."

Ron scowled and gazed at the fire. "Try telling that to Pansy. She feels slighted and is itching for one, she will go behind our backs if we don't agree."

Michael stoked the coals angrily. "_Then don't let her Weasley_. It is just that simple."

"It _isn't_ that easy. She is a smart witch, she knows how to negate those charms and she wants a child."

"And what about Granger?"

Blaise's comment broke the tense mood.

"Well, she can't have one." Harry spoke slowly, as if to remind daft children.

"You don't know that, she has never even tried." The others made to argue with him but stopped short at the glare on Blaise's face.

"She wants it. More than we can even imagine, and she will never say anything. She it too afraid. She believes what they told her."

Ron shook his head slowly. "As she should Blaise. They were quite clear, her chances were slim."

"Exactly, slim, not _impossible_. So give her a fucking chance. Let her try, and if she fails, let her mourn, but at least give her a sodding chance."

The room was silent. They held a mixture of expressions. "So do we all try with her?

"No."

Harry broke the silence.

"For Hermione it is Draco."

They gave him bemused looks of confusion before he continued. "She loves Draco, it is obvious. I know she loves all of us, but he is the only one she will let her walls down enough to try this with. She trusts him not to hurt her."

Ernie looked offended. "And she wouldn't trust the rest of us?" Harry shook his head. "I am sure she would but it isn't that with her. This is very emotional for her and it is just from our few talks about this she trusts that Draco will not judge her if she can't have a child. I know this, she has told me time and time again. Hermione is afraid that is she lets it go like Lisa did that everyone will look to her every month, but with Malfoy if nothing comes she can express her sadness alone instead of to the group." He looked at Draco seriously. "For some reason she trusts you more than anyone else in this world. I don't know what you have done to deserve it, but I hope you can prove worthy to the challenge."

Draco scowled at him for a few minutes before looking about to the grimaces of the others. "We're in love." He was silent before hesitating another statement. "As we all should be. I know that love is a serious statement, but, at this point, if we don't care for one another, what the fuck are we doing?" He hesitated a moment more. "I believe we should all have some feeling for one another, at the very least for what we have done together. I feel like a fucking poof saying this, but I care for her, and I know you lot do too. Even if we despise one another, we love the girls."

There wasn't an argument to counter his statement. They loved them and honestly did not despise one another. Truly loved them in the way they no longer thought of others, even in fantasies, _especially_ in fantasies, they only thought of the three women who had become their wives, and the thoughts gave way to the girl child who was now their daughter, in body if not in blood.

Violet had been a rift they weren't sure how to mend. Secretly each one had hoped to be a father. Violet had let them know with her arrival that she was white and brown haired. Her father could have been anyone. Harry, Theo, Ernie, Michael, Draco, and Terry were all still options, although Draco had claimed all Malfoy's were born platinum blonde and disowned his parentage of the child. Blaise and Ron knew they had no claim and were in want of their own.

It took them all of three days before they broke down and admitted they needed to speak with the women.

With the idea pressing itself into their every thought Theo sought them out and Pansy and Hermione were drawn into the conversation of parentage and their future. With Lisa interned upstairs the girls were surprised to be included in the confidence of the men. Theo had made it blunt and simple. "If you two want to try and have children we will accommodate you."

Pansy just looked at him for a moment before she began to laugh. "You will _accommodate_ us? Oh you have to be fucking kidding me! How sterile can you sound Theo?"

"What?" He looked confused and offended at Pansy's laughter, "I thought that was what you wanted?"

At that Hermione began to laugh as well, noticing that none of the men seemed to find it nearly as humorous as they did, in fact they wore stone cold masks, not even cracking a small smile.

Hermione managed to reign in her laughter. "Well Theo, you can't exactly say that was a romantic proposition, especially in front of everyone here. Why didn't you just take Pansy aside and offer yourself."

Ron looked frustrated at the confusion of the girls. "Because he isn't just offering himself and not just to Pansy. We know how you are feeling Hermione, and we know what Pansy has plans to do so why not get it out in the open and at least try and be mature about this. We are talking about children here, not just sex."

"And what about Lisa?" Hermione asked softly, taking in the serious tone of the men. Draco in particular was looking at her with a determined gaze that made her shiver a bit, even in the heat of the summer evening.

Ernie gawped at her. "What about Lisa?"

Hermione shrugged. "What if she wants another child? Will you help her as well? Are you all really ready to become a family, because that is what is going to happen here. No one just gets to _leave_ if they want to, or get tired of it. There will be children involved, children who won't understand our pasts or our beliefs and certainly wouldn't understand if one of their parents leave them."

Harry took her by the hand and began to smooth her arm. "Easy 'Mione, I think we are all very well aware of this. I don't think anyone has any intention of leaving each other for any reason. I could no more leave you than I could Michael, which in itself is odd, but it is just the way it is. We have already talked about it and I think we all know that shouldn't put yourself out there where you have all of us waiting on you. We know what you are afraid, but I think you should at least try. You deserve that."

Hermione trembled a bit as she looked at them. It was mortifying and she felt like she would burst into tears at any moment. Blaise was studying her intensely and only broke her gaze when Draco came forward and pulled her into his arms. She gave forth a great sob and wound her body about him. He laid his mouth close to her ear and whispered softly. "We don't have to do this if you don't want. I only want this if you do too." His hand smoothed down her back and wound her curls about his fingers.

Hermione shook her head against his chest. "I do want this, but I am so afraid. How are we going to manage if I fail."

He pulled back and grasp her chin softly in his hand. "You won't fail. Even if you can't have a child that doesn't make you a failure. You are a woman in every sense of the word and if you can't concieve then you will need to be a mother to Violet and Pansy's child." He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her.

She forced back her tears and gave Draco an encouraging smile. "Don't think that you will get away from just Violet, Lisa is already talking about another addition to the family. She loves being a mother."

Terry rolled his eyes to the ceiling and then managed a smile. Well if a large family is what Lisa wants, than a large family will be what she gets. Merlin help us all."

*****************************

It was several months after their conversation that Pansy was able to claim with pride that she had conceived. It was shortly after that Lisa confirmed her status as well, leaving only Hermione alone in her barrenness. The ache of it seemed to weigh upon her as she sat with the others each day. She still refused to hold Violet casually, afraid of the emotions it might stir within her. Sometimes she had to as the other two women were occupied, and it made her very soul bleed at the contact. The men all knew her cycle at this point and were acutely aware each month when it came, especially since she was now the only one who had a period.

For years she had been terrified at the thought of conceiving. She had weighed her thoughts heavily on the abortion issue long before it was worth the thought, as it was, it would never be a dilemma she was faced with. Hermione had been terrified of becoming a young mother, despite her virgin status, and now she was past that point with her teenage years fading from sight. She was a young woman with no chance of an accidental child and the hope of a planned child seemingly impossible and she found herself regretting her childhood worries. What would she now give for an unexpected pregnancy, for anything conjured from her wounded womb? Now it seemed to her nothing but an organ left half alive to taunt her. It brought her pain each month but refused her any joy. She would never bring forth a new life from its depths. It was as dead as her soul felt when she thought of the chance of new life through her flesh, something long since gone by the wand of Dolohov.

She had been judged by Merlin, or God, or the gods and goddesses themselves and found wanting. Her body had been deemed unworthy to carry a child.

End Notes: **A/N: Of course I will tell you more about what I leave out in later chapters but I couldn't stand to go without updating any longer.**

I feel like I have taken _**Felix Felices**_** when it comes to fans and reviews. You are simply amazing and I adore hearing from you. You make me feel like a real Witch and I love the feeling. Keep up the lovely reviews, they make my day, my week, my month and my year. With love, ~Tem**


	18. Tremors

**I am so sorry it has taken this long to post this. If I blamed it on Ernie MacMillian would you believe me? No? Well it was worth the try. Thanks and love to theRealSlimMalfoy for betaing this chapter. Like always characters belong to JK Rowling**

Tremors

She awoke earlier than usual, the sunlight shone a dusty pink through the windows and if she didn't need the restroom so badly she could have happily stayed pressed between Draco and Blaise in bed for hours more.

Hermione slowly untangled her limbs from the two boys and slid beneath the covers to the foot of the bed before throwing on a robe and heading for the door. With a glance back to make sure she hadn't awaken them she made a quick dart for the loo. A full ten minutes later she exited, relieved and with clean teeth and face. She briefly contemplated heading back to bed before deciding it would be a good time to go and work on her stories in the living room.

She was startled to find another person present when she entered. It seemed far too early for others to be awake and about. The mornings were typically her alone time. Time she was in desperate need of these days.

With a child in their lives, another two on the way, and ten others to care for-down time had become a precious commodity amongst the adults.

Ernie turned on the couch and gave her a breathtaking smile. "Well, good morning love." She blushed and turned her head down at his compliment. No matter how much time she spent with him she would never be comfortable.

She didn't know what it was about him. From the first day there she had regarded him with trepidation. He had been nothing _but_ a gentleman around her.

In their time alone he had been a passionate and considerate lover, but she had never found the sort of comfort in his company that she had with everyone else. If it wasn't clear to the others, it was blatantly clear to each other in their time alone. She supposed it had something to do with his muggle heritage. Her grandmother had been a huge fan of his and would have just about died if she found out they were, sort of, together. It was the very thought that made her pull away. The grandmother she adored and would never see again, the family she had left behind, along with her old life, and the new family she had become one of.

Ernie looked her over in the tight sleepwear she favored with thinly veiled curiosity and gave her a brief grin tinged with lust. She sat awkwardly on the couch a bit apart from him, not comfortable enough to cuddle close like she would the others. She lusted after him, but could never feel at ease with him.

"I have been enjoying your stories."

His voice broke her silent contemplation.

"Oh?" She almost cringed at her breathless reply. Why his opinion mattered so much to her she would never quite understand.

"Yes. I read them all the time and honestly I do enjoy them. Although, at times, they are a bit...predictable. I think if you wrote your own story it would be so much better."

She bristled at his comment. "You don't have to read them you know." She enjoyed hearing the critiques of the others, but if he didn't enjoy it he really didn't have to read it. She never could get over negative criticism. It was the byproduct of sharing her work but she hated the adverse reactions.

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Do you have to spin my words? I enjoy your stories, I _love_ the way you write, it is just that when you write to supplement others I always know how they will end." He flourished his hand at a few of the tomes strewn on the couch. "Mr. Darcy will always end up with Elizabeth and Han always with Leia, am I correct?"

She held her tongue and nodded a slow yes.

"Well then break the mold. Come up with your own ending. If it doesn't suit you to disrupt their lives at least try to write in some sadness. Make your readers feel and ache for the story, let them care desperately for the characters, or make up a story all your own."

She frowned and quickly picked up her works from the couch, whisking them into her arms for protection. "Not everything has to be dark and full of angst. Some people enjoy a happy ending."

"Everyone loves a happy ending, but they want to earn it. Make your readers _earn_ their happy ending, don't just give them what they think they want."

"But I don't want to write about sad things."

"Life is hard. I know you have faced plenty of terrible things, draw from that."

Her face clouded over and she looked away. "I don't want to remember those things Ernie."

He frowned and held his hand out to her. She hesitated for a moment until he wrinkled his brow in displeasure and then she took the proffered hand. Ernie pulled her into his lap and put his arms about her. "I'm not dumb Hermione. I know what you have been through, I know what you are going through. Take that and let it be your muse. You are bright and clever but you are also creative. You have something no one else here can even dream of. You desire to create and you do so with your stories, you need to stretch yourself and embrace your calling."

"_This_ isn't my calling Ernie."

He tugged harshly at one of her curls. "Yeah? And what is? While the other girls flirt and moan about babies and hormones and clothing, what do you do?"

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes and held her jaw tightly to slow the saline that threatened to pour from her eyes, like she really needed another reminder of her obvious difference. "I write."

He kissed her forehead. "And thank the founders you do. We need that here, a woman with a quick mind."

"And not a woman at all."

"Don't fucking play at that. I have heard your argument before, but a child does not a woman make."

"I would have to agree." The voice from the doorway startled both of them. Draco smirked and entered the room, sitting casually on the couch across from them. Hermione turned to him quickly with a guilty look at her position. Draco seemed to notice and acknowledge it with a smile before he continued.

"For all that you have been through Hermione, you are no less a witch, and no less a woman." She gave him a watery smile as she held back tears and immediately calmed as she noticed he was at ease. It always surprised her how comfortable he had become among the others and how it no longer bothered him when they touched her.

Draco noted the protective hand Ernie lay across Hermione's waist and the slight hint of arousal on his face as she wiggled about in his lap. He chuckled to himself and shot Ernie a quick wink. "You two want some time alone?"

Hermione stiffened in Ernie's embrace. "No, Draco, it is nothing." At the same time Ernie affirmed. "That would be great Draco."

They stopped and looked at one another. Hermione frowned in confusion. "You want to be alone with me? We have never been alone together."

Ernie groaned and moved his hips against her, sharing his obvious arousal. "Of course I want to be alone with you. You mean just as much to me as any other."

It should have sounded like an insult but instead it was the most sincere of compliments. Hermione paused and moved her body to face him, placing her hands firm against his chest. "Do you really mean that?"

He laughed lightly and ran his free hand through her curls, the other still clutched her waist tightly. "Of course I do Hermione. I have adored you since before we arrived. I have always wanted to show you what a goddess I think you are." There was a chuckle from Draco as he stood and made to exit the room. He ruffled Ernie's hair and kissed the crown of Hermione's head. "Have fun kids, use protection."

Ernie chuckled and gave him a smile. "Always Malfoy, she is yours." Hermione flushed at the unspoken understanding. It would mean war to impregnate _his_ witch.

Being alone with Ernie seemed a dramatic change.

Sure, they had been with one another when paired together. She had slept with him several dozen time, but not on their own. Never alone.

To anyone else it would seem coarse and loose to sleep with a man with others and not know him on his own, but it had never felt like that when they were together. It had been fun and liberating and everything they had hoped for in a group. These days they were seldom placed together as the rose bush seemed to pair them more with their regular lovers than the others. It seemed Ernie was forever with Lisa and Michael, or Lisa and Terry. She couldn't complain as she was often with Draco and Blaise, or Draco and Harry. The others came into the mix once or twice a month. Yet through all that time she had never allowed herself to explore the attraction she felt to Ernie Macmillan.

He had been her friend for years, since their Hogwarts day which seemed a million miles away from their life here. That was back when he claimed to be a pureblood, nine generations back, conveniently leaving out his muggle grandmother and her dip into the family gene pool. Once he had come clean about his past it had seemed to lift a weight off his chest.

He looked confused about how to begin with her before holding out his hand. He didn't make a move to remove his clothing, and when she took his hand in hers he pulled her close to him. "Come take a shower with me?" She felt her face burn red but smiled shyly. "That would be nice."

He led her down the hall and charmed the room silent before turning on a hot spray of water. He looked as nervous as she felt as he moved forward and gently tugged at the hem of her shirt. With a bit of trepidation she lifted her arms and allowed him to pull the singlet over her head. Ernie let out a small hiss and kissed her cheek. "_Damn_ you are beautiful to me, you know that?"

She shook her head 'no' and allowed him to continue. His hands smoothed down her torso and took in her bare chest with rapt attention. "May I?" She nodded yes and he sunk to his knees in front of her, taking each breast in the palm of his hand while raining kisses down across her abdomen. His fingers sought out the tie of her pants and began to unravel the knot she had left it in.

He made a show of pulling down her pants and then divesting her of her knickers. With a broad smile he kissed her stomach firmly and snaked his fingers up her thighs before nudging her knees to make her open up to him. He looked Hermione in the eyes and then used his tongue to part her sex and taste her with a groan.

He began slowly, pausing often to meet her eyes. He would tease her with a grin and then dive in greedily to hear her squeal with delight. His tongue laved and sucked her until she moaned and thrust her hips onto his face and heard herself beg for more. She came with a loud scream that made her thankful for silencing charms and the charms of Hufflepuff house.

He quickly pulled off his own clothing and pulled her into the shower with him. The water was hotter than she usually took and made her hiss with pain and a bit of pleasure. He kissed her firmly on the lips. "I am glad you came with me." Hermione felt a smile break across her face. "Me too." To make her point she ground against him, slick with the water. He was hard against her stomach and pushed back into her roughly. He was ready to move on but there is one thing she had always wondered about him.

"May I taste you first?" He laughed lightly at her. "I was hoping you might ask. Of course you may."

Hermione dropped her knees and went down on him with abandon. She had always wanted to touch and taste him, but it had seemed taboo with others watching. He groaned and allowed her set her own pace, trying to restrain himself from thrusting into her mouth. She could tell her was getting close and was waiting to see what he would taste like when he wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her off of him. "I need to come in you Hermione."

His words sent a shudder of pleasure through her body and she jolted with surprise when his firm arms pulled her to stand and turned her to face the wall. He bent her at the waist, bracing her hands against the stone to hold her body steady. He moved behind her and pulled lightly on her soggy rope of hair. "Turn your head and look at me."

Hermione grinned, she liked this authoritative side of him, so different than the other times she had been with him. She craned her next around and met his gaze. Ernie was gorgeous with the water streaming through his dark curly locks and down his tan body. His smile captivated her and he still looked a bit surprised he had her alone.

"Thank you for this." Hermione felt a lump form in her throat with his words but he wouldn't allow her to cry. With a smirk his hips angled at her pelvis and he pushed roughly into her. She moaned at the intrusion and pushed back to fully sheath him in her body. They started slowly but within minutes grew frantic as the hot water rushed over their bodies rushing them towards their climax. Ernie's thrusting became erratic and Hermione felt her body explode beneath her in pleasure. Her screams sent him tumbling after her with a wild last thrust before he slumped across her back raining kisses upon her flesh.

"Amazing. You are truly amazing." Hermione wiggled to extricate herself out from under him and gave him a satiated grin followed by a long kiss on the mouth. "You weren't half bad yourself. Thank you Ernie, I needed this today." He took her hand, now pruned with the water and kissed the palm gently. "Anytime, just say the word."

They spent the next hour cleaning and caressing one another until they could no longer take the heat and emerged soggy and exhausted. Hermione walked Ernie back to his room with a new affection growing in her heart. He gave her a thorough kiss before heading sleepily into his room to take a mid-morning nap.

After she left Ernie she went to make corrections to her latest story, perhaps she _could_ make it darker. Things had been a bit too bucolic for her liking for quite some time. It was time to try a new tactic and hopefully he approved.

Later in the day Draco approached her in the kitchen. "You want to come and have another try at it?" He ground his hips against her suggestively and tried to pull her away towards his room.

She sighed in resignation and tried to push away while averting her face. Not only did he know she had spent all morning with Ernie, but they had rowed just the day before when she suggested that perhaps all the precautions they were taking weren't really necessary. "Another month has gone by and still nothing Draco. You know there is no point in keeping this up." Her voice came out in a harsh hiss.

He groaned and gave her a scowl. "Keep what up? Fucking _my_ witch to have _my_ child?"

"Draco you know this whole farce is ridiculous." He scowled at her. "So you say." He sighed loudly and turned away from her, "You are ready to give up so quickly."

She felt a fierce anger well up in her. "Draco Malfoy! I am not giving up _quickly_ we have been at this for eight months now. You have no idea what this is like for me! What I have to go through each month when it becomes apparent I am a failure!"

"You are _not_ a failure! I have no idea how you can hold your own self worth as so trivially based on a thing like being a mother!"

Her hair flew about her as she turned on his with noisy sobs that broke through her words. "It isn't that! It is that I can't give _you_ a child, and one of these days you will turn to someone else..." The last part was a hush compared to her former tone and Draco looked broken by the admission. "You are the only witch I would ever want to have my child. I will happily be the end of the Malfoy line if I can end it with you in my arms."

Hermione froze and looked him in the eyes and saw he meant the truth. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with love and held him tightly to her. "I don't care if we have children either." He kissed the crown of her head soundly and wrapped his arms about her waist. She spoke again but her voice came out fuzzy through the material of his shirt. "Will you still make love to me?" Draco smirked at her and drew her into a watery kiss tasting her tears.

He picked her up in his arms and left the kitchen only to find the others huddled in the common room listening. He glared at them all and held Hermione closer. "Get the fuck out of here you nosy lot. Honestly!" Then made his best to ignore the twitters of conversation as he carried her away.

No one said a word about her condition, or lack there of after that. The only time she knew it had been broached was when Pansy had confided to her that Theo taunted Draco about his lack of potency. He had then snarkily asked Draco if he needing help knocking Hermione up and was left with a black eye in response that lasted for weeks.

That was the last time they broached the subject with the blonde.

She never mentioned her status and they all came to realize she could not conceive as the months passed. It was most difficult when Pansy announced her pregnancy, but doubly painful when Lisa announced and reveled in her second. Something about the announcement fueled the intimacy of the group and they grew overnight into their bodies and their relationships. Hermione felt at a loss as to what to do with her emotions and tried not to distance herself from the others.

One could not tell the beginning of one relationship from the end of the other. They wove in and out of one another, and truly no one could claim to have feelings for just one other. Lisa fretted about Violet and the one on the way, Pansy strutted about like a trussed up peacock holding her slight bulge in front proudly and Hermione cared for them all selflessly, not allowing herself a moment to think of her despair. Holding Violet when she fretted at night, taking care of Lisa's new-found pains and caring for Pansy when she gave birth three weeks early to a red headed boy.

Ron was jubilant and they named him Marcus after Pansy's father. All the while Lisa grew bigger and the island seemed to tremble in response.

It began with the dark clouds.

In the middle of the night of Marcus' birth they had rolled across the sky, blotting out the moon and stars.

The subsequent day the sun was hidden from them and it felt like night. It continued for many weeks after that. Violet cried and clung to the adults with wobbly steps and they embraced her with soothing tones, yet were concerned and uneasy. They watched the heavens for signs of change but the clouds remained obdurately unmovable.

Small tremors began to shake the island a few weeks later causing the tree house to sway and heave violently until it was no longer safe to inhabit. They moved to the beach and the tremors seemed to come more frequently. Their small family took to the ground. Pansy with the baby and Lisa heavily pregnant set up a camp while Hermione and the men moved their things. The waves broke fiercely upon the shore, flooding their makeshift home and forcing them to move further inland.

They spent nights huddled together in the same large tent protecting their children, clinging to one another for support, until the big quake came.

It rocked the island to and fro and caused them to gather into a tight huddle in defense against the coming onslaught, for it was clear this was not an act of nature. The air about them positively hummed with magic and the sky grew a harsh green.

It was without warning that the tight pull beneath their navels activated and they were flung far from their island home.

Chapter End Notes:

**A/N: Can I just say, I CAN NOT WAIT to post the next chapter. It had been lying in the queue, completed, for over a year. It is my favorite chapter of the whole story and I hope you really enjoy it. How about I post a new chapter in three days? Thank you for the continued support, feedback, input and sympathy for Hermione. If you are interested in helping to beta this fic I would love the help. Please let me know. Thank you! With love, ~Tem**


	19. The Hippodrome of Helga Hufflepuff

**All characters belong to JK Rowling, beated by theRealSlimMalfoy with love.**

**I said three days and I meant three days! Hope you enjoy ~Tem**

The Hippodrome of Helga Hufflepuff

Horace Slughorn cowered behind his desk.

The boom had been simply terrifying and he realized his good luck when he saw the shattered pieces of cauldron lodged in the blackboard above his head. It took him a moment to remember the classroom of students exposed to the explosion of the cauldron's contents.

With a wheeze and a cough he made his way to his feet and was horrified at the state of his classroom. Tables were cracked and thrown about, ripped textbooks torn asunder with cracked spines, bottle of ingredients shattered and steaming on the floor. Scorch marks covered the walls and there was no sign on the twelve students whose minds he had been entrusted with.

"Students?" His voice sounded timid even to his own ears. "Mr. Potter?" He waited another moment, "Miss Granger?" When there was no reply he flew towards the door leading to the basements and ran as fast as his rotund body could stand.

"Oh dear! Oh _dear_! Merlin! What will Albus say? He will have my head! Harry Potter, gone!" He paused for a moment to catch his breath before remembering himself and almost yelping with the thought. "Oh and the _Death Eaters_! " He took a moment to glance around and make sure no one had heard him before continuing under his breath, "Parkinson, Nott and Malfoy, that _is_ a nasty lot! Oh dear me." He stumbled to a halt outside the classroom he was seeking and flung open the door.

Students stopped mid-spell, a few falling to the floor as they were hit, distracted by the disturbance. Severus Snape spun with wand raised at the intruder and then stopped with a sneer. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your disturbance, Horace?" His voice dripped with disdain, wand still pointed at the current Potions professor.

"Severus, there has been a _situation_, I am in need of your advice, immediately." Horace held his hand over his stomach, gripping at a stitch in his side.

"Perhaps it can wait? We are in the middle of a lesson."

Horace turned nearly purple in anger. "Severus, _now_!"

Snape turned sharply to his students. "A meter of parchment on disarming spells by class on Friday, class dismissed!" He then brushed quickly out the door and down the hallway towards the Potions classroom in the dungeons and calling over his shoulder, "Do _try_ and keep up, Horace, and please be so kind as to inform me of why _I_ should be summoned to clean up your potions mess."

Slughorn jogged to keep up with Snape's broad stride. "There was an explosion, bad mixture of ingredients, you know, quite typical of students, but then, they were gone!"

Snape stopped mid-stride. "_Who_ was gone?" His eyes bore into the depths of Horace and caused him to shiver from within.

"My Sixth Year Potions class."

Realization dawned quickly on Severus' face. "The students have disappeared?" Slughorn let out an uncomfortable grunt of assent at which Snape turned and fled towards the dungeons, screeching to a halt as he threw open the door and saw the chaos of the destroyed classroom.

"What have you done, Horace? What could they have possibly been working on?"

Horace looked ashamed. "Simple one really, just the start of a transportation spell, to be used with portkeys, you know? But I believe Miss Patil may have added Dragon's Tears to her brew."

Snape groaned, it was a deadly combination, and by the looks of the room probably flung the students asunder, dead on arrival.

He spent hours in the room, attempting summoning spells of all kinds. Horace guarded the dungeons and made sure their classes were canceled for the day. Severus had books spread about him and potions ingredients surrounding him on one of the remaining tables, but it was no use. He couldn't pick up a hint of life in the room, save a perfect crystal terrarium on a self by the teacher's desk. After almost an hour of gazing at it he moved closer and took a look. "What is this, Horace?"

Horace seemed to bristle with pride and hurried forward. "That is a gift from an old student of mine, quite successful he was. Gave it to me as thanks for helping him become a part of the Ministry's cabinet. Said it once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. Now one can't confirm claims like that, but still a nice sentiment. Never seems to wilt or fade, a perfect little island scene."

Snape froze and looked again closely at the scene. Horace had no idea what this was, but he did. He wondered if Albus knew it was here in the castle. The Dark Lord had been searching for it for years, it could help him live forever and grow the strongest armies in the world. Yet here it sat, in a simple potion's classroom.

Snape focused his wand on the orb and began a series of incantations, hoping against all hope that he could unlock its secrets and pry forth the bodies within.

**********************************

There was a terrible crash that sent the professors flying asunder.

With a flash of bright light they tumbled into the Potions classroom.

Pansy shrieked and dropped to her knees, struggling to maintain her hold on Marcus. Ron and Terry fell to cover her body and shield her from harm. Michael and Ernie tried to right Lisa who was shaking violently and clutching Violet's hand so hard the child wailed in terror.

Draco and Harry shoved Hermione behind them with wands drawn and were joined by Theo and Blaise and their wands raised in defense. Ron threw a disarming spell over his shoulder which tossed Snape roughly against the back wall in shock.

The Professor stood quickly and brushed off his robes. "What in _Merlin's_ name is the meaning of this!"

Blaise took a step forward, wand raised. "Oh it took you bloody long enough, Professor! I think we had just all decided help would never come, even went so far as to make a nice little life for ourselves. You waited this long for what reason, might I ask?"

Pansy began to sob in confusion, causing Marcus to break into full blown wails and Violet to whimper and cling to Ernie's leg.

Snape took a moment to truly take them in. They all looked so odd. They were taller and older, their clothing unusual and certainly nothing they would wear at school, and there were children with them. He turned and looked at Horace in horror. The old wizard seem to come to the same conclusion and clung to the desk to support himself.

"Long enough, Mr. Zabini? You were gone less than five hours. I need this tomfoolery explained at once! Where is Patil and why do you have children with you? And for that matter, how in Merlin's name is Miss Turpin expecting!"

Hermione felt confusion wash over her body. What the hell did Snape mean? Five hours? They were gone for five bloody years! Maybe he was trying to trick them, maybe he brought them back just to give them to Voldemort, oh dear God! She turned to Harry urgently and pulled oh his hand.

Harry came to the same conclusion and aimed his wand at Snape, then dropped Hermione's hand and stepped forward. "Sir, I don't think _you_ understand. We have been gone from this school for almost five years, Padma Patil is dead and those children belong to us. We need to see Professor Dumbledore right away." Harry paused with a heavy sigh, "Is he still alive?"

Professor Slughorn took the moment to step forward and into Harry's aim. "Oh dear students, I am so glad you are well! I think you have all suffered some sort of trauma, I believe a trip to the infirmary is in order."

Draco growled and stepped forward, brandishing his wand at Slughorn. "Severus, I assure you, we have been gone for five years, not a day less. I demand an explanation as to your outlandish claims! Just tell us what the bloody hell is going on, is Dumbledore still the Headmaster?"

Severus frowned at Draco and was terrified at what it would mean for the whole wizarding world. "He is not in the castle at present, but I will have Minerva send for him." Draco nodded in approval as Snape continued, "If what you claim is true, than I think it best I take you all to the infirmary in the interim." Draco nodded at once and turned to face the others. "I will speak with them about it."

He sighed as the students turned to discuss their options with one another, and deep inside he felt the rumblings of a dark storm brewing in the distance that would ravage each side. All from such a simple potions accident.

Chapter End Notes:

**So is that what you expected? Let me know what you think. More to come soon. ~Tem**


	20. A Terrifying Return

**Disclaimer: The characters and settings of this story are the intellectual property of JK Rowling.**

Shamed by my husband over the long delay in posting I submit this to your inspection humble reader. With all love to my beta TheRealSlimMalfoy.

A Terrifying Return

They had decided that a trip to the infirmary was in good order.

With Lisa pregnant and two children who had never seen a healer they would be fools to turn down the offer. If what Snape claimed was correct, Madam Pomfrey would still be the Mediwitch on staff and a trusted ally. Draco had persuaded them quickly that this would be in their best interest. All eyes shot to Lisa who held onto her stomach in new found pain and still tried valiantly to hold Violet close to her.

The look of distress on Lisa's face was enough to convince them all and Draco shortly returned to his Godfather to accept the offer.

Professor Snape cast a worried look over the group. Even though it was near suppertime, students would still be about and there was no question as to their altered appearance. He couldn't let this accident leak out yet, if it were to reach the Dark Lord all their lives, including his own, would be in jeopardy.

He took a deep breath and formulated a solution. "Horace, go find Minerva and _discretely_ appraise her of the situation. Have her send for Dumbledore with haste and then meet me in the infirmary. I will get the students there." Horace nodded solemnly and ran off to find the Head of Gryffindor house.

Snape looked over the apparel of the group and quickly cast a _Glamour_ over them, concealing their appearance. "I will need you to stay close together to keep the charm active and do your best to keep the brats quiet."

Ron snarled, ready to tear into the professor but was stopped by the gentle hand of Pansy on his arm. "Don't Ron, there will be time for that later. We need to get Lisa to the infirmary first, we need to pick our battles."

Snape looked curiously at the two who had he had always viewed as enemies of one another before sweeping out the door in a rush, implying he should be followed.

******************************

They were overwhelmed to be back in the halls of Hogwarts. It had been so long and now, years later, the school of their childhood seemed to be no more than a dream, some other life that no longer mattered.

Curious students looked at the fury of Professor Snape on his march and scurried away, leaving the path clear for the hidden students trailing in his wake.

When they entered the infirmary Poppy Pomfrey took one look at them, gave out a small shriek, and clutched at her breast. "Oh children! What is the meaning of this?"

Snape pulled Madam Pomfrey into her office leaving the students silently waiting for them to emerge.

"Poppy, there has been an accident of the worst sort and they appear to have aged. They are claiming five years, but I am not sure they are mentally competent and this delusion of theirs is not a result of the accident. They were hit with a potion and until I examine it in depth I can't vouch as to the accuracy of this ludicrous claim." His voice dropped lower, as if afraid of what he spoke next, "They also claim that the children are theirs. I want you to test each child for parentage."

Madam Pomfrey turned a pale shade of grey. "Surely you can't believe them Severus!"

"I see no other explanation Poppy. Lisa Turpin appears to be near term." They were interrupted by the loud exclamations of Minerva McGonagall in the main room.

He quickly exited the office and pulled the Deputy Head Mistress close to him by her elbow then lead her to the hallway to discuss the situation while Madam Pomfrey set about to seeing after the students and children. She moved slowly, carefully examining each individual, uncovering past injuries and comparing them to her charts of their medical history.

Madam Pomfrey began with the men and worked through the group as the hours passed, taking note to catalogue each genetic makeup.

She was particularly interested in Pansy and the substantial injuries to her lungs and spinal column. "Dear child, how did you possibly survive this without proper medical attention?" Pansy gave her a small smile from her reclined position on the bed. "Hermione is a dab hand at healing spells. She has taken care of us over the years, even through the childbirths."

Poppy felt her eyebrows raise in surprise as she looked over at the Gryffindor girl clinging to an animal of some sort and sobbing. Their story was coherent enough and supported by the physical evidence she had uncovered during their exams, but the whole reality of the situation was overwhelming. The thought that the sweet children she had seen at breakfast this very morning had become adults in the space of the afternoon appalled her. She shook her head in disbelief and continued to examine the Parkinson girl.

*********************************

It had taken almost an hour in the infirmary watching the Professors come and go before Hermione truly came to believe that no time had really passed while in their realm. She suddenly came to the happy thought that her beloved Crookshanks might still be alive and well.

Hermione glowed from within as she ran from the dimly light infirmary to the hallway before beginning to chuck and give low whistles to call her cat. It was less than ten minutes before the poofy orange cat crept down the hall and through the door with a hiss at Professor Snape before leaping into Hermione's arms. With a deep purr to his owner and a growl towards the others he curled into her arms, drenching her cloak in cat fur. He seemed to scream from his catty being with the swish of his tail. 'My girl is back!'

Hermione let forth a sob and held her familiar, smothering the feline to her with an outpouring of love.

While the others were looked over by Madam Pomfrey, they spent near an hour cuddling together in harmony. After Crookshanks had eased into her embrace he decided it was time to investigate and began to struggle and pull away from her. Harry moved close to Hermione and took Crooks into his arms giving him a comforting scratch. "Your mom is back, isn't she Crooks?" Crookshanks gave him a dirty glare as he was picked up. Harry chuckled and gave the cat a few deep back scratches which were rewarded with a low purr. The cat wriggled from his arms and began to insinuate himself between his mistress and the others, waving his tale and purring loudly. He made his pleasure apparent at Hermione's return.

His appearance startled the others and Ernie frowned in disgust. "Why is this furry beast trying to rub against me? Where did it even come from?" Hermione rolled her eyes and moved closer to Ernie. "This is my cat, Crookshanks. You better get used to him, he won't be leaving my side from here on out." Ernie smirked and gave her a sweet kiss on the crown of her head. "Alright love, I will endeavor to tolerate that ball of fur for your sake." She elbowed him roughly in the ribs and he made to retort before being interrupted by Madam Pomfrey to begin her exam.

The healer made her lay down and Hermione submitted with a sigh. She knew she was as healthy as a horse and didn't need Pomfrey to tell her that.

Madam Pomfrey clucked and sighed as she came across old wounds and spotty healing. "Your body has been through quite a bit for someone so young Miss Granger."

Hermione grimaced and nodded in agreement. "The fight against Voldemort has been difficult." Poppy gave a shocked exclamation at the name and continued the exam in tight-lipped silence. As she finished her exam she gave a loud sigh. "You as well Hermione? I thought you, out of all of them, would have more sense. Especially given the condition of your body."

Hermione raised in eyebrow in surprise and turned to the healer. "I don't know what you mean Madam Pomfrey." She sighed again and frowned. "You are pregnant Miss Granger." Then turned curtly to her next patient, never catching the look of shock and horror in her former student's face.

******************************

It had taken almost an hour in the infirmary watching the Professors come and go before Harry truly came to believe that no time had really passed while in their realm.

They were back and Voldemort still threatened. He was still the-boy-who-lived and his life was in danger. He had forgotten the feeling of it, the pit of dread that resided deep inside him when he knew he could not escape his destiny. Yet, for a time, he had. He had been happy, he had a family and lovers and life had been worth living. Now all of that was swept away in a matter of moments.

It had taken almost an hour in the infirmary watching the Professors come and go before Draco truly came to believe that no time had really passed while in their realm.

The Dark Lord stilled lived. His once dormant Dark Mark had awakened and writhed on his wrist. He owed allegiance to a mad wizard he no longer believed in and he had a task to fulfill. A task he no longer cared about, the lives of those long dead in his mind now depended upon it.

His thoughts were broken by the angry tone of Severus Snape actively deriding Hermione.

"I do not understand Miss Granger, how is that possible?" Snape asked with sneering disbelief. His tone was loud enough to draw the attention of the others and the startled wail of Violet Turpin.

Violet was overwhelmed as she napped in Terry's arms. She had never seen other humans, had never been in a proper home, never experienced the pokes and prods of an infirmary and was simply terrified. She had passed out from exhaustion but was awoken by the loud noises and more confused than before.

Blaise and Terry tried desperately to sooth the scared child and Draco rushed to Hermione's side. He quickly took her hand and hissed at Snape. "What is the meaning of this? You have no need to yell at Hermione."

His godfather sneered at him and waved a dismissive hand at the witch in front of him and spoke in a cold tone. "Madam Pomfrey has just informed Miss Granger she is expecting and I was merely inquiring how she could do something so supremely naive and _foolish_."

Draco looked at Hermione in shock and she gave him a simple nod with tears gathering in her eyes. She attempted to smile but couldn't raise enough spirit to bother. Draco shook his head in bemused shock and smirked for the first time since their arrival. He turned away from the bed and leveled his eyes with the once imposing professor. "Well you see Godfather, it is all quiet simple. When a daddy Wizard loves a mommy Witch very much and do a very _special_ thing together..." His words were laced with disdain and ridicule.

Snape turned violently on his godson. "Cut the bullshit. Don't play me for the _fool_ Draco." His tone was low and sinister, "So you fucked the witch, _bravo_. And now what? She is a target, _you_ are a target. How ridiculously foolish of you, and here I thought you were bright."

Draco snarled back. "Well we had been gone for five bloody years! It wasn't as if we had much warning now, did we Severus? Do you think I would endanger her, or myself for that matter, if I knew we were to return?"

Snape took a moment to study the changed Malfoy before speaking. "Why yes Draco, I would very _much_ expect you to take the chance to endanger her if given the opportunity, are you telling me you would not?"

Draco froze. He had quite forgotten what had been left behind.

The task at hand, the war, the threat to his family, and to Dumbledore. His allegiance to a Dark Lord whom he had forgotten, but had not forgotten him, because no time had passed at all. For all his years and the life that they had lived, it was as if not a moment had passed in this world.

He looked fiercely at his arm and snarled at the teacher. "I _don't_ want this any longer. It no longer matters to me. I want _out_ and I want to choose my own path!"

Snape lowered his voice and pressed his body close to Draco's in menace. "That is no longer an option. You _made_ your choice and now you will live with it. No one leaves the ranks, you know that as well as I. You will follow orders or you will die."

The heated argument was broken by the indignant protestations of Poppy Pomfrey.

"Of all the irresponsible things in the world! The very moral _degradation_ of this generation! You _filthy_ children!" The healer's face was bright red with shame and embarrassment as she eyed the boys with absolute shock and horror. Lisa, who she had been examining as the tirade broke forth, had a look of absolute fear on her face. "Madam Pomfrey, what is wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Madam Pomfrey turned back to her gently and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did they force you lovey? Did they make you do this?" Lisa looked truly confused. "Make me do what?"

The healer simply sighed. "You truly didn't know, did you? You are expecting twins Miss Turpin, although it appears that they do not have the same father."

Lisa looked at her in bewilderment. "Twins? _Honestly_? I didn't know it was even possible to have two different fathers."

Madam Pomfrey turned an even darker shade of red at the statement. "You would have to couple with both gentlemen between a very short period of time. Which is why I am concerned for you dear. Did they force you?"

Lisa looked at the stricken faces of her family staring back at her before continuing, "No Madam Pomfrey, everything we did was very much consensual."

Snape and McGonagall looked scandalized and the hush that had fallen over the room was only broken by the hurried entrance of Albus Dumbledore.


	21. Escape, of a Manor

**Thank you for the amazing reception. I was totally unprepared for the slough of reviews. They made me blush a hot pink and made me want to write for you. Thank you to my lovies around the world.**

These characters and settings belong to JK Rowling.

Love to my beta and husband TheRealSlimMalfoy for betaing this story and sussing out this HP fic over work lunches to make sure this is canon compliant, well, as much as it can be!  


Escape, of a Manor

Albus Dumbledore entered the infirmary to a cacophony of sounds that quickly turned to a deathly hush.

His pupils now appeared adults to his eyes. Harry Potter was no longer the child he had nurtured and raised. Instead a young man stood in his place, a determined young man. A man who was not afraid to look him straight in the eyes, something the youth was now doing.

"Severus, Horace, what is the meaning of this?"

Slughorn cowered a bit before the Professor in shame before submitting. "We had a most unfortunate potions accident and my students were thrown into a protective state. They made use of one of my _most_ intriguing artifacts for escape."

"Which was?"

Snape took the opportunity to step forward. "This fool brought the _Hippodrome_ to Hogwarts!"

The Headmaster's skin turned ashen as the implications crossed his mind. "So this is not a Glamour, or Spell gone wrong?"

The Professor shook his head sharply to indicate the young children in their midst. "They are claiming almost five years have passed. They have brats of their own now."

Albus took a shuddered breath, holding his weakened arm close to chest. "Students, do you know what you have stumbled across?"

Hermione shot her hand into the air. "Professor, I believe from what I have overheard, that it is the last invention of Helga Huffllepuff. She felt that there was never enough time in a day to complete her many projects and research so she combined her love of Herbology and Charms to create a terrarium in which time outside would virtually stand still and allow her to work between her many other duties in the castle."

Harry looked at her oddly. "And that was where we have been these past five years?" She shrugged. "I have no idea, but it makes sense. Only one is rumored to have ever existed and lore states it was destroyed nearly two hundred years ago during the Goblin uprising of 1812."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at the girl. She may now be a full grown woman but she was still the bright and insightful witch of her youth. "Very good Miss Granger. As you can imagine, Voldemort has spent much time and great effort searching for the object. In a matter of days he could create legions of trained wizards. He could take babies and raise them to know only his ways and swiftly take over the world." He turned sternly and faced the portly Potions Professor. "Which leads me to ask, Horace, where did you come across such an artifact? And why, in Merlin's name would you bring such a dangerous object to the school?"

Horace Slughorn cowered a bit and began to tug at his collar furiously. "It was a gift from a student. I had no idea what it was. I was never able to access any of its powers. I believed it to be truly what I saw, a biosphere enchanted to never die." The Headmaster rose to his full height and towered over his colleague and employee. "_Which_ student gave it to you Horrace, I will not ask this question twice."

"Dirk Cresswell."

"From the Goblin Liaison office?"

"Yes. It seems the Goblins came across it some time ago and he thought it would be a proper gift for the Professor who had helped him earn such accolades."

"And he never told you what it was?"

"_Never_."

Dumbledore sighed. "Well the worst of this is their advanced age I suppose. "

"And Miss Patil." Snape interjected.

"What about Miss Patil?"

"Padma Patil is dead."

Dumbledore stilled. "How?"

"The impact of the blast caused a part of the cauldron to lodge in her chest. She was dead before we even arrived." Terry explained in a hushed voice.

"Students, I believe I can resolve this all with the use of a time-turner. It would be quite easy for me to slip back a few hours and ensure this accident never occurred. It would allow you to regain your former lives and forget everything you have been through in these last few years. In addition we may save the life of Miss Patil."

"And our children?" Lavender asked with a hint of shrill to her voice, clutching the sleeping Violet to her even closer. The Headmaster frowned and gave her a look of condolence. "These children will never be born Miss Turpin, but I assure you, in time you will come to have your own children again." Lavender's eyes grew wide in terror. "You can not seriously ask me to give up my daughter! I _love_ her, she means everything to me." Albus' eyes grew watery at the sight. "But you would have no memory of her my dear, she would never exist, you will never feel the loss."

Pansy stood abruptly, looking to Ron holding the sleeping Marcus in his arms. "I am sorry Headmaster, but I can not allow this to happen. I will _not_ lose my son. I will not lose this family. It may seem a simple solution to you but I can _never_ go back to what I was before, I have no desire to. I like who I have become and I would rather die than lose the love I have found."

"This is not your choice alone Miss Parkinson. There are eleven of you, and I cannot in good conscience rob your childhoods from you, nor can I endanger you any further as this advanced age will inevitably do." He turned to face the others, "Harry, I beg you to consider this option. It will give you time to learn and practice before you face Voldemort. You are older and stronger now, more a threat than ever, and he will race to find you and end this once and for all."

Harry set his lips in a thin line. "Then let him. I havent sat around on my arse these past five years. We have been training and practicing. I am a more admirable foe now than I could ever hope to become in a matter of months. Professor, I don't want to go back. If even one of them want to return then I will go along with it, but I vote to remain."

"Students," Dumbledore spoke softly, "I want you to think this over carefully. I am offering you a second chance. Please, see the wisdom in this."

He looked imploringly at them but not a word was spoken. "Does this mean I have my answer?" There was a deafening silence in response and he let out a large sigh, "Very well, as Miss Patil has been killed I have no other option but to notify all of your parents and the ministry of the events of today. I am sorry that this may put some of you in danger, but I am left no other recourse." He stood and made to leave the room, turning only to give them a disappointed frown, "I can delay this information, but only until this evening. I must report to the Ministery each evening at 8 pm. I can give you only so long as to determine your course of action."

******************

As Dumbledore left the room Snape pulled Draco harshly aside, leaving the others to discuss their options.

"Draco, you can _not_ just leave. He _will_ find you, and in turn the rest of them. The Dark Lord has never let anyone escape once marked. You must go to him and offer your subservience in wake of this disaster."

"_What_ do you want of me? I am marked and apparently I have no escape." He sent a deathly look to his Godfather before continuing, "But it also appears I am to become a father in the next few months, so I need to devise a way to survive this."

Snape sneered at him. "A _Father_?" He took a moment to let the look sink in, "You have no capacity as a father, especially to a half-blood, bred of that _ilk_." He shot a dirty look at Hermione Granger, chatting seriously with Harry across the room.

Draco ground his nails into the tender flesh of Severus' arm and the meat of his thigh. Snape yelped at the pain but quickly held his tongue. "I believe I was capacities that may surprise you. A lot can happen to a person in five years Professor."

"Are you really going to stay at Hogwarts? Can you honestly complete your task? You are no longer as you were Draco, you must go to him immediately, offer yourself up. That is your only salvation now that you cannot obey his orders. The longer you delay, the worse you will suffer, and you _will_ suffer."

"What would you have me do? I cannot betray them. I am bound by oath, furthermore I have no _desire_ to betray them. I _want_ this family, I _want_ my child. I don't want to hurt them."

"And you will do whatever it takes? Whatever the cost may be?"

Draco bowed his head. "Yes. Anything for them."

Snape gave a curt nod. "Then you must find a way to leave, tonight. Flee the castle. When you arrive at your safehouse you must Apparate to Spinner's End. I will guide you from there." Draco gave him a brief smile, nodded and left to join the others.

**************************

The group was fiercely debating their escape upon his return.

"We can not allow Dumbledore to alert our families and make us remain at Hogwarts. To Voldemort we are sitting ducks." Harry spoke sternly.

The others nodded to Harry in complete agreement at the sentiment, but with a bit of confusion.

"Sitting ducks means waiting targets." Hermione explained to the confused wizards. They all looked to Harry for an answer of escape.

Although the others were embroiled in the fight for survival, Harry was the messiah of the wizarding world and his safety was paramount.

It was odd to those like Terry and Ernie, who had never felt a need to chose a side, to suddenly realize _their_ family was in eminent danger. Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had been school idols in their childhoods, later the lovers of their youth, bound to them as husbands and wife, were now targets of war.

"Well, where can we go?" Terry asked in fear. "My family can't offer any protection." Lisa clutched the sleeping Violet to her firmly. "Nor can mine."

Ron sighed and held Pansy's hand tightly in his own, causing her to wince a bit in pain. "The Burrow is out of the question. Hermione, I don't think we would be safe with your family and we can't go to the Dursley's." Pansy squeezed her eyes shut in displeasure as she spoke. "My family is out of the question, were my father to find out about any of this he would kill me on sight. Draco I think it is safe to assume your family will feel the same?"

Draco shuddered. "The Dark Lord has taken up residence at the Manor, it is _far_ from safe. Theo you know the Nott properties are out of the question as well, I assume." Theo scowled darkly. "Yes, Father has made sure to align himself _quite_ thoroughly." Theo looked about, "Corner, MacMillian, Zabini, anything?"

Michael and Ernie shook their heads 'no' but Blaise gave a Cheshire grin and quirked his eyebrow in response. Theo gave him an intrigued look and nodded his head in interest. "Do tell Blaise."

"I do believe I may be of service. Upon the unfortunate demise of my late dear father I became the sole heir to the Zabini fortune and estates. I happen to recall a particularly well suited villa in Venice that is unplotable and may serve our purposes quite nicely."

"We can't go to Venice." Harry exclaimed, agog at the suggestion.

"And why ever not? The house is set up to be easily accessible to London. I am the secret keeper to the location and we would all be safe. It is spacious and will give us time to decide what to do. No one would ever think to look for us outside the country."

Ron elbowed Harry. "I'm with him mate. We need to get out of the castle as soon as possible. We already have our possessions, all we need to do is get outside the gates. You have a Portkey I am assuming Blaise?" Blaise nodded in reply. "We could leave within the hour."

Pansy looked about rapidly. "So soon? Are we really going to just leave everything now that we just got back?" Draco rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you had anyone you were planning to visit Pans." She nodded her head in agreement. "No I suppose not. Now is as good a time as ever."

"Any nays?" Blaise asked cheekily. He was met by silence, "Good, go get what you desire to take. We have less than an hour to get out of here, Dumbledore didn't give us much time."

****************************

They hastily packed the trunks that had been brought to the infirmary with the items they had left in their dorms and called for familiars of all sorts. A cluster of cats and owls converged on the hallway and were sorted into cages and carriers.

Blaise returned with a wrapped parcel and after assuring himself that they had everything led them out of the castle and across the grounds covered in Disillusionment charms.

It was cold and silent and they were almost free of the ground when they saw a tall figure looming at the gate.

Harry rushed ahead, familiar with the silhouette and stopped just short of the fencing.

Albus Dumbledore met him in full regalia. His form looked taller than life in the dark shadows of the night. His wand was extended in front of him pointed ominously at his pupil. "Oh Harry, my dear boy, I never wished this upon you." There was a rustle from behind as the others emerged from the shadows.

The Headmaster was met with ten wands raised in response. Dumbledore sighed and lowered his arm. "I beg you not to follow this course of action. It is not safe out there for you."

"It isn't safe for us here either." Blaise shot back hotly.

"But I can help protect you. Harry, think of what faces you, you need more training."

Harry's heart clenched as he looked his Professor in the eye. He was one of the first people to ever show Harry true kindness and it was hard to refuse him anything. "Professor, I mean to come back. As soon as things are settled and we have a plan. Right now Draco and Pansy are in immediate danger. We have a wife who is about to give birth and two young children. We will not be safe at Hogwarts, especially if you tell our families as you indicated you must. I will come back as soon as this family is safe, but they must come first." He saw the look of acceptance draw itself across Dumbledore's face as he stepped aside to let them pass through the walls and the protective wards surrounding the castle.

"Keep safe, dear boy." Harry gave him a forlorn smile and turned to face the others.

Blaise held out the Ancient tome and unwrapped it carefully. After making sure their baggage was secured and the children held firmly in place he counted down quietly in the shadow of Hogwarts Castle. They each extended a hand and clasped down on the book. They had a last fleeting glance at their childhood home before the sickening pull of the Portkey wrenched them to the islands off the eastern coast of Italy.

Chapter End Notes:

**  
Thank you so much readers. I love watching the stats and see the hits come in from all over the world. Who thought people in Russia and Chile and India and Denmark and Canada and so many others would be reading this all at once? But you are! I adore hearing your thoughts so please share them with me, it helps me learn what I need to explore with the plot. Can't wait to hear from you! With love ~Tem **


	22. Villa di Zabini

**So I read a lot of stories with writers complaining that they never hear from readers. I have to say, I am not one of those writers. I am beyond lucky. You readers always let me know what you think. I adore the thoughtful responses and especially those who point out errors. I mean that sincerely because I always correct the moment I read them with a proper amount of shame. You can have a story edited three times and still have errors slip through. I have learned this over and over again and apologize for whatever typos you may find. I hope you enjoy.**

Betaed with love by TheRealSlimMalfoy.

These characters and settings are the property of JK Rowling.

Villa di Zabini

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The first beams of sunlight filtered through the gauzy curtains covering the balcony doors. They illuminated the intertwined bodies of his sleeping lovers. The dark skin of Blaise Zabini curled protectively about the small nude form of Hermione Granger.

It hurt so terribly to look at them and know it might be the last time. To realize that he may never see the child he and Hermione had so desperately wanted. If only he had known then what he knew now, he never would have taken the damned infernal mark.

But some choices can not be forgotten. And some mistakes must be payed for in blood. He would do anything to make sure it wasn't _their_ blood.

Hermione would be frantic when she awoke, and he couldn't dare stay to say goodbye, giving her the chance to try and change his mind. Blaise would, ultimately, force his company upon himself making it impossible not to bring his lover to the Dark Lord. Then he would have more blood on his hands and even less to live for. Leaving them was the only way.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

They had landed in a heap of limbs and baggage on the carpet of a grand foyer. Hermione found herself flat on her back with a view of the vaulted ceiling above her.

The sight caught her very breath. Crown molding broke the expanse into segments, each with a grand fresco depicting scenes from Roman mythology. The centerpiece was the birth of Romulus and Remus suckling at the teats of the great she-wolf. She was shocked by her opulent surroundings and was only shaken from her thoughts by Harry pulling her to stand from the floor.

Perhaps, she thought, I was better off on the floor. For the room itself made the ceiling pale in comparison. Two sweeping staircases flanked the entry leading to a second floor balcony decked in gold and mahogany. Marble sculptures of dryads and centaurs flanked the newel posts and hung from doorways leading off the foyer. The walls were covered in tapestries and paintings that took up ample space in the vast villa.

Blaise turned to the group with a smirk. "My loves, welcome to Villa di Zabini."

Whispers and murmurs sounded amongst them until the brash of Ron broke the reverent near silence. "_Cor_ Zabini, how did you score this pad?" Blaise shrugged and snapped his fingers. "My Grandmother Maddalena Contarini daughter of Doge Domenico II Contarini married my Grandfather Giovanni Zabini in 1620 and they were given this Villa as their wedding gift. It was passed down through the Zabini line, and as I am sole living heir, it is mine." Alerted by his snap a line of house elves appeared before him. Their large yellow eyes grew wide before exclamations of glee broke forth.

The house elves swarmed about him, clamoring for attention. All they craved was a job of any sort. Keeping the Villa tidy for years without companionship had left them greedy for any speck of affection.

Blaise drew up an air of formality as he addressed his servants. "This is my family," he spoke firmly to the elves, "I need you to prepare ten bedrooms, the nursery and the master suite for our use. We have no immediate plans for departure." The elves grew rapturous and cracks resonated throughout the villa as they raced to do his bidding.

"Soon they will have our accommodations ready, until then we can all retreat to the sitting room and figure out what the bloody hell we are supposed to do now."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

He lead them down the foyer to a room on the right overlooking the grand canals. "Don't worry, no one can see in. The rooms have been charmed to present a never changing charade for near four hundred years. The Villa is a watertight defense. There is a sole secret keeper and the eternal appearance is charmed to present the facade of a frequently used hotel. The neighbors will think nothing of the comings and goings of unfamiliars."

"Blaise this place is amazing, but we all know we can't just hole up here and pretend the problems of the world don't exist." Michael spoke gently, but it was the truth no one had wanted to say out loud.

"I have to go back and see Dumbledore. Before we left I was in the middle of training and I know I am going to have to return to study with him, I just want a bit of time. A few days even, just to adjust to what has happened. Plus the children are going to need some sort of stability. This whole thing has to be utterly confusing for Violet." Harry nodded to their sleeping daughter, draped across Terry's lap.

Violet and Marcus were both exhausted and had been amazingly calm considering the circumstances. Theo shrugged. "I am happy to stay here and look after them while those of you that need to prepare do so. I am not going to have any sort of reunion with my family, the less they know of my circumstances and whereabouts the safer we are. Plus we have two pregnant wives and three children on the way if I understood Pomfrey correctly. I do not plan on letting them out of my sight until we are certain about the state of our safety."

"Theodore Nott! You do not have the authority to tell me what I can and can not do. We all knew if it came to this that I would stand by Harry regardless of my condition. Child or not I will be fighting." Hermione gave him a glare and then turned a gentle smile to Harry.

"You have got to _fucking_ kidding me!" Draco exploded, "After all that we have been through, after years of trying to conceive, you are just going to throw that all away! Over my dead body Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "For Merlin's sake Draco! There is no need to be so melodramatic. I am not charging out into battle this very second. It could be months, or even years before this comes to a head. I will train with Harry, but of course I would never endanger _our_ child without due cause. Trust that I know my own capacities and abilities and believe that I can do this." She looked slowly around the room, "We all can do this, and if you aren't sure, or you aren't in line with Harry, we need to know now."

They eyed one another suspiciously, but in the end no one spoke. Lisa smiled gently and placed her hands across her swollen belly. "I think I speak for us all Hermione, when I say that we are behind you. We are a family now, and regardless of blood or previous beliefs, we have changed. I trust you all with my life and the lives of my children. More than that, I love you. This whole thing has been utterly surreal and unconventional, but it works for us. No one else will understand, but who cares? We have a home, thanks to Blaise, and we have a family. We have enough savings to get by and we have the support of Dumbledore. We can do this, we can get by."

Pansy reached over and took Lisa's hand. "Well said love. We will stay here, if no one objects, while Harry, Ron and Hermione go about training. We will provide you whatever support we can, but Blaise, Theo, Draco and I can't be seen in public, not if we want to keep the Dark Lord unaware of our situation."

Ron took Pansy by the hand and helped her to stand while taking Marcus into his arms. "Just a few days to figure things out and then we can talk again, but most importantly Zabini, you got any food around here?"

His request caused the tension in the room to melt and Blaise smiled broadly. "I can have a meal ready in around thirty minutes if you would like to go and see your new rooms." He indicated to a house elf that was hopping excitedly from foot to foot eager to show off his handiwork. "Apollo, I need you and the others to start dinner. We will be ready in a half an hour." The elf snapped out of sight and Blaise indicated they should follow him.

A group of elves waited eagerly at the foot of the stairs and took each person to their individual room. Blaise took Hermione by the hand and casually escorted her as their elf led the way.

The small creature led them up the left staircase and down a hall. It stopped at the third room on the left and gave a bow. "The Mistress's room Master."

Blaise inclined his head. "Thank you Aries. I will see you at supper." He looked to Hermione, "Go on, open it."

She tentatively turned the handle and pushed the door open. It was, in one word, amazing. A massive canopy bed graced the far wall draped in ocean blue curtains. The room itself was a lighter blue with crown molding and beach wood. Bookshelves and a writing desk flanked the walls and a balcony opened up overlooking the canals below. The space above the writing desk featured a large painting of cherubs playing with a faun. She reached out a hand to touch it before gasping.

"Is _this_?"

"A real Titian? Yes. It is one of several my family had commissioned for the home and have never been seen outside these walls."

"May I touch it?" She asked with a hand wavering over the finely textured piece.

Blaise let out a howl of laughter. "Why of course _cara_ why would you ask such a silly thing?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Blaise in the muggle world, or really _good society_ anywhere, you don't just go and touch a priceless painting! You could be thrown in jail. It can ruin the work!"

He gently took her hand and placed her palm down on the masterpiece, his large fingers curling about hers. "It is yours now. This is your home and you may touch whatever you like." She withdrew her hand and worked an arm about his waist. "Even the owner?"

"_Especially_ the owner. Come, I want you to see the Master Suite. It is my hope that I can convince you and Draco to share those rooms with me." Hermione grinned and took his hand. "Lead the way." She had yet to see the other's rooms or the nursery and was eager to see what lay outside her own quarters, as opulent as they may be.

Blaise led her up a staircase to the third floor and to a set of intricately carved doors. He took a moment to flash her a smile before pushing them open with a creak.

Inside was a series of rooms. A large master bath was to her left, a tight spiral staircase up the second floor was on her right, and in the middle of the room, sprawled across the largest bed she had ever seen, was Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaise asked with a tinge of humor.

"I decided I would make myself at home, as I hope to be sharing this space with the both of you."

Blaise chuckled. "How amusing, I was just telling our girl the same thing." Hermione elbowed him in the ribs before running to embrace Draco on the bed. Blaise quickly followed and fell into the bed with them. It was a familiar position after all these years. They were comfortable with one another and thoroughly in love.

Draco pulled at her robes. "I know we don't have time for anything else, but I want you to feel beautiful before we go down." She grinned at him. "You always make me feel beautiful. Both of you do."

He smirked and reached under a pillow at the head of the bed slowing pulling out a black leather box. He gave her an odd smile before pressing it into her hands. "It is a token of my affection for you."

The tremor of his voice made her hands still over the lid. It was deep and laced with thick emotion. She looked up to catch his eyes and found them dark and clouded. He lifted his chin slowly, indicating that she open the box. Hermione allowed herself to focus and slowly take off the soft leather lid, only to fine black velvet folded across the contents. With a trepidatious hand she drew back the fabric to reveal a ornate platinum choker in a Gothic filigree with a large emerald dangling from the center, gently suspended in the precious metal.

"I thought it would look magnificent in the hollow of your throat" he paused to smile,"which I love so much." To accentuate his point he placed a deep kiss into the hollow while securing the clasp about her neck.

She touched her neck, supremely affected by the gesture and too moved to speak before Blaise strode to a bedside table and removed some items. He returned to them with eyes shining and a tinge of jealousy directed towards Hermione's neck.

"I haven't had much time, but I was able to order these as gifts for our family upon our arrived." He held out three large boxes and presented them each with one, keeping one for himself.

Hermione pulled off the lid to reveal a rich white linen and ran her hand across the fabric with awe. She looked about only to see Blaise with a similar garment in a dark green and Draco with a deep black.

While pulling the robe out of the box to inspect it she thought to question them about how they had acquired these items so quickly, but thought those interrogations better left to a later time, instead reveling in the fine gifts.

"What are these Blaise?" She asked in wonder as he moved to redress her, taking a few moments to caress her body while swathing her in the cloth. He stepped back to admire her shape before changing into his own set.

Hermione looked about and found a mirror to examine herself in. The garment draped about one shoulder and was caught with a gentle gold clasp. It gathered and swirled about her body in elegant folds and made her feel like a Grecian goddess. When she turned to face the boys the sight caught her very breath.

They wore identical outfits in their individual colors. Loose linen pants fell to their calves and embroidered tunics fell low on their necks. Both the female and male variations were elaborate reproductions of their first primitive clothing on the island.

"Our roses." She gasped, finally understanding the colors each of them wore. Blaise smiled and pulled her close. "To honor our past and our future. May I escort you both to dinner?"

Draco rolled his eyes and stomped out the door as Blaise took her proudly by the arm and led her down the two flights of stairs to the foyer. The others stood in similar attire to their own, each bedecked in the color of their rose. The robes were marvelous and clung gently to their bodies. Lisa, in particular, looked wonderful in the rose pink Blaise had selected with her swollen stomach on display.

"You all look amazing. As our roses could not come with us, I decided we will be their incarnations. May I escort you to the dinning room?" He was met with broad smiles and nods of assent. He nearly burst with pride as his family gathered about him and broke into laughter and amusement as he lead them to a large set of double doors. He he turned the knob and pushed them open to gasps of delight and awe.

Floor to ceiling windows displayed Piazza San Marco with the domes of the Doge's palace in the distance. The table before them was set for a king. Gilded dishes were flanked with delicate crystal and trays heaped with fruits, fowl and fish lay strewn across the massive buffet. With trills of joys they set about heaping the food onto plates and eating heartily. It had been years since they had eaten anything close to as decadent as this.

Violet quickly grew restless and raced about the room from parent to to parent, prattling on in an adorable set of pale purple robes. When she grew silent they were amused to find her fast asleep beneath the table, her light brown hair curled tight in one fist, the thumb of the other fist in her mouth.

After the feast they were all too tired and satiated to stay up, even for a nightcap. They looked about awkwardly before breaking into small groups and heading to their new accommodations.

Hermione happily joined Blaise and Draco on the way to their new room and found herself ready to strip off her fine robes as soon as the doors shut behind them. She turned and noticed the boys had already beat her to it.

They pulled at her robes and quickly unclothed her. Without ceremony Blaise scooped her up and placed her into bed between them, eagerly sucking the skin of her neck as he laid her down.

They quickly became a tangle of limbs and heat. Two mouths upon each other's flesh, the soft silken sheets enveloping their bodies.

And _Merlin_ it was amazing! To feel their two bodies wrapped around her, Draco buried to the hilt inside her and praising her virtues _and_ her faults. At least she supposed that is what he meant when he murmured, _I adore how you are such a swotty little fuck You are _my_ swotty little fuck_, his words causing her passion to flame in response.

Blaise thumbed her clit as he thrust into Draco, magnifying their rhythms and intensifying each thrust until they screamed in pleasure, each tumbling into orgasm one after the other.

It was odd, Draco reflected, as he collapsed sweaty and sated onto the bed between Hermione and Blaise, to be back in the real world. It was as if nothing had changed in their little bubble. It was their first time having sex since their return, but it felt the same, more intimate even than before.

Draco looked longingly at his lovers as they ventured into slumber. His best mate, his wife and his child all intertwined within his limbs. Three bodies, four beings. His past, his present and his future, yet he was going to leave it, leave _them_, all behind. It was what he had to do. If he really loved them this was the only solution.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

He waited for them to fall asleep before slipping silently out of bed and over to the writing desk located in the alcove.

Draco sat in the weak candlelight and wrote out 15 letters. One to each of his beloved family members and one to each of the children. His most heartfelt was to his own child, the one he may never meet. He had started with letters only to the unknown child, Marcus and Violet, but the thought of not leaving words of encouragement to Lavender's twins made his heart hurt and he made sure to leave them each a brief note of love and hope for their futures. He prayed they would think favorably on him, even if he died while serving the Dark Lord.

He knew the letters would hurt them all, but he could not leave without saying anything, he owed his family that much. He would do all he could not to betray them.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco went to Spinner's End as he had promised and was met by his Godfather.

Snape took him in and laid out a plan for his survival. It was weak and hopeful, two things Slytherins abhorred, but it was all they had.

Snape spent the rest of the day carefully sifting through Draco's memories of the last five years, meticulously selecting any that involved Harry or Ron, and placing them for safe keeping in his Pensieve. Draco would tell his Lord the truth. About the accident, about the island, about their relationship, about Hermione. He would just have no memory left of Potter or Weasley and hope that it would be enough to shield the truth and his new convictions. He was a skilled Occlumens and prayed to Merlin that the combination would be enough to protect him.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

He submitted himself before his Lord that evening.

He had never felt such pain in his entire life.

He didn't see how he could survive this night and felt his body grow detached from the excruciating torture.

His mind began to wander, desperate to find a safe haven in his memories.

As he lost consciousness his last thought was of their island.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Chapter End Notes:

**A/N**

Only one thing to say: I love the World Cup. Love it.


	23. Left Behind

_Disclaimer: If you ever thought to wonder who Harry Potter belongs to, the characters and settings of this story are the property of JK Rowling, not mine. This fic is lovingly betaed by TheRealSlimMalfoy._

She awoke to an empty bed. It was a bit unusual since she was sure she had fallen asleep with two wizards at her sides. Hermione shrugged, deciding they were in the shower or at breakfast and made to snuggle down in the soft covers before catching the slightest of sounds from the balcony.

Wrapping a sheet about herself she made her way to the sunlight curtains and attempted to adjust her vision to the brightness. Blaise was looking hopelessly out at the Adriatic Sea and weeping with a letter in his hand.

She moved towards him with timid steps and flinched when he thrust a parchment at her, demanding she read.

_Blaise,_

_I know upon reading this that you will be furious with me. Of all the letters I write tonight, this is the hardest. I am sure you will hate me. I hate myself right now, but it is something I need to do to secure our family._

_You have been my best friend, lover and companion. I will never forget those things, no matter how it may appear in the coming months._

_I am going to him before he comes to us. If I could take back the foolishness of my youth, I would. We both know that I am a risk to everyone here if I remain. I will not betray any of you, especially Potter, I can promise you that._

_For the sake of our family I ask you one thing. Protect Harry. Protect him at all costs. He is the key to our safety and salvation. I implore this of you Blaise._

_When I am able I will contact you. I love you. Look after Hermione for me and care for her in my absence._

_Draco_

Her strangled cry alerted him that she had finished the note.

"He has left us." He spoke without turning to acknowledge her.

"He didn't even say good bye!" She gasped in a heartbroken sob.

"He did Cara, he left you these." He handed her two pieces of folded parchment. One was labeled _Hermione_ the other, _My Child_. She felt a wave of desperation pass through her body as she ripped at the wax seal of her letter.

_Hermione,_

_I can not bear to think of the look on your face as you read this, or the thoughts that must immediately be coming to mind._

_I love you._

_Know that above anything else. Also know that I love our child and there is nothing more painful in this world than the thought of leaving you two behind. This is something I must do. Without my confession the Dark Lord will hunt us down and in turn find you and Potter. It may shock you to hear this, but I can not allow that. I can not allow the revelation of your value to me, nor the knowledge of Potter's whereabouts._

_I leave you behind, but not alone. You are loved by so many. I will do everything in my power to return to you, to see the birth of our child. Please know that you have made me a good man. I will do everything I can to protect our family. I am changed from what I was before. You have changed me. I will be back at your side as soon as I can. Be sure in my affection._

_Draco_

Sobs wracked her body and she collapsed to her knees, sheet forgotten in her agony.

Blaise dropped swiftly to her side and drew her into his arms, wrapping the cloth about her and shushing her broken weeping.

"Hermione, you know he didn't have a choice. He made that decision long ago, before he even knew himself." She curled into his chest and nodded in acknowledgment.

"I wish he would have at least asked for our help. We are hardly even back, we could have protected him!"

"But for how long? The Dark Lord will find out soon enough, and the he would not forgive Draco's transgression. I only hope he can survive the revelation."

She inhaled quickly and looked into his face with tear filled eyes. "Do you really think he might be killed?" Her voice was hoarse and broken. He nodded only once and turned his gaze back to the sea.

There was a thundering of fists and a desperate wail from the main doors of the bedroom. Blaise cautiously spelled them open from his position on the balcony.

Pansy stood in the doorway weeping terribly. She was flanked by Michael and Ron, but the others were close behind her scrambling up the stairs. "Oh Blaise, he left us!" She let out a high pitched wail and fell through the doorway with Marcus clutched tightly to her chest.

Ron rushed to steady her and gently took his son from her arms. "Careful love, let me help you stand." Pansy shook her head and fell to the floor in a heap of sobbing. Ron looked about with a hint of desperation to the others. Theo took mercy on him and came forward to help Pansy off the ground and into the large bed. She continued to sob. "Oh God Theo! It even smells like him here. How the hell am I ever supposed to let him go?"

Theo pulled her into his arms. "You aren't supposed to let him go, just let him do his duty. He will be back soon enough, he promised." His voice wavered as he tried to produce a confident and comforting tone.

"They will kill him Theo! Torture and kill him! He is useless now that he can't complete his mission." Theo sighed and pulled her close to his chest. "I am sure he has a plan, he has to have a plan." He looked about at the others and was met with similar looks of despair. His eyes sought out Harry's form shadowed in the doorway.

Harry held his own letter in a tightly clenched fist. He was furious with Draco for leaving and admired his bravery all in a single moment.

He understood his motives at once. With the mark there was no way to avoid the Dark Lord once the Call was initiated and it would be more the folly to be called forth without any explanation. Draco had a better chance of survival if he offered the details of his transformation freely. Yet he was hurt deeply to be left behind. Not that Draco could take him along, not that he would want that. But he trusted Malfoy, and his departure hurt acutely, especially seeing Hermine in such pain.

Harry sighed deeply and turned his eyes to Hermione. "Draco has forced our hand. I have no choice but to return to Dumbledore."

"Harry, no!" Hermione cried and ran to his side. He took a minute to gape at her nakedness before holding her close to him and covering her with the robe offered by Michael. "We always knew it would come to this 'Mione. I just thought we would have had a bit more warning."

"You can't leave without me!" She wept bitterly into his chest.

Harry gave the group a guilty look. "I never meant to leave you 'Mione. I am taking you and Ron with me."

There were roars of disagreement. Blaise rushed to Harry and made to shake him. "You can not possibly think to take a pregnant witch with you!"

Harry gave him a grave look. "I will not leave without Hermione. I promised her this seven years ago and I will not go back on my word. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

Blaise turned his gaze to Hermione in desperation. "Tell me you aren't considering this? After all this time you finally have a chance to be a mother. Why would you throw that away?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "What good is being a mother in a land where HE still lives? If Voldemort wins I will be useless to my child. With a price on my head at the very least or dead. This is a risk I have to take. Draco was aware of this years ago and we came to an agreement, he will understand."

"No." Ernie spoke in a low dark tone. "You will _not_ be going with Harry. I don't care what the price on your head is. This is not only about you or Draco and whatever sick understanding you came to." He grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her to look at him. "Do you have any idea how long we have waited for this? Not just you and not just Draco, but all of us. It isn't just your child. It will be one of us, whatever we want to call this family and it is my child just as much as it is yours."

Hermione looked at him harshly and carefully pulled herself out of his grasp. "This isn't your decision to make Ernie. You can't tell me what to do."

He glared back at her. "Would you let Lisa go in her condition?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course not, but she is already a mother and about to have two more any day, there is no way she could defend herself in battle." Lisa nodded in agreement and smiled at Hermione. "But that is the point Hermione, you will be growing everyday, how long will it be before you can't crouch and run? How long will it be before you become a liability instead of an asset? I am only telling you this because I love you." Lisa began to tear and placed her hands across her massive stomach, "How could you possibly deny us another child to hold and love? Please stay with us. We will make sure to all help Harry in any way we can, just stay safe with us."

Hermione turned desperately to Harry and Ron and saw the truth in their eyes. They would take her if she truly wanted to go with them, but they didn't want her to leave the safety of the Villa anymore than the others did.

"Harry?" She asked quietly, "Please promise me that if you need me you _will_ call for me." He gave her a watery smile and pulled her back into his arms. "Of course I will. I will contact Dumbledore and we will find a way to return to Hogwarts. I have no idea how Draco was able to leave so quickly, but I am sure it will take at least a day before we are cleared for travel back to the school."

Theo gave a humorless laugh. "He had this arranged before we even left the school grounds, how else would he have been able to leave so quickly? He knew he would be leaving even as he smiled through dinner last night. How the _fuck_ could he do this to us! The twins could be born any day now and he just up and leaves everyone behind. Marcus isn't even a month old!"

"He left to protect our family, and I will do the same. I will stay here but I must leave if Harry calls for me." Hermione sighed in a defeated tone. Lisa rushed forth to embrace her. "I wouldn't know what to do without you. You were there for Violet and Marcus' birth, I can't have the twins on my own." Hermione gave her a weak smile before turning back to Harry. "Will you ask Madam Pomfrey who the children belong to? I know she did the testing but we left before the results."

"Do you really think that is smart Hermione?" Michael asked cautiously. "Why wouldn't it be?" She queried innocently.

Micheal looked about the others. "Because if anyone had the inclination to leave this would give them the permission to do so." He glared at Theo and Terry as he spoke.

"_Fuck_ you Corner!" Theo spat, "You really think I would just up and leave you all if none of them turn out to be my sprogs? That I would try and bloody kill my family if I didn't have a child by the witches!" His face had grown dark as he had drawn his wand on Micheal and advanced from across the room.

"Put your bloody wand down Theo!" Michael roared at him, "I didn't mean that you would just desert us, but you have to admit, it would make it easier to leave."

Blaise cleared his throat loudly. "Just for the record, we know for certain that none of the children are currently mine and it gives me no incentive to leave. I find the very implication insulting Corner."

Michael huffed at him. "You don't have to resort back to last names for Merlin's sake. I just don't think we need to know who the fathers are."

Lisa took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I would like to know, if I have any say in it." Michael groaned and had no valid response to her request. "Alright Harry, will you ask Madame Pomfrey when you return?" He gave the others a weary look, but it seemed he was more afraid to find out he wasn't a father, than of the others actually leaving due to the results.

Harry shook his head in affirmation. "I am going to go contact Dumbledore, I will let you know what the plans are as soon as I am done."

Blaise looked about at the solemn group and invited them down to breakfast while they awaited news.

Hours and had passed and they still hadn't heard from Harry. Ron brought a plate of food up to his room but returned shortly informing them that he had been turned away at the door.

Shortly after dinner an elf came in and called for Ron, only to retreat abruptly. Ron gave them an apologetic look and left for Harry's room not to return again that evening.

Harry arrived late after dark to find all of the adults dosing about the library. "Where's Violet?" He whispered softly to Pansy. She gave him a tired look and pointed at the clock, showing well past midnight. "She went to bed hours ago Harry." At the sound of his name the others started to rouse themselves.

"Do you have any news?" Ernie drawled in a large yawn.

"We leave tomorrow, early. The portkey will arrive later tonight. Ron has gone to bed for the evening and wanted to know if you would join him Pansy." She gave him a tense smile and a quick kiss before leavig the room quickly.

"What in the bloody hell took so long?" Terry asked in irritation, "We thought you would at least have the day to say good bye." Harry sighed and pushed his hair back in pained aggrevation. "It seems there are some things I was unaware of before the accident and Ron and I won't be returning to the school right away. There were plans to be made to insure our safe arrival at the next location."

"Harry...?" Hermione asked in concern. He shook his head at the fear in her voice. "Listen, I think we should be able to come back soon. I don't think Hogwarts will be safe as a home base, not in our altered condition. It is more likely that we will go on missions from the Villa and meet Dumbledore in unplotable locations. I assure you I am not taking any undue risks, but I am knackered now and need to get some rest before tomorrow. I promise you, Ron and I will keep safe."

He was met with wary looks as they stood to retire for the night, stopping to give him hugs and kisses on the way to bed. He felt like it was a viewing of his casket instead of a simple round of bedtime wishes. He was met last by Hermione and Blaise. She looked better than the morning, but still wan and distraught. He knew his departure would weigh on her already burdened soul and wished there was any other way.

"Hermione?" She struggled to meet his gaze with tear-filled eyes, "Come to bed with me tonight?" She gave him a small smile and fell into his arms with a sob. His poor, stoic girl. Hermione hardly ever cried but it seemed all he had seen were tears in her eyes and upon her cheeks that day.

He felt Blaise loosen his grip on her waist and lean over to give him a final kiss on the cheek. Harry reached up and caught his cheek delicately in his hand. "You too Blaise?"

Blaise smiled to himself as he watched Harry caress and comfort Hermione in the large bed. He had decided to give them some room and sat back on a settee to muse through his own emotions from the day while they said good bye to one another.

Harry gently unwrapped Hermione from her new robes, weaving the fabric about her body until it fell in a heap on the floor. Harry dropped to his knees and kissed her still flat stomach fervently before moving his lips to her sex. The girl mewled in pleasure and shivered at the sensation. Blaise marveled at their encounter, he had watched them couple for almost three years and yet the intensity never seemed to diminish between them. Every time Harry looked at her it was like he couldn't believe his luck. Like he couldn't understand how he could be so lucky as to touch her, and if, perhaps, he would never have the chance again. Their movements together conveyed years of love and friendship concealing a barely disguised lust which they had hidden away since puberty.

Harry pushed her back softly on the bed as he positioned himself and entered her gently, laying kisses across her brow and smoothing back her tumultuous curls. Harry groaned in pleasure as he began to move deeply within, pushing firmly against her body. Blaise smiled at the sweetness of their position, he doubted Harry had ever taken her any other was but missionary, and he had certainly never of heard of him trying some of the more _interesting_ couplings they had discovered over the years. No, she would remain the _Virgin Granger_ forever in Harry's eyes.

Blaise startled as he realized his name had been called repeatedly. He looked up to see the curious gazes of Harry and Hermione. "You going to join us here mate?" Harry asked with a bit of humor in his tone.

Blaise gave him a broad smile and began to remove his clothing as he moved towards the bed. "Of course loves."

Harry awoke with trepidation, relived to still find Hermione and Blaise at his sides. It was still early, the sky barely tinged with light blue, but it was already time to leave. He gently lifted their limbs from about his torso and made to pull on his clothes for the trip ahead.

"Don't think you would get away with sneaking off as well." Blaise's lazy drawl startled him from the bed. He was helping Hermione out of the tangled sheets and fishing about for their clothes. Hermione gave him a heartbroken smile as she slipped a sheer nightgown over her form and came forward to open the door for him.

He was surprised to find the rest of the family waiting at the bottom of the stairs to see he and Ron off. The children still looked dazed and sleepy as he stopped to give them each a kiss and murmur his good byes. Ron looked in as bad of shape as he felt while struggling to say good bye to everyone as if he might never see them again. And who knew, perhaps he wouldn't.

The thought tore at Harry's heart as he took one last look at his family. Blaise holding Hermione firmly to his chest, Ron pressing last kisses upon Pansy and Marcus, and forlorn looks from the others. He didn't want to leave. All he wanted to do was stay with the safety of his family and friends, but he didn't have a choice. This was a chance to finally beat Voldemort, to take the beast by surprise and end it once and for all. He took out the small wrapped package that had arrived only hours before and beckoned to Ron. Pansy stifled a sob as he pulled himself out of her embrace and gave them all a watery smile. He nodded once at Harry who couldn't bear to look at the others one last time. He gently unwrapped the bent spoon they had been sent and took a firm hold of the handle, Ron gripped the tip and the fierce tug pulled them swiftly out of the Villa without a backward glance.

Chapter End Notes:

_I know that you never thought another update would come, but here it is! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I love to hear from you and don't worry, I am slow, but the story will be finished._

With love~Tem


	24. The Dark Lord's Minion

Author's Notes: **Betaed by the RealSlimMalfoy, all characters are property of JK Rowling**

The Dark Lord's Minion

Draco woke with a violent start.

His brain sent shock-waves to his every nerve to remind him of the torture it had endured.

Yet, he seemed to be alive and that was more than he had hoped for.

He was in a large canopied bed swathed in silk sheets and clothed in soft pajamas. From his blurred vision he could see two figures looming over him and shrank back in trepidation.

"Son?" The voice of his mother croaked out. It seemed the torture had been spread amongst the family.

He tried to focus on her face and find some grounding for his tumultuous mind. His memories felt broken and spotty, like someone had torn pieces out of each one. He struggled to recall anything of the last few years but his thoughts were continually pulled back to the night before.

The memories of his audience before the Dark Lord were crystal clear. He had come to plead forgiveness from his _Lord_ and Master.

He remembered torture. Waves upon waves of torture and his own anguished pleas for forgiveness. His mind was raped mercilessly.

His memories felt broken and shredded, mere shadows of what they should be. With some effort he could recall moments with Blaise and Theo constructing their home, remembered brief glimpses of intimacy with Lisa and Pansy in bed. A vision of the mudblood Granger stood out. Closing his eyes only made the images swim in his brain.

"Oh my _beautiful_ Draco." The dulcet tones of his mother's voice washed across the room. Even tortured she managed to sound pure and serene, "I never imagined you would look so much like your Father." She stroked the hair back from his eyes, "I always thought you favoured the Black side of the family."

He let out a sigh and sought out his mother's hand. "It is good to see you too Mother. Are you faring well after last night?"

He felt the tremor of her hand and she struggled to remain composed. "Yes, the ordeal was unpleasant but we have both survived thanks to your Godfather."

That explained the other presence in the room. The dark figure of Severus Snape withdrew from the shadows and made his way to the bedside. "You did very well Draco. Your punishment was as it should be, no more, no less. I believe he is pleased with you."

Draco shuddered, with as terrible as he felt he would hate to see what the Dark Lord displeased felt like. "And the others are safe?"

Snape gave him a curt nod. "You were able to shield your mind admirably. He does not doubt your dedication and has arranged for you to accompany him on his next recruitment mission."

"Me? What good will I do?"

Snape gave him a silky smile. "You have grown up quite pleasing to the other sex. I believe he is taking you to try and recruit young females to our cause. The Malfoy name still holds quite a bit of clout in the right circles."

Draco quirked an eyebrow in response. "That seems rather...shallow." Snape gave a shrug. "Be that as it may, he requires your presence and you are not in the position to deny him anything. You will leave for Bulgaria tomorrow."

"_Bulgaria_? We are leaving England to recruit?"

"Yes, he has found a receptive community in their Wizarding population. Think of it as a working vacation."

"And will you tell the others where I have gone? Will you make sure they know I am safe?" Snape let forth a low chuckle. "Certainly Draco. I will do my best to facilitate communication between yourself and the family."

Narcissa gave him a curious look. "You have a family? Did you _marry_ while you were gone!" Her voice took on a shrill quality.

"Mother, no. I did not marry, but I do have a group of people who I am beholden to and may be for some time. I can't tell you any more, but when it is safe I promise I will explain it all."

"Enough." Snape's voice held a hint of warning to not undo what they had already worked so hard for. "Draco you need to rest before your mission and Narcissa you shouldn't be out of bed either. I am required back at the school this evening but I will return to see you off tomorrow." He handed them each a few vials to ease the pain and promote healing before billowing out of the room.

His mother smiled gently before rising to leave. "He is right, you need to rest. I will come and wake you for dinner." He nodded and swallowed his potions diligently before easing back into bed and letting sleep overtake him.

With a sickening jolt Harry and Ron landed in an undignified heap before the Headmaster. As they struggled to right themselves Dumbledore gave them a sad smile, his proteges no longer the young boys he pictured in his mind's eye. "There has been a change of plans."

Harry gave him a critical glare as he took in their surroundings. They were at sea cliffs, not the Forbidden Forest as had been agreed upon. The harsh ocean spray misting in the air about them made the elderly Headmaster appear an apparition. "A change of plans? Since yesterday?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked off into the sea. "It couldn't be helped. I was obligated to notify the parents of our accident and it has become a matter of public interest. An inquiry into the event is already underway and a new plan has been implemented."

Ron rose to his full height and moved a step closer. "And what, pray tell, is this _new_ plan?"

"I will need you and Harry to return to Hogwarts as students Mister Weasley."

Ron snorted a laugh. "You have seen us, haven't you? There is no way we can pass as students." He looked to Harry for confirmation.

"There are ways in which we can alter your appearances and it is imperative that Voldemort does not learn of this development. This is not the time for an escalation of hostilities, there are still events that must be set in motion." The Headmaster sounded ages older than he had the day before.

"But Sir, what advantage will there be in us attending Hogwarts? We need to be out looking for Horcruxes, not pretending to advance studies we have long outgrown." He could hardly hold the disdain from his voice.

The Headmaster indicated across the waves to a craggy opening in the sea cliffs. "That is precisely why we are here Harry."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus sat down heavily at his desk. He could feel the very weight of the world on his shoulders. His commitments grew greater by the day and the end of his tasks were nowhere in sight.

Not only did he have the Potter brat _and_ Draco Malfoy under his protection, but he had offered to look after their "family" as well. He could feel his lip sneer at the word. Of all the perverted and foolhardy things they could have done.

Zabini had been smart in taking them out of the country. It would afford them some measure of protection. He knew he needed to visit the Villa himself to secure the wards and set up a connection to Hogwarts, but that could wait until tomorrow. For now he needed a stiff drink and a lie-in.

The _Prophet_ had a field day with the accident. News of the "Disaster at Hogwarts" splashed across the front page for days with lurid photographs of the destroyed Potions classroom and a bedraggled Slughorn turning away from questions over and over again in the flashbulbs. Dumbledore had done his best to smooth over the situation but some details had managed to leak out.

According to the papers ten of the students had been transformed in a Potion's accident, only nine of them had survived. Padma Patil was given a full page obituary and the Patil parents were interviewed about their late daughter. They gave a scathing statement about the ineptitude of Hogwarts and heaped condemnation on the Headmaster and the Ministry of Magic.

In an inquiry was already underway at the Ministry and Dumbledore found himself fighting off the parents of his students, unable to answer where their children had disappeared to and how they had come to be five years older in the space of a day.

It had required a bit of quick thinking and acquiescence of the teaching staff, but he had been able to convince the reporters that Harry and Ron were unharmed. Claiming that an earlier mishap had kept them out of class for the day, conveniently avoiding the explosion.

The excuse wouldn't hold for long, nor would his health. Albus knew death was close upon him and he had not nearly enough to complete what needed to be done.

He hoped the training he had given would be enough. He hoped the memories he imparted would be understood. He hoped the few years Harry had aged would give him an advantage in this fight. He hoped the union of his students was the key needed to end this war.

Most importantly he hoped that staging the potions accident and allowing the scenario to unfold as it did was worth the risk he had taken. End Notes:

**Thank you to everyone for sticking in this long! This chapter has been a pain for almost six months now. I just couldn't write it! Too many decisions, too many plot points, hopefully it is smooth sailing from here. **


	25. La Famiglia

**Wow, has it been forever since I updated? I don't know if it feels like it to you, but it feels like it to me. I apologize for the long delay, in the time since last posting I have moved 2,700 miles away from my home and switched jobs. It hasn't offered much time for writing and this had to fall by the wayside for the time. **

**I promised myself I wouldn't post again until I knew how the story ended (Epilogue Parts 1 & 2 are done!) and I had several chapters to post (3 completed!) So here I am. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and encouragement I received during my sabbatical. With love and thanks to my beta, TheRealSlimMalfoy.**

La Famiglia

So faith, hope, love remain, these three; but the greatest of these is love. ~1 Corinthians 13:13

Severus felt the sickening pull of the International Portkey flare to life and tug him sharply through time and space.

He found himself shortly deposited in a richly appointed bedroom. It was dominated by a Full Tester Bed draped in a velvet of deep emerald. An armoire of a rich mahogany flanked the mantle to his left, to his right sat a settee and armchairs in a matching green. Reclined across one of the decadent chairs was Hermione Granger.

"Professor," She rose and crossed the room, "I am delighted to see you. The others have been detained by the situation with Lisa."

"Situation?" He quirked his brow. It had been two weeks since he had last seen them and Miss Turpin had been quite pregnant at the time.

"She is having some early contractions and has taken to bed. Pansy is looking after the children and the boys are helping Lisa get comfortable in case this is the time. Do you like the room?"

"Does my opinion on interior decorating matter?" He quipped with a snarl.

She looked nonplussed at his retort and it took him a moment to remember this girl was no longer a young student but a full grown woman. With a smirk she handed him a small parcel wrapped in green silk. "I suppose it only matters because these are the quarters Blaise has set aside for you, should you need them. We supposed you might need a location for respite."

It took him a moment to wrap his head around what she was saying. "Are you offering me Sanctuary?"

Her lip curled into a half smile. "I suppose you could call it that. The room has been heavily warded so that no occupants can leave without our express approval." She waved her hand at the package she had given him, "That will bring you to safety, but it will not allow you to bring harm to us." She looked him over shrewdly, "We know you are on our side Professor, we would like to help protect you. The wards I have set ensure you stay in stasis no matter what your condition. We will be your safe haven if you are harmed."

He found himself giving a mirthless laugh. "And how would you ensure my safety Miss Granger?"

She found it within herself to smirk at him. "Blaise has set up a very nice Potions lab in the basements, I believe we are fully equipped to deal with most any injury."

"And your wards? Can you claim the same?"

She threw open the door and shot him a saucy grin. "Isn't that why you are here now?" She stepped into the hallway with a brief hand motion to follow her, "Come check my homework Professor."

He had to smother his anger and swallow his pride to follow the young chit from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After nearly three hours of testing the Villa and property and he had yet to find a breach in the wards. He hated to admit it, but Miss Granger had done a rather fine bit of wand work.

She had grown into a strong young witch capable of some very impressive magic. And although it made him cringe inwardly to think it, he was proud of his students. Something he was loath to admit. They had risen to the challenge and cared for one another under such adversity. They had grown into capable adults and parents, which he had never imagined just weeks ago when they sat in his classes.

Severus was startled by the sound of feet pounding down the staircase in front of them and turned to see a small child being chased by a rather frazzled looking Pansy Parkinson.

"Violet! Come back here! You need to stay with me in the nursery."

Violet gave her a mischievous grin and ran to hide in the robes of the Potions Master. Snape startled at the sudden tug to his robes as a toddler did her best to burrow under them and hide.

Pansy and Hermione looked at him in alarm as the child poked her head out from beneath his legs and giggle madly. He looked down sharply at the child, giving her his worst sneer. Violet simply giggled louder.

With a growl he made a sudden swooping motion towards the child, causing Hermione and Pansy to scream simultaneously in horror, before he pulled Violet into his arms and tossed her gently in the air before catching her and cradling her to his chest.

He gave her a hard glare before cracking a slight smile. "Hello young lady, I believe we have yet to be formally introduced." He caught sight of the startled young women next to him looking slightly relieved that he hadn't attacked their firstborn.

"My name is Violet Turpin!" She exclaimed with glee and began to wiggle in his arms to be put down.

He set her down gently on the floor and she made to hug his legs. "My name is Professor Snape." Violet tilted her head in confusion, unsure what to make of his name.

Hermione looked at him with an evil smile and lowered down to speak to the child. "You may call him Uncle Severus, Violet."

He almost choked at the words, of all the audacious things the chit had ever done!

Violet cocked her head to the side and struggled with the word. "Uncle Sevrusss?" Severus rolled his eyes and tried to quell his temper. "Close enough. This is all nonsense, really!"

Pansy smirked as he tried to untangle himself from the little girl. "Not really Professor, she will need something to call you as she grows up and now is just as good a time as any to establish your relationship."

"Miss Parkinson, I do not aspire to develop a relationship with your children."

"Aspire or not Severus, you will have one. May I escort you to the Floo?" Hermione offered him an arm which he politely refused and followed after her silently, turning only once to murmur, "Good day Violet Turpin."

She waved wildly at him from the bottom of the staircase. "Goodbye Uncle Sevrusss!" It would not do to admit that the farewell seemed to warm something inside his heart just a bit.

Hermione led him to his quarters and entered the room with him. She turned to him with a dour expression on her face. "Do you know if Draco is alright?" He could tell she meant to sound casual, but the paleness of her complexion belied her worry.

He wandered to the small wet bar that had been set up in the corner of the room for him and poured himself a stiff drink, which he downed quickly, before pouring himself a second and turned to her.

"If I could offer you a drink for this I would, it might be best if you take a seat."

She seemed to shake at his request and sat quite quickly, gathering her robes about her as if they might protect her from any news he might render.

"Draco is alive." Her whole frame seemed to heave with relief, "He was brutally punished for the failure of a task that his current state no longer allows for."

"I know what he was tasked to do Severus, and I know why he can no longer complete that task. It seems horribly brutal to punish him for something he has no control over."

Snape scowled at her over his drink. "It was particularly brutal, but it could have been much worse, which is why we had to take extreme measures before he met with the Dark Lord again."

Her short lived relief seemed to drain from her. "What did you do?" Her voice quavered as she asked the question in a hush.

He took a large swill and closed his eyes before speaking. "We removed a good deal of his memories Miss Granger."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "How much of his memory did you remove?"

The Professor turned his back on her, unable to face her with the reply. "He no longer remembers anything of Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter's presence in your adventure. He hardly remembers you."

There was no reply. He was afraid to turn around and face the grief stricken young woman behind him. He had no experience in comforting and hated the odd tug at his conscience telling him to console the girl.

When he turned she wasn't crying as he expected, instead she had her hands lain across her stomach and was softly stroking the hint of new life that lay within her with a forlorn expression on her face.

She didn't say anything and after some time he broke the silence. "Are you alright Miss Granger?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, I don't think I am, and please, call me Hermione."

"He is currently out of immediate harm's way on a mission in Bulgaria."

Still not looking up she whispered. "Well he ever be able to recover his memories, or will he forget about us forever?"

Severus took that moment to draw a parcel from his robes, more precious than anything he had ever carried, and handed it to her. "These are his memories. Once he is safe he will be able to reclaim them and remember all of you. At this present time he is not a strong enough Occlumens to hide the details from his master. You need to keep these in a safe location. Do not attempt to view them as it may distort them over time." He took a deep breath. "I am sorry to convey such bleak news to you."

"And Harry and Ron?" She looked up with such a piteous gaze he could not bear to reply with the snark to which he was so accustomed. "They are well. I believe returning as students has been trying on them but the Headmaster reports some success in their endeavors, information of which I am not a party to."

He pulled out a thin letter and handed it to her. "I must be going, this is a missive which Mr. Potter bade me convey to you. I believe it details the parentage of your family." She made to tear it open, an action he halted with a slight cough, "I think that best opened in the company of your family."

Hermione looked up abruptly with a guilty expression. "Of course you are right. I thank you Severus for everything you have done for Draco, and for us. I sincerely hope we are able to assist you in the future in any way we are able. Please do not hesitate to return here if you are injured."

He gave her a curt nod before throwing powder into the Floo and spinning away in a swirl of green.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione did her best to summon a smile and a calm demeanor before rejoining the others in Lisa's room.

Lisa had been confined to bed rest the week before and was liable to go into labor at any given moment. They had declared it their shared duty to care for her and amuse her while on bed rest, it seemed the others had not disappointed in her absence that morning.

Theo and Ernie were reading aloud from Twelfth Night when she entered the room. Ernie spoke in falsetto as Viola and Theo gave a dramatic turn about the room as he read the part of Orsino.

The others lounged about the room, grinning at the performance before them. Hermione longed to tell them what Snape had revealed about Draco, but this wasn't the time. Today they deserved to be happy.

The procured paternity results from Madam Pomfrey were hot in her hand as she cleared her throat to gather their attention. "The Professor gave me this from Harry before he left. It is the paternity results."

A silence fell across the room as they all looked at the small unoffending piece of paper she held in her hands.

"I don't know what to do with it." She set the letter down on the table like it might burn her fingers and let the others decided.

There was an odd silence about the room before Ernie strode forward and pulled the letter off the table and gallantly handed the results to Lisa to open. "I figure this means more to you than to the rest of us. Since we are all here now, this seems the best time" He gave her a warm smile as he pulled Violet into his lap and sat softly at the foot of Lisa's bed.

Lisa's hand trembled as she looked at the small envelope in her hand. The others stood about the room waiting anxiously for the news. She had a soft smile upon her face as she opened the letter with trepidation. Lisa sighed as she read through the letter and stopped to roll her eyes. "Madam Pomfrey hasn't exactly been easy on the guilt." Her eyes widened as she read and at one point, gasped. She took a moment to compose herself then looked fondly at Pansy, "Marcus belongs to Ron, as we already suspected."

Pansy grinned down at her son who dozed in her arms and gave him a gentle kiss before she gave a warm smile to the others.

"Hermione," Lisa gave her a teary smile, "you and Draco are to have a daughter."

Hermione gave a small cry and looked down at the tiny bump that had just began to show. "A daughter? Really? Draco would be so happy." She caught herself short and a brief sigh of sadness emitted from her lips. Shaking her head Hermione unclouded her expression and looked eagerly at Lisa, now wasn't the time for this. "Tell us about Violet."

"Tell about me!" The toddler crooned from Ernie's lap, causing them all to chuckle at their daughter.

"Terry?" Lisa met his startled eyes, "She is ours."

He blinked several times in rapid succession as his eyes welled with tears. Violet looked about in confusion and tugged at Ernie's shirt. "Why is Daddy Terry crying?" She looked a bit upset at the situation and the emotion of the group.

Ernie gave her a tight squeeze and smoothed her dirty blonde hair back from her forehead. "Daddy Terry is crying because he is happy. Can you go give him a hug?" Violet gave Ernie a tiny nod as he set her down and she flew into Terry's waiting arms.

He picked her up and swung her about with a smacking kiss to her cheek. "How about that Miss Vi?" She giggled at the nickname. "My name is Violet Daddy!" He nuzzled her cheek and brought her to Lisa on the bed. "So it is little one."

Terry leaned in and gave Lisa a lingering kiss before pulling back with a terrific smile on his face. "I love you Lisa." She grinned and fumbled with settling Violet into her lap. "Love you too Terry."

She adjusted herself against the pillows and looked warily at the last part of the letter. "I am having twin boys it seems." She shook her head and sighed, "We are going to have our hands full."

Pansy laughed loudly. "Lisa I think you can handle a few boys, look how many you handle now! Did Pomfrey tell you who the fathers are?"

Lisa nodded her head slowly. "The twins belong to Theo and Harry."

There were looks of surprise about the room as Theo ran to embrace Lisa. Hermione felt like she had taken a Bludger to the chest. Harry? Her Harry? The one who swore over and over that the only child he ever wanted to have was by her. That she was the only woman he would ever want as the mother of his child. And now this.

She thought her heart might break in two. Draco was gone, she might as well be the same old Mudblood she had always been in his eyes. Blaise was wallowing in grief since Draco had left and was in no shape to care for a broken hearted woman. And now Harry.

Harry whom she had always counted on and come to love, not just as her best friend but as her husband.

Harry who had held her to his chest, his heart beating loudly in her ear, as he proclaimed his undying devotion to her.

Harry who was now to be the father of another person's child. She was surrounded by family but felt utterly alone.

She knew it had taken a long time for her to conceive and she knew that it had never been certain that she could, but Harry had claimed he didn't care, that he would rather not have a child than have one without her. Hermione couldn't help herself as she let out a choked sob.

Everyone in the room turned to her.

The looks of joy on Theo and Terry's faces broke as they saw the tears she was trying desperately to hide.

Lisa pushed the boys away and rose unsteadily to her feet. "Oh Hermione! I didn't even think." She rushed as fast as she could and gathered Hermione in her arms. "Love, he didn't mean for this to happen. He loves you, he truly does." Hermione felt hot tears of shame rolling down her face, she didn't mean to steal the attention and make a scene like she was.

She tried to pat Lisa off and stroked her hair gently. "It isn't that Lisa. He loves you too, he loves all of us. It is just all my hormones and Draco not being here to find out the news." She let forth another great sob. Lisa shushed her and left gentle kisses across her forehead. "Draco would be delighted. You know he loves Violet and has always wanted a girl. Why don't you write Harry a letter for me and tell him the news?"

Hermione startled at the suggestion. "No, it is your news to tell. I think I just need some rest after all this excitement."

Lisa gave her a soft smile as she conceded and allowed Hermione to stand. "I'll accompany you up." Ernie smiled as he offered his arm, which she gratefully took.

When they reached the top of the stairs Ernie pulled her gently on the arm towards his room. "Come to bed with me?"

She hadn't had a thought about sex since Draco had left. Blaise had been too morose to do anything but hold her to him as he slept fretfully each night and none of the others had seemed interested with Lisa on bed rest and children to care for.

The look in Ernie's eyes conveyed a need she hadn't seen since the island and she couldn't help but nod shyly in acceptance. He grinned as he led her down the corridor to his room.

As soon as they had crossed the threshold he pushed her forcefully against the wall without warning. "Hermione." He groaned in her ear. She was shocked with the force of his actions. Ernie was usually gentle and subdue when to took her to his bed.

He pushed her knees apart and inserted his leg against her center. She could feel his hardness against her thigh through the thin linen of his trousers. He nipped sharply at her ear before pressing hard kisses down the column of her neck. "Do you know how happy all of this makes me?"

She was hazy with lust and had a hard time concentrating on his whispered words. "You know I will come to your bed anytime you ask Ernie." She struggled to force out each word with the kisses he covered her mouth in.

"Not just this Hermione. That none of the children are mine." His hands moved to cover her breasts and push aside the sleeves of her robes.

His declaration made her stop short and push on him to stop. "What do you mean by that?"

Ernie's hair was tousled and his cheeks pink with excitement as her looked her deeply in the eyes. "It means that I still have a chance to have a child with you."

If she was startled before she was baffled now. "You want to have a child with me?"

His face broke out in a beatific grin. "I know that you were worried about even being able to have a child, but now you are and Madam Pomfrey said that you should have no trouble bearing more in the future. I also know that Blaise and Harry had made their desire to have children with you quite clear to the rest of us. But we all agreed that no one could have a second child until everyone who wanted one had a first, I mean, if that is what you and Pansy and Lisa want. But since none of the other children are mine, I want to wait. I want you to be the mother of my child. If you will let me."

Hermione was so taken aback by the declaration she moved distractedly towards the bed and sat down heavily. "Ernie why haven't you mentioned this before?"

He shrugged and looked a bit sheepish. "Well it seemed like a pipe dream. I had no idea if Lisa was having one of my children, and I knew Harry would fight to the death for you, but now, I actually have a chance." He looked away in embarrassment, "Do you know how hard it is to love and long for someone that you know will never love you the way that you desire?" She reached forward with shaking hands and took his in her own. "You should have said something. I thought you loved me as the others do, like family. I had no idea you felt this strongly about me."

Ernie gently kissed the back of her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I have loved you for quite some time Hermione, and I think I always will." She could only look at him in astonishment as he gently removed the remainder of her robes and laid her back on his bed to sprawl across the sheets. His eyes seemed to devour every inch of her as he smoothed his hands up and down her sides, stopping to lay kisses across the soft swell of her abdomen. "Even if we never have a child together, I will love your children as my own."

She couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes and fell silently down her cheeks. "I may need that Ernie, Severus told me today that they have removed all of Draco's memories of me. This baby may never know its real father." Ernie halted his movements and pressed her palm to his cheek. "I am so sorry Hermione. I will do anything I can to help you through this."

He held her hand as he lowered his head between her legs and began to nuzzle between her lips. His tongue swept out to gently push into her before sweeping up to swipe across her clit several times. With her free hand she fisted her hair in his dark curls. She couldn't stop crying as he gently made love to her with his mouth. even when she cried out in pleasure.

He moved up her body and kissed the tears off her cheeks before kissing her, a mixture of tears and cum and saliva. She felt a fire swell deep inside her as Ernie pushed into her and whispered 'I love you' over and over as he adored her body with his own.

Ernie started slowly but gradually began to drive into her with long, hard strokes. Sweat dripped down his temples as his eyes never left hers. He intertwined their fingers above her head and growled deep in his chest as he neared his completion. With a deep thrust and a twist of his hips he had her falling off the cliff with him, screaming as the orgasim ripped through her.

Their bodies lay heaving in a mass before Ernie gathered his sense and made sure to move off her stomach. He wrapped an arm about her side and brought her into spoon against him. With a kiss to her cheek he murmured. "I don't want you to feel like you need to make any decisions. We've got years left to think about this, but I couldn't let today pass without letting you know that I love and cherish you."

As he drifted off to sleep he left a bewildered Hermione to doze at his side.


	26. Potter's Army

_As always, these characters and settings belong to JK Rowling. And as always, love to my diligent beta TheRealSlimMalfoy_

Potter's Army

Ernie was sorely unprepared for the punch to the jaw that awakened him the next morning.

He shook his head to clear his bleary eyes and aching jaw and looked up to see the snarling face of Blaise.

"What the fuck mate!" Ernie scrambled to untangle himself and prepare for another assault.

The Italian cracked his neck on each side and then carefully popped each knuckle while looking him straight in the eyes. They were both momentarily distracted by the cries of shock that came from Hermione in bed next to him. She was taking in the scene with a look of horror and then moved quickly to place herself between Ernie and the mad fury that was Blasie Zabini.

Blaise's expression softened and he held his hand out to her. "C'mer love. MacMillian has a bit of explaining to do to the whole family about his actions last night."

Hermione looked hesitant but took the proffered hand and went to Zabini's waiting arms.

"Now look here Blaise! I demand you tell me what this is all about!" Ernie stormed out of the bed, not bothering to cover himself in his anger. Blaise turned his furious gaze back to Ernie, "You bloody prick. I should hex you till you're nothing but a _stain_ on the floor." For his part, Ernie looked taken aback by the vitriol spewing at him.

Blaise continued in a barely suppressed rage, " You _fucking_ little wanker. Waited until Draco and Harry were gone to make your move didn't you? Got to get the _big_ men out of the picture first before you would ever have a chance."

Hermione froze at Blaise's words. The pieces all fell into place and his attack that morning started to make a bit more sense.

It _had_ bothered her the night before when Ernie had suddenly declared his affection for her and his desire to have a child by her. They had been together for years and she had never heard a single thing prior to it to indicate that he was desirous of starting a family with her. She believed he was sincere in his claims, but the fact that he had not even waited a day after finding out that Harry was the father of one of Lisa's children had niggled at the back of her mind while he had plied her with pleasure.

She stepped away from both of them and hastily pulled on her dressing gown while frowning at Ernie, "He's telling the truth, isn't he?"

Ernie had the decency to look ashamed, "Look, it isn't at all like that. I just thought that you would naturally pick Blaise or Harry after Draco, and now that Harry is out of the picture I thought I might actually have a chance and had to take that opportunity."

Hermione felt her temper flare red hot and was ready to deck the Hufflepuff for the sheer audacity of his statement. Blaise seemed content to let her handle the next bit, although he still looked menacingly at Ernie.

"I am not some piece of prize livestock to claim for breeding! You can't just assume because I am having a child now that I want more in the future and that you have _any_ right to dictate who I have them with! Just because we made some arbitrary statements months ago when we were still stuck on an island doesn't mean that they will stay that way forever." She looked around and grabbed the nearest object, a hand mirror, then lobbed it at Ernie's face. He ducked just in time to miss the flying object but still had to bear the brunt of her continued ire, "Furthermore how _dare_ you insinuate that Harry and Draco are gone for good! They are out there doing more than you ever have while you sit here in the lap of luxury bemoaning your incredibly lucky and pampered state."

She turned to stalk out of the room but stopped short when she heard Blaise chuckle. Turning slowly Hermione leveled her eyes squarely on him, "That counts for you to." Blaise stopped abruptly and glared at the retreating form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had been ready to return to her rooms, ward the doors and prepare for a good dose of self pity. She was angry, lonely, queasy, frustrated and her pregnancy hormones weren't helping the situation.

What she hadn't counted on was Lisa going into labor with the twins not a moment after she had retired to her sanctuary.

Pansy had arrived at her door with a look of delight and urgency on her face pulling her by the arm towards Lisa's room.

"Can you believe it? We are going to be mothers again by the end of the day!" Pansy nattered on as she sped ahead of Hermione down the hallway, "Of course Theo is going spare and I sent a note through the Floo to Hogwarts already, Madam Pomfrey is on her way. I think the Headmaster forced her but at least we have the help. I also sent a note to Harry and Ron. I really thought Harry should know he will be a father today, even if he only found out he was going to be one last night."

Pansy stopped short and turned to to Hermione. Her shrewd eyes looked her over and saw the emotions Hermione struggled so valiantly to hide, "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't even think before I spoke, I know this must be hard on you." Never good at comforting others, Pansy laid an awkward hand on her shoulder and patted her back a few times before pulling her hand away sharply and resuming her brisk pace.

Hermione felt her eyes sting as she blinked back tears. Of course she was happy for Lisa and for Harry but she had always thought of Harry as _her_Harry.

And wasn't that the problem with this whole relationship? Not one of them truly belonged to another. Even though she knew Draco was devoted to her, he still slept with other people regularly and as much as she tried not to, she still felt jealous ever now and then. As mad as she was at Ernie and Blaise right at that moment, she knew they loved her and, like herself, were just trying to adjust to their newest turn of circumstances.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into Lisa's room.

Lisa was slowly pacing while Theo walked with her and rubbed her lower back. Pansy rushed over to greet Madam Pomfrey who was turning down the bedsheets and whisking her wand about to sterilize the area. Hermione felt a wave of relief as she saw the witch efficiently prepare the space.

The Healer turned to her with a tight smile on her thin lips, "Hello dear. I know that you have helped your friends through this before but I felt I would be negligent to not offer my assistance as multiple births can be complicated."

Hermione nodded slowly as she took in the rest of the room, "Thank you, I would appreciate having someone here with actual medical knowledge. My greatest fear was always that something would go wrong and I would have no idea what to do." Hermione was startled as the door behind her opened and bumped her forward, she turned to greet the newcomer and was met by Harry Potter with the face of a 17 year old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ernie had been shocked by the explosive reaction from Hermione that morning. He hadn't meant to disrespect her in such a way. He had never even entertained the thought that she was simply for _breeding_, as she had so crassly implied before storming away.

He loved her. Plain and simple.

And while he would have liked to go to her and explain himself, the twins had decided that they were ready to make an appearance that very day, leaving him alone with the other men while Hermione was busy with Lisa.

So he watched with thinly veiled disgust from the side of the room as Ron held his sleeping son in his arms, gazing down on him in adoration.

It wasn't the interaction that held his interest. It was how bloody _youthful_Ron looked.

He had forgotten how young they were when they had begun their adventure, now they were fathers twice over, to be twice more before the day would be out.

Ernie sighed and held his head in his hands. It was late and he longed to be in his soft bed upstairs, finding Hermione to warm it for him would be a plus. Instead he was deep in conversation in the study with Ron,Terry, Michael and Blaise.

Ron who, currently, looked like a child holding a child.

Unable to hold his tongue any longer he bit out acerbically, "Doesn't it bother you?"

The others looked up at him, a bit startled by the harsh tone.

"Who, me?" Ron asked with a confused expression on his face, "Does what bother me?"

"Looking like a bloody child! Denying that you have a family and are 22 years old for fuck's sake!" Ernie could hardly himself together.

Ron's youthful face crumpled as he shrugged and looked down again at Marcus, "Yeah, it bothers me. Too much work to transfigure back to normal for such a short visit. Feels sort of creepy actually to be around you lot looking like this. Glad to see you though. Things have been strange lately."

Terry burst out laughing, "Things have been strange _lately_! When'd you notice that mate?"

The air seemed to clear of tension and Ernie allowed himself to relax. He was still haunted by Hermione's sharp words that morning. He knew he shouldn't take the stress of the day out on Ron but it irked him that he and Harry had waltzed in like nothing had changed while they looked like students and had a wife in labor with twins at that very moment.

Despite her misgivings over their situation Madame Pomfrey had agreed to help with Lisa's labor. Twins weren't easy under the best circumstances and Hermione had confided weeks ago that she hardly felt she was capable enough to deliver them safely into the world. Lisa had gone into labor that morning and when they summoned Madam Pomfrey to the Villa to ensure a safe delivery a youthful Harry and Ron accompanied her to see the birth of their newest children.

Harry and Theo were in with the girls assisting Lisa. Madame Pomfrey had drawn the line at having the ten of them in the room with her during the delivery. It was decided that Harry and Theo needed to see their sons into the world and Lisa refused to go through childbirth without Hermione and Pansy by her side.

They had been in there for hours and it seemed as if time was dragging by. Ron had spent time telling them selected information on the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, carefully leaving out anything that could be of real interest.

Ernie supposed that annoyed him as well. Ron and Harry got to _do_something. He was holed up here like a coward unable to see his family or find out what was going on in the world.

And, yes, he knew it was to keep the others safe. Draco was off doing Merlin knows what to curry favor with _his_ Dark Lord. It sounded like Harry and Ron were working with Dumbledore on something Ron only danced around quickly in conversation. He was sick of it.

"I want to join the Order."

Terry gave him an odd look, "You feeling alright Ernie?"

"Honestly? No. It is driving me spare to just sit here. Not just now, _every_day. Ron and Harry are out doing something, hell, even Draco is doing something, not quite sure what, but something. I want to join the Order of the Phoenix. I want to do something to help."

Ron shook his head and handed Marcus over to Michael, "It isn't that simple Ernie. It isn't just some club. The Order members give over their lives for this cause, they _die_ for this cause. There is a very real chance that we be coming back from this fight. I know that, Harry knows that, even Draco knows that. Stay here where it is safe and take care of the family."

Ernie felt his temper boiling over again, he seldom let it get the best of him, but when it did he exploded.

"I will _not_ just sit here like an obedient pet! From what you have said, or maybe from what you haven't said, things are coming to a head. I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you or Harry and I sat here and did nothing. I am a full grown wizard and a damn powerful one at that. Tell me how it would hurt the Order if I were to join up."

Ron's face screwed up in frustration, "Of course you would help but, fuck Ernie, you could be badly hurt!"

Ernie shrugged, "So I get badly hurt. So what! This fight is too important to sit it out. When you leave tonight, I am leaving with you. Like it or not."

Ron looked to Terry, Blaise and Michael for help but was met by silent looks of agreement, "You really think I should just let him walk into this?"

"I have half a mind to join him," Michael took a large swig of his glass of bourbon, "We promised to support and protect one another and I can hardly do that while sitting here getting pissed every night."

"So that's that then?" Ron sighed and and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging it into disarray, "Then pour me another drink."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Hermione didn't know if it was Harry's youthful looks or his sheer presence that startled her so badly. Harry wore a look of concern and moved towards her slowly, "You okay Mione?"

"Yes, I just didn't expect to see you, especially looking the way you do." She squeezed her eyes closed to hold back the headache that had threatened all morning and tried to remind herself that Lisa was the most important thing at this momen. That it was likely that Harry hadn't even had a chance to say hello to the mother of his child, currently being born.

The thought immediately sobered her, "We can talk later Harry. Lisa needs you right now." He gave her a soft smile and hurried to Lisa's side.

Lisa face lit up when she saw Harry. He threw his arms about her and whispered something in her ear which made her break into a beatific smile and let forth a peal of laughter.

Hermione cringed at the sight but pushed the feelings away, today wasn't about how she felt about Harry, or how much she missed Draco, or how distant Blaise had become in the last few weeks. Today was about the two new lives they were bringing into the world.

Hours passed before Lisa was earnestly in labor. Things had gone smoothly and the other boys had come to visit twice already bringing Violet in to see her mother.

Violet was a bit confused by the situation. She seemed to understand that other babies were coming but the sight of her mother in pain agitated her such that Terry had to take her away, shushing into her hair and whispering comforting words.

By the time Lisa was actively pushing Hermione had moved out of the way and to the side of the room with Pansy, letting the experienced hands of Madam Pomfrey deliever the twins. Theo held one of Lisa's hands while Harry rubbed her back and smoothed her hair out of her face.

Madam Pomfrey adroitly handled the births, whisking each boy up into her arms before briskly cleaning them and presenting them to their exhausted mother.

The five of them looked in awe at the tiny new additions to their family. The older twin had a mess of dark black hair whereas the younger was almost bald with light wisps of blonde fuzz. After smiling down at her sons Lisa turned to Harry and handed him the firstborn.

"Harry Potter I present you with your son. Do you acknowledge him as your own?" Lisa asked with a quiet but determined voice.

Hermione watched Harry's eyes fill with tears as he gently accepted his son into his arms. His face had a look of awe as he cradled the newborn.

This was the first time with one of their children that they were able to perform the presentation of the child, as the parentage of Violet and Marcus were uncertain at their births.

"I do accept this son as my own. Blood of my blood and flesh of my flesh. So mote it be." As he spoke the final words a blue haze of magic encircled him, encompassing Lisa and their child.

Lisa gave a dazzling smile and turned to Theo to present her second son.

"Theodore Nott I present you with your son. Do you acknowledge him as your own?"

Theo quickly took his son into his arms and pressed a kiss to Lisa's cheek. His voice wavered as he spoke, "I do accept this son as my own. Blood of my blood and flesh of my flesh. So mote it be." The magic crackled around them and Hermione felt a wave of calm flow over her. The child inside her gave a firm kick as it seemed to recognize the magic as well.

Hermione turned to Pansy who was tightly grasping her hand and had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Hermione, did you ever think we would see this? Even with everything that is going wrong, doesn't this feel perfect?" And Hermione had to agree, in that moment everything did seem perfect.

But too quickly the moment seemed to pass. Pansy gently let go of her hand and left to gather the others to see their new sons. Hermione moved quietly to Harry's side and peered over his arms to the tiny bundle of cloth and child he held close to his chest. She laid her hand softly on his arm and whispered, "Congratulations Harry."

The smile he gave her was breathtaking. He seemed to glow from within, radiating his joy outward to encompass the others in the room. "Thanks Hermione. Isn't he beautiful?"

Hermione gave him a soft nudge with her hip, "Of course he is. How could he not be with you and Lisa as parents?"

"Oy! What about my brat?" Theo asked in a teasing manner. Hermione made her way around the bed to look at their youngest just as the others burst into the room.

"You know he is adorable as well Theo." She chuckled as he leant down and placed a quick peck on her cheek before turning back to Lisa who was inundated with the large group.

Madam Pomfrey tsked at all the excitement and made to protest but the enthusiasm they exuded made her bite her tongue and take in the site of her former students as new parents.

Michael held their youngest in his arms cooing at the newborn before turning to Lisa, "What are you going to name them? We can't just call them twin one and twin two."

Lisa giggled slightly at the thought before turning to Harry and Theo, "Well boys, what shall we name them?"

"Really?" Theo asked in awe. Lisa gave a firm nod, "Really. I got to name Violet all by myself, but these are our sons, we should name them together." At the evil twinkle in Theo's eye she amended, "I do retain the right to veto anything ridiculous."

While Theo looked at his son with amusement, Harry seemed overwhelmed with emotion as he gazed at Lisa with adoration. Violet was snuggled up to her side dozing off, and together they made the perfect picture of motherhood and maternal love.

Pansy returned Harry's son to his arms with a kiss to the baby's forehead, "What will we call him Harry?"

Harry looked to his son and then back to Lisa, "May we call him James Sirius?"

At his words Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes and noticed she wasn't the only person moved by the request. They all knew Harry's history and how much he mourned his late godfather.

The others in the room grew silent as they watched Lisa give Harry a watery smile. She reached for Harry's hand and took it in her own, "I would be honored to name our son James Sirius. I love you Harry." Harry gave her a one armed hug, making sure not to crush the baby in his arms, and kissed her sweetly on the lips, "I love you too Lisa."

Lisa took her son from Harry and smiled at him, "Hello James, I am your mother. You have a whole family waiting to meet you that already loves you very much." She held her son in front of her, "To my family, I present to you James Sirius Potter."

With a large smile Hermione responded with the others in unison, "We accept him as our own." Harry took James back in his arms and looked to Theo, "So what will it be?"

Theo had a very serious look on his face as he studied his son. He looked about to his family before speaking in a low clear voice, "Lisa, with your permission, I name him Xavier Theodore."

Lisa gave a happy nod and held out her arms to him, "Such a big name for such a little man." She kissed his forehead and held him up to the family, "To my family, I present to you Xavier Theodore."

There were a few chuckles as Xavier let forth a cry as his name was announced but they quickly followed with, "We accept him as our own."

And with that the children were sealed into their family and upon their hearts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the hour Madam Pomfrey took Harry and Ron aside to let them know they must presently return to Hogwarts and to start their goodbyes.

Hermione noticed Ernie, Terry and Michael slip out as Ron held Marcus to him and spoke in low tones to Pansy, who clung about him like a vine. Harry sat on the edge of the bed clutching James to him and sharing a last chat with Lisa.

Blaise had made his way over next to her on the settee and took her hand gently in his. He leaned across and planted a kiss on her temple, "Are you still mad at me?"

Hermione looked at him and took in the weariness that had invaded his features since Draco left. She shook her head and gave his hand a squeeze, "I'm too tired to be angry besides, you are hard to stay mad at."

He gave her arm a tug and pulled her half into his lap. He rested her back against his chest and pulled her legs up onto the upholstery, "Then why don't you look happy? I thought the twins would make things better. At least for the day we have something to be happy about."

She gave a sigh and a shrug, "Because I'm not happy Blaise. I miss Draco every bloody minute and I worry about him so much. Of course I miss Harry and Ron too, but its different, you know? We hear from them. We can reach them and see them if we need to and there are people watching their backs for us."

Blaise nuzzled the crook of her neck with his nose, "There are people looking out for Draco as well."

Hermione tried to relax in his embrace, "Snape doesn't count as 'people'. And soon Harry and Ron will be out on their own as well. This charade can't be kept up much longer and then they aren't safe and Draco is as good as dead."

"Cara, don't allow yourself to fret over things that haven't happened. I believe Potter's Army is growing even as we speak and if things get rough Draco will get out of there. If anyone has a deeply ingrained sense of self preservation it is a Malfoy."

Their conversation was interrupted by Ron coming over to hug and kiss them goodbye, followed by Harry.

Harry seemed to hold her longer than necessary and Hermione started to pull away before he tightened his grip and spoke softly in her ear.

"Hermione, I know we need to talk about this. At the very least I owe you an explanation." She made to stop him, they didn't need the anguish added to their already painful farewell, but he continued, "This was just as much a shock to me as it was to you. I am so sorry hurt you and I will make sure to find a way to contact you this week so we can talk about it." Hermione allowed her body to rest against his as he continued to apologize, "You know that I love you more than anything and that you will always, _always_, be my girl. I promise you I will make this better."

She gave him a pained nod and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry sighed wearily and turned to Ron and Madame Pomfrey to depart.

They left Lisa and Theo alone with the newborns and went to the first floor to leave from the Floo connected specifically for the occasion. As the three readied themselves for departure with handfuls of powder they were interrupted by Ernie, Michael and Terry with rucksacks over their shoulders.

Ernie halted their questions before they could even be voiced, "We're going with you and you can't stop us."

"What, _all_ of you?" Ron asked with agog, "I thought it was only Ernie who'd be thick enough to come with us."

Harry turned on him with surprise "You _knew_ about this?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "They're dead set on helping out the Order and couldn't be talked out of it. We can always use the help, and it be nice to have our mates about again."

"But what about us?" Pansy asked with a wavering voice and a pleading look at the three preparing to leave.

Michael crossed the fireplace and pulled her into a hug, "We won't be gone forever and Blaise and Theo will stay to make sure you are protected." He heard a scoff from Hermione at the sentiment but continued on, "Especially now that Harry and Ron are both fathers, we have to make sure they make it back. Harry's going to need an army, and who better than we to watch his back?"

Terry finished hastily hugging Hermione and Pansy then clapped Harry on the shoulder and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, "You heard it Harry, you are looking at Potter's Army."

Harry looked around at the small group leaving with him and couldn't suppress his smile, "Just call me General Potter."


End file.
